


Ghostbusters: Resurgence

by Metroplex



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 128,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroplex/pseuds/Metroplex
Summary: Not long after Rowan's demise at the hands of the Ghostbusters, a new recruit comes in, a new relationship is born, new friendship are forged and yeah...the Ghostbusters are about to get busy!





	1. The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fan fiction but the first time I try the Ghostbusters Universe.  
> June 19th: Beginning June 16th till June 19th, I undertook the long overdue correction to my fan fiction.  
> I also tweaked a few things to ensure the whole story would make more sense.  
> March 2018, April 1st 2018: During this month, I did a thorough revision of this fan fiction because I noticed that a lot of typos were left behind after my 1st revision in 2017. I also added some stuff, making this story richer. Some more tweaking was also needed, improving the story furthermore.  
> I hope you will re-discover this fan fiction with amusement and that you will enjoy it over again.  
> Thank you for taking this ride with me and the gang!  
> Metroplex

Many things can happen when the world comes to an end: Old rivalries can turn into friendships; hate into love; cowardice into courage... and skepticism into belief.

  
Dave Guile would never forget the day he saw a giant white ghost wreaking havoc in the streets of New York before getting sucked into a large hole into the ground. And before that, there was this flying beefcake in a white shirt that made a whole battalion of soldiers dance to a disco song, making his head spin as he made a complete turn on himself, without looking away from the public!

Before these dramatic events, Dave Guile was a fervent supporter of Dr Martin Heiss and was enraged by the news of his death following his visit to the Headquarters of the four women who called themselves '' Ghostbusters ''. In his point of view, they were responsible for the death of his idol. As it turned out, the death of Mr. Heiss was the fault of a ghost dragon who had thrown him out the window of their headquarters.  
  
Despite the mayor's smear campaign, Dave refused to believe that what every single citizens of New York had witnessed had been only illusions created by a drug that terrorists had thrown into the city's water supplies.  
An experienced mechanic, Dave had just been fired from his job after punching his boss in the face after he had insulted the four women who had basically saved the city.

Totally ignorant about science, but absolutely passionate about auto mechanics, there was no engine that could keep a secret from Dave or suspensions that he couldn't improve or bodies that he couldn't repair.  Blessed with  an exceptional physical condition, he could run long distances without huffin' and puffin'...  
One morning, he felt that his bad luck turned into good fortune when he saw in the New York Times an advertisement placed by the Ghostbusters, offering a job on their team.

 

************************************************************************

  
The HQ was hard to miss:  
The front of the building was adorned with a large neon sign that read ''Ghostbusters'' with the '' No Ghosts '' logo just under it. Dave approached the building without hesitation, ready to play it all out: he had nothing to lose anyways. His girlfriend had just left him and the day before he was expelled from his apartment. Even if he felt sore after sleeping on the back seat of his station wagon, he was determined to have this job.

  
He entered the building and approached the receptionist's office who had his back turned on him. His mind must have been on another planet because when Dave talked to him, the young man jumped and dropped his bottle of water. When he turned to him, Dave recognized with dismay the beefcake who turned the front of the Mercado hotel into a Disco inferno!

-Yeah? Kevin Beckman said, wiping water from his chin.  
-I ... uhh I came for the job... Dave said hesitantly.  
-A job? What job? Kevin replied, intrigued.  
-Your ad said there was a job available here...  Maybe If I could talk with Dr. Abby Yates and Professor Erin Gilbert? Unless the job is already taken?  
-I didnt know there was a job available here, Kevin replied.  
-Really, Kevin? said an exasperated voice under the receptionist's desk. Yet it is you who posted this ad, right?

A brunette emerged from under the desk with a deep sigh, her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a tan jumpsuit with reflective orange stripes. Looking at the big guy, she said in a mocking voice:

-Your computer would work better if you did not plug your keyboard jack into the mouse port and vice-versa!  
-Thanks, boss! Kevin said, sitting at his desk.

Walking around the desk, the woman held out her hand and introduced herself:

-I'm Erin Gilbert.  
-David Guile. Just call me Dave. I am honored to meet one of the women who saved the city.

Erin smiled shyly, as if the compliment was exaggerated, and said:

-Usually, applicants must take an appointment. We are very busy at the moment and I don't know if we have the time to see you today. I'll have to consult my colleagues first. I hope you understand that I can not hire anyone without their input.  
-I understand all that, Mrs Gilbert, Dave replied, slightly embarrassed...  It's just that I have nowhere to go right now and I have no phone...  
-Seriously?  
-I slept in my car last night, reluctantly admitted Dave, blushing slightly.

Dismayed, Erin said:

-If It's urgent, I can try to convince my partners to interview you today. Please be seated, I won't take long.  
-Here my resume, said Dave, taking the document from the pocket of his trench coat.

Erin took the crumpled paper with a certain disdain and Dave sank into the chair while Erin was ran up the stairs. He stared at Kevin who was reading a book about witchcraft, trying to detail this particular individual...  A little uncomfortable to stand so close to the same guy who had done an excellent imitation of the girl in the movie The Exorcist, Dave glanced the room where he was. Newly renovated, the place was spotless. There was plenty of room and the ceiling was very high. No car, as the hearse had fallen into the vortex before exploding... There were four cabinets aligned against a wall, each bearing a plate with a name ingraved on it: Gilbert, Holtzmann, Yates, Tolan. A banged up motorcycle, adorned with a poorly drawn '' No Ghost '' logo on the fuel tank, was leaning against the opposite wall.  
Apart from a strange steady hum from the basement, the place was quiet. When Erin called out from the top of the stairs, Dave jumped out of his seat.

-Okay, come on up. We will grant you an interview.

Dave wasted no time: he ran up the stairs and followed Erin who led him to the first floor where the living room was. Seated around a long table the other three team members were waiting for them: Abby Yates, a tablet of notes in front of her and a pencil in one hand, Dave's crumpled resume in the other; Patty Tolan, who was preparing a tape recorder (for what purpose, Dave did not even dare to ask any questions about it); and Jillian Holtzmann, with her wild hair, yellow goggles lifted on her forehead, fiddling with a strange contraption.

-Holtzy, Are you certain that this gizmo won't blow up in your face? Patty asked, clearly worried.  
-Who can be sure of anything? absently replied the engineer with a gesture of the hand.

Erin sat down with her colleagues and Abby began:

-So, mister David Gweelee ...  
-Guile, not Gweellee.  Spelled G-U-I-L-E.  Like this character in Street Fighter. Dave corrected with a smile. Everyone makes that mistake.  
-Well ''Gwilly'' sure is an interesting nickname, Holtzmann said, looking towards Dave and giving him a wink.

Holtzmann could flirt with him, Dave was not fooled. Jillian was one of those women who prefer the company of women.

-Sorry, apologized Abby. Mr. Guile, I just read your resume, and you don't seem to have any knowledge in the field of parapsychology, metaphysics and the paranormal. I don't see how you could fit in our team.  
-I'm not a scientist, but still you have hired me, Patty reproachfully.  
-It's true that I'm not a scientist, but I think I still can be useful, Dave replied.  
-What do you think you can bring as a contribution to our team, Mr. Guile? Erin asked.  
-For starters, I can provide you with a new vehicle, Dave said.  
-We desperately need a new car, replied Holtzmann in a sigh. We can not ask Patty's uncle to lend us one of his hearse again, he still has not forgotten the loss of the other car...  
-Yeah, he keeps bugging me about that, Patty grumbled.  
-Aside from means of transportation, said Abby, what else can you offer?  
-My mechanic skills.  
-Jillian Is gifted with her hands, she was the one who put our first car together, Erin said glancing proudly at the engineer who blushed slightly.  
-I mostly installed our gadgets and designed the look... I didn't have to fiddle with the engine... Holtzmann replied with an embarrassed tone.

Dave stood up and pushed his chair aside.

-Ladies, If you allow me, I would like to speak freely and then you can judge what I have to say accordingly.  
-We're all ears, Abby replied by putting her pencil and Dave's resume ont the table.

Cracking his fingers, Dave took a deep breath and began:

-Ladies, I can bring you more than a vehicle. I bring my expertise in auto mechanics. Mrs Holtzmann is undeniably brilliant ...  
-Flattery will get you everywhere! said the engineer pretending to be embarrassed.  
_-._.. But she cant take care of both your gadgets and a car. I can devote myself to that. In addition, I have the motivation to learn and I'd like to help you catch some ghosts.  On top of that, I have already been involved in racing, which means I could certainly be useful at least as a driver.  
-With Patty's knowledge of the city, it could be an advantage, Erin admitted.  
-Yeah, still need to know what kind of car he can provide us. We cannot lug our equipment in a subcompact, ya know. said Patty.  
-I could not tolerate another taxi ride !, Erin sighed.  
-What car can you provide? Abby asked, intrigued.  
-A Chevrolet Caprice Alter-Nomad, replied Dave.  
-Never heard of that car before... said Patty, intrigued.  
-Me neither, Erin retorted.

Holtzmann had already taken out her smart phone and her fingers danced frantically on the screen.  Her eyes lit up suddenly when she saw a picture of the car and a smile that only she was capable of producing stretched her lips.

-I know that smile ... Anxiously said Abby, worried, staring at the engineer.  
-You say you can get us _this_ car ?? marveled Holtzmann, still smiling.  
-Of course, it's my own ride.  Dave replied with a satisfied smile.  Want to see it?

Dave did not have time to finish his sentence: Holtzmann was already up and rushing to the fireman's pole, the tails of her gray trench flapping behind her.

-Welllll let's go and see that car..., Abby said with a sigh.

  
***********************************************************************

  
Dave never had seen such a reaction about his car before.  
Jillian Holtzmann was running around the black and blue Chevrolet, skipping like a schoolgirl, laughing and applauding with appreciation. She stopped briefly to look inside, then resumed her frantic little dance, tapping the body of the car parked in front of the building. Surprised, Abby, Erin and Patty took a few minutes to admire the car while Dave, leaning against the door frame, waited for the verdict.  
Holtzmann joined her friends and she said, rubbing her hands with satisfaction:

-Girls, I have tons of ideas for this car!  We need it!  It will be perfect for our needs!  
-It's true that this is a fine car, but what about him?  Will he be fit for the job ?, asked Erin to her friends.  
-Well... if he knows how to drive and if he can maintain this car, I'd say it's a good start for him, Patty replied.  
-As for donning a Proton Pack, he cannot be worse than Kevin... Abby said in a shrug.

Holtzmann did not wait for the three others. She ran towards Dave, took him by the shoulders and said:

-You're hired!! Come on, take this baby in the garage, we must start now if we want a car for our next job!

As soon as she was done talking, Holtzmann rushed inside the building and opened the big doors.  
Amused by the engineer's behavior, Patty smiled and said:

-Welcome aboard!  
-Guess you're in, said Erin with a smile.  
-What are you waiting for??  Santa Claus?! impatiently asked Holtzmann who was standing next to the door. Get the car in!

Smiling and shaking hands with Dave, Abby said:

-Well I guess this means you're hired!


	2. Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the first one. Here's another one for you :)

The car was unrecognizable.   
No one, not even Dave, could tell that all the parts and pieces scattered everywhere in the garage belonged to his Chevy.  What remained on the frame didn't even look remotely like a car.  
The dismantling of Dave's Chevrolet Caprice Alter-Nomad began the day of his hiring, an overexcited Holtzmann already imagining what gadget would be installed in which place, exposing the new recruit her design ideas for the new look of their Ecto mobile. Dave rejected the preposterous idea of installing spinners hubcaps, claiming that it would overload the car which was going to be largely modified to accommodate their ghostbusting needs... and since it was his car, he'd get to choose which colors it would be painted.

Having removed the engine block from the car and having laid it on a metal trestle, Dave undertook the necessary changes to increase its performance while Patty, uncovering a indeniable talent for welding, took care of reinforcing the body by adding steel framing to the body.

They worked tirelessly for a week and Dave, who had obtained permission to live at headquarters, claiming the last bedroom available, had the opportunity to work until very late at night, which pleased Holtzmann who used to spend long sleepless nights in her lab, developing new devices for the team. It was during one of those sleepless nights that she and Dave had a long discussion that would solidify their friendship ...

************************************************************************

  
-Jill, could you please hand me the hammer, the one which is right next to you? Dave asked, extending his hand.

The engineer, busy cutting with the plasma torch the part of the roof where the blue lights were gonna be installed, took the tool and gave it to Dave who said:

-Thank you.  This project is really coming along.

After a brief hesitation, he added:

-Holtz? Can I ask you a question?  
-Of course, she replied, lifting her welding mask from her face.

Abby, Erin, Patty and Kevin were long gone and it was almost midnight.  After working non-stop for two hours, Holtzmann decided to take a break.  She knew, of rather suspected, what Dave wanted to talk about, and since they shared many affinities, she felt perfectly at ease to talk with him. She was however surprised when it turned out that Dave had a different subject on his mind.

 -When will you have the courage to ask Erin out?

Jillian jumped, surprise by the question.

-What?

Dave put down his hammer and he stood up, wiping his hands stained with grease on his mechanic suit, turning to the engineer with a teasing smile. Dave was taller than Holtzmann by a head and as built as Patty. Taken aback, Holtzmann shrugged and said:

-What are you talking about?  
-Holtzmann my IQ may not be as high as yours, but I'm not blind, nor stupid.  Erin attracts you, admit it.

Jillian looked down and took off her welding helmet.

-Is it that obvious? She asked.

Dave leaned on the carcass that his had become and he said, with a big smile:

-Anyone who's not familiar with you could believe that the little flirting you do with Erin is just innocent teasing, but I can see clearly that you'd like more than just casual flirting...  Every times she is near you, you cannot stop flirting with her. When she gives you a compliment, you blush instantly.

Jillian sighed and leaned on the car. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then said:

-I think I'm not the kind of person that suits her...  
-What do you mean? You are beautiful, you are more than brilliant and you're funny, I do not see what could possibly be a problem...  
-I can see several, especially one: what if she's attracted to men ...  
-Yeah, but other than that...  
-I have ADHD and autism, Gwilly, said Holtzmann harshly. I do not think someone like me could be good enough for Erin. She deserves a normal person.  
-She deserves someone who will make her happy, Jill.

Jillian smiled sadly and looked at Dave, she asked:

-You think I can be that person?  
-I have no doubt about it, said Dave, putting his arm around the engineer's shoulders, pulling her towards him in a friendly embrace. You have an IQ of over 170 and you still you need me to tell you that? Come on, Holtz! You know better.

Jillian felt a strange sensation, as few men had ever given her a hug.  She felt well enough with Dave to let him. Then, as he held her in his arms, what he said warmed her heart:

-It's been a week now and I took the time to observe you and Erin. I can assure you that the look she gives you is very different from the one she gives Abby and Patty.  
-You should have seen her flirting with Kevin when he arrived ... Jillian said in a weak voice, repressing her tears.

She felt them coming, and she knew she couldn't stop them. All the times she had seen Erin flirting with Kevin like a schoolgirl, Jillian tried to keep an indifferent face, but inside, her heart felt like it was thrown in a shredder.  Remembering that, just thinking about that, made her heart crumble.

-All these nights I spent here working on my projects, foolishly hoping she would come here to be alone with me, then ending up by myself with my expectations ruined...  All those nights dreaming of her, wishing I could have her all to myself ...

Jillian swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, her voice broken by sobs she no longer wanted to hide. Dave held her tightly in his arms to comfort her, gently rubbing her back.

-The first time I met her at the Higgins University, when I introduced myself to her, Erin seemed to find me strange. I have made no case of it because people always found me strange anyways, but when we saw the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge, and Erin got covered with slime, I was afraid for her, although at the same time I was excited to finally have proof of the existence of ghosts. And then there was the ghost of the subway and poor Erin was again slimed. And when she jumped into the vortex to go get Abby, my heart stopped, especially when the Mercado rebuilt itself just above it. I pulled like crazy on that damn rope to get her back. You can not imagine my relief when I've seen both coming out of the vortex.  
-You're very much in love with her, are not you, Jill?

Holtzmann began to cry for real this time, burying her face in Dave's neck as he stroked her wild hair, finally letting go of her sadness and hurt.

-There are times, when she is near me, that I can't even think straight. Sometimes I have to grab the edge of a table with both hands to keep myself from jumping to her neck and kiss her like crazy.  It hurts, Dave.  It hurts so much to have the most wonderful person in the world so close and not being able to say what I feel for her out of fear of scaring her away!  
-Fear of rejection is a normal thing, Dave admitted with a sigh. Look at me: I'm far from being as attractive as Kevin, but I can answer the phone, right?

This little joke had the advantage to make Jillian smile. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands and Dave said, taking the engineer by the shoulders:

-Remember that you are unique in this world and that there will never be another Holtzmann as lovely as you. Abby knows it, Patty knows it, I know it, hell, I'm sure even Kevin knows it! So you can be certain that Erin knows it too. Don't forget: I am with you and if you need me, I'm here for you.

Holtzmann nodded and smirked. Putting both hands in the pockets of her jumpsuit, she said, lightly tapping her foot on the tire of the Chevy, a little embarrassed:

-I don't usually fall apart like that, especially in front of anyone, so I would appreciate it if the others were not aware of our conversation.  
-I can keep a secret, Jill. Do not worry, said Dave, giving the engineer another solid hug. You're going to speak with Erin?  
-I'll find a way ...  
-If I may give you a little advice, said Dave smiling, try not to find an elaborate and scientific way to bring it up when you are alone with her. Just be yourself. Just be Jillian Holtzmann.


	3. ECTO-1 A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild ride ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy :)

Strengthening body panels with titanium rods: Check!

  
Body paint (white and red): Check!

  
Disassembly, cleaning, reassembly and upgrading engine block: Check!

  
Installation of blue lights: Check!

  
Assembly of the dashboard according to Holtzmann's specs: Check!

  
Installation of the Wi-Fi network: Check!

  
Installation of windows and windows tints: Check and Check!

  
Installation/balancing of new white wall tires with mag wheels: Check!

  
Installation of the siren: Check!

  
Installation of computers, electronics and proton pack rack: Check!

  
Installing the ectoplasmic radar, nuclear reactor and retractable proton canon (WTF to that?!?): Check, check, check!

Throwing in the garbage the goddamn chromed spinner hubcaps that Holtzmann got despite protests from the rest of the team (even from Kevin!!!) and despite having tires mounted on mag wheels :   Check, check, check and re-check!!!!!  (more than once after they re-appeared after being thrown in the garbage twice)

  
************************************************************************

  
It took Dave and Holtzmann two weeks to complete their work on the new car which bore a new license plate:

 

ECTO-1 A  
CITY OF NEW YORK

 

On both front doors and on the tailgate was painted the No Ghost logo, which looked friendlier than Rowan's giant incarnation. A big ram equipped with a winch was mounted on the front bumper and the word Ghostbusters was engraved above the winch. The car was painted white and the trims, which imitated the trims of the 57 Chevy Bel Air, were painted red. The chrome of the car reflected the neon lights above her.

The suspension had been altered to improve the car's stability by seventy-five percent when it would enter a curve at high speed. Using her genius, Holtzmann had succeeded in creating a battery and a fast recharging system that made almost zero probability of any electrical failure, despite the heavy load of electronic equipment that had been installed in the car. The intensity of the front headlights was doubled and Dave had managed to add two hundred horsepower to the already existing two hundred ans fifty HPs.

-Man I tell ya, this car's a real bomb! said Patty, both impressed and worried to see so much power in the car.  
-No worries, sister, Dave replied confidently. I'll take care of the driving. You won't be disappointed, I guarantee it! You'll be ringside, Patty, because your shoes are in front, with me!  
-Why ?, Asked Patty intrigued.  
-Since your great knowledge of the streets of New York and historic sites is an asset for us, you will be in good position to indicate the fastest route to reach our destination when we will be called, replied Holtzmann coming out from under the car, taking a last check at the anti-rust coating that she had applied the day before.

Holtzmann got up and high-fived Dave.

Turning her attention to the other Ghostbusters and speaking with excitement, just like Holtzmann alone could, she opened the passenger's front door and she invited Patty to sit on the seat freshly redone in leather. Patty happily did so and, pointing the mini computer embedded in the dashboard where once was the glove compartment, Jillian said:

-You see this computer? It is connected to a GPS and thanks to the integrated Wi-Fi, you can download all the infos about the place we'll be called to. The screen is touch-sensitive, so there's no need for a keyboard.  The second screen shows a detailed map of the streets of the city.

Impressed, Patty gave a little whistle and muttered:

-I'll have the time of my life with this lil' gizmo!

Practically pushing her friends towards the rear end of the vehicle, Holtzmann opened the hatch and pulled the luggage rack converted to contain five proton packs. She reviewed each devices she had installed in the rear of the Chevrolet, crediting each persons who had given her the idea.

It was with great enthusiasm that she demonstrated how the proton canon installed on the roof of the car worked. Whether it was by accident or simply because she was too absorbed in her presentation, she activated the gun and fired. The proton beam bored a hole in the front door and from the street could be heard tires screeching and furious honking.

Abby and the others gave a reproachful look at Holtzmann, except Erin who, one hand covering her mouth, could not hide her urge to burst in laughter. Feeling her cheeks blushing, Holtzmann bit her lips and said, very embarrassed:

-Sorryyyyyyy... I think I got carried away...  
-Oh you think? Dave asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, looking at the gaping hole in the door.  
-Hey! exclaimed Kevin returning from the bakery with a bag of donuts, his dog Mike Hat pulling on its leash. Am I dreaming or is there a hole in the door?

Preferring to say nothing, the Ghostbusters shrugged.

-It's nice to have thought of a trap door for my dog, but he'll never be able to jump that high to enter! Kevin grumbled as he walked to his desk.

Patty could not suppress her laughter, imitated by others.

-How would you like to try this monster? Dave asked, rubbing his hands eagerly.

Holtzmann was the first to sit in the back seat, more enthusiastic than ever. Her heart jumped in her chest when Erin sat by her side, sitting between her and Abby. Patty sat in front and Dave, who was sitting behind the wheel, put on a pair of leather gloves with cut off fingers, and putting his sunglasses on, he said:

-Prepare yourself to experience your first mind-blowing ride ever!

He turned the key and the engine... gave a wheezy breath before stalling.

-My mind is still intact, Dave. Not blown away at all, Patty said mockingly.

Dave turned the key again and furiously crushing the clutch pedal, the engine started in a roaring sound. He then pushed the button that commanded the doors to open and he shifted in first gear. As soon as he stepped on the gas, all inside the car was found pushed in their seats. The tires bit into the asphalt and shot Ecto-1 forward in a furious roar. After having shifted in second and third gear, Dave activated the emergency lights and siren, barreling toward the traffic. Alarmed by the siren, cars hastened to yield to the oncoming Ecto-1. When Dave took the ramp to engage on the highway, he shifted in fourth then in fifth gear. The LED speedometer easily rose to 130 kilometers an hour as the car zigzagged between cars with ease.

Patty was strangely silent: Dave could see that she was scared and she was not accustomed to cruising at such speed. Taking a furtive glance in his rear view mirror, he saw that Abby was speechless, unable to decide whether she should be impressed or frightened; Erin clung (consciously or not) to Holtzmann who was totally ecstatic, as she had the time of her life, a mad scientist smile lighting her face.

  
************************************************************************

  
Back to the firehouse, Patty said:

-Dave, you were not lying when you said you could drive! That was some rally out there!

Dave bowed and humbly said:

-Speed and cars are my passion.

Giving a friendly punch on the shoulder of the young man, Holtzmann said:

-Hey, Gwilly, when you have a moment, come see me in my lab, I have something that might interest you.  
-Yeah, I'll just change and I'll be there! Dave replied, heading towards his cabinet.

While Abby and Patty went up to the living room, Holtzmann gave discreet glance at Erin who looked with admiration at the new Ecto-1 and the engineer took a deep breath ...


	4. The Third Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bumpy ride, Jillian's heart is about to get the ride of its life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest and kudos. comment to tell me how I can improve!

Holtzmann was alone in her lab when Dave met her fifteen minutes later. She wore her gray lab coat and yellow goggles on her forehead. Seeing the rookie, Jillian skipped happily to him and as she grabbed him by the arm, she exclaimed:

-It was one hell of a ride we gave 'em, right?  
-Yeah, Dave replied, amused by the engineer's behavior. They were speechless!

Dragging Dave to her workbench, Holtzmann said, taking the voice of a business woman:

-Let's talk about serious things. I have a little toy for you and since you're still in the learning stages on how to use the proton pack, you'll be using this beauty on your first mission.

Showing  a pair of night vision goggles imitating the gestures of a game show hostess, Holtzmann invited Dave to take them, which he did, intrigued.

-This little gadget is more than meets the eye.  
-Jillian, you sound like Optimus Prime.  So... Goggles to see in the dark? Dave asked, uncertain.  
-Oh no! Holtzmann replied with a teasing smile. These goggles are in fact Ecto-goggle. They are connected to this PKE meter right there.

Jillian took out from one of her pockets a rectangular device with a handle, two antennas and a small screen. Dave put the goggles on the table and took the gizmo.

-Its activation is automatic, explained Holtzmann taking a serious tone. Once a signature of psycho-kinetic energy is in the air, the device detects it and it activates itself. The closer you get to the signature, the device responds to it and the antennas rise.  
-And what is the link between this and the Goggles?  
-They analyze the the signature and detects its spectral image. It's a bit as if a ghost left a footprint not visible to the naked eye, but with the goggles on, you can see that footprint.  
-Wooow .... Dave muttered, impressed.  
-And here's a third item for my favorite mechanic! exclaimed Jillian taking out of another pocket a touch pad and handed it to Dave with a smile. No porn, okay, Gwilly?  
-Jill, come on .... Dave said, embarrassed.  
-I thought that in addition to acting as a driver, for now, you could be our archivist. You could record and classify all the encounters we'll have in the future.  
-And create a database that would serve as a reference?  
-Exactly.  
-Excellent idea, Jill. This should be easier to use than a proton pack, but I'm not giving up on donning one.

Dave took Holtzmann in his arms and gave her a big hug to thank her.  
As he was leaving her alone in the lab, taking his new devices to store them in his closet, Jillian held him by one arm and, looking embarrassed, she said:

-If you have a little time, there's a few things I would like to discuss with you.  
-Sure.  What's the matter?

Seeing the expression on the face of his friend, Dave did not take too much time to understand and he put his equipment on the work table, crossing his arms across his chest. Holtzmann twiddled her hands anxiously and finally said:

-I decided to ask Erin... I decided to invite her on a date... but I do not know how to... Have you ever been faced with that kind of anxiety?  
-Absolutely, said Dave. Not just once, and it rarely resulted in something good.

Jillian had a frightened look and Dave hastened to explain:

-What I mean to say is that the girls I invited on a date were strangers who did not know who they were dealing with. In your case, it's different: Erin knows you well and you know Erin, so...  
-I totally ignore how she will react when she hears that I'm crazy about her...  
-Jillian, There are three options. Door number one: she rejects you and does not want to hear from you ever again. (Holtzmann let out a panicked whimper) Door number two: She's flattered but she is not interested, and you remain good friends. Door Number Three: She madly is in love with you and you both live happily ever after.  
-I don't really like the first door... Jillian murmured.  
-Knowing Erin, for the little I know of her, it appears to me that it's unthinkable that she rejects you and wants to hear no more of you.  
-I ignore how to get into the subject with her.  
-Do it naturally, that's all. You tell her you want to talk to her about something important and that you need her to listen carefully before you say anything.

Holtzmann had taken a screwdriver and was twirling it between her fingers thoughtfully, absorbing all the information that Dave gave her.

-Don't forget what I told you the other day: be yourself. Don't try to be what you are not. We love you as you are, then don't change.

Holtzmann smiled and nodded. An idea had germinated in her head. Simple, childish even, but effective. Tonight she would be certain to have a definitive answer about Erin's feelings...

  
************************************************************************

  
Standing before her whiteboard and absorbed by a calculation that would make anyone crazy in less than two minutes as there were many variables to consider, Erin did not see the time pass and barely heard the other salute when they left the firehouse. Only Kevin lingered around: he waited for Dave. He invited him to his hide and seek tournament. Dave would never have accepted but since a certain engineer would need to be alone to talk to a certain physicist, he agreed.

The rookie joined the receptionist and both left the building in silence.

  
************************************************************************

  
Holtzmann was pacing in her laboratory, hands in her crazy hair, repeating constantly to motivate herself:

-I am able, I can do it! I must make a Holtzmann of myself and go for it!

She blew in her hand to smell her breath: it did not stink, which was reassuring. She took a handkerchief from her overalls pocket and wiped her forehead beading with sweat. Feeling her heart beating at full speed in her chest, she took her pulse: 125 pulses per minute!

-Calm down, Jillian she repeated in a whisper, without taking a break, debiting the words as if they were a single word. You do not risk anything, it's Erin, sweet, beautiful, kind Erin who has a tendency to be a bit stiff in manner and to be the slime attractive, but a human being who you can talk to...

She stopped in the middle of her lab, suddenly aware she was on the verge of a panic attack. Holtzmann approached the eye wash station and she opened the faucet at full blast before placing her face in the fresh water jets.

-What if I blew it? if she asked herself anxiously, her face still in the water.

The cool liquid made her feel good, almost calmed, but the thought of being rejected by Erin was intolerable.

-You never know if you do not take the risk ...

Holtzmann closed the tap and took her handkerchief to wipe her face. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down, forcing her heart to beat at a slower rate. And above all, keep her stomach from spitting out what she had for lunch...  
Gathering all the courage she could muster, Jillian Holtzmann headed for the stairs, ready to face the music ...

  
************************************************** *********************

  
Erin was still in front of her whiteboard, chewing the end of her pen, searching for the error in her calculations. Logic and accuracy were important because with the correct solution in hand, it could provide a new tool for Holtzmann to create a more compact ghost trap making it easier to carry around. The large cylindrical trap was quite heavy and really bulky.  
When she decided it would be easier to erase the entire board and start from scratch, she felt a presence behind her.

-Guys, she said without turning around, your hide and seek tournament is already over?  
-It's just me, Erin. Holtzmann said a strangely weak voice.

The physicist turned around to look at her friend and was struck by her looks. Holtzmann was strangely serious (which only happened when something serious had happened), her forehead beaded with sweat and her face was as pale as a ghost. Worried, Erin threw her pen on her desk and approached the engineer, saying:

-Holtz, what wrong?  
-Uh... nothing, why you ask? Holtzmann asked, trying to smile, failing miserably.  
-No puns intended, but you look like you've seen a ghost...  Erin replied guiding Jillian to her chair.  
-We see ghosts more often than the average person and I never look like that... Holtzmann replied, trying to smile.  
-Jillian, what's going on? Erin asked, frankly worried. Won't you sit down? Looks like you're going to pass out!

Erin looked really worried. She kept looking at Jillian from head to foot, trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend. Holtzmann was touched, but she could not give in immediately to her emotions. She had to say what she had on her mind soon, or else her heart was going to explode. Taking Erin's hands in hers, she made her sit in her chair and said:

-You should sit down and please, let me speak while I still have the strength to do so, because I'm on the verge of being physically ill. So promise me to listen carefully without interrupting me.  
-Jillian, you scare me... Erin said, eyes wide opened.  
-Promise, Erin. Holtzmann asked, feeling her hands beginning to slightly shake.  
-Jill, what is so serious to put you in that kind of state!  
-For the love of God, Erin, can't you just promise to listen to me? This is important and I will become completely mad, then PROMISE !! Jillian replied nervously passing her hands over her face.

Startled, Erin froze upon hearing that kind of tone. Holtzmann would never speak like that normally, even when Kevin's stupidities severely tried her patience. Erin gave a curt nod and said:

-Very well, I promise, but make it quick, you worry me!

Clasping her hands together under her chin as if she was about to say a prayer, Jillian took a deep breath and said, trying to control her slightly trembling voice:

-Erin, It's very difficult for me to say what I have to say, so no matter how you gonna take it, I want you to be honest with me.  
-I will always be honest with my friends ...  
-You promised not interrupt me! Jillian exclaimed, as if the end of the world was looming.  
-Sorry...

Grabbing a hold on herself, Holtzmann began pacing in front of Erin, hands still clasped under her chin, and said:

-There are some things you can explain or justify, and some others you just can't. One can justify the existence of a house, but not the feelings... shit, I do not know where to start ...

Turning to Erin that looked as if she was a time ticking time bomb, Holtzmann said:

-What I mean, Erin, is that ...

New failure. She was going to give up and run away in her lab when Dave's advice came to mind: be yourself, be natural ...  
Erin fidgeted nervously on her chair, anxious about what her friend wanted so much to tell her. Why was it so difficult ?? She knew, thanks to Abby who knew Jillian more than anyone on the team, that Holtzmann had great difficulty expressing her feelings. Why did she seem to be about to fall apart ??  
Kneeling before Erin and taking her hands, she finally said with a trembling voice:

-I love you Erin. I am in love with you. Since the first day, I knew I loved you.

Having said this, she burst into tears and leaned her forehead on Erin's lap. A long silence that seemed to weigh a ton on the shoulders of the engineer followed.  
That's it, Jillian thought. She said nothing... I blew it. She'll never want to see me ever again! The first door just opened and it just hit me in the face!  
She felt one of Erin's hands slide out of hers... and tenderly stroking her hair. Jillian could not bring herself to look up at her, she could not face her look of hatred and anger. She was going to live with another rejection. This would be her life: an endless ordeal...

-Jillian... Erin's voice trembled with emotions. Look at me.

Too overwhelmed by the flood of emotions she felt, Holtzmann could not perceive the tenderness in the voice of the one she loved. Holtzmann insisted on keeping her head on Erin's lap, wanting to enjoy what would be the ultimate moment of intimacy with her.  
The first door was really shit!  
Holtzmann never seemed to be able to stop crying.

-Do not hate me, Erin, please! She said, still weeping, pleadingly.

She felt Erin's hand finding its way under her chin. Erin gently forced Jillian to look up at her, saying:

-Look at me, Jillian.

Unable to stop crying, Jillian complied grudgingly and her eyes locked on Erin's. What she saw was so unexpected that her sobs eased.  
Erin smiled at her tenderly, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. No trace of hatred on this beautiful face, nor in her gestures as she stroked the engineer's crazy hair. No repulsion either.  Holtzmann felt her heart warming up while Erin's hands arose on each sides of her face. Looking down on Jillian, Erin said with tenderness:

-It takes a lot of courage to open yourself like you did, Jillian.  I am happy you were courageous enough to make the first steps, because I love you too, Jillian.

It was as if the heavens had opened before her and an angel had finally deigned to return her feelings. Stifling a sob, Jillian stood, imitated by Erin, and she said, incredulous:

-Is it true? I'm not dreaming?

Erin gently wiped the tears off the cheeks of the blonde and she said:

-If you dream, then I must be dreaming too.  
-So I never want to wake up! Holtzmann whispered feeling another sob choking her throat.

Erin put her arms around Jillian's waist, while the latter passed her arm around the neck of the physicist, and they embraced with love and tenderness, their soft lips touching each others with all the delicacy of their love.  
An explosion of joy and happiness exploded in the heart of Holtzmann as she felt Erin's arms encircling her waist with more vigor, pulling her closer to her body, vibrating with love, waiting for a secretly desired privacy but unexpressed fear of rejection.  
Light-hearted, her head empty of any concerns, Jillian whispered:

-I love you, Erin Gilbert.  
-I love you, Jillian Holtzmann, Erin replied in a whisper.

And the world all around them suddenly ceased to exist. Erin was her world, her universe, and Jillian was hers. It felt wonderful.  
While the second kiss became more intense, more intimate, Jillian could not help but feel a burst of gratitude for Dave, her ''Gwilly'', as she called him, and vowed to thank him accordingly.

  
The third door really was the most wonderful thing ever...


	5. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild sex ahead... tried to keep it clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for kudos, bookmarks and reading!

The night was fantastic.  
No sleep, no fatigue. A dream.  
This night had not begun with nightfall, but when they kissed for the first time in front of Erin's whiteboard. They didn't have to say much, except a few ''I love you's'' whispered between passionate kisses. They spent long minutes in the arms of one another, each refusing to break their embrace, as if they feared the other would disappear. Erin was moved and shed some tears, but Jillian was unable to stem hers. Holtzmann had experienced so many disappointments and rejections, including many meaningless one night stands. Abby was always there to watch over her, but Abby could never be more than a friend; a sister perhaps, but not a soul mate.  
She appreciated Patty's mouthy side, and felt good when she called her baby, but Patty also couldn't be more than a friend. Erin... Now she knew Erin was her world, her love, her air, her life. Erin caressed her face damp with tears of joy, Erin who held her in her arms  as if she was her most precious treasure...  
The physicist had pulled a handkerchief from her plaid jacket and she wiped the engineer's face gently and told her tenderly:

-You can stop crying, Jillian darling. I am yours and you are mine. No one can separate us.  
-No one? Holtzmann asked, suppressing a sob, uncertain she heard her girlfriend.  
-No one, reaffirmed Erin in a firm voice.  The first one to try gets a proton stream up his or her ass!  I'll see to it personally.

These words had the advantage of making Holtzmann laugh.

-You have plans for tonight? Erin asked, stroking the blonde's curly hair.  
-Had some, but I can cancel... Holtzmann answered, rekindling with her little joker side.  
-If you have any appliance in your lab turned on, go turn them off. The we're outta here!  
-Where shall we go?  
-Home. I kidnap you and no one will know where you are.

Holtzmann raised an eyebrow and, displaying a mischievous grin, she said:

-I've never been kidnapped before... it will be an interesting experiment...

Erin kissed her again and Jillian rushed to the second floor to turn off all appliances that were left running. She then grabbed her leather jacket and joined Erin who was waiting by the door. They walked out hand in hand, not hiding themselves from people walking long them. Holtzmann walked alongside her beloved casually while Erin, true to herself, walked stiffly, but was trying to imitate the casualness of her girlfriend.  Once they entered Erin's tidy apartment, the door was barely closed that they threw themselves on one another, hugging and kissing with passion and intensity, short of breath, excitement rising in them like lava from a volcano. They had undressed each other with delicacy, but also with the burning desire to discover each other in all their beauties, all their sensualities.  
The fire of love had inflamed them and they were both devoted to each other, exchanging their pleasure, one dominating the other in turn, as a competition to see who would do more good to the other. When they vibrated in this ultimate explosion of ecstasy, they did so together, in unison, their hands clasped together, their mouths burning with desire locked in a stifled cry of love.

  
***********************************************************************

  
Sunrise, no sleep.   
They didn't want to.  Didn't need to...  Erin's bed was facing the window through which they could see the morning sunrise behind the irregular wall of skyscrapers of New York. Curled against Jillian who jealously encircled her in her arms, Erin listened to the steady beat of the engineer's heart, her ear pressed against her bare chest. Her hand gently stroked Jillian's body while the blonde ran her fingers across Erin's hair, saying:

-I never thought I'd be here...  
-Why?  softly asked Erin.  
-Because of my ''special'' characteristics...  I thought you were afraid of my strange and weird personnality.  
-Are you kidding?  asked Erin with a grin.  That's what attracted me to you in the first place.  
-Really?  
-Sure.  
-I wasn't aware of that...  
-And here I thought you wouldn't want me because I felt so ordinary...  mocked Erin, tightening her embrace.

After a few minutes of silence, Holtzmann asked:

-How d'you think the team's gonna react once they learn we're together...

Erin did not answer right away. She thought she knew what Abby would say. They knew each other for many years and despite the few one they spent away from each other, Erin couldn't imagine Abby having changed to the point of rejecting them. Upon hearing the news, she might as well be she calling a caterer for their weddings.  What about Patty? She did not know what she thought about gay people... she was a though gal, very courageous and all, but she was able to show great sensitivity. Kevin? He was so kind that he would not even hurt a fly. Dave?  He was friendly, for sure, but he hadn't been part of the team for a long time... and he seemed attracted to Jillian, HER Jillian. She pictured his face when he'd find out he had zero chances with the beautiful engineer.

-I think we should talk to the girls before talking to the boys, said Erin.  
-Why is that?  
-I fear their reaction... I'm not that worried about Kevin, but we don't know much about David... what if he was homophobic?

Holtzmann could not help laughing and she kissed Erin's forehead.

-What are you laughing about? Erin asked, looking up to the blonde.  
-Gwilly? He should be the least of your worries, pretty eyes!  
-What do you mean, Jillian? Erin asked, leaning on one elbow, caressing her girlfriend's face, puzzled.  
-He's the first one who brought up the question while we were working on the Ecto-1. I made him promise not to say anything because I was still wondering how I was gonna declare my love to you.  
-Dave Knew you were going to...  
-Yes. He's a good guy. He is still clumsy with the proton pack, but if we give him a chance, he will be an excellent Ghostbuster.  
-As he is rather quiet since arriving, we don't really know much about him. I admit I was a little jealous of Dave because you spent a lot of time with him.

Holtzmann smiled and answered, falsely reproachful:  
  
-My, my, my, Professor Gilbert! Jealousy is quite uncharacteristic for a scientist like you!

Erin flicked Jillian's nose, saying:

-Flirting with a with a man is uncharacteristic of a woman who claims to be madly in love with me...  
-Don't worry, even if I spent a lot of time with him, you were always with me.  (pointing to her head) right here and (pointing to her heart) right there.

Holtz wrinkled her nose and she threw herself on Erin, relentlessly tickling her. Breathless and having an attack of hiccups, Erin said uncle after five minutes. Drowsiness won them over and Erin, laying on her back and Jillian curled up against her, they slumbered, their breaths calm and relaxed.  
The phone rang at about nine in the morning, making them both jump. Erin reached out to grab the phone, but Holtzmann was faster. She picked up and, in a sleepy voice, she said:

-You have reached the residence of Professor Gilbert. She is unable to answer right now because she is in bed with Dr. Jillian Holtzmann and they are trying both to recover after a night of frenzied sex. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

She hung up and saw Erin's look: both surprised and amused. Holtz said:

-The cat had to come out of the bag one way or an other, right?  Now, back to sleep!

Hugging each other, they kissed, covered themselves with Erin'S white sheet, then drifted away in this gentle and peaceful state of calm and tranquility.

  
************************************************************************

  
Looking at the phone as if she had never seen one before, Patty was still trying to process what she just heard. Was it another joke out of Holtzy's mind or was it all true?  Patty was aware for Jillian, but she would never have suspected Erin...  
Abby, seeing the incredulous expression on Patty's face, asked her:

-So? Could you talk to Erin?

Putting down the telephone slowly, she replied, still confused:

-I think I got her answering machine...  
-I didn't know she had an answering machine, Abby replied as she put her notepad on her desk.  
-Strange thing is that her machine had Holtzy's voice...  
-What was that? Abby said, intrigued.

A laugh from the car attracted their attention. Dave was sitting behind the wheel and he was drinking his coffee while listening to the radio. Abby and Patty joined him and, intrigued, asked Patty:

-What's so funny? Donald Trump made an ass of himself again?  
-No, I've long been accustomed to that, even before he was the President...   and this is not funny anymore. But I will keep my comments to myself until the time is right, Patty.

Dave let out a little laugh and took a sip of coffee, picturing their faces when Jillian and Erin would tell them the big news...


	6. Back Alley Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun and thanks for kudos!

-Seriously, Kevin! Couldn't you be a little more careful?

Abby, exasperated, just saw Kevin spit out his sip of coffee, spraying both his computer screen and keyboard. The poor receptionist certainly was attractive, but after being possessed by Rowan, and after the latter had claimed becoming increasingly moron by the second, Abby had thought a bit of Rowan's intelligence had remained in Kevin's head, but it didn't take too much time to figure out that he was still that same big, attractive dumb dude, full of good intentions but very slow up there.  
Embarrassed, Kevin wiped his mess, apologizing, under Abby's disapproving gaze when Erin and Jillian entered the firehouse together.

It was the next day and the two lovers hadn't given any news to no one all day, having disconnected the phone and having stubbornly ignored all text messages that were sent to them by Patty and Abby. The two women remained in ignorance, Dave refusing to give his views on the subject.  
He was standing in front of his closet and was putting on his jumpsuit when he heard the door open. Erin entered first, wearing a red three piece suit, without its little bow tie, dragging Holtzmann behind her. The latter was wearing the same clothes from the day before and Dave understood seeing Holtzmann giving him a thumbs-up, sporting a huge smile, that she had succeeded.

Once Patty saw them, she  stood up from the sofa where she sat with a book about Babylonian mythology, saying, unreasonably loud for all to hear:

-Well, well, well... Just look who decided to grace us with their illustrious presences! Professor Erin Gilbert and her answering machine Jillian Holtzmann...

Abby, who was facing Kevin, turned around and her eyes fell on her two best friends hands. Unable to take her eyes off them, she remained speechless for a few moments during which Kevin, stretching his neck to see, said in a shrug:

-Well... This is Professor Gilbert and Dr. Holtzmann, right?  
-Kevin, make sure you copy these bills for our financial records, Patty said with a grin. We're gonna have a little discussion here.

The culprits looked guilty (Erin looking guiltier than Holtz), the two women stood side by side, and Erin said, still holding her girlfriend's hand:

-What you think happened ...  
-... is exactly what happened! said Holtzmann with enthusiasm in her voice.

Abby, still silent, shook herself and said:

-I knew about Jillian, but I didn't about you, Erin ...

Erin shrugged and said with a shy smile:

-Let's just say that with all that has happened in recent weeks between our reunion, which was a bit stormy, and the end of the world that we have prevented, without forgetting our little journey on the other side (Holtzmann shuddered), it made my coming out the last thing I thought about...

Abby smiled and walked to her two best friends to hug them both, showing her happiness for both of them.  Once she freed them from her embrace, she said:

-What matters is that you are both happy.  
-I told you she was open-minded, said Jillian winking at Erin.  
-And what am I? Some cardboard pinup chick?? exclaimed Patty, falsely upset. Come on, doves, come give Sister Patty a great big hug!

The two lovers walked towards Patty who welcomed them with open arms, and she hugged them forcefully before kissing them both. Leaning on the Ecto-1's hatchback, arms crossed over his chest, Dave watched the picture with a smile. Erin and Holtzmann looked both like little girls in Patty's arms. Abby, a little smile lighting her face, leaned next to Dave and said, suppressing a chuckle:

-So this is what you refused to talk about yesterday? You knew about them?  
-More or less, Dave replied, feigning ignorance. Serious again, he continued: I had a promise to keep. Jillian wanted to do things her way, but she did not know how.  I just helped a little.  
-Oh yes? Abby replied suspiciously.  
-I wasn't there because I wanted them to be alone together, you know, kinda to respect their intimacy, so I had to accept Kevin's invitation to his damn hide and seek tournament. I have never looked so ridiculous in all my adult life.  But seeing now the results, it was worth it.

Abby could not suppress a small laugh, hearing Dave's tone. She gave him a little friendly punch on the shoulder and said:

-Anyways, as you say, it was worth it. I've known Holtzmann for a long time and I can tell you that this is the first time I see her so happy. And Erin too, for that matter.  
-Glad to hear that. They deserve it.  
-Well, since you're so eager to help your friends, why don't you take care of repairing the door that Holtzmann pierced with her proton canon?  
-Hey! It is unfair! Dave protested, standing up, losing his smile. Why should I do that? Holtzmann did it...  
-You say you're good with your hands, so make good use of them, Abby declared while walking away, with a teasing smile.

Dave had the feeling of being punished.  As Erin and Holtzmann kissed and parted, Erin heading toward her whiteboard that she completely erased to start her complicated calculations over again, Holtzmann headed toward the stairs leading to her lab, Dave rushed behind her, exclaiming:

-Hey! Holtz! Get back here right now!  
-Not a carpenter, Gwilly!  said the engineer, now rushing to the second floor, fleeing before a disgruntled Dave.  
-Two school children, Patty grumbled, sitting back on the sofa, resuming her reading.

  
************************************************************************

  
In the early afternoon, Dave decided to have some target practice with the Proton Pack in the alley behind the building. Refusing to leave him alone with a gun he didn't master and threw him on his ass the first time he fired a stream, Holtzmann and Patty decided to accompany him.  
Patty, remembering that he had almost scalped her during his first attempt, preferred to keep well away from the rookie, a fire extinguisher in each hands. Only Holtzmann was pretty zany to stay near him to give him advice and instructions.

-Don't forget, Gwilly, you need to bend your knees real good and keep both feet to the width of your shoulders. This is what will give you balance and avoid being thrown out of your boots. You already know the commands, so go to town.

Retreating three steps, Holtzmann watched as Dave activated his pack. Making sure he bent his knees right, Dave aimed the mannequin Jillian had set before him and he fired. The force of the recoil caused by the proton beam almost made him lose his balance like last time, but he managed to stabilize his shot. Narrowly missing the mannequin, the ray crossed the street in a flash and knocked a scooter that exploded, throwing plastic debris and charred metal in all directions.  
While Patty was rushing to extinguish the fires, Holtzmann whistled and said, feigning admiration:

-Nice shot, Tex! At least this time you touched something! And as a bonus, you remained on both your feet...

Uncomfortable, Dave looked at the destroyed scooter and he said:

-It's not what I was aiming for, it wasn't even there thirty seconds ago...

A young man wearing a gray coat and a red hat appeared almost immediately, running, hands on head, as Dave heard Patty say:

-Benny! What's the big idea to park this thing here ?? We're training this dude!

Without bothering to suppress a laugh, Holtzmann leaned against Dave's shoulder and said:

-Benny will end up not wanting to come here to see Abby anymore...  
-Isn't he the Won-ton soup guy? Dave asked, uncertain.  
-He kinda has a crush on Abby and he uses his deliveries as an excuse to come visit her...  
-Ishhhh .... Dave sighed, feeling increasingly embarrassed while Benny uttered words in a foreign language he was better not to understand ... I think I just killed the chances for Abby's love story.  
-Worry not, Gwilly, she wants nothing to do with him. Jillian said in a shrug.

When she returned, Patty shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh then said:

-I have never seen Benny being so pissed...  
-How many scooters were destroyed during his visits?  
-Three, I think.  
-Sorry, Benny! Dave shouted, guilty.

The deliveryman offered a few insults in his language and left, furious, giving a big kick in what was left of his front tire. Rubbing her hands together, Holtzmann said:

-Good! Is not all about having fun, but we should get back to work.  
-Yeah, but this time try aiming the dummy, all right? recommended Patty as she stepped away from Dave.

Holtzmann raised her yellow goggles on her forehead and gave an encouraging pat on Dave's shoulder. He took a deep breath, got into position, aimed the dummy, determined not goof this time, then he fired. He kept his arms fairly stiff to reduce recoil and managed to shoot the dummy in the chest, which was immediately set on fire.  
He had no time to celebrate his success however: Abby appeared at the end of the aisle and shouted:

-Once you 're finish having your little fun, bring your asses inside, we just got a call!

Dave turned to Holtzmann and, excited by the prospect of his first mission, gave her a high five then all three ran to Abby.


	7. Dave's First Bust Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this in two parts because it was getting long to read and I dont want to bore you to death. The second part will be posted soon. it helps keeping the suspense. comment to tell me what ya all think of my story so far!

In less time than it took to say, the proton packs were loaded into the car and all had taken their places aboard. Dave was feverish; for the first time in his life he was going to be involved in the capture of a ghost. This was the moment he had been waiting since his hiring. He put his sunglasses on, then his gloves and started the engine. Holtzmann suddenly sprang from her seat and said, alarmed:

-Damn it! I almost forgot something important!  
-What ?, Abby asked, alarmed.

Without answering, Holtzmann leaned toward the cd player and introduced in her retro compilation of 80s music, boosting up the volume and the song ''I Ran'', from A Flock of Seagulls, began to play. Incredulous, Patty whispered:

-Really?

Erin and Abby exchanged glances and both said:

-That's our Holtzmann.  
-Destination, please? Dave asked.  
-Plaza Hotel, Said Patty. The shortest path will get us there in twenty minutes with the current traffic ...

Dave smiled and said, confident:

-Twenty minutes?  Ten dollars I get us there in ten.  
-I'm in! Holtzmann said, extending her hand, too happy to get a share of the bet.

Dave slapped Holtz's hand and Erin and Abby and exchanged a worried look, while Patty said:

-Dave, just make sure we get there alive, okay?

Dave activated the emergency lights and siren, kicked the first gear and crushed the accelerator.

  
***********************************************************************

  
Nine minutes and a half later, the Ecto-1 stopped in a slight controlled swerve, making the tires screech on the asphalt in front of the Plaza, scaring away a few stunned customers. Turning off lights and siren and stopping the engine, Dave took off his sunglasses, looking pleased, and asked with a broad smile:

-We have arrived at destination, ladies. What's the score?  
-Nine minutes and thirty seconds! Holtzmann exclaimed triumphantly.

Turning to Patty who was frozen in her seat, a somewhat frightened look on her face, she fumbled absently into her pockets and took out a ten dollar bill, handing it over to Dave. Abby and Erin did the same, sharing Patty's expression, then Abby adjusted her glasses she had nearly lost during the trip. Jillian got out of the car saying:

-Pay you later.  
-I might charge you interests, said Dave as he got out of the car.  
-We'll see. I'm too adorable for you to charge me interest, Jillian replied by opening the tailgate.  
-Hands off! Erin said sternly to Dave as he was ruffling her girlfriend's hair.  
-Hey!  Wait a minute! said Holtz.  I didn't bet against you!  You owe me half!

Dave shrugged, smiling, then he put on his proton pack.

  
************************************************************************

  
The hotel's manager greeted them, apparently relieved to see them.  
Guests of the hotel who were in the hall could not take their eyes of the five Ghostbusters, Abby leading the way, Patty by her side, and Jillian, Erin and Dave following them behind. He rolled up his ecto-goggles on his forehead and attached to his left forearm the small tablet given to him by Holtzmann. In his right hand he held the PKE meter, which was inactive.  
When the manager met them, he shook their hands and led them to his office, anxious to keep things quiet. Dave closed the door behind him and the manager sat at his desk, speaking nervously:

-Mayor Bradley can say what he wants, that you're frauds, fakes, whatever.  I do not buy this bullcrap. I'm sorry, I do not have enough chairs for everyone.  
-It's Okay, Erin said. Thank you for your trust and above all to believe in us like you do.  
-This is not difficult: this big white monster that has walked into town a few weeks ago is a solid proof that ghosts exist. replied the manager, raising a hand. Denying this event would be denying what is happening here.  
-Can you give us a detailed description of the events and their precise locations? Abby asked.

Dave activated its tablet and opened a new file in which would be recorded all the information for this mission. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, the manager said:

-It started two weeks after you have saved the city. At first it was just simple events: doors opening by themselves, objects appeared to move without anyone touching them, loud voices in apparently empty rooms, etc., but a week ago, some events took a nightmarish turn.  
-Slow down please, sir, I can not write all that, complained Dave who was typing like crazy on his virtual keyboard.  
-Activate voice recording, Gwilly, Jillian said, rolling her eyes.

Dave obeyed and asked the manager to continue, saying:

-I still have to get familiar with this gadget...  Sorry for the interruption sir, please continue.  
  
The man ran a finger over his mustache and he continued his story:

-As I was saying, the events got worse. Hotel's customers have started to complain that portions of their meals had been stolen from them and the plates were covered with a slimy and green substance. Splashes from the same substance were also found on the walls, ceilings and floors of the building. The employees did everything to keep all of this a secret, but this morning one of our maids said she saw a green creature devouring one of our customer's whole meal in one gulp.  
-Doesn't this story ring a bell ? Patty asked around.  
-Vaguely, Abby replied in a shrug. We saw so much lately, that's why we hired Dave.  
-Present! bellowed the latter, raising his hand, with a broad smile.  
-Does it mean anything to you, Holtzmann?

The engineer was strangely silent, deeply lost in her thoughts, unconsciously tugging on her lip. Erin gave her a little nudge to bring her back to reality and Holtzmann said:

-It looks like the slimeball who had fun with our car...  
-Well there's only one way to find out, let us hunt this ghost's ass, said Patty as she opened the door.  
-Where did the entity manifest most often? Erin asked.  
-The tenth floor, the manager replied eagerly. But recently, there was these strange events in the kitchen.  
-Let's divide into two teams, Abby said in a determined voice. Patty and I will cover the basement, the kitchen and the first nine floors. Erin, Holtz and Dave, you will take care of the tenth floor and those above.  
-Why am I inspecting the place where this evil ghost has most often manifested itself? Erin complained as the team was leaving the office. I'm sure to get myself slimed from head to toes again!!

Letting women before him, Dave was held back by the manager who grabbed him by the arm, saying anxiously:

-I hope that you will act in the greatest secrecy, in order to keep the excellent reputation of this illustrious hotel. And try to limit the damage, okay?

Dave released his arm with a sharp gesture and sneering, he said:

-We'll see. It's my very first rodeo, buddy.

Without taking the time to look at the manager's horrified face, Dave left the office.

  
************************************************************************

  
Arrived on the tenth floor, the elevator doors opened and immediately the PKE meter activated itself. Holtzmann looked at the device and said:

-Well, would you look at that!  This thing really works.

Dave stared at her, surprised and said:

-What?! You didn't know your own invention was in working condition when you gave it to me ??  
-No, she said with a sly smile. But I tossed a coin and I won, she added with a wink.

Erin could not help laughing and said:

-Good, but that's not all, we must find it.

He lowered his ecto-goggles over his eyes and his gaze took several seconds to adjust to the green thermal image he perceived. A thin vapor trail stretched to the other end of the hallway and turned left. Taking the lead, Dave walked slowly, allowing the PKE meter to record the levels of psycho-kinetic energy it detected. The antennas lifted slightly, but remained in the same position. Erin and Jillian seized their proton wands and switched on their packs. Erin covered up the rear, looking anxiously behind her, ready to dive on the ground if an attack was to happen. Except for the muffled sound of their footsteps on the carpet, they could hear the sounds of a TV or a radio.  
Reaching the end of the hallway, the antennas of the PKE meter rose up higher and higher. The ghostly vapor trail was less transparent as the signal intensified. Erin took her walkie talkie and said:

-Abby, Patty, a signal on the tenth floor was detected. Come quickly.  
-Heard you loud and clear, Erin, Abby replied.

Watching the signal getting stronger, Dave felt a slight feeling of anxiety rising in him. Incredulous, he saw the antennae of his PKE meter stand completely horizontal, emitting a high pitched and continuous sound.

-Uh ... girls... he said, uncertain.  
-Hey, Erin! said Patty mockingly, via her Walkie Talkie. You're still slimeless? This is a record for you, right?  
-Very funny, Patty, Erin replied sarcastically. One day it will be your turn!

Dave, aware that he had no one's attention, decided to go on his way, standing ready to attack. If he could capture this ghost by himself, he would gain surely the respect of his peers, though he suspected that the girls already liked him a lot. He had reached the middle of the new hallway at the end of which was standing a towel cart, probably belonging to the maid who had reported the ghost when many things rushed together.

First, Jillian, noting that he had outran her and Erin, tried to make him come back so they could elaborate an effective strategy to capture this ghost, but Dave seemed on another planet: he did not answer to the engineer's calls.  She and Erin exchanged glances and decided to follow him, even if he was already well away from them.

Then Dave froze when, emerging from the wall right in front of him, appeared the ghost who left behind a big puddle of green slime. Jillian remembered the ghost immediately: it was precisely the one she had seen with Patty and Abby on the day of Rowan's attack on New York.  This legless, potato shaped, hotdog gulping green ghost, who stole the First Ecto-1, driving like a crazed punk. Dave was standing motionless, both of them curiously staring at each other's face.  
Dave raised his PKE meter and his ecto-goggles took a picture of the ghost. A heavy silence hung over the hall. Dave felt strangely calm: this green slime ball did not seem too dangerous at first sight... The ghost stared curiously at him and seemed to be waiting for something... Dave cleared his throat and spontaneously, he said:

-Hello. My name is Dave. What are you doing here?

No answers. Jillian, intrigued, took a few steps, making sure she didn't make any sudden moves, while Erin followed her closely, taking care to stay behind her, determined not to get slimed. It was at that moment that everything turned to shit ...

The green ghost saw Holtzmann and recognized her, given his frightened expression. Rather than turn back and recross the wall through which he came, he took momentum and decided to charge.

-What THE F ----?!? was all Dave could say...

Erin and Jillian threw themselves on the ground, but Dave, who was closer, did not even had the chance to move a muscle. The green ghost charged him full strength, covering him from head to toe with a thick layer of green slime, throwing the rookie on his back, before disappearing through the ceiling, leaving a large puddle of dripping slime.  
Like a turtle on its shell, his body covered with goo, Dave kept slipping, unable to get up. Blowing to get rid of the ectoplasm from his mouth, Dave said, putting his ecto-goggles on his forehead:

-A little help, please?  
-If you don't mind, Erin said, getting up, I'll put my gloves on first.

Holtzmann, smiling, pulled out her smartphone and took a picture of Dave who said, a little annoyed:

-Instead of taking pictures, how about helping me getting up ??  
-I'm so posting this on Ghostbusters facebook page once we get back to the firehouse! replied the engineer, hopping with joy.

While Erin was putting on her waterproof gloves, Dave hastened to say:

-Jill, I release you from your bet if you do not post this picture!  
-I'll hear none of it, said Jillian, putting away her phone, with a mischievous smile. A photo like this is worth more ten bucks.  Besides, it is _you_ who owe me money, Gwilly!  
-Honey, Said Erin an indulgent voice, rather than laugh about our rookie's misfortunes, help me get him up.

It took them at least five minutes to put Dave back on his feet, his gooey hands constantly slipping out of theirs. As Dave made his way to the maintenance cart on which he took a towel to wipe his face clean, Patty and Abby joined Erin and Jillian who exchanged a kiss.

-Hey, tell us if you need to rent a room, plenty of choice here! Patty said the two lovers before noticing in which state Dave was.

Patty was laughing so hard that she almost choked. Abby, unable to restrain herself, imitated her almost immediately. Grumbling, Dave continued to wipe his face and hair, throwing away his fourth towel when Holtzmann hastened to say:

-Don't forget to keep a sample for my analysis!  
-The scan I made is not enough for you, isn't it?  You need me to harvest that green bastard's boogers?? Dave said, disgusted.  
-It's part of the job, said Erin, also laughing. I'm sorry, Dave, I don't want to make fun of you, I really feel your pain, believe me!  
-Ha. Ha. Ha. Your compassion is overwhelming. Thank you! Dave replied sarcastically.  Patty, stop laughing at me!!  
-I can't!  replied the tall woman, tears running down her cheeks.  
-I'll remember that!, grumbled Dave, taking a sixth towel to wipe his head.  
-Okay everybody. We must resume our hunt, said Abby trying somehow to be serious.  
-Yeah, Dave replied by throwing its seventh towel in the laundry container. Let's just say that there will be blood... so to speak...

  
He joined the girls and his PKE meter reactivated itself again.  
***********************************************************************


	8. Dave's First Bust Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part to this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

The eleventh floor was deserted. Aside from the slime puddle on the floor through where the ghost went, there was no sign of it. Abby and Patty had returned to the lower floors while Dave, Holtzmann and Erin had resumed their research. The PKE meter remained obstinately inactive, as if the ghost had left.  
Dave had finally managed to clean the green goo from his ecto-goggles, but he still had the impression of looking through a bowl of jelly. Fortunately, the tablet had been spared. Lingering to hear what was going on behind a door, from which we could hear Jeff Dunham do the introduction of his new puppet show, Dave soon found himself alone. When he noticed that the two girls had not waited for him, he hastened to find them. The hallway was like the tenth floor: reaching the end, he looked left, then right, but saw no one. As he was about to turn around, a light scratching sound drew his attention to his right. He pulled out the PKE meter, but the device didn't detect anything. He decided to move in this direction, believing that the device was faulty.

He had almost reached the end of the corridor when the scratching was heard again, louder than before. Taking the proton wand in his hand, he slowed down and waited. Jumping suddenly out from the corner of the corridor, a white ghost rushed at him uttering a blood chilling cry and Dave, frightened, made a leap backward, lost his balance and fell on his back again, accidentally firing a proton stream that pulverized the window, then burnt the center of the ceiling, blowing a ceiling light.  Hearing laughters, Dave tried to get up, then he saw the '' ghost ''.  Holtzmann took off her head the sheet she had found in the cupboard nearby, laughing to tears, as Erin, leaning against the wall, was trying (poorly) to hide her grin.

-You have good reflexes, Gwilly! Holtz said when she caught her breath.  
-Let me make sure my heart restarts, Jillian, and I'll show you my reflexes! Dave grumbled, leaning on his wand to get up.  
-It was Erin who encouraged me to do it! Jillian said in a shrug, still grinning.  
-Traitor... Dave replied, adressing a reproachful glance at Erin, taking a deep breath, hand on his heart.  
-It's not true! Erin protested, sending a accusing look at her lover, with a slight giggle.  
-Are you all right, Gwilly ?, asked Jillian, with a worried smile.

The more she talked, the more Dave felt his anger rising. He tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, but failed. His anger broke out:

-Didn't you think I could have killed you?!  I just got attacked by a green blob and you have the bright idea to scare me with these antics!! Didn't you think just how bad I would have felt if I hurt you ?

Jillian took a step back, taken by surprise, and she dropped the sheet she still held in her hand, saying:

-I... Sorry, I didn't think you would be so scared, Gwilly ...  
-I've never done that before in my life, Jillian! exclaimed Dave, still angry.  Are you aware that I'm the one who's got to prove I deserve to be part of the team!  Causing accidents or injuring someone won't get get there, right ??

Erin intervened as Jillian was going to say something.  She looked at Dave straight into the eyes and said firmly, but calmly:

-We understand, Dave.  Jillian made a joke and it did not work out as expected.  You were startled, I agree, but it's not worth losing your mind for that.  It's true, I dared her to do it so if you want to yell at someone, then yell at me, but leave her alone!

Dave gritted his teeth, feeling suddenly very stupid. He sighed and looked at Jillian, he said:

-Sorry. You're right, I just got carried away, like a spoiled child. I won't do it again.  I'm just nervous...  Never been attacked by a ghost before...

Holtzmann smiled and nodded. Erin continued in the same firm tone:

-You wanna prove yourself, fine.  You've already proven your worth at the headquarters because everybody likes you a lot, especially Jillian and I for what you have done for us.  Heck, even Kevin's dog likes you.  
-I didn't do much on the job though.  
-Doesn't matter for now, that's not what I mean. You're right when you say you're the rookie, but you need to understand that in this team, when one of us falls, the others are there to help him or her up. That's why we feel as a family. We would not have accepted you if we had not felt this way with you.  Don't worry, your place among us is far from being  in jeopardy.

Dave sighed again, feeling really stupid, this time. He really lost it for nothing...

-Maybe it's because I care a great deal for all of you that I lost my temper like that.  I could not help but blame myself if I had hurt Holtzmann... A window, a ceiling, that can be replaced, but there is only one Holtzmann.

Jillian had an embarrassed smile and she hugged Dave. Erin nodded and said:

-Well, now that steam has been blown out, remember we have a ghost hunt to take care of. Let's go.  
-Damn Right! Dave said, rubbing his hands.

Their walkie talkie beeped and Patty's voice was heard:

-When you folks have a minute, would you be kind enough to join Abby and I in the basement? Your little green friend is having a royal buffet in the reserve.  
-On our way, Erin said.  
-His ass is mine... grumbled Dave, gritting his teeth.

  
************************************************************************

  
They found their teammates in front of the doors leading to the basement, where the food reserve was. Patty was already holding the cylindrical ghost trap in her hands and Abby seemed ready to go to war against the green glutton.

-What's the plan? Erin asked, approaching her friend.  
-I suggest we get in there all guns blazing and we grill its gooey ass! Dave grumbled.   I want to make it suffer.  
-I understand your eagerness to capture that thing, said Patty, but if we scare it, it'll run off again and we will have to part again to find it.  
-We walk in quietly and we take position without being spotted, said Abby. Once we have captured it in our proton streams, Patty will put the trap underneath it and activate it.  Dave, don't forget that you mustn't look directly into the trap, otherwise you will be momentarily  blinded.

Dave nodded, mentally repeating himself the info, as he struggled to calm himself down. They activated their proton packs and they entered the reserve one behind the other, Patty last.  
The green glutton had its back turned on them, stuffing blithely into the food reserve.  The chewing noises and the loud burps it emitted were repulsive enough to make Erin retch. The ghost tore a pack of cheese and swallowed it in one bite, before throwing the package over its wrinkled head.  
With a gesture of the hand, Abby showed Dave which position she wanted him to take, and he nodded silently. He moved to the shown location and hid behind a cupboard, holding his wand in both his hands. Patty crouched behind Abby and Erin and Jillian and took their position, Jillian to her left, Erin to her right. Aiming her wand at the ghost, she counted to three and all four shot simultaneously. The ghost, alarmed by the shots, dodged the crossfire and flew toward the ceiling.

-Oh no! Not this time, you dirty stinking green blob! Exclaimed Dave, firing at the ghost.

His proton stream captured the little ghost and he managed to pull it down. Abby, Holtzmann and Erin then fired on the ghost to weaken it and Patty threw the trap underneath the creature. The ghost struggled vigorously, but its panicked gestures could do nothing against four proton streams.

-I'm opening the trap! Patty said with a loud voice.  
-Look away, everyone! Abby said with the same tone.

All turned their heads away and Patty activated the trap. The four Ghostbusters shut down their wands and a stream sprang from the trap, capturing the ghost and then sucking it inside. The trap closed in a snap and silence was restored in the reserve.

-Gotcha !! Dave suddenly exclaimed, startling the girls, pointing his wand towards the trap.

Seeing the irritated expression of his friends, Dave pointed Holtz and said triumphantly:

-I owed you one!  
-Yeah, Holtz admitted reluctantly. We're even.

They gave themselves a collective high-five, then Patty recovered the trap she attached to her pack. Together they left the room and went to the manager's office...  
Time for him to cough up some greens of his own...

  
************************************************************************

  
Unbeknownst to them, on the fourteenth floor, in room 401, hidden beneath the room's king sized bed, a strange device was still active...


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! comment, dont be affraid, I dont bite :)

Dave had only visited the basement once, where the ghost container was. The huge machine produced the steady hum he heard the first time he came to the Ghostbusters' HQ and the first time he laid eyes on this technological marvel, Dave wondered what the interior might look like.  
Holtzmann thought of mounting a visor on one of the walls of the container, but the the risk of releasing some ghosts was too high. It was the first time he was going to lock up a ghost and he could not help but feel anxiety.  What if he made a mistake, caused a catastrophe?  
Abby was gonna show him how to do it.  Erin and Jillian had left shortly after returning to the firehouse to get something to eat and Patty was trying to explain to Kevin how to solve a Rubik's cube...

-Abby, I really should get in the shower to get rid of this crap.

Dave had the presence of mind to undress himself of his jumpsuit before getting into the car, ending up in white shirt and boxers, and even if he was able to remove most of this disgusting slime from his person, it wasn't enough for him though not to make him feel sticky... and then there was this smell...

-It's your first bust, so you have to do this, Dave.  House rules.  
-It's not really my first catch, Abby. It was a team effort. Once I capture a ghost by myself, I'll throw its ass in this beautiful prison of yours. For now, just do it, please. Consider me as your student.    
-You're sure?  
-Yup.  Just wanna make sure I know what to do so next time I won't risk sending the whole place into orbit...

Abby smiled and yielded.  
  
-Okay, then. Pay attention. she said.

She lowered a panel on the front of the machine and inserted the trap into it. Closing back the panel, she lowered a lever and a red light came on. The humming noise coming from the machine intensified a moment, while Abby explained that the trap was opening itself to release the ghost in the container. Then as the red light turned off and a green light turned on, she continued:

-The green light indicates that the container is secured and the trap can be retrieved.  
-What happens if someone is stupid enough to try to recover the trap when the red light is on? Dave asked, fearing that such an individual could exist.

Abby recovered the trap, and locked the panel, having stowed the trap away, she mimed an explosion with her hands and murmured:

-Boom! The container explodes and the building goes into orbit. That's why Kevin is persona non gratta in this sector.  
-Okay, said Dave as he nervously nodded. Kevin + ghost container = catastrophe. Well, if you need me, I'll be in the shower. What about my jumpsuit? How do we clean it up?  
-We don't. We'll burn it. The negative effects of psycho-kinetic energy is still unknown, but Erin and I are working on it. We still have a good supply of those suits, so you'll have no trouble re-equip yourself for your next hunt.  
-Thank you.

Dave ran up the stairs and, amused, he found out that Patty was borderline hysterical as she tried to explain Kevin how to solve the damn cube... He was a good guy, but he easily got lost in this empty space that was his head...

  
************************************************************************

  
All clean and smelling good, Dave was sitting at his computer and was busy transferring the datas he had collected at the Plaza when Erin brought him his meal: a plate of fried rice topped with sweet spare ribs sauce.

-Thanks Erin. You've managed to run away from your sweetheart ?, he said, amused, noting the absence of the blond engineer.  
-Jillian had an idea and she needed to materialize it immediately. You know, she can't sit still more than two minutes. She needs to stay active.  
-Sounds like it's part of her charm. said Dave.  
-Can I sit?  
-Of course!

Erin sat by Dave's side and started to eat her noodles while the mechanic finished his work. He was surprised by the good quality of the picture his ecto-goggles had snapped. The ghost was floating in the air and even on the image, it seemed to expect something from Dave.

-It's the one that slimed you? Erin asked, refraining from smiling.  
-Yeah, Dave replied darkly. Funktified me. But...

Dave pointed his forefinger towards the screen and mimicking a gun, he pretended to shoot the ghost.

-... It was I who had the last laugh, so to speak.  You may consider it was personal. Dave continued, smiling.

Erin gave him a little pat on the back and said:

-We did not have too many opportunities to speak alone ever since you where hired.  
-Watch out, Doctor Gilbert, your girlfriend might be jealous! Dave replied, feigning severity.

  
Erin giggled and after regaining some seriousness, she said:

-I have not thanked you for what you did for me and Jillian.  
-Don't know what you're talking about. Replied Dave, skillfully playing the card of ignorance, digging into his plate of rice.

Erin insisted:

-I am sincere, David. If Jillian had not made the first move, I don't know if I would have had the courage to do so.  
-Erin ... Dave said, putting his fork down, blushing.  
-Let me finish, David, this is important.

He nodded, noting that he could not escape this. Erin took a deep breath and said:

-The First time I met Jillian, I felt weird. I had never seen a woman like her, and I did not even know that someone like her could exist. At first, her eccentricities scared me a bit, especially when she almost set fire to our former HQ when she started dancing with these two torches. Over time, I discovered how extraordinary and how brilliant she was and I wanted to get to know more about her. When we prevented Rowan North from destroying the city, the four of us went to celebrate in a pub and Jillian gave us a deeply emotional speech... Before Abby, she never really had a true friend and as for her family... I'd rather not speak about that, I do not want to be vulgar. She finally said she regarded us as her own family and it made me think: do I want to risk blowing this family apart? I preferred to keep quiet and be content with her little flirts.

Dave was no longer hungry. The fact that someone could reject Jillian deeply disgusted him.

-When she told me about her feelings, so many wonderful things happened between us that I thought I was living a dream. Much has been said and your name was brought up in our conversation. She told me how you had encouraged her to express herself, to open her heart to me.  
-Even if I had not said anything, you would eventually had found a way to find yourselves, Dave said, smiling.  
-And how long it would have taken us? A week? A month?  Whatever. The fact is that you did not only help her, but you've helped me too. Jillian and I complement each other. With her, everything is in its rightful place for the first time in my whole life.

Dave smiled and slightly squeezed Erin's hand in his.

  
************************************************************************

  
Kevin, Abby and Patty were long gone. Holtzmann was still in her lab and Erin and Dave were watching Jay Leno.

-Hey Erin, when Jay Leno goes home, what enters his house first? asked Dave, his mind clouded by drowsiness.  
-Well... his feet... I guess... Erin replied, half-amused, half intrigued.  
-No, it's his chin! Dave replied, bursting into laughter.

Erin shook her head, smiling, and turned her attention to the entertainer who still spoke about their intervention at the Plaza, finding a way to turn this story into a joke, when a special news bulletin took the antenna.  
The Plaza appeared on the screen, before which a crowd fled in panic, scampering in all directions, screaming and running. Erin and Dave shared a look and leaned toward the TV, Erin calling Holtzmann.  
The west wall of the hotel, at the fourteenth floor, had vanished: an explosion had left a gaping hole through which flames were raging. The firefighters had not yet arrived, but the police and hotel security tried to clear the area to ensure no one would interfere in their work once they arrived.  
Holtzmann entered in the living room, her goggles still over her eyes, and she looked at the screen in disbelief.

-I hope they aren't accusing you of having done that, Gwilly she said, amused, putting her glasses on her forehead.  
-We were on the eleventh floor when I almost shot you! Dave exclaimed, turning to her, annoyed. When we left, the hotel was in relatively good condition ...

The phone rang and Erin got up to answer, while Jillian sat at her place, next to Dave.

-Abby? You're not sleeping yet?  
-I thought Dave was going to answer, said Abby, also surprised.  Are you watching the TV?  
-Yes, we've seen what's happening to the Plaza. You think it has something to do with our visit today?  
-I do not see any connections, but we should investigate ASAP. Perhaps there were more than a ghost and maybe we forgot the one who's responsible for this mess...  
-Very well, we will go to the Plaza as soon as possible, said Erin, concerned by the idea that the Ghostbusters could have had anything to do with this explosion.  
-I'll call the Mayor first thing in the morning to have access to the building. Meanwhile, you'd better get to bed, it's late. Abby said.  
-Don't preach if you aren't an example, mom, Erin answered, attempting to make a joke.

Abby laughed then they hung up. Erin joined Dave and Jillian who were still watching the special bulletin. The firefighters had arrived and started to deploy their fire hoses. The announcer spoke quickly and as Erin feared, he finished his report with this sentence:

-Knowing that the Ghostbusters visited the same place today, we are entitled to ask ourselves this question: Do they have a share of responsibility for the explosion of room 1401 of the Plaza hotel?

Dave turned off the TV with an angry sigh and threw the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

-Imbecile! he grumbled between his teeth. I would like to see these pencil neck geeks work for us. Those ignorant bastards never really get dirty. We should bring one of them with us and use them as a shield when a ghost tries to slime us.

Holtzmann seemed to be searching a link between their presence in the hotel and this explosion, but she seemed lost. Erin, who massaged her shoulders, said:

-It was Abby on the phone. She wants to return to the hotel to see if we have something to do with this. She'll call the mayor tomorrow to get a permission to access the premises. Meanwhile, we should go to bed.  
-Yeah, I started dozing off anyways, Dave replied, massaging his neck. Holtzy, is there a dangerous device working in your lab or I can go to sleep with a peaceful mind?  
-I was putting my tools away when Erin called me, said the engineer, closing her eyes, feeling the benefits of the massage her girlfriend was doing.  
-You were cleaning up, YOU? Erin replied incredulously.  
-Bring her to the doctor, Erin, this is not normal. Dave said, walking up the stairs to the top floor. Jill, you're sure all your appliances are turned off?  
-Yes, Mister Worry. Jillian replied like a school child.  
-I just don't want to wake up dead tomorrow. Good night girls.  
-Good night, Jillian and Erin replied in unison.

Erin said:

-Wanna go home?  
-I thought you'd never ask. I might need ten or twelve hours of sleep.

  
************************************************************************

  
Laying on Erin's bed, the two lovers were curled up in each other's arms. Jillian had fallen asleep and Erin stared at her pretty face the moonlight made paler than usual.  Jillian, _HER_ Jillian, as Erin liked to call her, seemed so peaceful when she slept in her arms that the physicist could not help but to love her more. She felt a surge of gratitude and affection for Dave. Although he refused any credit, Erin could not help thinking he had some merit.  He said he wanted to prove himself as a Ghostbuster...  To say the least, he proved himself to be a true friend to Erin and Jillian... 

Focusing on the slow, regular breath of her Jillian, Erin closed her eyes and her last thought was for her beloved.


	10. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of preparations, the following chapter will bear a different title nonetheless, to avoid confusion.

Dave woke up the next morning at about eight o'clock, alive and well rested. He heard right away the characteristic noises from the laboratory, indicating that Holtzmann was already working. If she had already arrived, Erin should not be far away.  Jumping out of bed, Dave walked slowly to the bathroom and took the time to contemplate his sleepy face and opened the tap to wash his face.  
Seeing how the engineer and physicist were happy together, he wondered if he could still have a chance to know a happiness comparable to what his friends were experiencing. Abby was a hardcore single. Too bad: she was pretty when she smiled, she was intelligent and despite her curves, she had a little something worth discovering. Patty? She had no problem expressing herself, that he had to say. She was very funny and had a thirst to learn that he had rarely seen these days. But she was not his kind of woman: she was too tall for his taste; he preferred smaller women than him. Holtzmann could have been a perfect match, but as soon as he met the blonde, he knew he had no chance.

Dave would be a liar if he said that Jillian did not attract him anymore. She was beautiful, she was bright, she was quick-witted and she was funny. And was very, deeply in love with Erin. Dave had felt it: There was this energy between them; t'was hard to ignore such a fact. Dave refused to take credit for the success Holtzmann had with Erin, but he knew he persuaded Jillian to open herself. Jerryka, his last girlfriend, broke up with him after he lost his job. The things they shared were dead long before that and Dave thought she had used this pretext to leave.  Good: he now had four women in his life, which he was proud off.  
Except that those nights spent alone in his new residence were sometimes lonely, without anyone to share them. Holtzmann sometimes stayed late into the night, but to try to have a conversation with her when she worked on her inventions was impossible. Sometimes, Abby spent the night at the firehouse when she had a huge pile of work to do, but most of the time, she was leaving in the evening, once they expected no more calls.

Dave was lost in his thoughts, shaving his beard, when Abby's voice was heard:

-Hey! Everybody! You can join me at the living room?

Dave finished shaving his mustache and hurried to get dressed. He used the fireman's pole to go down and he had just enough time to step away before Holtzmann, who had taken the same path as him, almost landed on him. She gave him a pat on the back and said, pushing her goggles on her forehead, mockingly:

-It's not a parking Gwilly! Especially when the Holtzmann express follows you!  
-Yeah, but watch out for the Guile Super Cargo, said Dave, pretending to be threatening, 'coz I am a wide load!

Having said that, he gave her a slight push and Jillian, exaggerating the force of impact, threw herself head first on the sofa where Patty and Erin were already seated, falling on their laps.

-HEY! Patty protested, as she had almost spilled her morning coffee on the engineer. Cut the crap, Holtzy! I don't want to scald you!

Erin, who was getting used to her girlfriend's jokes, sent her a look she meant as reproachful, but her tender smile was ruining the whole effect. Abby stood before them, annoyed. Seeing Dave approaching, she pointed to the coffee table where a full goblet was waiting and said:

-Drink up, my treat.  
-Thanks, Abby. Slept well? Dave said, taking the goblet.  
-Not really. She replied in a barely concealed yawn. I spent an hour on the phone with Mayor Bradley to try to convince him to grant us access to the Plaza, and he refused. He says he's on our side, but if he gave us access, it might ruin his smear campaign against us.  
-In a word, we can forget our romantic stay at the Plaza... Jillian said, regretfully, still laying on the two women. Sorry, Erin.  
-Exactly, Abby said, sitting down on the chair in front of them.  
-I do not understand why the mayor is so anxious to make people believe that we are frauds, Dave replied doubtfully. The day you've saved the city, loads of people have believed in you and I even saw the testimonials on the buildings.  
-It could create panic... Patty said taking a sip of coffee. Holtzmann, would you get off me?? She said, exasperated.  
-Nope.  I'm comfortable. replied the blonde engineer, as she sat between Erin and Patty.  
-Oh! And this big bully didn't create any panic? Dave replied, feeling his blood boiling in his veins.

As Patty was going to add something,  Kevin came in, dragging his dog behind him, and after greeting everyone, he said:

-Listen, I find it very nice that you thought about makinf a trap-door for Mike Hat, but it is misplaced.  He cannot jump that high!  
-What the hell do you mean, Kevin? Dave asked, somewhat exasperated.  
-The trap-door over there. Kevin replied, pointing to the burned hole Holtzmann had done with the proton gun a few days before.

Abby looked at Dave and asked him:

-Didn't I ask you to fix it, David?

Dave took a sip of coffee and said:

-Jillian did it.  Besides, I don't want to waste my coffee.

Erin sighed and rested her head on Holtzmann's shoulder, saying:

-It still does not tell us how we can be sure that this explosion had nothing to do with our work.  
-I feel delinquent, girls, Dave said, placing his cup on the table. I vote that we go anyway, sirens ablaze if needed.  
-The thing with this is to be discreet. Abby replied. Dave, your enthusiasm to defend us and want to throw yourself headfirst into the fray honors us, but there are times when we must be discreet.

The mechanic remained silent for a few moments, while Erin seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She stood up abruptly and said, turning to the engineer, she said:

-Jillian, Baby, you're a genius!  
-Thanks, replied Holtzmann with a smile, but why?  
-Your idea to spend a night at the Plaza! Erin replied. It would be easy to register as clients to gain access to the hotel. In the evening, all we'd have to do is to leave the room and get to what's left of this room...  
-Erin, said Patty. It's a great idea, but it has its disadvantages.  
-Which are? Abby asked.  
-Correct me if I'm wrong, but when a hotel room explodes, it's considered a crime scene, right? You can bet yo' asses that when the firefighters were able to put out the fire, the cops cordoned off the area and they have certainly picked up a large deal of debris to analyze them...  
-Patty is right, Holtzmann says regretfully.  
-Maybe, but I am up to the challenge ! Dave replied, picking up his coffee he drank in one gulp. Jill, you got a great idea. I will place a reservation at the Plaza.  
-Dave, this is crazy! Abby replied, standing up. If you enter in a crime scene, you will be sued!  
-They would have to catch me first, right? Dave replied, smiling. I'll go incognito. I will disguise myself, then they will not know it's me.  
-I'll go too! Holtzmann said, standing, excited at the idea of taking a new risk.  
-No way, missy! exclaimed Erin by grasping her by the arm.  
-Why? Jillian asked, imitating the voice of a child who is denied her favorite dessert.  
-Because you have no idea on how to be incognito. Erin said.

The engineer put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, pouting, trying to look pitiful.

-Don't try to make me change my mind, Jillian. You will not go. Erin responded by trying to keep a straight face.  
-SHUCKS! Holtzmann said, turning around, going towards the stairs, still pouting, head down.

Abby giggled and said:

-Awww Erin! you hurt your favorite blonde.

Erin giggled, imitated by Patty and Dave and said:

-Jillian's heart is in the right place, but it's too hard for her to go incognito with this personality and those antics of hers...  
-Except that we have a little problem, Dave admitted, reluctantly.  
-Which one? Erin asked.  
-Even If I could search room 1401, I wouldn't know what to look for. Replied Dave.  
-You can start by searching a PKE signature, Gwilly! said Jillian from the stairs where she was sitting, still pouting.  
-Jillian, I thought you were in your lab! Patty said, surprised.  
-And you thought that I could not blend in? Jillian replied, her voice charged with reproaches.

Without giving them time to answer, she walked up the stairs with deliberately heavy steps.

  
************************************************************************

  
It took a good dose of hugs and patience on the part of Erin to appease Jillian's dissatisfaction.  The engineer had shut herself in her lab, her headphones covering up her ears, listening to retro music at full volume, working on her new invention with sharp movements. Erin hadn't ceased to blame herself since she said that Jillian's inability to be discreet was due to her personality. It was her turn to make puppy eyes to persuade the engineer to listen to her.  
Jillian was unable to resent her girlfriend for long and after many hugs and many promises not to do it again, she was persuaded to return to the living room.

Dave had made a reservation for two and all was left was to do was to determine who would accompany him. Abby had excluded herself from the vote, always reluctant to 'cross the line' 'and do something illegal. Patty, yet always ready to take any risks for the team, also expressed misgivings. She suggested Kevin, to what Dave objected vehemently:

-He would be able to blow the rest of the floor if he is left unattended!

The idea did not seem to be so exaggerated because none of the girls laughed. Erin volunteered, but Holtzmann insisted to go. Wanting to avoid at all costs a new quarrel, Erin gave in and turned to Dave, pointing an accusing finger at him, she said:

-You'd better take good care of her, or else you'll answer to me!

Dave smiled and said,

-I will bring her back without a scratch, Erin darling.

Erin gave him a little pat on the cheek, kissed Jillian, then went back to her office where she sat down to begin reading a document as big as the Bible.

Turning to Dave, Holtzmann said with a broad smile:

-Good! Where do we start?


	11. Unwanted Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... read by yourselves :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an emotionnal roller-coaster.  
> Some of the language was toned down, especially about Patty (you'll know when you get there), because I didnt want to cause any controversies or promote racist words.
> 
> EDITED ON NOV. 2nd: some words were missing, so I wrote them where they were missing. Thanks for the kudos :)

Dave and Holtzmann had been for gone two hours when they returned to the firehouse, arms full of bags of all colors and all sizes. Kevin was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen, playing with a rubber band, reading about a supposedly flawless Hide-and-seek kit, Erin was on the brink or tearing her hair off her head, standing in front of her whiteboard, as she was unable to solve that damn equation and Patty, sitting on the sofa, was still reading.  Abby had just left and was about to meet the mayor.

Upon hearing Dave and Holtz enter, laughing and behaving like real kids, Patty looked up from her book and seeing them acting so silly, she sketched a smile and shook her head in mild disbelief.

-Your choice of clothing is perfect, Jill, but don't forget to change your hairdue, otherwise, these purchases will have been for nothing, Dave said, laughing.  
-As forrrr you, Gwilly, trrrry not forrrrget false beard, otherrrrwise managerrrrr rrrrrrecognize you, Holtz replied, speaking with a both thick Russian accent and a deep voice. And do not forrrrget prrrrractice accent and rrrrroll  rrrrrrrr's ...  
-Will you really try to make yourselves pass for a Russian couple? Patty asked, barely hiding her urge to laugh.  
-Well of courrrrse, replied Dave taking a Russian accent, putting an arm around the shoulders of the engineer. I prrrresent to you Borrrris Povlatsky, and this is wife, Olya.  
-Kaputsky, said Jillian. In my village, women must climb up trrrrees to show men they arrre rrrready forrr wedding. If men interrrested, men chop down trrree. If they catch woman, they marrrry. If men don't catch women, women die... and arrrre finally frrrree!!!!

Dave let himself slide along the wall until he was sitting down, bursting into laughter, tears pouring from his eyes. Jillian had tied a scarf on her head and had begun to tell jokes non-stop ever since they left the store and Dave hadn't stopped laughing. Jillian discoursed with utmost seriousness, as if all she said was true.  
Hearing her girlfriend's rants, Erin turned around to look at her, determined to require silence, but seeing the comical antics and her lover, she could not restrain her laughter. Only Kevin did not laugh: it looked like he didn't understand Holtzmann was fooling around.  With sadness, he said:

-This village has barbaric wedding ceremonies!  This is no way to treat women! I don't see what's so funny about that...

Dave was now rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he was unable to catch his breath, and Holtzmann, stunned at such naivete, remained silent form a moment, then began to laugh, removing the scarf from her hair. Erin hugged Jillian and, kissing her, she asked, choking her last laughter:

-It was absolutely hilarious! Where did you learn that stuff?  
-I have seen Kate Mckinnon do this character on Saturday Night Live once. Jillian said.

They exchanged a kiss and Dave, who finally managed to catch his breath, stifled a laugh and said:

-One thing's for sure, you do that at our Christmas party, Jill!  
-You can count on me, Gwilly, Holtz said Dave, giving him a high-five.

  
************************************************** ********************

  
An hour passed quietly.  Abby still had not returned from her meeting with the Mayor and Erin and Patty were out to do some shopping for dinner. The atmosphere was relaxed in the Ghostbusters' headquarters when the door suddenly opened and a man came in without being invited. The man was tall and thin, had a squared face with stern features and gray locks at the temples, reflecting a certain age. He wore a black three piece suit, a red handkerchief was tucked in the pocket of his blazer. The man threw a disgusted look at Ecto-1, passing by the car without noticing Dave, who was leaning over the engine, examining spark plugs, the heels of his polished shoes curtly slamming on the garage's concrete floor as he walked towards Kevin's desk, where the latter was sitting. The receptionist didn't look up at him, absorbed by a sneezing dogs video.  Stiff as an iron pipe, the man cleared his throat, but Kevin did not allow himself to be distracted from his video. In an irritated sigh, the man said curtly:

-I am in the premises of the Ghostbusters?  
-Yeah, Kevin replied absently, his eyes fixed on a fox terrier who was sneezing twenty times in a row, its face comically twisted. We don't hire right now.  
-I did not come here to be hired by the band of phonies that you are! I demand to see my daughter immediately! the man replied with exasperation, hands clenched into two trembling fists.

Dave looked up and saw that Kevin might be in big trouble with that frigid man. He took his towel and wiped his hands saying coldly:

-First things first: Hello, sir.

The man turned around, startled, and Dave continued just as coldly:

-In case you did not know, it's rude to enter somewhere without having been invited first. It is also rude to talk to people like you just did. Above all, it is very impolite to demand to see whoever you want to see without the common courtesy to introduce yourself first. Oh! before I forget my manners, my name is David Guile and I happen to be part of the team of scientists you just insulted by calling them phonies. Forgive me if I do not shake your hand; I was working on the engine of the car that a _brilliant_ engineer helped convert into this great piece of machinery...  and I don't want _my_ hands to get dirty...

Dave insisted on the word ''brilliant'', seeing that the man seemingly was about to blow a gasket. With contempt, Dave added:

-Now that I've introduced myself, would you please do the same?  Either you do that, or I'll evict you from here, by force if necessary.

Clenching his jaw, blushing and clearly trying to remain calm, the man said coldly:

-My name is Georges Holtzmann, I'm here to see my daughter Jillian.  Is she here? If not, where can I see her?

Dave was surprised but remained calm.  Kevin laughed and said:

-Hey Dave! Did you change your mind for the next hide-and-seek tournament?  Because it's--  
-Not Now, Kevin! Dave dryly cut.

A loud noise (a dropped tool) was heard from the stairs and Dave and George Holtzmann both turned towards that direction. Jillian watched her father, gasping... and strangely terrified. She wore her oil stained overalls, her green cropped tank top, her lab coat and her yellow goggles. She couldn't hide the sheer terror overwhelming her eyes.  She stared at her father, clutching to the stairs's ramp.  When he saw her, George Holtzmann's anger seemed to be burning in his eyes. Dave threw his towel on the floor and he kept his attention on the man who walked with a stiff gait toward the stairs. Even Kevin, who had finally detached his eyes from the screen, watched the scene with a seriousness that was not familiar to him.

-Jillian, come down here right now, I need to talk to you about important matters!

George's voice curtly snapped like a whip and Jillian jumped, but did not approach her father, her gloved hands still clinging to the ramp. Pointing the ground at his feet as if he called a dog and not his daughter, Georges repeated:

-Jillian, don't make me go up there to get you to listen to your father!  
-Hey! Watch it, buster! Dave shouted, outraged, approaching the man. You have no right to talk to her like that!  
-Mind your own business, young man! This matter only concerns me and my daughter! replied the man pointing a threatening finger towards Dave.  
-Your daughter? Jillian said in a broken voice.

She had raised her glasses on her forehead and hesitantly started to walk down the stairs, intimidated by her father's authoritarian voice. Tears began to flow from the corners of her eyes and her chin trembled.

-Your daughter? You have disowned me! You and mother, you have thrown me out, didn't you forget?

Holtzmann was staring at her father with a mixture of contempt and fear. She stopped in the middle of the stairs, ready to fall back if her father was going to be too aggressive; in which case, Dave was ready to step in and kick out to this unwelcomed guest.

-We had good reasons to disown you, Jillian! Your inappropriate behavior and your eccentricities cast shame on our family! George replied, on the verge of snapping again.

Jillian went up a step, but stopped when, in a sigh, her father said:

-We could have overlooked it if it had only been your illness, but your other abnormality was one too many!  
-My Abnormality ?? Holtzmann roared, tears choking her voice.  My abnormality??  Which one?  My Autism?  My ADHD?  Or is it because I prefer women?

Dave stood next to Georges, rage boiling in his heart, and said:

-Enough! Get the fuck out of here! You've said enough!  
-No, Dave, said Jillian hesitantly walking down the stairs, her face streaming with tears, her voice choked with emotions. Let him say what he has to say once and for all!

Without addressing the presence of Dave or what had just told his daughter, George continued is trash talk:

-You've never been very balanced, Jillian, and our disappointment was great when we heard you were autism, but because of your excessive attraction to the fairer sex, our name will stop with you, the shame of the family!  
-Why you fucking, arrogant, narrow minded bastard! Dave growled, clenching his fists.

He would have punched the old man right in the face, but Jillian stopped him with a gesture of the hand, without turning her blue eyes away of her father, and she said, with a voice strangely sad and soft:

-I'm gay, dad. Is it so hard to say?  Why is it so hard to accept that your only daughter, the flesh of your flesh, is different from others?  
-Because it's immoral and unforgivable! George exclaimed loudly, hitting the ramp with is fist. Even with your mental health, you should know that a woman is made for a man! You should have had children! Not wallow in this life of debauchery, wasting your time with a bunch of lousy phonies!

Dave would have jumped at Georges Holtzmann's throat, but two hands held him back, firmly grabbing his arms. He was so mad and blinded by anger that he had not noticed that Kevin was standing just behind him.

-Let me go, Kevin! Let me make him swallow his teeth !! Dave roared, struggling.  
-I see that your madness is contagious, Jillian! George said with a little scornful laugh. Look at him! He is as lunatic as you are!  
-What are you doing here? Holtzmann asked, wiping her cheeks with trembling hands.  
-I came to take you way from these crooks, Jillian, said George. This madness has gone on long enough. Your antics these recent days were all over the news and your mother and I are the laughing stock of our neighborhood.  You have to stop pretending to hunt ghosts. You're going to leave these people either willingly or either by force!  
-I will never leave my family! Jillian protested loudly, bursting into tears, clenching her fists against her front head.  
-Your family? laughed George Holtzmann. Them? A loud, black giant, a fat clown, a clumsy buffoon and these two gigolos, your family ??  
-Yes! They are my family !! Erin, Abby, Patty, Kevin and Dave! They accepted me as I am without asking me to change! They have treated me with respect and love! And by the way, the ''clumsy buffoon'', as you called her, is my _girlfriend_!  
-You're crazy! Georges replied angrily. I should have locked you up in an asylum when I had the chance!

Before he could say another word, George found himself lying on his back at the foot of the stairs, after Kevin had stamped his fist on his jaw. The receptionist looked at the man he had silenced with a menacing glance and he took upon himself to drag him towards the door, which he opened before throwing him in the street, like the garbage he was. When he came back towards the stairs, he found Jillian in Dave's arms, clinging to him, both sitting on one of the stairs, the engineer crying uncontrollably. Dave tightened his embrace, gently rocking the engineer, stroking her hair affectionately. Kevin felt his eyes sting and he took off his lensless glasses to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He got closer to them and he put a hand Jillian's head. She reached out to him and hugged for a long moment.  
Dave looked at Kevin, a smile full of pride, and the receptionist, with a hoarse voice, said:

-There are many things I do not know or understand, but I know when people cross the line.  
-You did well, Kev. Dave said, exchanging a firm handshake with him.

  
************************************************************************

  
It was now out of the question for Jillian to accompany Dave to the Plaza. After the events of the afternoon, the engineer was too shaken to personify the character she wanted to play. When Erin and Patty came back at the firehouse and heard the story from Dave (Kevin was out for a walk, just to blow off some steam and Jillian was still unable to stop crying), Erin took the engineer home while Patty paced in front of Ecto-1, like a caged lion, speaking in a low voice about a few good methods of emasculation that she wanted to try on Georges Holtzmann.  
When Abby returned from her meeting with the mayor, bringing the good news that he had decided to grant them access to the explosion site, she found a still angry Patty that furiously turned pages of her book without reading them. Dave was playing a Minesweeper game on Kevin's computer and the receptionist was drawing Jillian's father hanging from a gallows, the old man's eyes replaced with small x's, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  Dave had to tell everything over again, feeling his anger coming back.  
Abby had the most moderate reaction. She sat down in front of Kevin, looking at his drawing, and said:

-Nice picture, Kevin.  Keep up the good work.  No wonder why Jillian never talked about her family. They never accepted her as she is. They always tried to lock her up in a conventional pattern in which she suffocated. She eventually rebelled and they threw her out. Jillian has always been special, but in all the _right_ ways. It's a crying shame that her parents have never been able to see her true worth.  
-She said you were her family, Dave said, resting his feet on Kevin's desk, his hands behind his head. She said that you had always accepted her the way she was...  
-She said that _we_  were her family, corrected Kevin with a soft voice, speaking for the first time since he got back from his walk. She named us all, including you, Dave.

The mechanic smiled sadly and closed his eyes. A tear rolled on his cheek.

Had he really found a family when he met the Ghostbusters?


	12. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters find out how hard it is to be incomplete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a long chapter so I hope you enjoy it  
> Thanks for the kudos. Please lemme know what you are thinking of my little story so far.

 

When Erin showed up alone at the firehouse the next day, her teammates understood that Jillian must've had a bad night. Erin did not look very fresh herself either, the traits of her face were drawn and two little purple half moons could be seen under her eyes. Usually dressed in three piece suits, she came in dressed in jogging and sweat shirt, her hair loosely tied in a ponytail. She addressed them a brief hello, sat down at her desk, crossed her arms on it and rested her head upon them. Dave was sitting at Kevin's desk, having breakfast, reading the news on the internet, Patty had her nose stuck in her book and Abby... well Abby had arrived at dawn to greet her best friend, hoping to see her walking in hand in hand with her girlfriend.

Seeing her alone, Abby hesitantly approached Erin and sitting on her desk, she said:

-I don't know if I should ask you this, but how are you, Erin?  
-I've had better nights, the physicist replied without looking up from her desk, her voice muffled by her arms.  
-What about Jillian? Abby ventured, putting a hand on her friend's head.  
-I had to knock her out with sleeping pills to calm her down, Erin said, sitting straight in her chair. She seemed to be getting herself together when we left, but as soon as she set foot in my apartment, she began to shake uncontrollably, and then she had a panic attack.  
-I've seen her in this state, Abby said in a low voice. It took me a lot of time to calm her down.  
-Don't know how it was with you, but in my case, I hope not to see her like this again, Erin continued, her voice trembling. Five minutes after we arrived, she rushed in the washroom and got so sick that I thought she was going to die!

His appetite cut short by Erin's story, Dave pushed away his bowl of cereal without showing too much his disgust.

-I expected this meeting with her father would've been rough on her, but I never imagined it would be that bad, he said.  
-You have no idea, David. Erin said, standing up. I spent every single minute of the evening trying to reassure her, but she could not stop shaking and sobbing. That old bastard must've reminded her a big deal of bad memories she had managed to put behind her. She was not even able to eat; she felt too sick for that. If you had seen how she clung to me...

Erin's voice broke as she tried to hold back her tears, one hand on her forehead. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said:

-She was too scared to sleep, so I forced her to take a sedative.  It had its effect and once we went to bed, she curled against me so hard I thought she was trying to merge with me! She faded to sleep, but she didn't stop crying and having nightmares. She talked in her sleep; she kept calling us, Abby and me. She kept begging not be locked in Parkview.  If I had been there... if only I... If...

Erin burst into tears and Abby hastened to hug her. Exhaustion overwhelmed her and she felt her legs betray her, almost collapsing on the floor. Dave hurriedly helped Abby, followed by Patty. Erin leaned against her desk and said:

-I didn't want to leave her alone but she practically threw me out. She said she needed to be alone, and since she was already pretty upset, I didn't dare to contradict her.  
-What is your address? Dave asked.  
-What do you want to do? asked Patty.  
-I want to make sure that Jillian is not going to do anything reckless, Dave replied by reaching out to Erin. Give me your keys.  
-Dave, I know Jillian. You don't want to make her angry, Abby replied in a warning tone.  
-I don't want to harass her, I just want to make sure she is safe, Dave said, rolling his eyes.

Erin shook her head and said:

-Jillian is...  very shaken by these events, Dave. She's very vulnerable right now and she hates being seen like that... especially by the people she loves.  
-We too love her, Erin, said Patty taking Dave's side. We just wanna show her that we are here for her, no matter the situation. She needs to feel surrounded by love and support. It is the role of a family, right?  
-I wouldn't have found no better way to summarize it, Patty, said Dave giving a pat on the back of the tall woman. Erin, our role today is to show Jill that we are here for her. If you want to stay here with Abby, that's fine, but Patty and I want to go and see her.  
-Holtz told me how you, her Gwilly, almost threw yourself on her father to punch him and how Kevin held you back before he did the job himself, said Erin with a sad smile. It's the only time she stopped crying and she had a semblance of a smile. Believe me, she knows that you love her.  
-We understand your need to go see her and to comfort her, said Abby, but trust us: it's best that we give Jillian some space. She'll get back on her feet, it won't be the first time.

Dave and Patty exchanged a disappointed look and the tall woman raised her hands, yielding (much to Dave's chagrin).

-Okay, then. She said with regrets. But if she does not come back here no later than tomorrow morning, we'll all get on her case.

Dave looked down towards the tip of his feet, biting his lips, hands in the pockets of his pajamas. He remained silent for a moment, feeling the eyes of the girls upon him, then he finally nodded.  
Satisfied, Abby rubbed Erin's back and said:

-Remember that we have an investigation to take care of. Mayor Bradley granted us access to the site, then I suggest you dress up and prepare to become investigators of the paranormal.  
-Excellent idea, said Patty, clapping her hands.

As Erin followed, Dave turned around and stopped, taking her by the shoulders.

-Just where do you think you're going, Professor Gilbert ?, he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
-I'm not in the mood for jokes, David. Erin replied without looking at him directly in the eyes.  
-Me neither, Dave replied sternly. I am dead serious, no puns intended. You are in no condition to follow us.  
-I am able to do my job! Erin protested, red burning on her cheeks.  
-I agree with Dave on this one, Erin, Abby replied softly. You'd better stay here and get some rest.  
-You can barely stand on your legs, honey, Patty said as she put on her jumpsuit. You won't be able to carry your gear on your back.

Erin sighed and nodded.

  
-If you want to go back home and be with Jillian, then go, Abby said while Dave was heading towards his closet.  
-No, I... do not know what to do. Erin said with a sigh.  
-Then go and rest in one of our rooms, upstairs. You really could use a nap, Erin.

The physicist nodded and she headed for the stairs. Without looking behind her, she went up to the second floor, entered Jillian's lab and lied on the engineer's bunk, burying her face in the pillow perfumed with her girlfriend's sent. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in less than two minutes.

  
************************************************************************

  
Dave drove within the speed limits, but he didn't enjoy it. Perhaps it was because his passengers didn't grip their door handles as usual, faces contorted with fear of seeing him zigzag through the cars at reckless speeds... or was it just because the team was incomplete? Dave, usually as talkative as a taxi driver, was silent throughout the ride. He parked in front of the Plaza without making the tires squeal, making sure he wasn't parked illegally, and he stopped the engine.  
The hotel was still busy, but it seemed that the usual excitement had given way to a cold fear. The doorman looked at them with an unwelcoming attitude as they got out of the car to pick up their equipment.

-Do we really need three packs up there?, asked Patty opening the tailgate.  
-Wouldn't it be safer? asked Dave. If a ghost redid the front of the hotel, it had to be pretty strong.  
-Here's what we can do: Dave, you take a pack and Patty will take the rest of the equipment, Abby said, wiping her glasses. I take a pack and I'll run an inspection of the hotel, to make sure that there are more ghosts.  
-It's a good plan, but neither Patty nor I are true para-psychologists, Dave said. We don't even know what to look for.  
-And you are not yet experienced enough to go alone on a ghost hunt, Dave, said Abby. I know Patty and you'll be able to do good work together, that's why I ask you to do that.  
-Thanks for the vote of confidence, Abby, said Patty as she took Jillian's bag of gadgets.  
-It still doesn't tell us what to look for, except for a PKE signature, Dave said.

Realizing what he just said, he had an awkward smile and said, shouldering his pack:

-Answering my own questions is an art I mastered a long time ago!  
-Lets make it simple, Patty said: As soon as we get a PKE reading, however small it may be, we report it to Abby.

Abby nodded and fitted herself with a pack. They headed towards the door and the doorman opened, looking at them with contempt, obviously believing them to be responsible for what had happened. The manager met them, walking stiffly, as if he had taken a bite off a lemon. Patty noticed and said mockingly:

-Looks like he has a broomstick stuck up in the--  
-Patty! Abby said reproachfully.  
-In any case, if he says something stupid, I'll put my foot up his ass!

Patty raised her fist and Dave banged it with his.

-It's only because the mayor authorizes you to come here that I let you in, said the manager without taking time to greet them. Once you're finished here, leave without making any further damages.

He handed Dave the key to room 1401 and without waiting, he turned around and went back into his office, closing the door with more force than necessary. Dave showed the key to Patty and said:

-Funny. The room explodes, the walls shatter, but the door is still standing and locked?

  
************************************************************************

Abby had remained on the ground floor and had begun looking for psycho-kinetic traces with her PKE meter while Dave and Patty went to the room 1401. The door was indeed standing up and really was locked, but the key was totally unnecessary: a huge hole had been made by the explosion, giving access to what was left of the room, which wasn't much... a tarp was installed to prevent wind and rain entering through the large hole to the outside, but it was fixed in a hurry and a corner was furiously flapping. A fence was built to keep people from falling to their death and construction site lamps had been installed to illuminate the destroyed room.  
The walls were burnt and ceiling bore traces of smoke. The door to the bathroom had been pulverized, as well as the bed; a piece of twisted metal, probably belonging to one of the mounts, was planted in the ceiling, another in the floor in front of the entrance door. The remains of the mattress were scattered on the still soaked floor. A chair was overturned and half burnt, resting against the door frame of the bathroom and the TV cabinet, cut in two by another piece of metal stuck in the wall, looked like it was broken in two by a huge fist.  
Dave threw the key on the floor and put his ecto-goggles on. He took out his PKE meter and he approached the gate, but the device remained inactive. While Patty took out a recorder in an attempt to capture EVP, she said:

-Careful not to go near the edge.  
-Yeah, I'll be careful alright. Dave replied absently.

Patty laid her recorder and before activating it, she said:

-You seem to worry much about Holtzy.  
-It's normal, she's a great person, said Dave lifting up his goggles on his forehead, turning to Patty. She did not deserve to be treated like that by her father. If you had seen how she shook in front of him. I've never seen her so scared, not even when I tried the pack for the first time. Remember when it happened, I thought she was going to faint, but she was enthused and congratulated me for having blown the phone booth! She even laughed about it!  
-Holtzy has a lotta guts, that's true, admitted Patty with a nod.  
-But when she stood in front of her father, she looked terrified!  
-I've seen that once: when Abby was dragged in the vortex by Rowan, then when Erin rushed there to pick her up, Patty said with a small smile. And even at that moment, she did not hesitate: she jumped on the cable and began to pull it like crazy. Even when the Mercado rebuilt itself upon the hole where the vortex was, she didn't stop.  
-If Kevin had not held me back, I would have been the one to flattened this asshole's nose, Patty. There was such distress in her eyes and her voice...

Dave stopped. He didn't want to talk about this event anymore. He knew what she looked like and did not like it.

-You love her a lot, right?  
-Yeah, but not the way Erin loves her. It would be useless for me to try anyway. Jillian and Erin are a perfect match in every way possible.

He shook himself, put back his goggles on and resumed his research. Patty activated the recorder and began to ask questions, leaving enough time between each for a possible response to be recorded. Dave walked towards the TV cabinet and almost immediately, the PKE meter activated itself, the signal intensifying as he approached. His goggles showed him nothing but the antennas of the device stood up, emitting a shrill sound.  
Turning off his meter and taking his goggles off, Dave pushed aside one half of the TV cabinet and discovered a large amount of debris made of twisted metal, torn wires and broken printed circuits. Patty stopped her tape recorder and joined him. Staring at the debris, her face turned to anguish she and took her walkie talkie to call Abby and ask her to join them.

-I hope it's worth it, said Abby, ten minutes later, as she entered the room.  
-Judge by yourself.  Patty replied, showing off the remains of Rowan's many device.

  
**********************************************************************

  
Erin was pulled from her sleep by Abby's, Patty's and Dave's voices. Her blurred gaze gradually clarified as she wondered how long she had been sleeping. She got out of bed and she saw her friends standing around the engineer's table, absorbed in the contemplation of pile of charred junk.  Joining them, she looked down at the debris, barely feeling Patty's hand in her back when she said:

-You're well rested?

Erin nodded absently, unable to take her eyes off the parts spread out before her. She took a piece and, taking it closer to her face, she immediately recognized the smell.

-Abby, she said in an anguish voice, don't tell me this crazy...  
-It does not mean anything, Abby replied, he could easily have planted this in the hotel before his death. For one reason or another, the thing did not work.  
-It must have turned back on, said Erin taking a piece of burnt wire. This green ghost that we captured the other day ...  
-... the one that oozed me from head to toes, if you recall, Dave grumbled disdainfully.  
-That's the one.  We wondered why it was there. Abby said, putting back the pieces of the puzzle together. This is the answer.  
-This machine had to restart to bring this green blob in our dimension, Erin proposed, finally getting Abby's drift. Who knows if there are other machines like this in the city.  
-Uh-Oh ... Dave muttered, straightening up. I know what's coming .....  
-If Rowan placed other devices that are able to cross the ghosts from their world to ours such as these, then there is a possibility that he could manage to cross over to our side... Abby said, measuring the extent of the danger that hung over the city.  
-Problem is that New York is a very big city, Patty said, crossing her arms. We're more likely to die of old age before we can trace all of these devices, if he put more of them out there.  
-Not necessarily, Erin said, with a new energy. Dave, did you find these remains with the PKE Meter Jillian gave you?  
-Yup, replied the mechanic, leaning on the table.  
-You recorded this device's signature waves?  
-Yup repeated Dave. But the ecto-goggles were no good. They detected nothing: no pictures, no waves, nothing.  
-Abby, all we have to do is to build a detector powerful enough exclusively calibrated to the frequency of these waves, which virtually eliminate any interferences. It would be easier to trace any other devices that Rowan might have left behind.  
-Excellent idea, Erin. Holtzmann could...

Her sentence died before she could finish it. Realizing that the engineer was in no conditione to undertake this task, the Ghostbusters looked at themselves, uncomfortable, and Dave says:

-Ladies, unless we get our genius back, there's no point trying....


	13. Single White Male seeks Single White Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lighter chapter, where some plots elements get set for the things to come...

When Erin opened her eyes the next morning, she found Jillian still asleep, huddled against her, her breathing slow and steady. The night had been better than the one before: Holtzmann didn't cry or have nightmares. During the day she spent alone in her girlfriend's apartment, Jillian remained prostrate for an hour in a corner of the bedroom after Erin left for work before something popped in her head.

Her father belonged to the past, a past which she had fought against with all her strength to relegate in a corner of her mind. She realized that she shouldn't have left her fears overwhelm her the way they did. She owed that to herself.  
What could actually her father really do against her?  Legally speaking, without any proof?  Nothing.  She was thirty two years old, was an adult and was independent. She had a job she loved, spent time with people she loved, had a Q.I. that Albert Einstein himself would have envied and she finally had found love.  She had a family of her own: formed of heterogeneous people that made her feel good and loved. With whom she could be herself.

Weakened from not having eaten anything, Jillian had prepared a quick lunch, then she decided to make herself useful: she did what Erin would not have believed: household chores. Not that the physicist's apartment was messy, but Jillian wanted to do something. She was unable to face the looks of her friends yet; she hated to seem weak and frightened. She had developed a defense system of her own. She loved to laugh, make jokes and play tricks; when she was tormented or she was afraid, she used this mechanism to crush her fear under her heels. A stranger could not see the difference: Jillian was practically the only one to know. Even Erin did not know. It was better that way. She had to stay strong for her girlfriend.

She thought about her a lot during the day, regretting her absence, to have practically kicked her out from her home. She thought of Erin, but also of Abby, Patty, Kevin who had stamped her father and Dave. Her Gwilly. She was the only one to call him that.   Because he let her. Seemed to liked it only from her. Few people called her by her first name; rarer still were those who called her Jill. She thought about him, about how he had defended her, how he had comforted her after Kevin had kicked her father out...  
Dave was a good man. She would always be grateful to him. As she was cleaning the bathroom, she had this crazy idea....

  
************************************************************************

  
Erin did not get up; she would only come out of the bed when Jillian was ready to get up.  Upon returning to her apartment, she had decided not to tell her about the machine that Rowan had left at the Plaza, expecting to find her girlfriend curled up in bed, still in this wreck of a state as when she had left her. To her surprise, she was greeted by Jillian, coming fresh out of the shower. A Jillian who did the house chores, ordered a meal at the caterer, who had set the table and had lit two candles.  
Amazed, Erin had dropped her jacket on the floor and, reproachfully, Jillian picked it up, saying:

-For once I picked up stuff, you drop yours all over the floor...

Erin and Holtzmann stared at each other for a short time before Erin said:

-Where did the distraught woman I left here this morning go?  
-She's been put in her place, Erin, Holtzmann replied sheepishly, storing Erin's jacket in the closet.

Erin took Jillian in her arms and hugged her, relieved,  saying:

-Don't ever scare me like that again, Jillian.

Holtz gave Erin a long, languishing kiss before dragging her to the bedroom...

  
************************************************************************

  
Erin looked at the blue sky through the window, comfortably laying in bed with the woman she loved and with whom she would spend probably the rest of her life. Jillian's head rested against her shoulder, her arm around her waist. Erin wondered how many times she would have to pinch herself to be convinced she was not dreaming.

-Hello, beautiful, Jillian whispered in her ear. Did you sleep well?

Erin looked at her and they smiled. They kissed and Erin replied:

-I had a very high level of exhaustion in my body.  
-Too much physicality, perhaps? Jillian replied with a small smile, wiggling her eyebrows.  
-Don't you ever withdraw into yourself like that again, honey. Erin said, serious. You scared me a lot and I imagined all sorts of things as I walked home.

Jillian lost her smile and leaned on one elbow, exposing her nudity to Erin. Stroking her girlfriend's hair gently, the engineer made a guilty face and said:

-I know you worry a lot about me, but I promise not to collapse like that ever again. I'll be strong for you, because I love you and I want to make you happy.  
-You did not only scare me, you scared us all. Especially Dave. He was ready to come here and bring you back to the firehouse to make sure you wouldn't do something....

Erin refused to finish her sentence. She didn't want to think about that. A life without her Jillian.

-Patty also. She was as decided as he was, she continued. You do not have to be foolproof, Jillian, but next time, even though I doubt that it will never happen again, next time, don't push me away. Let me take care of you. This is something that I must do for you. It's like I said to Dave: When one of us falls, the others are there to help this person up. You consider us as your real family? So let us be your family as much on good days than bad.  Dave...  
-Dave talked a lot about me? Jillian asked, one eyebrow raised.  
-I think he was very affected. I have talked to him privately after their return from the Plaza.  
- _Their_ return?  
-Yes, Dave kept me from going with them. I was exhausted and I could hardly stand. I went to sleep on your bunk in your laboratory. When they returned, I thanked him for his support and his attentions. He told me he liked you a lot. He loved you even, but it was good that we are together.  
-That dear Gwilly... Jillian said with a sigh. The poor guy must suffer knowing he will never have a chance with me...

Erin pinched her girlfriend's nose and said:

-He is a good man. Do not tell him what I just told you. I wouldn't want to make your friendship awkward, you make quite a duo.  
-I don't feel any awkwardness with the fact that he loves me. But is it love?  
-He only said you were important to him, but I don't think he has this kind of feeling for you. And what if that was the case?  
-Well we could try to find him a silver girl... Jillian said with a little mischievous smile.  
-Silver girl? Why not a golden girl? Erin asked, astonished.  
-Because I have already found her and she is already mine! Jillian said, covering Erin, her look full of love...

 ************************************************************************

  
They had decided to take another day off. Erin did not have to make an excuse: she only wanted to spend some time alone with Jillian to make sure the engineer had returned to her normal self (the one her stupid father found abnormal).  
Sitting side by side at the kitchen table, Erin pried her brains to find the right words, Jillian merely read the many drafts that they had written and rejected. Jillian's was good, but Erin had hesitated when the engineer had told her about it. After all, it was practically an invasion of privacy and they were uncertain how Dave would react when they would tell him that they had put an ad in the newspaper to find him a girlfriend ...

-Single white man, in his thirties, short brown hair, gray eyes, a bit chubby, seeks single white female same age group for serious relationship ... reread Jillian. Erin, it is not bad...  
-It seems to me that it does not describe Dave very well...  
-Dave is a single white male in his thirties, with a little belly... We might add that he likes car, joking and the company of women...  
-The company of women?  Really, Jillian? Erin replied doubtfully.  
-Kevin aside he is always with us or either one of us...  unless Patty and Abby are men dressed as women, I do not see where is the lie.

Erin shook her head in disbelief and said:

-To be as bright as you are and to not understand what I mean... If you put in the ad that he likes the company of women, people will think he's a gigolo!  We aren't advertising for a man whore...

Holtzmann grimaced and admitted that it would be better to leave this detail out of the picture...

-Imagine his face when he reads his newspapers tomorrow... Jillian said, smiling.  
-I still think we should not do that... Erin said hesitantly.

God! How right she was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the guests and readers who left kudos.  
> you can comment, I dont bite and I would love to know what you think of my story so far :)


	14. A Voice From Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on a rainy day, alot of things can happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !  
> please comment :)

One would have thought that the celestial floodgates had been opened all at the same time and that God himself was unable to close them. The rain had started falling around midnight, after a thunderclash so loud that the dead would have been awakened.  Dave, who sound asleep, was awakened in a jump: he even fell out of bed, entangled in his sheets, bumping his forehead against the floor.  
The rain was so intense that he could not even see the other side of the street.  After admiring the lightnings tearing the darkness of the night, rubbing the bump that was forming on his forehead, he went back to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and the rain had neither stopped nor slacked.  Worried, Dave asked himself, seeing all this water falling from the sky, if the sumps and sewer systems would be able to prevent the streets to be flooded. None of the girls had yet arrived at the firehouse and he wondered if he wouldn't have to pick them up with the Ecto-1.  Even Kevin was not there yet.

Leaning on the door frame, watching the rain fall and the few brave pedestrians who had decided to face the terrible weather, arming themselves with raincoats and umbrellas, he took a sip of his cup of coffee and he found himself thinking about the discovery that Abby, Patty and he had made at the Plaza.  To his untrained eyes, it was only of a bunch of pieces of burned and twisted metal, but to them, it was a sign that something disastrous might occur.

The day before, Abby had left early, feeling more tired than usual, but Patty had remained until ten p.m.  Dave had had little opportunity to spend time alone with her and he was fascinated to learn a little more about her. She had always been fascinated by history and loved to learn about it. Her old job was far from being exciting; she brought big books about the history of the founding of the city of New York, and other books on the history of other countries.  She devoured them and never got tired:  blessed with an excellent memory, she knew almost all of them by heart.

He questioned her about that Rowan North guy who had caused so much panic and created these handcrafted devices to bring ghosts in every corner of the city.  She told him what she knew, from the first time she met him when he told her about the fourth cataclysm, before disappearing into a tunnel, that something was wrong with him. He had installed a machine similar to what he had left at the Plaza and at the theater where a ghost gargoyle perched on her shoulders (and where, to her dismay, two spectators had taken a selfie in front of her)... that was when she met Abby, Jillian and Erin, and she had decided to throw away everything and join their team. She had convinced them by offering to borrow a car from her uncle, arguing that she came with benefits...  and she was right. While Abby seemed uncomfortable riding in a hearse, Holtzmann was delighted. She even hoped to find a corpse inside, having at least seven ideas for how to use the said corpse that day.  Holtzy could scare her sometimes with her mad scientist attitude, but she loved her as she loved Erin and Abby.

-Rowan was the worst thing known to plague the city of New York, but had he not been there, I probably would not have met my friends... Patty said with a little smile.

Putting a hand on on of Dave's, she added:

-Same thing for you.

************************************************************************

  
Around ten in the morning, Abby finally arrived at the firehouse, soaking wet, her umbrella completely twisted in her hand. Her raincoat was dripping all over the floor and her hair was so wet that some locks stuck to her face which was red with anger.  
Dave, who was sitting on the sofa and watching TV, turned to greet her and when he saw her, he could not help but to grin.

-I was beginning to wonder if anyone would show up today, said Dave, trying (badly) to hide his smile.  
-People no longer have any sense of citizenship! Abby exclaimed, throwing the remains of her umbrella in the can.  
-You could've just called me, I would've come to get you, said Dave, helping Abby to get rid of her raincoat. If I were you, I'd take a hot shower, otherwise you might catch a nasty cold!  
-My Umbrella did its job well, Abby replied with a slight grinding of teeth. But a crazy speed racer passed me by he splashed me from head to toe!  
-And that was what obliterated your umbrella? Dave asked without bothering to hide his urge to laugh anymore.  
-A violent gust of wind flipped it upside down. I should have stayed in bed this morning!!

Her clothes were not so wet, but they were damp enough. Following Dave's advice, she went upstairs to take a hot shower, while her clothes were thrown in the dryer.  
Dave telephoned Erin and it was Jillian who answered. Dave was happy to hear that her friend had regained her usual flirty, jokey tone.

-So, my dear Gwilly, do you miss your favorite engineer? She said in a languid tone.  
-Yes, you could say that, but it tortures me because she is unattainable and her heart is already taken by a pretty physicist, Dave replied, feigning regret.  
-It's the tragedy of my life, I'm a real seductress! Holtzmann replied, seemingly boasting.  
-Well, until you could make me a clone of yourself who would be totally devoted to me, would you at least be able to tell me if Erin and you will do us the honor of showing yourselves at work and if so, should I go pick you up or will you brave the wrath of God which was reincarnated in this deluge? Dave said with a sigh.  
-We will be there tomorrow, Erin and I have a lot of catching up to do... Jillian said in a suggestive voice.

A distant voice, both embarrassed and irritated, was heard:

-Jillian!  Show some temperance please!

-Tell Erin I kiss her. Dave said, laughing.  
-Just her? Jill replied, feigning jealousy. You disappoint me, David.  
-Come on, Jill, you know very well that I keep you for dessert! Dave joked, laughing harder.

He heard Jillian laugh as she told Erin:

-Hey! Erin! Gwilly says I'm his dessert!

Almost immediately, Dave heard the two women struggling for the phone and the Erin's voice was heard:

-David, don't take into account Jillian's delusions, all she said all day is rubbish! If you could pick us up, it would be nice of you. Jillian can no longer stay in place and I'm sure she misses her laboratory.  
-No! Jillian shouted from afar. My lab misses me!

Dave laughed and said:

-Very well, Erin. Tell Jill I'll pick you up in ten minutes. I'll see if Patty wants a ride too.  
-Thanks Dave, you're very kind, Erin replied before hanging up.

Dave phoned Patty who accepted his offer, left a note to Abby who still was in the shower and then got in the car.

  
************************************************************************

  
-I told you that letting me live permanently at the firehouse had its benefits! Dave said to Erin and Jillian when they boarded the car, seven minutes later.  
-I agreed from the beginning, said Jillian wiping her yellow glasses with her handkerchief, smiling. Driver, bring us to our headquarters, she added in a pompous voice.  
  
Erin gave her a little nudge to calm her down and she said:  
  
-Are we picking Patty up?  
-Yeah, she's bored to death and she has no car. Have you heard of Kevin?  
-No, Jillian replied while Dave drove in the rain. I guess he probably forgot the office's phone number... again.

  
************************************************************************

  
Back at HQ, they soon discovered what had become of their receptionist. He was upstairs with Abby. S he had thoroughly dried her hair and was wearing her well dried clothes. Kevin was sitting in the middle of the room, shivering strongly, a hot pad on his head, a towel thrown around his shoulders, his feet in a basin of hot water and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Abby took the thermometer and said:

-Kevin, you do have a lot of fever! You'll have to go to bed.  
-B-but boss... who will answer if there's a call?  
-I am in charge of that, said Patty going towards the fireman's pole. Meanwhile, I have an EVP recording to analyze.

Patty slid down the pole. 

-Then I'm going home...  Kevin said, trying to get up.

As soon as he stood up, he fell back in his chair, seized with a coughing fit.

-It looks pretty serious, said Dave, anxious. He got sick just by coming to work?  
-No, Kevin replied faintly.  I got sick yesterday, but I did not want to miss a day's work, so I decided to come anyway, to get some fresh air, but I could not get a taxi, so I walked.  
-You came here by foot, with a flu ?? Erin asked, shocked.  
-Well I do not own a car and I can't fly, so yes, I had to walk...  Kevin replied, coughing again.  
-I don't like the sound of that cough...  said Holtzmann, worried.  Kevin, you should have gone to the hospital instead of coming here.  
-Well I'm worried about that, said Abby. I'll ask Patty to call doctor Ambrose.

Abby ran up the pole and slid down. Seeing Kevin almost spitting his lungs by coughing so harshly, Dave grimaced and said, uncertain:

-I am not a doctor, but at first glance I would say he's got pneumonia.  
-While we wait for the doctor, you can perhaps help Kevin to lay down on one of the beds? Erin suggested.  
-Yeah, no problems...  Dave replied, hesitating.  Kevin, just make sure you don't cough to my face.

Helping Kevin to get up, the mechanic dragged the sick man to the bed that was closest to the bathroom, just in case ...

  
************************************************************************

  
Perhaps Dave wasn't a doctor, but he was right: Kevin had indeed a nasty pneumonia.  Doctor Ambrose decided it was in Kevin's best interest to be admitted to St. Luke's Hospital where he would receive the best cares.  
After the ambulance left, Patty went back to work.  Using a special computer software, she cleared the record she had done at the Plaza, eliminating background noise and other extraneous sounds, isolating her own voice when she asked questions. She heard a voice echo in the blanks she had left to record a reply. The echo was too faint; she used the enhancement option and succeeded in isolating a voice. Letting the software do its job, she tried to clarify what the voice said. Two hours later, when she finally managed to get clear answers, her blood froze.

  
************************************************************************

  
About two o'clock in the afternoon, Patty called her colleagues and one by one they let themselves slide down along the pole. They joined her in the small office she had arranged behind Kevin's desk and seeing her concerned look, Abby asked,

-What is it Patty?  
-You Look like you've seen a ghost... Jillian said, raising an eyebrow, a piece of licorice at the corner of her mouth.  
-I haven't seen a ghost, but I heard one... said Patty, still shaken because of what she had just discovered.  
-It's the recording you made at the Plaza? Dave asked, pointing at the computer screen where the audio file was displayed.

Patty nodded.

-So, you got answers? Erin asked, intrigued.

Patty nodded again.

-Well, let's listen to it! Abby said, somewhat impatient.

Patty hesitated, but she decided to put the record on.

- _Is There anyone here with us?_ asked the voice of Patty.

A hoarse, mocking and evil voice replied:

- _Yesssss... Right behind you_ ...

Erin and Abby looked at each others, surprised.  Dave, who had crossed his arms on his chest, felt them fall along his body and Jillian, who was chewing her licorice, stopped and raised her goggles on her forehead, her mouth wide open.  All four approached the desk and waited.

 _-Do You have something to do with the explosion that destroyed this room?_ asked Patty, in the recording.  
_-Obviously... Poor fool._  
_-Are you hostile or benevolent?_  
_-We are very hostile ...._  
_-Why are you here?_  
_-To destroy... to devour... to open the doors of evil..._  
_-Are you alone?_  
_-We are legion ..._

  
The recording ended and Patty looked up at her comrades.  Unable to say a word, she swallowed the big lump in her throat and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
Dave broke the silence by reciting, in a strangely calm voice:

  
\- ''And he asked him, 'What is thy name' and he replied, saying: ''My name is Legion, for we are many.'' Mark 9, verse 5...


	15. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a light chapter; those following will get darker and darker...

Impossible. Unbelievable. Inconceivable.

It could not be him. Abby could not believe it.  
Until she heard that voice and the name it gave itself, she had never stopped to think that the stories she had read in the Bible may have been true. She always did believe in a life after death, not as claimed by priests and bishops, but as a new step in the evolution of the human mind. This demon exorcised by Jesus Christ being their next adversary was inconceivable.  
She felt a nasty chill run down her spine when Dave recited almost word for word the passage from the Gospel of Mark. When the recording was turned off, Patty remained silent for a moment before saying:

-If it is who it claims to be, maybe we should seek the help of a priest...  
-Open the doors of evil, to devour, to destroy... I think we're on a serious case this time, Dave said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
-Legion... Legion...  was it not the antagonist of the game Shadowman? Jillian asked, putting an arm around Erin's shoulders.  
-Yeah, Dave replied. A damn good game in my opinion. It's a shame it was not remade for next gen consoles...  
-Forget about your damn games for a moment! Abby exclaimed, leaning toward them. We are not dealing with a class 2 ghost or a simple poltergeist. If this entity is as powerful as it claims it is and was able to destroy a hotel room by itself, who knows if this event could be the first of a series of more serious events all together?  
-Legion could mean many things, Abby.  Erin replied.  In this case, perhaps it isn't a name but just a word. Perhaps by saying '' we are legion ', this entity does not designate itself, but a group of ghosts.  
-This entity would have been some kind of a spokesperson? Patty asked, hoping not to have to fight a biblical demon.  
-Maybe, Maybe not, said Erin putting an arm around Jillian's waist. I'm not an expert in theology.  
-Me neither, said Dave, but back then, my family was very religious. My parents, actually. They tried to convince me to go to Mass every Sundays, but I've never been a big fan of Alleluias and amen.  When I was thirteen, I rebelled, my parents quit, but they insisted that I read the Bible at least once a week, so I agreed just to show them that I was not totally pagan.  
-It's why you have quoted these verses of the Gospel of Mark? Jillian asked, a smirk on her face.  
-Exactly. And there is also the story of this video game.  
-Dave, what exactly is this game about? Erin asked, intrigued.  
-It's Just the story of an immortal warrior who faces five serial killers that are possessed by Dark Souls. These killers serve Legion, who wants to create an immortal army to destroy the world. One of the killers is actually Jack the Ripper and a doctor who has a strong resemblance to Hannibal Lecter ...  
-This is just great, Abby replied somewhat exasperated.  So this was the work of a video game monster that got out of its cartridge to blow up a hotel room. That's your assumption, Dave?  
-Not at all, he replied sharply. Perhaps we are dealing with an ancient demon, or as Erin said, we rather are dealing with an army of very angry ghosts and we're the only ones able to stop them. There are many things I do not know, Abby. After all, I'm just the mechanic and the driver.

Dave left Patty's office without adding anything, annoyed by the tone Abby had used to speak to him. All turned to her and Erin said:

-If you wanted to make fun of him, you could simply called him a clown!  
-I didn't want to make fun of him, Erin.  
-Dave only wanted to lighten the mood, Abby, said Patty. Even if he did not confess, he is surely as worried as we are after having heard this thing.  
-If he hides his emotions, he's doing a great job, said Abby, staring the tip of her boots.  
-We all have a way to cope with our fears, Jillian replied, strangely serious.

An uneasy silent settled and was broken moments later by Erin who said:

-It's almost suppertime. You girls are hungry?  
-No, I couldn't swallow anything after hearing that, said Patty as she stood up. I'll go home, if you don't mind.  
-I will do the same, said Abby. We could make a detour to the hospital to check on Kevin.  
-Good idea  Wanna share a cab? asked Patty.  
-It's my round. No way I walk in the rain  again, Abby replied as she got out of the room, followed by Patty.

Erin turned to Jillian and asked:

-Are you hungry?  
-I would eat you, but it's cannibalism and I'm not sure you would appreciate the idea... Holtzmann replied with an eager smile. A pizza would do.

Erin broke free from her girlfriend's embrace and took the phone to order. Holtzmann returned to her lab, where she found Dave leaning on the windowsill, watching the rain beat the panes. She approached him and gave him a solid pat on the back, startling him, and said:

-There are villages in Africa who would be happy to fill their wells with all that water...  
-If that rain is drinkable, Dave replied, distant.  
-Hey, Gwilly, Abby didn't want tell you off. She...  
-She was tired of hearing about video games, said Dave, shrugging. I did not know you were a gamer, Jill.  
-I managed to beat Bowser the first time I played Super Mario Bros. on the NES. My parents thought I cheated, but it was easy to do: just avoid getting hit by enemis, fire and falling into lava lakes.  
-You could have been a programmer, Dave said.  
-Maybe, but I always had this desire to create something practical with my own hands. Create, repair...  When my father's old electric razor stopped working, he threw it away.  I recovered it and repaired it.  
-Was he impressed?  Oops! Silly question...  
-You still believe in Santa Claus, Gwilly? Jill asked, raising an eyebrow.  No. I haven't even got a thank you. He simply took the razor and put it away in a drawer.  
-Ungrateful bastard, Dave said in a disdainful sigh.  
-My parents enlisted me in all sorts of programs for gifted children, but these were not areas that attracted me: They wanted me to learn classical music, painting, arts in general. All that interested me were science, robotics, physics, that kind of stuff. When I was diagnosed with ADHD and autism, they kept it close to the vest so no one would know about me.

Jillian chuckled and continued:

-I did everything to flunk it all. I refused to dress like the little doll they wanted me to be. I refused to be mom's little princess, I always did the opposite of what they asked me. I finally fell back on myself, closing myself to others. I was happy only when I was in physics. I discovered myself. It was my call.  Then my parents discovered my homosexuality and they kicked me out of the house.  I bailed at Dr. Gorin's appartment. She has been more than a mentor to me: she was and still is a very dear friend of mine who took me in and and guided me. Thanks to her, I could develop myself in my field of interests. She had the gift of keeping me focused and control my ADHD. It is she who recommended me for a position at CERN... but after what happened...  
-What happened, exactly ?, asked Dave, impressed by what he had heard.

Jillian bit her lip, embarrassed and she said, without looking at her friend:

-I got carried away by my enthusiasm and let's just say that an accident, of which I will not talk about in details, happened.  A guy ended up in a coma and they did not want to hear from me ever again... I'm banned from Switzerland for the next hundred years ...

Dave laughed and said:

-You exaggerate.  
-No, I'm dead serious, Jillian replied, turning towards him, very serious indeed.

  
Dave's laughter faded, but he could not help but smiling, trying to imagine Jillian causing an explosion at the CERN... which was certainly plausible for her to make happen. Erin entered the lab, a pizza box in her hands, and trying to make a joke, she said:

-Hey! You two! Just tell me if you want a room.

Jillian and Dave turned around to her and the engineer said, accusingly:

-It's Dave who keeps cornering me in the lab!  
-Yeah right! It's always the man's fault! Dave protested, playing the game. It's my fault that Jillian is so hot! It's my fault if she keeps hitting on me!

As Erin put the box on the table, approaching the engineer, she said, pointing an accusing finger under Dave's nose, deciding to play the game as well:

-I warned you to stay away from my girlfriend, Dave!

Dave smiled and imprisoning the physicist in his arms, he kissed her on the cheek and said:

-Worry not: I'm not the kind of guy who breaks up couples.  
-Are you hungry? Erin asked.  
-I'm starving. Dave said as he approached the box.

He opened it and the smell of the food made his stomach growl.  
Taking the box in his hands, he closed it and simply said:

-Thank you.

Then he ran off laughing, followed by Jillian and Erin who vehemently protested his gluttony.


	16. Terror at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a call turns nasty for one of the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, its darker... but I couldn't resist putting a few jokes anyways....

Holtzmann did not return home with Erin that night. Having confined herself in her lab, she devoted much of the evening to analyze the remains of Rowan's apparatus, collecting all the information she could about the chemical composition of materials, the type of electromagnetic waves it used, their psycho-kinetic signatures...  She wanted to be sure to have all the datum in hand to create a device capable of detecting other machines of its kind, if ever there were others.

Dave stayed with her for a while, but soon realized he was the only one to keep the conversation going, so he decided to let her work in peace and decided to go visit Erin. The latter had resigned herself to spending the evening (and perhaps also the night) without her lover and when Dave called her to propose to spend the evening watching a good movie, she gladly accepted.  
Alone in her lab, Jillian put a cd in the player and cranked up the volume. When Lionel Richie started to sing All Night Long, she immediately began to dance, expecting to work all night long...

  
************************************************************************

  
The phone rang at seven in the morning. Dave, who went to bed very late in the night, after helping Jillian to lie down in her bunk in her lab, decided to ignore the ringing.  Unfortunately for him, it kept ringing obstinately in the quiet firehouse. Dave reluctantly got out of bed and he let himself slide down the pole to the ground floor. He walked slowly toward Kevin's office and picked up the phone:

-Good Morning, you have reached the Ghostbusters headquarters. We are currently--  
-Don't tell me you're closed, young man! cut the voice of a panicked old woman. We need your help  _immediately!!_

The lady spoke so loud that Dave had to put the phone away from his ear in order not to turn deaf. He walked around the desk to take a seat, took a pencil and a sheet, and then said:

-Good, calm down lady and please give me a description of your problem.  
-Ghosts!! That is our problem !! replied the old lady without lowering her voice. Ghosts everywhere! They make books fly, they make our tables dance and they flash our lights! You have to help us !!  
-I'm gonna need your address, ma'am, Dave replied patiently.  
-The library! replied the old lady, as if Dave was a fool.  
-Which library ma'am?, Dave replied, rolling his eyes. There are over ninety libraries in New York...  
-The Library at Bryant Park in Manhattan !! exclaimed the lady at the other end. Will you come or not ??  
-We'll gather our equipment and we'll be there ASAP, curtly said Dave as he hung up, tired of getting his eardrums ripped apart by that old hag's shrilling voice.

Picking up the phone, he called Erin, Abby and Patty and told them to get ready. After hanging up, he went to the lab to wake up Jillian and came down again to collect all the equipment they needed, then the girls' uniforms. Jillian sat in front and, exchanging a mischievous smile with Dave, she activated the emergency lights and siren and Dave started the engine, making the tire screech.

  
************************************************************************

  
Twenty minutes later, Ecto-1 stopped at the Manhattan Public Library in a deafening screeching of tires. The five Ghostbusters came out and got suited up. Dave looked at the building for a moment, then said:

-It will take us all morning to clean this place if we don't separate ...  
-Dave, you come with me, Erin said firmly. I know where you're going with that and you're not qualified enough yet to take it on alone. You and I will take the archives for starters.  
-I take care of the children's section, Jillian said with a lustful smile. I hope they still have Pinocchio's first edition!  
-I am in charge of the warehouse, said Patty cracking her knuckles, with a sinister smile.  
-Very well, I'll take care of the administrative offices, then. Abby said taking out her PKE meter. We meet at the Rose Main Reading Room.

All five climbed up the stone stairs, Dave casting a quick glance at the two stone lions standing guard in front of the library, named Patience and Fortitude. He had a funny feeling as he looked at them... as if they were about to jump off their pedestals to go after them. He shook his head and dismissed this ludicrous idea with a laugh.

  
************************************************************************

  
Standing at the door of the archive room, Dave pulled out his PKE meter, activated his tablet and put his ecto-goggles on. Erin opened the door, her proton wand in hand, and Dave entered first. Immediately his PKE meter activated itself and the device's antenna began to vibrate furiously, emitting a shrill sound. Through its ecto-goggles, Dave could see a multitude of ectoplasmic signatures, but they were so densely concentrated that he couldn't distinguish them all clearly. Putting back his goggles on his forehead, he left the device recording and transmitting all the data on his tablet, Erin and him assessing the extent of the damages. Slime was dripping all over the walls, ceiling and floors. Workbooks were opened and turned upside down, their contents scattered all over the room. The racks were overthrown like dominoes and books were piled on each other in pyramids or columns. The air was cold and mists escaped from Dave's and Erin's mouths.  With a nod, they agreed to activate their packs and Dave ventured away from Erin, looking more closely at a pyramid of books that reached the ceiling.

Touching it with the tip of his wand, he saw with amusement the pile collapsing like a house of cards.

-They can forget the city granting them a building permit if they can't make them more solid... he said with a chuckle.  
-Stay on your guard, Dave. If they are still here...  
-Erin, DUCK!!! Dave shouted, pointing his wand at her.

As soon as she plunged to the ground, Dave fired a proton stream on the ghost that had passed through the wall behind the physicist. The ghost, a class five apparition with the body of a man, and a vulture's head, received the beam spot on its chest and was driven away from Erin who took out the new trap designed by Jillian, but which had never been tested before. She threw it under the ghost and activated it. In less than two seconds, the ghost was drawn into it and the room got quiet.

-At least we know that the new trap works... Dave said helping Erin up.  
-Yes, it's true, she admitted, catching her breath. There must be others: it's still cold in here.

Looking at his tablet, Dave sighed and said:

-There's still too much PKE energy here for my meter to sort them all from one another.  
-Let's stand back to back, we can cover each other like that. Erin said, picking up the trap and storing it in her pack.  
-Good idea, this way we can create more damage... Dave said positioning himself back to back with Erin.

Something was coming, she knew it. She had that same sensation in her ears when she saw the specter of Gertrude Aldridge. Even though it was cold, sweat beaded on her forehead. She began to fear for Jillian. She was alone, unlike Erin who could count on Dave to help her out. The memory of the engineer obliterating dozens of ghosts alone with her proton pistols the day Rowan had triggered his small Apocalypse was not enough to calm her down. What if the traps she had refused to work?  
She was interrupted in her thoughts when the specter of an old man appeared in front of her. At first glance, it looked like quite an ordinary old man, but when he looked up, his face fell apart, exposing his skull, his eyes melting like two balls of wax, his mouth deformed by long pointed teeth. His hands metamorphosed into despicable clawed talons and his clothes fell in tatters, exposing a deformed body covered with pustules.

Erin could not hold back the cry of terror at the sight of the creature and fired. The monster avoided the proton stream and threw itself on her. Having turned around upon hearing the screams of his partner, Dave pushed her out of the monster's way and was himself thrown against the wall behind him. Stunned, Dave fell to the ground, gasping. As the monster was about to attack him again, Erin opened fire and hit it hard. Screaming and struggling furiously, it tried to flee, but Erin was holding well. Shaken, but regaining consciousness of what was happening in front of him, Dave stood up painfully and fired on the monster. Weakened, it fought less, allowing Dave to release his trap and to throw it underneath the monster. Activating the trap, Dave closed his eyes and deactivated his pack, imitated by Erin. When the monster was canned, the silence returned to the room, interrupted by Dave who began to cough. He spat on the ground and was relieved not to see any blood. He then felt a huge twinge in his ribs and realized that he must've had one or more broken.

-Are you OK? Erin asked, worried.  
-More or less, said Dave taking care to breathe slowly. I think this guy broke something. That one was a hard hitter.  
-Think you can go on?  
-Yeah I'm still in the game.

Looking at his tablet, he saw the signal decreasing: the PKE meter detected now three presences in the room, the fourth having disappeared from the radar. Dave put a hand on his right side where the pain was intense and he said:

-I must have at least one broken rib. It bites like a wild dog!  
-You should go back to the car and go to the hospital...  
-And leave you alone? Jillian would never forgive me if something should happen to you. I'm staying.

Erin smiled and scanned the room slowly, Dave staying his ground, ready to cover at the right time. Every breath felt like a dagger, but he kept silent and tried to focus on Erin's protection. Rising from the floor between them, the ghost of a young woman threw herself on the physicist, screaming to death. Dave and Erin opened fire and their beams nearly intersected. The ghost had withdrawn from them to gain momentum and jumped on Dave this time. The mechanic fired a stream at the ghost, hitting it in the head, and Erin took a second trap from her pack. As soon as it disappeared inside, Erin recovered it and she approached Dave, slightly upset.

-Dave, have we ever explained to you why it was necessary to avoid at all costs crossing the streams?  
-No, why?  
-I don't have time to explain all the details to you, but imagine every molecules in your body exploding at the speed of light, caused by a protonic reversal, when the energy overloads.  
-Good. Roughly this means we cross the streams and we explode? Dave asked, still holding his hand against his side. Noted: no crossfire. Thanks for the intel.

Casting a glance at his tablet, Dave saw that the last signal was gone.

-Let's meet the others, said Dave.  
-Before we do, let's get to the car. I'll improvise something for your ribs.  
-I'm following you, Professor Gilbert...

  
************************************************************************

  
The temporary bandage that Erin had made him with the first aid kit alleviated the pain, but Dave still felt bad. The good news was that he did not seem to have punctured a lung as he didn't spit blood. Once she had finished, they went back inside and they went to the Rose Main Reading Room, a large place where thousands of books lined up on long shelves.  
Normally, the tables were arranged in straight rows, but on that day, they were overturned and chairs were stacked in such a way that it was impossible that they could stay piled up the way they were without a supernatural phenomenon being involved. Dave put his ecto-goggles on and grabbed his PKE meter. Again, the unit began to produce a shrill sound and antennas stood horizontally, blinking franticaly. Casting a glance at the tablet attached to his forearm, Dave said:

-There are at least three entities in this room. A class six and two class three.  
-For the moment, it looks like they are quiet, Erin said, approaching the stacked chairs.  
-We should call the others in... said Dave taking his Walkie Talkie. Calling the team, answer, please.  
-Holtzmann here, how can I help you, Jillian replied with the voice of a sexy secretary.  
-Jill, Erin and I are in the Rose Main Room. We have three entities who are quiet for now, but that may not last.  
-Comin', Gwilly. Do not get too excited. Erin, keep an eye on him!  
-I keep him under close watch, Erin said, laughing.  
-Abby, d'you receive me? Dave asked.  
-Coming too, she replied. I imagine that ghosts find administration tasks annoying too, nothing has happened here.  
-Perfect, we'll be waiting for you. Patty, answer please.

No answers. Dave looked at Erin, puzzled, and he repeated:

-Patty? Patty, do you copy?

By the time Erin was going to call Patty, the tall woman replied in a threatening tone:  
-Dave, prepare your ass...  
-Patty? Dave replied, unsure whether to laugh or be serious. Why should I prepare my ass? Did you intend to grope it? You could at least talk about it off the radio...  
-No. Patty replied, strangely serious. Tell your ass to get ready. It will soon get to know both my left and right boots!

Erin could not help bursting out laughing. Uncomfortable, Dave wondered what he could have done to her colleague that she seemed so mad at him.

-Patty, I don't quite see where you're going with this, but come join us at the Rose Room, Dave said, frowning.  
-Wait for me, you'll feel me coming all right... promised Patty, really angry.  
-Do not worry, Gwilly said Jillian via walkie talkie with a brave voice. I shall protect thee!  
-I know I can always count on you, Jill. Dave said, with a smile.

Abby entered first and seeing Dave holding his right side, she asked him:

-Something's wrong?  
-One of the ghosts attacked him and broke his ribs. We'll have to bring him to the hospital once we're done here. said Erin.  
-You should have gone immediately, David! Abby replied in a tone of reproach.  
-I am still able to get job done. Dave protested in a sigh. I just have to avoid sudden moves.

A laugh caught their attention and they turned to see Jillian enter, laughing uncontrollably.

-Dave, prepare yourself to receive Patty's wrath! she managed to say between giggles.

Patty opened the door angrily and she entered in the reading room, looking like she wanted to kill someone. She was covered from head to toes with ectoplasm. She literally was dripping with green goo and seemed about to strangle Jillian as the latter laughed uncontrollably every time she laid eyes on her. Abby, Erin and Dave could not hide their smiles and Erin said:

-Patty, I take it that it was your turn today?  
-Yeah, said the tall woman looking at Dave, fire in her eyes.  
-How did it happen? Abby asked, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her urge to laugh.  
-All was wonderful, Patty said, wiping her hand over her face in an attempt to remove the slime that dripped from it. I spotted the ghost who had made that mess in the warehouse when Dave interrupted the radio silence.

Jillian replied with another laugh and Dave and Abby could not help to imitate her. Only Erin, who had been slimmed more often than others, succeeded well to contain her need to laugh.

-Did you manage to capture it? She asked, crossing her arms.  
-After it gooed me, I took the chipper, Patty replied. Well, you stop making fun of me? And why do you hang on them ribs, Dave? You want to laugh too, right?  
-He was injured, said Abby calming her laughs. We will go to the hospital after we're done here.  
-Bummer, said Patty, but you won't weasel yourself out of this. I'll kick your ass once you're healed!  
-A quick question, asked Dave, barely controlling his laughter.  
-What, grimly replied Patty, staring at him.  
-How does it feel to be the laughing stock of the whole team after being oozed like that?

Patty didn't answer, knowing that payback was a bitch, remembering how she laughed at him at the Plaza Hotel.  
Approaching the quirky mountain chair, Jillian pretended to be impressed and said:

-If I was an art critic, which thankfully, I'm not, I would go for a Post Modern Art Deco sculpture, but being me, I'd rather say that this is the biggest pile of nothing I've ever seen...  
-This is no art all right, Holtzmann, Erin said, approaching her.  Is it solid?

Jillian gave a slight push on one of the chairs and the stack collapsed in a big noise.

-Nope, fragile... Think we'll get sued? Jillian asked.

Erin kissed her and Dave said:

-With all the racket you just made, I am surprised that none of the ghosts has expressed dissatisfaction with the arbitrary destruction of its work... Dave said, looking at his tablet. The three entities are still here... Why don't they show up... Come on fellas, make my day...  
-Which class are they? Abby asked.  
-A single class six and two class three, replied Dave.

Suddenly, a table quickly slipped towards him and to avoid getting hit, he threw himself out of its way. He lost his balance and fell heavily on the floor, feeling his broken ribs protesting under his weight. Gasping, he curled up onto himself, the pain giving him nausea. The table went crashing against the door with a huge cracking sound of crushed wood. A chair took off the ground and rushed towards Patty who reduced it to dust with a proton stream. Chaos broke out in the room. All doors and windows closed themselves one after the other with violence and Jillian took out her two proton pistols. Several books flew from their shelves and rushed towards the Ghostbusters who opened fire, reducing to ashes the priceless volumes that were attacking them.  Erin ran up towards Dave, worried to see him curled up on himself and when she turned him towards her, she saw the blood that he coughed spilling from his mouth. Immediately he was seized with another coughing fit, spitting more blood.

-We're so getting sued for this!  he said painfully.  
-Dave is really hurt this time, girls! She said, trying to cover the confused noises that echoed throughout the room.

Nobody heard as Patty was struggling against an army of chairs running towards her with the clear intention of stomping her to death, as Abby was trying to push back a table charging her like a mad bull.  Holtzmann was playing gunslinger with a flight of haunted books that had converged towards her.

Everything then happened very quickly: rising from the floor under Dave, the class six entity, in the shape of a horned gargoyle and equipped with bat wings, grabbed him and threw him forcefully against the the nearest wall; the mechanic crashed against it violently and fell heavily to the ground, motionless, like a rag doll. The sudden appearance of the entity had thrown Erin on her back and she could only watch the attack helplessly. Horrified, Jillian looked at Dave who was not moving anymore and her girlfriend who had turned to the entity to shoot it. Holtzmann gave up her fight against the books and she concentrated her fire on the monster. The ghost gargoyle was stopped in its momentum and looked at Jillian, growling and showing its shark teeth. Taking advantage of the distraction, Erin took out her proton shotgun and fired at the monster's head. The gargoyle lifted a clawed paw and as it was about to eviscerate Erin, two proton streams struck the beast: Patty and Abby had managed to get rid of their attackers and had converged their attacks on the monster. Jillian fired at last and Erin stood up before taking her proton wand to shoot the monster. Abby pulled a trap and threw it under the gargoyle. Activating it, the girls cut their streams and the trap swallowed the ghost.  
Once calm was restored in the room, all four rushed towards Dave who still wasn't moving. Jillian turned him on his back and they saw that Dave had a nasty gash bleeding on his forehead.

-Hey, Gwilly, you can wake up now.  The big bad monster is gone, but there are still a few ghost awaiting capture!

No reactions. Jillian watched Erin, worried.

-HEY! Gwilly! Wake up! We're not finished here yet!, the engineer exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulder.  
-Dave, Patty said with impatience.  Quit foolin' around, this ain't funny anymore!

Erin took Dave's pulse. Her eyes filled with horror as she said:

-His heart has stopped beating!


	17. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survives? Dies? You need to read to find out.

Erin's words were echoing in Jillian Holtzmann's head, hard and cold, piercing her heart like shards of glass.  David Guile, her Gwilly, did not move. His heart was no longer beating. His blood no longer coursed through his veins.  His lips were already turning blue.  
While Erin got rid of her proton pack, Abby unstrapped Dave from his so he could rest on his back. Patty was preparing herself to perform CPR while Erin pinched his nose to blow air in his mouth.

-Careful not to worsen the condition of his ribs, Patty, recommended Abby, anguished.  
-First, let's get his heart beating again and then we'll care about his ribs, okay? Patty replied, equally anxious.

Jillian was frozen.  Her brain had stopped functioning. Yet she felt that this was hardly the time to be short of ideas. She could fix anything, build the best machines from nothing... why was she unable to put her brain at work to find the solution to this problem: her friend, who was also her confidant, was dead.  It was the right word. That, at least, she was able to acknowledge. The problem was death. What was the solution to death?  Life. How could she breathe new life to this dead man laying at her feet, on which her girlfriend and her friend were bent on trying to bring him back?  
Abby looked at Patty and Erin do artificial respiration on Dave, without results. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She already accepted that Dave was no longer with them.  Patty kept repeating:

-You can do it, Dave! Breathe for Patty! Hang on! It's not finished yet! You still have work to do with us, you can't abandon us!

She continued to do heart massage when Erin, renouncing, sat next to Dave, sobbing, her hands covering her face.  
Jillian kept her eyes on Patty who was doing CPR, by herself, on their friend, putting more force than necessary. Abby put a hand on the back of the tall woman and said in a weak voice:

-It's Over, Patty. It's over, he's gone ...

Patty made a final attempt, then she sat next to Dave, crying.  Abby took one of Dave's hand in hers and was surprised to feel how cold he already was.  Erin wept for good, now, her body shaking.

_It's over ... He's gone ..._

Gwilly? Gone? No.  
It couldn't be true.  Not him.  They almost lost Kevin because of his goddamn pneumonia and he was still in hospital. Dave could not be dead! It was unthinkable. Unacceptable. No. No. NO!

-NO !!!! screamed Jillian, aggressively ridding herself of her pack she dropped on the floor, throwing her glasses away, pushing Patty and Abby out of her way and throwing herself over Dave.  
Erin moved away from her girlfriend, believing she was getting hysterical.  Jillian slapped Dave twice, shouting:

-Wake up! Wake up, you bastard! You're not going away like that, you hear me!  
-Holtzy ... Patty whispered with a broken voice.

Jillian leaned over Dave and blew air in his mouth, then she energetically gave him CPR. Turning to Abby, she said, talking faster than she had the day she had improved their first proton pack:

-Go get the car's battery! NOW!  
-What... Abby began, disconcerted.  
-GO GET THIS GODDAMN BATTERY, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Jillian yelled, her voice breaking.

Abby stood up and almost stumbling, she ran out of the room. Turning to Patty, Holtzmann said:

-Continue cardiac massage! Erin, continue to blow air into the lungs! We need to keep his brain oxygenated!

Erin, struggling to control her tears, did as her girlfriend asked and Holtzmann turned to her proton pack out of which she took her two proton guns.

-Swiss knife! She said, reaching for Erin. NOW!!!  HURRY!!!

With trembling hands, Erin pulled the Swiss army knife that Holtzmann had given her out of her jumpsuit's pocket and she handed it to her. Jillian snatched it from her and she brought out the blade. She cut the electrical cords that connected her pistols to her pack, and she stripped the ends of each cords.  
Abby returned a few moments later, laboriously carrying the battery she took out from the car, and she placed it next to the engineer.

-Five hundred CCA should do the trick! Jillian whispered by tying each cords to the poles of the battery. Step aside! She added, rubbing the two other bare tips together, producing a shower of sparks.

Erin realized what Jillian was about to do and she did not hesitate: she unzipped the front of Dave's jumpsuit and tore the shirt he wore underneath.

-BACK OFF!! Jillian yelled before planting the ends of the cords on the Dave's chest. His body, under the voltage shock, arched violently, then fell back, inert.

Jillian shook her head and said:

-No way you're gonna leave us, Gwilly! You're going to come back to us because we are your family and we need you!

She planted again the bared tips on Dave's chest who's body arched again, but remained inert still.

-Wait, Said Patty, I've seen a guy revive another guy doing that.

Patty stood over Dave then gave him a punch on the chest, in the heart area, then another. She pulled away and Jillian, clenching onto the cords, planted them again on his chest, holding them longer. Dave arched more strongly this time and he suddenly opened his eyes, taking a long hoarse breath, before relaxing. He was seized with a coughing fit, spitting blood, and when he tried to sit up, Erin held him gently, sobbing.  
Abby and Patty embraced, shedding tears of joy, and Holtzmann fell sitting at Dave's feet, dropping the cords on the floor, leaning her forehead on her knees. She gave way to her tears for a short time before taking one of Dave's hand in hers and tightly held it. Dave ceased to cough and he asked with a weak voice:

-What happened?  Why am I in such pain?

Erin, still crying, laughed nervously and said, after kissing him on the forehead:

-You ask too many questions, Dave!  
-Don't you ever scare us like that ever again! Patty said, taking the young man's other hand in hers, her cheeks streaming with tears.  
-We thought we lost you, David. Abby said, wiping her tears.  
-I couldn't just leave yet, said Dave with a faint smile.  It seems there's a family I need to watch over...

Jillian bursted into tears and she took precautions when she got above Dave to hold him in her arms. The mechanic hugged her, rubbing her back, feeling that she was the most shaken of the group, and he said, looking at his friends:

-Besides, Patty still owes me an asskickin'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder where I got the idea with the car battery, just look Lethal weapon 1: Endo electrotutes Riggs. Okay, the guy has both feet in water... And Kane once shoked Shane McMahon this way.  
> Thanks for commenting and reading!


	18. Adrenaline Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath... but Dave still has some attitude left in him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some crude language... you might like it...

The ambulance parked in front of the Manhattan library attracted so many curious people that the security agents from the institution had to establish a security perimeter to ensure that the paramedics were not impeded in their work. The paramedics ran out of the vehicle, the first carrying resuscitation equipment, the second taking care of the stretcher. Erin was waiting at the top of the steps and she led them to the Rose room.  
Dave was fully awake and had tried several times to get up, but Holtzmann had retained him. In his last attempt, she had threatened him plugging the battery on his balls if he tried to be pushy. Dave laughed, but the pain that afflicted him quickly calmed him down. Patty moved away, taking Abby with her and Erin pushed Jillian away from Dave.

-Jason, said the first paramedic, help me with this thing, will ya?  
-Right away, Tom. said Jason, the youngest of the two.

The paramedic hurriedly plugged Dave on the heart monitor to measure his pulse and seeing how Patty looked like, Jason had a slightly disdainful smile, saying:

-It's quite a cold you have, ma'am.  
-What are you talking about? She asked, frowning.

Embarrassed, it was Abby who pointed out to her that she was still covered in slime. Patty looked at her clothes and she remembered what lamentable state she was in. Shaking her head, she said:

-I'll try to get rid of this crap.  I'll be back as soon as possible.

She left the room and Erin, Jillian's head resting on her shoulder, one arm around her waist, looked away, smiling.

-Would I be selfish if I said I'm glad i'm not the one in this embarrassing condition?  
-No, not really...  Jillian replied kissing her girlfriend on the mouth.

Tom, who spotted them, looked at them with disdain and, turning to the monitor, muttered between his teeth:

-Dykes everywhere... They should kill themselves...

The monitor issued a series of accelerated beeps, showing a rapid heart rate, and the paramedic, alarmed, said:

-I think something...  HEY !!   Let go-

He was cut short in mid-sentence by Dave who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his fingers tightened like vise grips. Jason tried to make him let go, but in vain: Dave pushed him with his other hand and the young paramedic fell on his back at Abby's feet who gasped, taken by surprise. Forcing the paramedic to lean towards him under the dismayed eyes of Jillian and Erin, Dave looked up to watch Tom face to face and he said through clenched teeth:

-The two dykes that you see there, you sorry son of a bitch, saved my life! They are sisters to me and if you think I'll let you insult them because you are too narrow-minded, you're wrong! Insult them again and you'll crap your teeth, you fucking homophobic asswipe!

He then pushed Tom away who fell on his back and Dave rested his head on the floor, inhaling deeply. The monitor's beeping lowered gradually, resuming its steady pace.  Jason looked at Dave with astonishment and told Abby:

-He's rather strong for a guy who just came back from the dead a few minutes ago!

Erin looked at Dave and Jillian said with amusement:

-Even after suffering a fatal attack, Dave continues to be a white knight in shining armor.

Tom, his face red with embarrassment, approached the patient with care and focused on reading the data. Jason looked at him quietly, but made no comments. 

-His condition is stable for the moment, finally said Tom, after a few minutes of silence. We'll load him on the stretcher.  
-I'll go with him, said Jillian, freeing herself from Erin's embrace.  
-We do not take passengers unless it is a relative, Tom replied, without looking at the young woman.  
-If you think I'm going to stay put, you are mistaken, sir.  Jillian said, staring at him.

Erin tried to hold her back, but in vain. The engineer knelt next to Dave and said:

-Hey, Gwilly! Take me for a ride?  
-Whenever you're ready, baby. Dave replied with a faint smile. If someone wants to object, he can kiss my ass...

He exchanged a wink with Jill and she took his hand.

-Ma'am, said Jason. Let us do our job, then you can come with us.

Tom was going to object, but Jason silenced him with an eloquent look. Jillian pulled away again and Erin took her by the shoulders, asking her:

-Are you sure you want to go?  
-I wouldn't be too useful here anyway: my pack is done for and I want to be the first informed if anything happens to my Gwilly, Jillian replied, taking Erin's hands in hers, trembling slightly. Erin kissed her again, fully aware that Tom did not like it.

Both paramedics took the stretcher on which they had tied Dave and they started to roll it towards the door. Has they made their way out, Dave raised his head and said:

-Jill, you're gonna miss your taxi!  
-I'll call you once I know which hospital they'll get us to, said Jillian by turning around and leaving the room.

Erin sighed, approaching Abby, she said:

-He is in good hands.  
-I know, but I'm worried for him ...

Erin hugged Abby and she said, hugging her friend:

-Don't. Jillian's watching over him.

Abby could not help to let out a giggle and she tried to imagine Jillian with a nurse costume...  
Nahhh! It did not fit with the Jillian she knew.

  
************************************************************************

  
While Abby took care of reconnecting the battery in the car, Erin took upon herself to recover Holtzmann's and Dave's equipment to put them in the trunk. Patty came back; she had managed to get rid of most of the slime that covered her, but she had not managed to completely eliminate all traces of the viscous matter from her jumpsuit. Leaning on Ecto-1, she said:

-Well, now what are we doing, girls? There are still two class three ghosts to capture, not to mention that we have not had time to look for evidences of Rowan's machines.  
-With the emotional roller coaster we have just experienced, Erin said, closing the tailgate, I do not know about you, but I'm exhausted.  
-If we don't want to harm our reputation and jeopardize our funding, we should go back, Abby said after she closed the hood.  
-If we explain the situation to Mayor Bradley, maybe he will be understanding. Patty said with a shrug. I'm like Erin. Having almost lost Dave shook me so much that I don't even know if I would be able to carry my pack around.

Erin joined Patty and Abby leaned on the hood of the car.

-Girls, I too was shocked, but do not forget that if Rowan left more machines in the city, there is a real danger to our world. This means that the barrier can be broken again and the ghosts we have shipped into the vortex may return. If this is the case, you can bet your asses they will want to have their revenge on us.

Erin and Patty looked at each others for a brief moment and then Erin said:

-Dave was attacked by two particularly aggressive entities. The others only threw up at us or tried to hurt us, but they were too slow and they were relatively easy to overcome. But these two fellows who attacked David, they were no mere nauseating vapors.

-There had to be something in there to make them as powerful as they were, Abby said, joining her friends. I am ready to pay the dinner tonight if we do not find one of these damn machines in the building.

Patty nodded and said:

-I have to admit that you're right, Abby. If this madman actually created other machines, we have to find them.  
-A detail eludes me, Erin said, scratching her chin. The machine Dave and you found at the Plaza wasn't located on one of the Ley Lines, neither is this library. Rowan knew that, since he placed the other ones on the Ley Lines.  
-Rowan was crazy, Patty said with contempt.  
-He was crazy, but not stupid, Abby replied. He was a very intelligent man who was bullied. He went bad because people mocked him and made him feel bad.  
-Holtzmann is brighter than him she didn't try to turn into a goddess of destruction, Erin said with disdain.  
-Holtz is special, Patty said with a smile, putting a hand on Erin's shoulder. She is smarter than Rowan: she has invested herself in her researches and she proved to be stronger than him.  
-If you want to go, then just go, said Abby as she went up the stairs. I'll call you once I'm done with my research here.

Patty and Erin stayed behind for a moment and in a low voice, the tall woman said, before following Abby:

-I'll give her that: when she has her mind set on somethin' she doesn't back out easily...  
-Anyways, our packs are still in the Rose Room. Erin said, following Patty. Since we must go back in there to recover them, we might as well finish the job. For Dave and Jillian.


	19. Rowan's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one piece of the puzzle was discovered...

When they entered the Rose Room, they felt that the atmosphere wasn't as heavy, as cold as before. While they were recovering their respective packs, Erin said:

-Looks like we're alone now.  
-Except for the crowd waiting outside to get in, you're right, Patty admitted as she approached the table that had nearly hit Dave.  
-I'm not detecting any psycho-kinetic energy, Abby said, activating her PKE meter. I think those two class three ghosts fled elsewhere in the building.  
-Then let's go and fetch them, said Erin, picking up her proton shotgun.

The director of the library appeared in the hall, out of breath and in panic, his wig comically falling on the back and a bit off to the side of his head:

-Ladies! One of my librarian has just found a curious device in the rare books section!

The three Ghostbusters looked at each others and rushed to the section in question. Halfway, Erin's cell phone rang and, looking at the screen and seeing Jillian's photo, she picked up and stopped running.

-Jillian?  
-We're at St. Luke's Hospital, two storeys under Kevin's room, replied Holtzmann, who seemed to find the situation comical.

Erin felt that Jillian's voice sounded false and she asked, worried:

-Jillian, is everything all right?  
-Oh! sure! Replied the engineer, with a forced laugh. I'm forbidden to enter with Dave in the emergency room, even if he keeps asking for me, and this ambulance fool has not stopped making dyke jokes. Other than that, all is well in this crazy world!

Jillian was starting to get excited, Erin could feel it. Why did Dave keep asking for Jillian's presence, for starters? Was he aware that something serious was going to happen to him? Erin looked around for Patty and Abby, but they were nowhere in sight: they had gone on their way to the rare books section and Erin moved on, trying to light up her girlfriend's spirits:

-Holtzmann, we may be onto something...  
-What is it?  
-The ghosts have disappeared from the Rose Room, but we may have found one of Rowan's machines.  
-That would mean he was not satisfied with drawing the energy from the Ley Lines... Jillian said calmly.  
-That's right, Erin replied, hoping she had managed to calm the engineer. The Plaza machine wasn't on neither one of the Ley Lines, and if there is one here, it isn't on the Ley Lines either.  
-Maybe he had planned an alternative in case his scheme failed...  
-What do you mean? Said Erin, entering the rare books section.  
-Let us admit that had he not succeeded in breaking the barrier by using the existing Ley Lines, then what if he would have attempted to create new ones?

Erin stopped in her tracks and said:

-Come again?"  
-Rowan might as well have tried to create his own Ley Lines in order to break the barrier.

Erin nearly dropped her phone out of consternation. She was silent for a short while and Jillian seemed to guess that she had just put her finger on something big because she waited for her girlfriend to recover from the shock. When Erin spoke again, her voice trembled slightly:

-Rowan could have anticipated the possibility of a defeat and he thought of a contingency plan?  
-The more I think about it, the more It makes sense.  I think that's what happened, Jillian said seriously. If I could get hold of one of his machines, an intact one I mean, I could try to figure out how they work and I could develop a localization system to find them all ...  
-The problem is that once they served their purpose, they explode...  
-The psycho-kinetic energy would be too powerful for these machines' components... If you find even a single piece, bring it back to me. I want to have as much material as possible for my research.  
-No problem, in the meantime, keep us informed about Dave. We will meet you as soon as we're done here...  
-Very well, I'm not moving; they'll have to literally kick me out of here. See you later.  
-I love you. Erin whispered, with a smile.  
-I love you too, Holtzmann replied before hanging up.

Erin entered the room where rare books were classified and she called:

-Abby! Patty! Where are you?  
-Over here! Abby replied, her voice coming from the physicist's right.

Erin followed her friend's voice and found them crouched beside the remains of one of Rowan's machines. The lid that covered it had exploded and sparks still lighted up, as well as thick blue smoke. Abby passed her PKE meter over the machine in pieces, the antennas of the apparatus turning at first quickly, then more and more slowly.  
Erin leaned over to look at the camera, then she said:

-I just talked with Holtz.  
-How's Dave doing? Patty asked as she got up.  
-She couldn't tell me: the doctors left her outside the emergency room. All she could tell me is that the ambulance fool did not stop making dyke jokes and that Dave kept asking for her.  
-Being an asshole is a privilege you can't take away from anyone... Patty answered, shaking her head.  
-Listen, Erin said, looking at the machine. Holtzmann may have discovered why these machines are not on the Ley Lines... She wants us to get all the machines we can find, starting with this one.  
-I understand Holtz, Abby said, putting her PKE meter away. These things are dangerous and it should not be touched by anyone. We should search the entire building to see if there are no more left.  
-Do you think Rowan would have put all his eggs in one basket? Patty asked, shuddering at the fastidious task ahead of them.  
-The two entities that hurt Dave were class six apparitions, Erin said. A single machine couldn't possibly have been able to invoke them both.  
-How can you be so sure? Asked Patty.  
-These machines are like batteries. If they overload, they explode. That's why all the machines we found were exploding.  
-They would act like antennas, then, Abby said. They would be designed to attract and concentrate psycho-kinetic energy. The ghosts would see them as some sort of an exit gate; they want to get out of their universe. Sometimes too much are attracted at the same time. This would create the overload that causes them to explode. You remember all these mirrors in the basement? Rowan was surrounded by them. These mirrors were like gateways.  
-How many ghosts have we met today? Asked Erin.

Patty made the count: the one she had shredded with her chipper, the two class three in the Rose room, the two class six...

-At least five, she finally said.  
-Six, said Erin. There was also that specter that made me think of Gertrude Aldridge.  
-To generate as many ghosts in the same place, said Abby, it would've taken at least five machines.  
-Four, if they were powerful enough to endure the stress of all this supernatural energy... said Erin. We already have one. As it seems inactive, I will bring it in the car so that nobody touches it.  
-As a precaution, we should wear gloves, said Patty.  
-Good idea. Said Abby.

They all donned their gloves and they began to recover the machine's parts.

  
************************************************************************

  
They agreed to stay together to do their research. They returned to the office of the administration, where they found nothing. They decided to go back to the warehouse where Patty had been slimmed and they deployed to optimize their search. Erin's cell phone rang again and she quickly answered.

-It's me, said Jillian, her voice strangely quivering.

The blood froze in Erin's veins. In less than a second, she anticipated what her lover was going to tell her: Dave had not survived. She leaned against a shelf, overturning a few books, and she said:

-Don't tell me Dave...  
-Yeah... Jillian sighed, sniffling.  
-Oh, Jillian, I'm so sorry, said Erin, feeling the tears running down her cheeks.  
-It's not that bad, said Jillian, clearing her throat. He...  
-How can you say that? Exclaimed Erin, shocked to hear the engineer try to trivialize the death of their companion. Dave has just died ...  
-WHAT?!? Cried Jillian. Dave is dead ?? How do you know that?  
-But you've just told me, replied Erin, disconcerted.  
-I didn't say he died, you bobble head!! Holtzmann coldly retorted. Dave just got out of the X-ray room! It has three broken ribs and a cut inside his cheek! That's why he spat blood. Other than that, he's doing well! How could you believe that Dave was dead???  
-Your voice sounded like you were crying, retorted Erin in the same vexed tone.  And don't you dare call me a bobble head!  
-They're broadcasting _All dogs go to Heaven_   on TV. Replied Jillian reluctantly. Charlie B.Barkin has just sacrificed himself for Anne-Marie and this scene makes me cry every time...

Erin wanted to laugh and strangle her girlfriend at the same time. To scare her like that, she'd have to pay for it! Erin finally gave in to her desire to laugh and she said:

-You're a real softy, you know that?  
-What! You take me with my qualities AND my faults, Erin Gilbert! Replied Jillian, sniffing again, a slight laughter in her voice. They're transferring Dave into a private room. Courtesy of the Bradley administration.  
-How did they know about that? Asked Erin, intrigued.  
-I have their phone number, you know. Replied Holtzmann. I gave them a verbal report on what happened in the library and what Gwilly endured. A few phone calls later our fellow had a V.I.P. room reserved for him on the floor of the residents. Room 107.  
-We'll join you as soon as we're done here, Erin said. One of Rowan's machines was found, but Abby believes there may be more. We finish our research, we go back to change and we see you there.

They hung up again and Erin stepped into the warehouse, lighted by large lamps on the ceiling that emitted a pale light. Dozens of wooden boxes containing books and all sorts of other things were piled up here and there. Some of them had traces of burns and Erin deduced that they must have been hit by Patty during her confrontation with the ghost.

-Girls! Abby yelled from the back of the room. I found another one!

Erin and Patty joined their comrade and they saw a bundle of still smoking debris on the floor.

-We're going to need a container to carry that ... Abby said, looking for something that would be useful to them.

  
***********************************************************************

  
They spent the remaining of the morning and a large part of the afternoon raking the building and found two other machines that Rowan had left behind: the first, practically disintegrated, was in the archives room. Erin assumed it was the one which had invoked the entity that had wounded Dave. The second was discovered in the basement, a damp and unwelcoming place. They saw no supernatural presence.  
After recovering all the machines and after having stored them each in a separate container, the girls boarded Ecto-1 and took the way home. They spoke little during the trip, Erin breaking the silence once to tell them about Dave.

-He'll be out of commission for at least a month, Patty commented with regret. With his broken ribs, he won't be able to bear the weight of his pack.  
-He can't stay still for that long, said Abby with a smile. He's a bit like Holtzmann. He always has to do something. Nothing prevents him from using his PKE meter, though...

Erin nodded, but said nothing. This character trait he shared with her girlfriend was something she noticed shortly after David joined the team. He was always either tinkering with the car or fiddling with all kinds of object. The only time he stayed still was when he was sitting in front of a computer.  
Patty parked the car in the garage and they got out. They took the the remains of Rowan's machines in Jillian's lab and they took their shower, then changed. Erin was the first to return to the ground floor to wait for her friends. She noticed a white envelope on Kevin's desk. Intrigued, she took it, wondering who had left it there.

-Mr. David Guile, Ghostbusters... she read in a low voice.

Probably someone who must have responded to the add that Jillian and she had placed for him... She believed that the project had been abandoned, Jillian and herself having agreed not to interfere Dave's private businesses... Maybe Jillian had decided to post it anyway, just for the kick of it... Erin took the envelope and put it in her purse and she heard Patty and Abby go down the stairs .

-I need a good burger. Said Patty. Having experienced so many emotions has dug me quite an appetite.  
-We're going to take something for Dave. We never know. He may be hungry. Said Abby, laughing. Otherwise, Holtzmann will surely deal with it herself.

Erin felt a jump in her chest. She realized how much she needed to be with Jillian...

  
************************************************************************


	20. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is hard to go to sleep...

With all the morphine he got since his arrival, Dave felt that he should have been completely K.O.'d.  He was lying in a bed that could have been so comfortable if he didn't have to lie on his back: the pain in his ribs was stinging him as if he had a bee hive inside of him.  Jillian was talking to him, urging him to get a little shut-eye to rest, but he persisted in staying awake. In reality, he was fighting his need to rest in order not to drift into sleep.

He did not want to go back to this nightmare...

In addition to his broken ribs that made him suffer, his head was also wounded. The shock he had suffered by striking the wall had opened his forehead and he had lost much blood. It took twenty stitches to close it and he would keep a good scar. On top of that, the shock made him bite deeply the inside of his left cheek, causing it to swell.

Jill was sitting by his bed, holding his hand and telling him for what was to be the hundredth time how devastated she would have been if he had not gotten out of it. Dave kissed her hand, feeling his heart beating a little faster, but he had refrained from sharing his feelings: he did not want to ruin their friendship he felt it was a privilege to have Holtzmann in his life. He knew she would never belong to him. This was what motivated him to persuade his friend to open herself to Erin.  
To have her at his side, for him alone, was enough to drive away the vision he had had during his 'death'. The smile she had when he came out of the X-ray room was still lighting her face. The benevolence incarnate. He had almost slid towards sleep, but when she told him that the girls had found four machines designed by this goddamn Rowan and that they would come to see him, his heart had jumped with joy. Another motivation to stay awake.

He knew, however, that fatigue would eventually win the game and that he would eventually fall asleep. He knew that he would find himself alone in this luxurious room every night of the next week that he would have to spend there for observation, so that the doctors would be assured that his heart would not fail. That none of his friends would be permitted to set up a  bunk bed in his room to keep him company. He would have liked to share Jillian's madness, relaxing with Abby, hearing Patty's thrilling and interesting stories about New York City and listening to Erin explain to him in detail why he really should not cross the streams. Perhaps after a while he would have been able to talk to them about what he had seen. He did not know if what he had witnessed was like what Abby and Erin had seen when they found themselves into the vortex after Erin had rushed in to save Abby from Rowan...  And there was horrible sounds of the screams...

  
************************************************************************

  
The last thing he remembered before hitting the wall was the strange feeling he felt when the monster caught him. All this had gone so fast that he had not realized that he was rushing towards the wall until he had seen it approaching too quickly. He did not remember the pain he felt when he crashed onto it... he didn't even know if he had been hurt. He sank into the darkness before crashing to the ground.

He remembered having opened his eyes and found himself in a place devoid of beauty. He was aching everywhere, the suffering running throughout his body, like blood flowing in his veins to the beat of his heart. He floated in the air; it was as if he was swimming in pain itself. Everything was dark, but a reddish gleam emanated from everywhere and from nowhere at the same time. Everywhere around him he saw ghostly beings floating in all directions, howling at death and struggling as if they were swimming in the fire. One of these apparitions flew towards him, all claws out, a diabolical smile illuminating its monstrous face. Dave attempted to repel it, but he could neither reach nor strike the gaunt creature. On the other hand, he felt its clawed hands closing on his throat, trying to strangle him. Even though he vaguely knew he was dead, he felt unable to breathe. He would have wanted to scream, call for help, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a more intense pain in his chest and the monster released its grip, as if it had been burned. A wave of electricity ran through his body and he heard Jillian shout:

-No way you're gonna leave, Gwilly! You're going to come back to us because we are your family and we need you!

He felt hope to see the person who mattered most to him when he felt a new electric shock, then in a blinding flash, he found himself laying among his friends, gasping for air, his eyes wide open. He took Jillian in his arms, ignoring the pain his shattered ribs made him feel, wishing that this embrace would never end. He was hurting everywhere, but this pain was nothing compared to what he had felt when he had found himself on the other side...

  
************************************************************************

  
Jillian still held his hand and told him how happy she was when Abby, Erin and Patty entered the room, each carrying a paper bag, Erin carrying a second one for Jillian. The engineer stood up and threw herself in the arms of her girlfriend while Patty was hugging Dave, then giving way to Abby.

-You're going to have to wait at least six to seven weeks to kick my ass, Patty. Said Dave when Erin hugged him.  
-Forget it, replied the tall woman, laughing, I don't want to ruin that fine backside of yours!  
-No, I insist! Dave protested, pointing his forefinger at her.  Seriously. You owe me a kick in the ass and I want it!

Patty burst out laughing, imitated by the others. Her laughter was contagious and alleviated the burden of memory that haunted Dave. The smell of fast food also helped to forget. Briefly. But still...

  
************************************************************************

  
As he had anticipated, his friends were not allowed to stay later than the hours allowed. Jillian would have been willing to sleep on the floor to stay with him and Erin would have liked to do the same, but nurse respectfully (but firmly) invited them to leave the room and come back the next day. They all embraced and kissed him before leaving. An hour had passed and he was alone in the room, the silence which reigned there was something oppressive. At his request, the nurse had agreed to leave the blinds open, so that he could admire the lights of the city.

His eyelids were heavy and his body shouted at him to go to sleep.

Dave, to keep himself awake, never ceased to repeat that he was not a bad person.

That he was not damned.

  
That what he had seen... was not really hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. hope you enjoy it :)


	21. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in the hospital can be boring...

Dave opened his eyes and was surprised to feel so well. He did not have a nightmare, no monster came to haunt his sleep and the pain he felt on his front head was slowly diminishing. The morning sun warmed his feet up and a glance through the window allowed him to see that the sky was blue and cloudless.

-Did you sleep well? Said Erin, sitting on the bedside chair, a large book resting on her knees.

Dave jumped and turned towards his friend. He smiled, glad to see her. She closed her book, which she placed on the floor beside her purse, and she stood up to take him in her arms with care. Dave kissed her on the cheek and said:

-It's the best awakening I've had in a long time.

Erin winked at him and said:

-The morphine has finally knocked you out. I've been her for two hours and you have not opened your eyes once.  
-What time is it?  
-It's eleven o'clock in the morning, said Erin, consulting his watch.

Surprised, Dave said:

-I'm a real sloth. It should be illegal to sleep that much!  
-You needed it, said Erin, sitting up.  
-Yeah, it's not every day that you're resuscitated with a car battery after you've died, right? Where are the other girls?  
-Holtzmann is working on the debris from the machines we have found: she wants to develop a detector that will help us track down Rowan's machines.  
-You might as well say that she won't come out of her lab for at least a month. Said Dave, laughing.  
-You exaggerate. You're going to spend the week here and then you'll be fit to go back to the firehouse. You'll be able to work both together. Patty and Abby are visiting Kevin.  
-How is he?  
-Much better. He has not yet realized that he almost died, but apart from that, he is charming a nurse whose falling for him...  
-Happy for him. I still can not believe what happened yesterday. If you had not been there...  
-I know, she said, sitting down. Since you joined the team, a new atmosphere befell over the team and I'm glad you've been hired. Let's enjoy this moment alone, I have to talk to you.  
-Oh?  Am I in danger? asked Dave, feigning anxiety.  
-No, replied Erin, laughing. You've been through enough hardships for the moment, I don't intend to say or do anything to aggravate your case.

She picked up her purse and she opened it.

\- I hope you won't hold this against us, but Jillian and I wanted to place an ad...  
-You want to replace me ?? Dave asked, trying to sit up, really worried this time. I may be out of commission for a while, but I can always make myself useful somehow!  
-Calm down, Dave, Erin said, raising a hand. Replacing you is out of the question. Jillian and I had a talk about you.

Dave was really curious. What could they have talked about? Or maybe...

-I ... We...

Erin hesitated a moment, looking embarrassed, then, after a deep sigh, she said, a bit worried:

-Jillian and I know you have feelings for her.

Dave felt a twitch on his cheek as he blushed, and he looked away. He was afraid of what was coming and he did not want to have that kind of conversation with her.

-Erin ...  
-Let me talk, Dave, she said, still serious. I'm not angry with you for that. Neither is Jillian. We are both very grateful for all you have done for us both: some other guys could have tried to take us away from each other to try to "convert" her.  
-It would have been a waste of time and energy, replied Dave. I saw how she looked at you the day I was hired.  It would have been Utopian to think she would be interested in me.  
\- Nevertheless, you have put our happiness before yours and it proves that you are a good person. If it can help, know that Jillian loves you very much. She told me you were like the big brother she never had. You have to know how difficult it is for her to express her feelings.  
-I have the same problem sometimes. It's a real bummer...  
-The other night, we were talking about all of this and we thought it was a pity that a good guy like you was alone.

He smiled and said, intrigued:

-Did you put me on some love search auction thingy?  
-Let's say we've written an ad, but after we've thought it over, we decided it would be as if we were meddling in your private business and we decided not to publish it... apparently, Jillian changed her mind because yesterday, there was this envelope on Kevin's desk, addressed to you.

Erin fumbled in her purse and pulled out the envelope she handed to Dave. He took it, astonished at seeing it so thick, and he placed it on his bedside table.

-You're not gonna read it? said Erin, making a gesture to take it.

Dave stopped her by grasping her wrist and said, with a faint smile:

-Later. It's nice to worry about me like that, but I'm a loner. I'm not in a hurry to find a soul mate. I have all four of you for myself.  
-And what about Kevin? Asked Erin, touched by Dave's words.  
-Kevin, too. He's part of the family, right?  But I don't like him _that_ way...  of that, I'm certain.

They bursted out into laughter and Erin said:

-Whatever you do, know that we will always be there to support you.

Dave smiled and said:

-I'll get over my feelings for Jill. It may take a little time, but it will pass. You both are beautiful together. It would be a shame to break that up. Let's keep it between the three of us, okay?  
-Trust us, Dave. Abby and Patty won't know about this.

They exchanged a wink, thus sealing their promise.

  
************************************************************************

  
The girls had been gone for a few minutes after they had received a call from Holtzmann asking them to come and get her: a call had just been made and they had to get to work. After a few embraces, the three women left Dave's room, making it grimly boring again. On top of that, the damn TV remote was impossible for him to reach. He refused to call the nurse for something as trivial as that. He remembered the letter Erin had given him. He took it and tore it open. The letter contained five pages of fine and elegant writing. Dated two days before, she who had posted it had spent a great deal of time writing it, considering the kind her calligraphy. There was even a slight scent of roses that emanated from the lavender-colored paper.  
He began to read:

  
_Dear Mr. Guile,_  
_My name is Ursulla Noonan and I am writing to you following the publication of your ad in the newspaper. I am a woman in her thirties, I am blonde and I have blue eyes. I am financially independent and I am captivated by everything related to the supernatural. I would love to meet you and see if we share affinities. I saw you on TV following the intervention of your team at the Hotel Plaza and I confess without embarrassment that I find you very cute. I hope you find me pretty enough to want to meet me._  
_I have attached to my letter a picture of myself, hoping that it will be quite convincing._

  
A photo? Dave frowned. He could not remember seeing a picture... He put aside the letter and he picked up the envelope. As a matter of fact, a small photo fell and he took it. He widened his eyes as he saw the face of the girl smiling at him. Her pale face made her look like a Chinese porcelain doll, though the girl was Caucasian. Her blond hair was almost white and fell on her shoulders. Her eyes were blue... well, the left eye actually, because the right one was green. Her pink lips stretched out on a smile full of kindness. Dave had difficulty detaching his gaze from the picture as the girl was so beautiful. Even on the portrait she seemed to play the seduction game. She wore a sky blue sleeveless dress and a matching thin silk ribbon was tied around her neck.

Ursulla... A pretty name for a pretty girl... He looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. The pain he felt reminded him that it was better for him not to do it again. He closed his eyes and relaxed, to ease the pain, then resumed reading the letter. He discovered with surprise that she shared his interest in cars, horror movies and video games. He was touched to learn that the young woman had a brother who had died recently and that she was deeply affected by this: he was her twin.  
He had not finished the third page that he already felt the need to meet her...

  
************************************************************************

  
The evening was already there, and he finally had the opportunity of watching the TV when the door opened and Holtzmann entered, clad in her overalls, her cropped tank top and her laboratory coat. Her yellow glasses were up on her forehead, as usual, and she held in her hand a new bag of fast food.

-Monsieur's supper is served! She announced with a french accent, closing the door behind her.

-'Evening, Jill. replied Dave, smiling, glad to see his friend. You're alone?  
-Yes, I hope you're not too disappointed, Jillian replied, winking at him. Erin told me about your reaction when you heard I was working on a new gadget. Apparently, you threatened to throw yourself from the roof of this hospital if I did not come to visit you during the week.  
-You can not imagine the anxiety I felt, dear, replied Dave, pretending to be tragically distraught with suffering.

Jillian put the bag on the table and sat on the edge of her friend's bed. As she put the food in front of them, she saw the photo leaning against the bedside lamp. Raising an eyebrow, she said:

-Who is this cute number?

Dave smirked and said:

-Her name is Ursulla Noonan. She answered to the ad that you placed in the newspaper.

Jillian frowned, intrigued, and she said, unpacking her cheeseburger:

-Which ad?  
-Erin and you wanted to place an ad in the newspaper, but you both decided not to intrude in my private life... apparently, you decided to publish it anyway ...  
-Not guilty, replied Jillian, most seriously. I did not publish anything at all.  
-But Erin said..., Dave began, confused.  
-She must've published it herself and she forgot all about it... Jillian shrugged. It's easy to forget that kind of thing you know. We were almost in mourning not so long ago...

Dave nodded and grabbed a hamburger that he unpacked.

-Did this girl write you? And would it be too curious for me to ask what she wanted?  
-Meeting me, Dave replied. According to her, I'm cute... _me_ , cute, can you believe that?

He laughed a little. Even her former girlfriend had never told him that.

-You're quite handsome, Dave, said Jillian, with a suggestive look. If I wasn't gay, I'd jump at you right away, but what can I say? This is the way I am, condemned to prefer women over men...  
-Yeah, it's a real tragedy, replied Dave, regretfully. Our children will never be born, will never have your intelligence or skill with tools...

Jillian chuckled and she leaned over to take the picture. After scrutinizing it for two minutes without saying anything, she put it back in its place and said:

-Albinism and heterochromia? It's a fairly rare mixture.  
-Never mind, Dave said. I think I'll meet her.  
-Good choice, I approve. I hope she will be the right number for you. Outstanding girls are the best. Look at Erin and me. We are definitive proof of this.

Jillian had uttered these words with such seriousness that Dave could not help laughing. She winked at him and ate silently. When they had finished their meal, Jillian cleaned up and then, showing signs that she would not hold up for long, Dave understood that she had better go back to work. Jillian hugged him in a long embrace and she kissed him on the cheek and said:

-I can not wait for you to come home, Gwilly. I'm bored to tears all by myself at night.  
-Then go home with Erin, he said, pinching her cheek. She misses you when she is alone in your bed.

Jillian stood up and said, before going out of the room:

-I know, I'm a real drug for her; when I am not there, she is lacking! See you soon, Gwilly!

She disappeared behind the door and Dave, alone again, regretted not having asked her about their last mission. An excuse to keep her with him longer. What a selfish bastard!  He looked at Ursulla's picture and he felt a jump in his heart. Not only was he eager to get out of this hospital to be reunited with his friends, he was also eager to get out of there to meet this mysterious woman. She had finished her letter by leaving her phone number, inviting him to call her at any time...

Jillian would never be in love with him. What was the point of continuing to suffer in the hope of something that would never happen? It was time for him to start looking elsewhere, to find his own happiness. He held out a hand hesitantly to the phone, wondering for a few seconds if it was the right thing to do or if he really wanted to do this, then decided to dial the beautiful blonde's number .

  
************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a l ight one for things to come...


	22. Ursulla Noonan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Jillian left...

She was there. She was _really_ there. Only one call was enough.  
Their telephone conversation had been brief. A simple introduction, a few words, and when he told her that he was in the hospital, she immediately suggested to come and see him. He had begun by refusing, not wanting to be seen in that condition, but she had insisted so much that he had finally given in. He had given her the name of the hospital where he was in and the number of his room, and then they hung up. He called the nurse and asked her to help him get dressed and shave his beard. The fact that he was hospitalized did not mean he had to look like a homeless!

  
************************************************************************

  
He sat on his bed and watched the TV without actually paying attention to the broadcast when someone discreetly knocked at the door.

-Come in, he said, and the door opened.

She was there. Beautiful, graceful, dressed in a red dress with straps tied around her neck, a white bolero covering her shoulders. She had tied a red ribbon which contrasted with her almost white hair in it. Her heterochromian gaze was piercing, almost bewitching, and her red lips made her skin look even paler than it was.  
Putting his hand against his broken ribs, Dave stood up, seduced by this apparition, and he slowly walked towards her.  Ursulla was smaller than him; the top of her head stopped at his chest and she had to get on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.  She was even slightly smaller than Holtzmann!

-Good evening, she said softly, though something in her voice sounded broken, somewhat out of place.  
-Good evening, he replied, his voice slightly weak.

She giggled and said:

-I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Guile.  
-Let's address ourselves by our respective first names.  I think it will be better this way.

She nodded, still smiling. That smile. He could have forgotten anything... or anyone.

-I would hold you in my arms, said Dave, in an apologetic tone, inviting the young woman to sit down on his bedside chair, but with what has happened to me, I must be careful.  
-I understand, Ursulla replied, looking at Dave. You have to be very brave to do what you have done, at the risk of losing your life.  
-I could not let Erin get hurt by that monster, Dave said, sitting down on his bed. I would not have been able to live with myself being a coward.  That's just not me.

Dave frowned and said:

-Funny... I don't remember telling you about the circumstances of my condition.

Ursulla smiled again and she said:

-It was in the news.  
-I didn't know that a news report had been made about our intervention at the library...  
-One of the library users who had to wait outside when they put you in the ambulance telephoned a journalist... The rest was newscast material...

Dave nodded. It was normal that he did not remember more clearly what happened after Holtzmann brought him back to life. He was very disoriented after he put the homophobic paramedic in his place.

-I see you keep my picture close to you, said Ursulla with a small smile.

Dave nodded and said:

-It was Erin who brought me your letter. I must confess to you...  
-What? Asked Ursulla.

Dave hesitated for a moment before saying:

-I wasn't the author of this ad.  
-You aren't? replied the young woman, intrigued.  
-It was Erin and Jillian, my two friends.  
-The women who work with you?  
-I'd rather say that I work for them. I'm just the rookie. They wanted to do me a surprise. I was hesitant to call you, at first, but I'll say it was worth it...

Ursulla timidly lowered her eyes, her cheeks tinged with pink. She stood up and sat down beside Dave, resting her head on his shoulder. Dave wrapped the young woman's left shoulder and leaned his head on hers. When she put her arm around his waist, Dave felt no pain. He thought she was not touching him, but he felt her arm against him.  
It did not matter to him: he felt good and the little woman he was holding against him could be the right one...

  
************************************************************************

  
The end of the visits came too quickly. It was nine o'clock in the evening, and the four hours which had passed by had been filled with well-being and sweetness. Dave had raised the head of his bed in a 45-degree position so that they could watch the TV comfortably. They were settled side by side and, huddled against his intact side, Ursulla had placed her head against the young man's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Gently sliding her hand over his belly, she said:

-You must be calm and relaxed; your heart beats softly.  
-If it stops, warn me. Dave replied with a smile. I'll call Jillian so she can jump start it again...  
-She's the one who revived you? She asked, looking up at him.  
-Yes, Dave said, closing his eyes. I owe her my life. She did everything to bring me back.  
-I should thank her too, then. Said Ursulla, smiling. Thanks to her, I fell in love.

Dave opened his eyes and his gaze met the blonde's. He felt. He wanted. She leaned on one elbow and she brought her face closer to his. They closed their eyes and tenderly kissed each other. A first time. A second time... As they exchanged their fifth kiss, the nurse on duty came in and, without taking the time to apologize, she interrupted them, saying curtly:

-Visiting hours are over, Mr. Guile.  Even for V.I.P.'s.

Dave sighed furiously his discontent, but Ursulla's reaction, though very brief, was rather surprising. It was only a flash, but upon hearing the nurse, Ursulla opened her eyes and a mix of rage and anger crossed her beautiful face. It must have been the effect of morphine, but Dave thought he saw a red gleam shining in the girl's eyes.  
Turning to the nurse, Dave said:

-You could at least have knocked before entering, you know...

The nurse did not reply, waiting for the young woman to leave the room, keeping the door wide opened. When Dave turned to Ursulla, she was already standing beside his bed and she looked at him with kindness, putting her white bolero on.

-I'll come back to see you tomorrow, if you want to see me again, she said, heading for the door.  
-As soon as you can, I'll be waiting for you.  Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere.

Ursulla blew a kiss at him and, turning to the nurse, gave her a dark look that seemed trivial in Dave's eyes, but made the nurse pull back. The door closed on the two women and Dave rested his head on his pillow.

  
No doubt... Love was in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... a bit of fluff.... but keep an eye open  
> may take a day or two off writing... need to charge my batteries :)


	23. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursulla gets introduced to the Ghostbusters, but one of them doesn't seem to like her... Why?

Dave was happy. He kept saying to himself that he now had the ideal life (apart from his broken ribs): he had friends in whom he trusted and for whom he was not just a simple Joe Shmoe, he had an extraordinary job that he loved, had an apartment that cost nothing and now a girlfriend who seemed to love him for real.  
Standing in front of the window of his room, Dave was contemplating New York's landscape, the sun shining, when, looking down, he saw Ecto-1 parking in front of the building. The four Ghostbusters came out, all dressed in civilian clothes, Jillian standing out as usual with her complicated hair, her yellow glasses on the tip of her nose, dressed in a long black trench coat. As usual, Erin was wearing a plaid tailor, Abby had opted for a relaxed outfit with her white sweater and matching jogging, Patty proudly displaying her bling-bling side with an orange shirt, black pants and a jacket adorned with multiple pins.

They all carried a paper bag - lunch, no doubt. Dave felt his heart warming up when he thought about his friends: they did everything to make him feel important. They were what are called real friends.  
Yes, life was really good for him, for the first time.

Or so he thought...

************************************************************************

They laughed heartily. Patty took pleasure in detailing the events of the previous day's mission, taking her time and describing in great detail the circumstances that had led Jillian to be engulfed with slime by a class three ghost. The engineer, contrary to her habit, had confined herself in a corner of the room, looking at the tall woman with a pout, just taking a big bite out of her chicken sandwich, while Abby was trying not to choke on her sip of cola and Erin, with great difficulty, tried to hide her smile with a guilty look.

Dave did not hide himself: his smile was very evocative. He would have liked to be there to see that.

-I think this is the first time I've seen Holtzmann's hair without curls, Abby said, chuckling.  
-Because there is something that can smooth out those rebellious blond locks? Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.  
-I used to love you very much, Dave, Jillian grumbled, addressing the mechanic with a reproachful look. Ungrateful bastard.

A new burst of laughter rang out and Patty continued her story by describing the expression that Holtzmann had when she was splattered with ectoplasm.

-Now, there's just Abby, said Dave, laughing. You haven't received your ecto-baptism yet...  
-Oh yeah! exclaimed the latter, placing her goblet of cola on the edge of the window. I was baptized twice: the first was when Erin was spat on by Gertrude Aldridge. We were so excited to finally have a concrete proof that we jumped in the arms of each other... My wool jacket has never recovered from this, I can tell you that.  
-And the second time, Erin said, was when we went in the subway tunnel. I was holding a ghost in my proton stream when the express arrived. The girls just had time to get me out of Jillian's experimental equipment when the train hit the ghost full-on. The slime went all over the place, but Patty was spared and Jillian managed to escape it again... And Abby received her share...  
-Erin didn't exaggerate when she said that this junk went in every cracks... said Jillian with disdain. At least she helped me wash it off...

Seeing the suggestive look of the engineer, Erin looked away, embarrassed, and said:

-I didn't hear you complaining.  
-You know I wouldn't, said Jillian as she rubbed her tongue sensually on her lips.

Patty raised a hand saying, suddenly very serious:

-Girls! It was agreed that your intimate stories would not be invoked during team meetings.  
-There's no meeting here, said Dave, shrugging.

Patty was very open-minded and loved Jillian and Erin without question, but for a reason that eluded Dave, she didn't seem very comfortable hearing about intimacy between two women. Erin was more moderate, but Jillian took a cunning pleasure in making her friend uncomfortable.

-As soon as we speak of work, we are in a meeting, replied Patty.  
-Then there's no more talk about work, said Jillian, a wide, mischievous smile illuminating her face.  
-No way, José! I'm living my hour of glory here! replied Patty, pointing at her friend. It's worth it, after you made fun of me the other day.  
-Be a sport, Jill, Dave said in a conciliatory tone. Let her have her little pleasure.  After all, I must admit I would have loved to see you completely slimmed...  After you posted that picture of me on our Facebook page...  
-Aren't you supposed to be my friend?  Jillian replied, standing up.

She walked over to Dave, her sandwich wrapper in her hand, and she said, pretending to put it in his mouth:

-You're talking too much, Gwilly! Shut up a little and don't intervene in a women's conversation!

Dave and Jillian tugged a little, Jillian trying to get the cellophane in his mouth, Dave buttering her lips with a fried potato string dipped in ketchup.

-Hey! Be careful! Erin said as she tried to interpose between them. Dave is not healed yet and he has to be careful with his ribs.

Dave and Jillian stopped their bickering and looked at each other.

-You're thinking what I'm thinking, Gwilly?  
-Yup, Jill, Dave replied with a sly smile.  
-Oh, no, said Erin, glaring at them. You wouldn't dare...

They dared. Erin found herself with crushed fries and ketchup on her mouth and chin, courtesy of her girlfriend and Dave. Abby and Patty could not contain their laughter, Patty almost choking out of breath.  
The door opened and Ursulla entered, beautiful and graceful in a black dress with short sleeves. Her hair was tied in a thick white braid at the end of which a red bow was tied. Seeing her, Dave jumped out from his bed and almost ran towards her, smiling. Ursulla had remained on the room'S threshold, hesitant to come in. Her pale face lighted up when her gaze crossed Dave's and they embraced in front of his astonished friends.

-Hello, Ursulla, I'm so glad to see you.  
-Me too, David. Am I interrupting something?  
-Not at all, come on in. I'll introduce you to my friends! replied Dave, enthusiastically.

Abby and Patty stood up as Dave introduced Ursulla to them. The young woman noticed Erin wiping her ketchuped face and she raised an eyebrow, half amused, half disgusted, and she shook Abby's and then Patty's hand, while Dave was making the introductions:

-Ursulla, this is Abby Yates, the leader of our group. Here is Patty Tolan: a real living encyclopedia about everything related to the history of New York. The pretty brunette you see there is Erin Gilbert, the physicist of the group. She and Abby co-wrote a book on the paranormal and are in the process of writing a second one. Shortly before you arrived, she was having a beauty treatment given by me and last, but surely not least, Jillian Holtzmann. Jillian is our extremely brilliant engineer. It was she who knew how to make the equipment theorized by Abby and Erin a real thing.

Ursulla shook hands with Abby, Patty and Erin with a smile, but when she came to Jillian, her hand hesitated and her smile flickered and for a second she looked distrustful, then she pulled herself together and shook hands with Jillian. Nobody except the engineer seemed to have noticed the young woman's hesitation.  Frowning slightly, Jillian discreetly kept her gaze fixed on the albino girl.

-Jillian and Erin are together, Dave said without embarrassment. I hope you have nothing against it...  
-No, said Ursulla, smiling. It is not my place to judge others, considering my appearance...

Dave took Ursulla in his arms and, looking at the group, said:

-This is Ursulla Noonan. You might want to get used to see her often at the firehouse...  
-You found your perfect match! Patty exclaimed in a loud voice as she got up.

Ursulla jumped up and clung to Dave, as if the tall woman scared her, and Patty did not fail to notice it: a little embarrassed, she said:

-Sorry, I didn't want to make you jump. I tend to be very vocal when I am happy.  
-No worries, said Ursulla, smiling. I do not fear anything in Dave's arms.

All had approached Dave and his girlfriend, except Jillian, who, leaning against the bedside table, could not take her eyes off the young woman. She had removed her glasses and started nibbling one of the temple's tip, her gaze going from the young woman to the picture that Dave kept.

Something didn't add up.  
While Ursulla spoke of her albinism and her heterochromia, the others girls listening with great interest, Jillian felt that Dave's girlfriend... could be more than meets the eye. Ursulla looked imperceptibly at the engineer and their gazes met. Holtzmann felt an unhealthy shiver running through her spine and she straightened up, putting her glasses back on her nose.

-Why do you wear these sunglasses inside? inquired Ursulla, intrigued, her voice hiding a well-concealed malice.  
-My eyes are sensitive to the light of the sun, replied Jillian, passing a hand through her hair. Girls, we should give them a little privacy. Besides, I have a lot of work waiting for me at the lab, so I'm waiting for you in the car.

Jillian hugged Dave and said:

\- I am happy for you, but know that you will always be my Gwilly.

Dave smiled and hugged the engineer in his arms a little stronger than he should have (his ribs protested) and he kissed her on the cheek. No one noticed Ursulla's look at that moment. Otherwise, they would have seen the red glow that was in her eyes when the nurse came, interrupting her and Dave.

-Yeah, Holtzy's right, Patty said, heading for the door. We'll leave them in peace. See ya, Mr. seducer, she added, smiling.

Abby followed her, Erin behind her, and Jillian closed the march. Before closing the door, she gave a last glance at Ursulla. She truly was _more_ than meets the eye.

  
************************************************************************

  
-Gwilly? asked Ursulla, intrigued, as the door closed on the engineer. What is this ridiculous name?

Dave smiled and said:

-This is the deformation of Guile. Abby misread my name by reading it on the hiring form and Jillian appropriated it. Only her calls me like that.  
-Why? asked Ursulla, crossing her arms on her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Dave sat down on his bed and said:

-Jillian is eccentric, as you can see. She does nothing like anyone else. They all call me Dave or David, but Jillian calls me Gwilly. It's like that. Normally, I do not tolerate my name being distorted like that, but with her it's different.  
-Why? repeated Ursulla, squinting, suspicious.

Dave frowned; he had only known her for less than twenty-four hours, but he already knew that something was wrong with her. He stood up and approached her.

-What's the matter? He asked, placing his hands on the young woman's shoulders.  
-It's just that... the way she spoke to you before leaving... is there anything between you?

Dave let out a little sneer and said:

-No, it's impossible, not with her.  
-But...  
-As I told, Jillian is gay, remember?  Erin and her are a couple. There can never be anything between Jillian and me. (He hesitated a moment, then he continued) I will not hide from you that I had feelings for her, but it's over. She considers me as her big brother and I consider her as my little sister. Her relationship with me is that of brother and sister.  
-But she said you'd always be _her_ Gwilly...  
-Would you be jealous of Jill? Dave asked, with a sly smile.

Ursulla shrugged her shoulders, putting her head against Dave's chest. He hugged her and she said:

-Maybe a little bit. She does not look like she's been rolled in flour, unlike me.  
-Nonsense! angrily replied Dave.

He looked her straight in the eye, her right eye blue and her left eye green (wasn't it the opposite? He thought the left was blue and the right green...) both expressing dismay, and he said:

-I don't want to hear you say anything negative about your appearance! You are beautiful as you are! There ins't another woman like you and I am glad to see that it is I that your heart has chosen.  
-But Jillian is beautiful too, isn't she? she said.  
-Yes, she is beautiful, but she has Erin. She always loved Erin. She will never love me as she loves her. Ursulla, they are my friends, the only real friends I've ever had. Do not forget that it was Erin and Jillian who decided to make this ad.  
-I think Jillian does not like me much.

Ursulla spoke in an weak voice, almost like a whisper, her eyes turned away from her boyfriend. Dave had her look at him and he said:

-I'll talk to her. I have not seen anything suggesting that she has any hostility towards you.

Ursulla smiled. Dave kissed her.

  
How he loved her!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at bit of fluff, a bit of laughs, a bit of something else.  
> I hope a lot you'll like this one :)


	24. Jillian and Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann has a sixth sense? who knew...

Erin felt uncomfortable. Seated at the back, beside her lover, she kept peeking at her. Holtzmann was strangely silent and motionless, her eyes glued to the outside, watching the cars passing by. She seemed deeply lost in her thoughts, the gears seemingly spinning at full pace. While Abby and Patty seemed not to running out praises about Ursulla Noonan, the young albino didn't seem to have impressed Holtzmann who had been rather distant with her. Erin was used to seeing her girlfriend make innocent flirts with people to keep a casual atmosphere, but she didn't with her... Jillian didn't like Dave's new girlfriend. Why?  
Erin took Holtzmann's hand in hers; the engineer hardly noticed it. She simply pressed the fingers of the physicist, no more. Erin bit her lip and she leaned over Jillian:

-Hey, Holtz, is there something wrong?

Jillian looked at her girlfriend and shrugged.

-I don't know.  
-Since we left Dave with his girlfriend you didn't open your mouth once. What is it? Don't you like her?  
-I can't explain it to you, Erin. replied Holtzmann, sighing. There's something strange about this girl.  
-Aside from the fact that she's albino and that her eyes are not the same color, I don't know what you're talking about.  
-I don't know, I told you. Something about this girl urges me to be careful.  
-She looks harmless, said Erin, smiling. What harm could she do?  
-Rowan looked harmless the first time Pats saw him, Jillian said seriously. Until he turned into a giant ghost and sowed destruction on his way.

Why did Rowan come to mind? This girl didn't look like him, not even remotely. Erin let go of Jillian's hand and she took a deep breath before saying:

-Jillian, I see that you have some antagonism towards this girl, but Dave seems to be in love with her. You're going to have to accept the idea that she's going to be part of his life, and by extensions, ours.  
-She looks too perfect! Murmured Jillian in order not to be heard by Abby and Patty. Nobody can be _that_ perfect! Not even you, Gilbert!  
-Shame on you, Jillian Holtzmann! Exclaimed Erin, smiling in spite of herself at the spontaneity of her girlfriend. I'll tell you that you're not perfect, either!

Jillian let herself be pulled in by Erin, but did not reciprocate.  Abby and Patty did not pay attention to them, accustomed to their childish bickering. When the car entered the garage, Jillian did not wait for Abby to cut off the engine. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her lab.

-Something wrong with Holtzy? Patty asked, closing her door.  
-I do not know, Erin replied. Maybe she has an urge to finish this machine detector of hers.  
-Holtzmann has always been like that. Just leave her alone. Abby said as he walked over to Kevin's office to check the answering machine. Good news, we have no messages on the answering machine. Pats, what would you say if we went to the Plaza to try to collect data on the EVPs you collected the other day?  
\- Yeah, we could try to get a little more information about this ghost who calls itself Legion... Erin, you in the game?

The physicist hesitated a moment, then said.

-You know what? I think I don't feel like facing a biblical demon today so I'll just sit this one out. I think I'll rather try to see what is bothering Holtzmann.  
-Okay, that's your call, Abby said, heading for her closet to put on her jumpsuit. If we ever need help, can we count on you and your sweet honey?  
-Yes, no problem, said Erin, climbing up the stairs.

When Patty and Abby were done changing, they got in Ecto-1 and left the firehouse. Erin watched them go, then she walked over to Jill's lab.

  
************************************************************************

  
Holtzmann didn't work on her machine detector, as the others thought. She was sitting on the edge of her lab window and looked up at the sky, the gears still spinning at the same pace in her head. She was nibbling one of her glasses' temple tips, and she felt her mind drift towards dark ideas when Erin's voice startled her:

-You know, there are better ways to consume iron, honey.

Jillian stood up as if she just sat on a thumbtack and she put her glasses back on her nose. Putting her hands in the pockets of her trench coat she had forgotten to take off, she looked at Erin with embarrassment and said:

-Tell me if you know this one: what is the plural of nostril?  
-That's an easy one, Erin replied with a condescending smile. It is nostrils, with an S.  
-No, you're wrong. The plural form of nostril is nose.

Jillian forced herself to laugh, but Erin just smiled. Even when she was upset, Jillian tried to joke in order to divert attention. Which was nevertheless a good sign, she was taking back her traits of character... But Erin did not let herself be turned away.

-Jillian, she said, approaching the engineer. What's happening? Before meeting this girl, you never ceased to be yourself... now, it looks... (Erin sighed) I don't know. You don't look like yourself when you're so serious and silent.  
-Erin...  
-Do not tell me it's nothing. It's _not_ nothing. There's something about this girl that's bothering you. What is it?

Jillian, worried, seemed to hesitate, balancing herself from one foot to the other,, like a human metronome, and she eventually removed her trench that she threw on her work table. She seemed to gather her thoughts into a coherent sequence, then she said:

-Give me a chance to explain myself. Did you notice her eyes?  
-They are not the same colour, anyone could notice that.  
-But did you _really_ look at them? Insisted Jillian.  
-One is blue, the other is green, replied Erin, shrugging her shoulders.  
-Did you look at this girl's photo?  
-Vaguely. Jillian, what's that fixation with her eyes?  
-Erin, I took the time to look at this picture _twice_. The first time was yesterday when I visited Gwilly. The second was when you were all busy talking to her. In the picture, her left eye is blue and the right one is green. But in person it was the the other way around: the left eye was green and the right eye was blue!

Erin chuckled and she said, sitting down at her lover's work table:

-This is just a simple image inversion. There's nothing supernatural about it...

Jillian sighed faintly and she said:

-Erin, I took the time to observe this girl and there are details that don't add up. Aside from the eyes, I can't yet put my finger on it, but this girl does not inspire me with confidence.  
-Jillian, would you be jealous? Erin asked maliciously.  
-Jealous?  Why should I be jealous of her? Asked Jillian, surprised.  
-Because she took your place in Dave's heart?  
-Impossible, said Jillian, with a wave of her hand. Gwilly will never replace me.  
-But he is no longer in love with you... Admit that you liked it a little bit...  
-No! Yes... Maybe? Let's say it gave me a little sweet feeling, but I never thought that Dave should not fall in love with another girl. Erin, I know you think I'm crazy, but--  
-I NEVER will think such a thing of you! Exclaimed Erin, leaping from her chair, rushing towards Jillian, laying her hands on the shoulders of her lover, looking stern. You're not crazy and never think I believe such a thing.

Jillian's eyes widened in surprise, then she took Erin's hands in hers, then kissed them. Pressing them on her forehead, she said:

-Erin, I ask you to trust me on this one and to say nothing to anyone, especially not to Gwilly. I'm glad he has someone in his life, but this girl... she's got something strange. I am not talking about her albinism or her heterochromia. She looks like there's something wrong about her.  Something's off.  I do not know yet how to explain it, but it puts my sixth sense on alert.

Erin wanted to believe Holtzmann, especially when she was so convincing. Her lover could be eccentric, teasing, foolish and mischievous, but when she expressed herself so earnestly, it was because she was really worried... She took Holtzmann in her arms and could only say to her:

  
-If there's something wrong with Ursulla, we'll figure it out together.


	25. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins with a joyride...

A week passed.  
Dave had finally returned to the firehouse, Kevin was resting at his house and getting better, the ghosts were quiet and Jillian seemed to be more welcoming to Ursulla. The latter spent all of her time with Dave and returned home on rare occasions. Wherever he went, she followed him like his shadow, preventing him from making physical efforts to spare his broken ribs, preparing his meals (she proved to be an excellent cook) and contributing to the household chores. The only time she had ventured alone on the second floor, Jillian had almost kicked her out while she caught the albino fiddling with a semi-completed proton grenade.

Ursulla had fled and had taken refuge in Dave's arms, who had preferred to laugh at the incident rather than reprimand any of the girls. While Erin had tried to calm Jillian, who kept repeating that sooner or later this girl was going to cause trouble to them, Dave had taken his girlfriend to his room and had spent part of the afternoon explaining why Jillian did not allow any strangers to enter her lab.

Ursulla remained discreet and timidly apologized to the engineer at supper time. Jillian had grumbled that she was no longer angry, but in the future Ursulla could no longer come to the laboratory.  
During this week full of events of all kinds, Erin had taken the time to observe the young woman and, not knowing if she had been influenced by Jillian's suspicions or whether she could trust her instincts, ended up sharing (more discreetly) the engineer's suspicions.  
It was first small things. When Ursulla walked, she sometimes seemed to glide on the floor. At other times, she seemed to possess the faculty of teleportation:  for a moment she was seen at one place, the second after, she was standing at another, a good distance from the first. She sometimes had absences. Her face would loose all expression and she seemed to wander away. When she was spoken to, she jumped up and stared at her interlocutor for a brief moment as if she did not know who she was dealing with, and then she became herself again.

She had shared her observations with Jillian one night after the young albino had left the firehouse to get something for dinner. Jillian had listened to the physicist carefully, and then she decided to run some tests on the girl (unbeknownst to her).  
Pretending to make an upgrade on Dave's ecto-goggles, Jillian had used the equipment to "analyze" Ursulla. The ecto-goggles detected nothing but a heartbeat a little faster than normal. The PKE meter also remained inactive. With frustration, Jillian found that her suspicions were unfounded.

-There are things we just cannot explain, Jillian. Erin had said after the last test had revealed nothing extraordinary or supernatural about Ursulla.  
-So why do my guts keep telling me that something is wrong with her?  
-Perhaps you just don't like her, Erin replied, shrugging, tired of all this fruitless research. That kind of thing happens, you know.  
-I like everyone, replied Jillian, opening a box of Pringles.  
-Even your father? Asked Erin, seriously.

Jillian did not answer, just putting a handful of chips in her mouth.

  
************************************************************************

  
The phone rang on the eighth day after Dave returned home. Kevin had not yet fully recovered, but he had decided to come to work anyway. He noted the address and then pressed the button that activated the bell, announcing the call.  
All were gathered in the dining-room of the firehouse, and finishing their dinner, they jumped, taken by surprise, then they stood up. Ursulla, still seated, held Dave by the sleeve of his shirt and said:

-You can not go yet, you're not completely healed.  
-Lemme go, Ursulla, said Dave, pulling on his sleeve. I need to get out of here.  
-Gwilly can very well drive and use his ecto-goggles, Jillian said, pushing her chair back under the table with a stiff gesture.

Ursulla pushed back and looked at the engineer, uncomfortable.

-I... I meant no wrong, she said, looking guilty.  
-It's agreed that Dave can not carry his pack yet, but nothing prevents him from doing his work as an archivist, Erin said seriously.

Abby and Patty were already heading towards the fire pole and Jillian had already gone downstairs. Dave kissed Ursulla on both cheeks and he followed his friends by yelling a WOO-HOO! of happiness. Ursulla watched them slip away, and Erin followed Patty.  
All five had donned their jumpsuits when Ursulla appeared behind Dave. When he turned around, he nearly knocked her down when he hit her.

-I want to go. She said, almost suppliant.  
-No, Dave answered firmly. You are not authorized to participate in this type of operation. Stay here with Kevin. Just play a game of Backgamon while waiting for our return.  
-No, I want to go! Ursulla insisted, clinging to Dave's suit.  
-Hey! Lovebirds! Abby said as she got into the back of the car. Make up your minds and let's go, Dave!  
-You're staying here, said Dave, somewhat irritated. It's too dangerous!  
-I want to go! repeated Ursulla, almost on the verge of tears. If something happens to you, I want to be there to take care of you!

When Dave was about to come out with a scathing reply, Patty said, as she took her place in the car, a little impatient:

-Let her come, we'll just keep in the car!

Dave looked up at the ceiling, then he nodded.

-You're sitting in the backseat, Dave said. With Abby and Erin. Jill, you sit between Patty and me.

Jillian could not help but smile as she saw the young albino's disappointed expression. Erin led the young woman by pulling her by the hand, saying in a pressing voice:

-If you want to come, it's now or never.  Just be quiet!

Ursulla allowed herself to be led to the car where she sat in the backseat, between Abby and Erin, pouting, while Jillian slipped into the front seat. Dave settled behind the wheel and he started the engine. Activating the sirens, Jillian uttered a cry of joy and exclaimed:

  
-Let the party begin!!! Woo-hoo !!


	26. She's such a headache!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the new mission...

He was back into his element. He was behind the wheel of his car, surrounded by his friends and his girlfriend, the engine rumbled under the shifting of speed, the siren cleared the way before them and Jillian shared his joy of returning to work.  
Ursulla was discreet, wedged between Erin and Abby, pouting like a child who had been promised a delicacy only to be denied afterwards. Their destination was the theater where they had made their first capture. Another rock concert. Patty was not very enthusiastic about having to endure this crazy music again, but Abby was more positive.

-At least, the chances of a ghost perching itself on your shoulders a second time are very thin.  
-With my luck, I'm sure it's going to happen to me again, Patty grinned, turning to her friend. I would have preferred to return to the Plaza.  Lemme warn you right now:  the first one to take out a smart phone to snap a selfie with a ghost gets a proton stream up in the ass!  
-You have not detected anything there? Erin asked, observing Ursulla discreetly.

The young albino had raised an eyebrow, suddenly very interested in the conversation, even if she continued to stare at the floor of the car while keeping her arms crossed.

-No, Abby replied. This Legion thing chose to remain silent this time.

The car entered an alley behind the theater and Dave parked the car in a screech of tires. After cutting off the siren and the engine, he opened the door and jumped out of the car, followed by Holtzmann, who, clinging to his shoulders, jumped, singing:

-Gwilly and I team up, Gwilly and I are gonna kick some ghost asses!

While Patty looked at the engineer with amusement, Ursulla, who had just got out of the car behind Erin, took an alarmed expression and tried to repel Jillian, saying:

-Do not do that! He is not yet healed!

Jillian clenched her teeth, but said nothing. On the other hand, the look that she addressed to the young woman, her step back a few steps.

-Baby, Dave said, rolling his eyes, it did not hurt me. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine!  
-But... Ursulla began.

Dave silenced her by raising a hand and said:

-Stop it, now.  You are very caring and I thank you, but stop treating me as if I were made of glass. I can take it.  
-Then do not take your backpack! Replied Ursulla, anxiously.  
-It's called a proton pack, Jillian grumbled as she put on her own.

Erin put a hand on her shoulder to tell her not to add anything and Jillian stiffly took out her girlfriend's pack from the trunk.

-Dave knows very well he's on light duty for at least another five weeks, said Abby, trying to appease the young woman's fears.

Ursulla looked at the scientist with a strange expression, then she turned all enthusiastic and said:

-Can I come with you? I want to see how you catch the ghosts!  
-No, Erin said curtly. It's too dangerous.  
-But...  
-We must be focused at all times and you ask so many questions that you can have us make a mistake! Replied Jillian, closing the tailgate with a stiff hand.

Ursulla took another step back and looked at Dave, who was busy getting his Ecto-goggles, his tablet and his PKE meter on.

-David...  
-You're staying in the car, he said, looking at her obviously uncomfortable. We agreed to let you come along, we never said you could participate. Erin is right.  
-But you're still going, in your condition! Protested the young albino, on the brink of tears.  
-Ursula, don't make me regret having brought you here, replied Dave, impatiently, darting his girlfriend with a severe glance. And stop acting like a child!  It's driving me nuts!

Abby, Patty and Erin were already on the doorstep of the artists' entrance, Jillian was waiting for Dave next to the car.  Ursulla lowered her head, and Dave, seized with remorse, took her in her arms to console her. She kissed him on the cheek and said:

-Be careful.  
-As always, Dave replied with a wink.

He turned around and rejoined Jillian, who greeted him with a pat on the back. Scowling, Ursulla leaned back on the car, crossing her arms on her chest. She sighed angrily and looked inside the car. Her eyes fell on the fifth proton pack... Dave's proton pack...

Interresting...  

  
************************************************************************

  
As agreed, Dave and Jillian teamed up. As Patty and Erin took on the basement with Abby, Dave and Holtzmann headed for the artists' lodges. Hard Rock music could be heard from the stage, as did the cries of the delirious spectators. Jillian held her proton wand in her hands, while Dave, his ecto-goggles on, swept his PKE meter in front of him, detecting nothing special. They had just entered the costume room, where Jillian playfully startled Erin, a wig and a hat on her head. Dave was turning his back on her, passing his PKE meter in front of a shelf loaded with costumes thrown in irregular piles. She sketched a mischievous smile and she approached a shelf where lined up heads in styrofoam sporting wigs of all kinds of colors. She picked a blue one with green strands and put it on her head, then she picked up a pair of red horns that she stuck on her forehead.

Taking advantage of the fact that Dave still turned his back on her, she stepped closer to him, and as she was about to start him, he turned to her. For a mysterious reason, it was Jillian who jumped and Dave, surprised, jumped in turn. They stared at each other for a short moment, then both bursted out in laughter. Jillian got rid of both the wig and horns and Dave said, trying to regain his seriousness:

-You're quite a number, when you get into it!  
-That's why you love me, she replied, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Dave smiled and she realized what she had just said. Her smile faded away and she quickly said:

-Sorry, Gwilly. I...  
-It's nothing. We will never have children together, but feelings are what's important, right?

Holtzmann nodded and said, after a brief hesitation:

-Sorry to have been so abrupt with your girlfriend. It's just that...  
-I understand, said Dave, shrugging. She is a good person, she is full of good intentions, but she tends to want to do too much.  
-She's pushy, you mean...

The PKE meter started at that moment, interrupting their conversation. While Dave was looking for the source of the signal, Jillian took her walkie talkie and said:

-Girls, we have a signal in the costume room. Do you have anything on your side?  
-Nothing to report, Abby replied. Do you want us to join you or you can get by on your own?  
-Given that Gwilly does not have his pack, we might need one of you.  
-I'm coming, Erin replied at once.  
-My two mistresses all to myself, Dave said, using his walkie talkie, making sure the whole team could hear him. Too bad, Patty, you'll have to wait for another mission to kick my ass...  
-I take good note of it, dear. Replied Patty, laughing.  I'll charge you interests.

Dave could not hold back his laughter and Jillian whispered:

-You should not talk about that in front of your girlfriend, she might have an attack!  
-She'll hire a bodyguard for me for sure!, replied Dave with a faint laughter.

Suddenly, Dave shrugged and froze when he heard the sound of a tramping step and a panting gasp from the corridor. He pointed his PKE meter to the door and Jillian picked her wand in her hands, activating her pack. The antennas of the PKE meter vibrated slightly, but did not rise. The sound of footsteps was still approaching.

-Erin? Is that you, honey? Said Jillian, stepping toward the door.

Silence, except the sound of footsteps and panting gasps. Jillian looked worried, but she sang all the same:

-Come out, come out, wherever you are...  
-Nice singing, Dave whispered, on the look-out.  
-Thank you, replied Jillian. My agent says my record contract is a sure thing with Sony...  
-Be moved.  As long as they don't screw up... 

The sound of footsteps was closer.  Jillian was still aiming at the door that finally opened... to let Ursulla in. She entered the room, out of breath, her forehead dripping with sweat, and leaned against the door frame. She was wearing Dave's proton pack and holding the wand in one hand.

-Good God Almighty, this thing is so freakin' heavy!

Jillian, both incredulous and angry, turned to Dave and said, her teeth clenched:

-Gwilly, tell me I'm dreaming!

Dave, without answering nor looking at Jillian, raised his ecto-goggles on his forehead and looked at Ursulla, angry, and said:

-What the hell are you doing here?? And why are you carrying my pack, for Christ's sake??  
-I could not wait outside, so I figured I could help if you showed me how it works... the young albino said guiltily.  
-I can't believe it! Said Jillian, livid as she approached the young woman by hanging up her wand on her pack. You're not aware that you're carrying a particle accelerator on your back!!  If you do anything stupid, you could blow up the whole building?!

Ursulla looked at Jillian, who stared angrily at her and asked:

-Why do you always shout at me? I just want to be your friend!

Dave approached his girlfriend and, unfastening the pack's straps, said, trying to control the anger raging in his voice:

-I'm gonna remove this from your back immediately and you'll return to the car without arguing!  
-But, David ..  
-I don't want to hear anything! Replied Dave, looking straight into her eyes (which one was blue and which one was green?  in his anger, Dave couldn't tell).  Jillian could've shot you!  You could have been killed, Goddamn it!!!

As Dave and Jillian took the pack off her back, Ursulla could not contain her tears. When the pack was taken off her, she clapped her hands on her face, crying for good. Jillian, holding Dave's pack in her hands, rolled her eyes and she moved away from the young woman. Ursulla tried to take Dave in her arms, but he held her away by the shoulders and said, this time more harshly:

-You go back to the car _right_ _now_! You sit there and you don't get out until we get back to the firehouse. We'll talk only then!

As the young albino was about to protest, a great scream of panic resounded from the theater, followed by a loud noise and a blood-chilling roar. Dave turned to Jillian and said:

-Help me put that thing on.  
-No! Ursulla protested. It's too heavy for you!  
-Ursulla! Go back to the car and don't get involved in it anymore! Replied Dave, stuffing his PKE into the storage compartment of his pack. Jillian, help me with that.

Jillian agreed, casting an angry glance at Ursulla, who remained planted in the doorway, crying like a child caught in the wrong. The weight of the pack produced a stinging feeling in Dave's wounded ribs, but nothing intolerable. Erin rushed into the room, jostling Ursulla at the same time, and looking at the young woman, then at Dave and Jillian, she said:

-What the heck is she doing there?  
-She wanted to help, said Holtzmann with disdain.  
-What? Erin replied incredulously. Ah! It doesn't matter for now! We have to go to the theater! Dave, you think you can use your pack without too much trouble?  
-I'll do my best, replied the mechanic, with a wince, a hand on his ribs. Neither one nor the other of you can carry two pack at the same time! Ursulla, you're going to the car! I won't say it again!  
-Impossible, said Erin. The monster, whatever it is, threw a metal pillar across the wall: the artists' exit is blocked.

Jillian sighed and said:

-We aren't going to bring her along, that's for sure!  
-'Course not!  Ursulla, you stay put, said Dave, looking at his tablet. I no longer detect any psycho-kinetic signature in this room.

Approaching Ursulla, who had calmed her tears, he said to her:

-You don't get out of here until we come to get you, do you understand?

She nodded guiltily, then looked at her boyfriend as he got out of the room, following Erin and Jillian. As soon as she was alone, she dried her tears and went to sit in a corner of the room.  
All she had to do was to wait...  with a smile...


	27. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... it turns to shit...

The theater was in ruins. The scene was strewn with debris of musical instruments, broken glass and the scenery, which was supposed to represent a medieval landscape, with a castle in the background, had been thrown to the ground. The rails where the spotlights and stroboscopes were attached had been torn into several pieces and debris were scattered throughout the large room. The chairs had been knocked down and several empty beer cups had been crushed on the floor when the crowd rushed out. The emergency lights were on but did not illuminate the room enough for the Ghostbusters to see adequately.

Dave entered the room first, brandishing his PKE meter in front of him, the device activating as soon as he set foot in the room. The antennas rose horizontally, emitting a rapid series of strident sounds. Through his ecto-goggles, he could see the psycho-kinetic signature of the ghost who was prowling inside. As he looked at his tablet, he let out a whistle between his teeth, and he whispered to Abby, who was closer to him, ready to cover him in case of an attack:

-Class seven apparition.  
-Class seven ?? Replied Abby, worried. It seems that the apparitions are more and more powerful as they...  
-I know, Dave interrupted her. At least it's alone. I'm not detecting any other signatures around. If there is a machine here, it must not be far.  
-Jillian, is your detector in working condition? Abby asked, turning to the engineer.  
-No, I couldn't spend all the time I wanted on it. A certain albino kept distracting me... replied Jillian, still angry at Ursulla.

Dave sighed and said:

-I'll make sure she doesn't bother you anymore with her questions, Jill.  
-Gwilly, I did not want to upset you, but...  
-Say, couldn't we debate this after we captured this monster? Abby interrupted.  
-You're right, Abs. Replied Jillian with a pout. Gwilly, d'you record everything?  
-Sure do, hon. Said Dave, raising his thumb. And according to my little toy, the apparition is approaching.

He did not have time to determine in which direction the monster was going to appear because it went through the ceiling just above them, leaving a good dose of dripping ectoplasm over their heads, and it rushed towards them, roaring like a wild lion. The apparition had the form of a Gorgon whose snake tail ended in a scorpion dart. What made its skin was actually a reddish crocodile skin. Its four arms were endowed with horns at the elbows and big clawed hands. Its face looked like a female face covered with pustules, with two pairs of cat's red eyes and a mouth adorned with spider mandibles. Its scattered hair floated around its head.

Flying straight towards Jillian, the apparition reached out to the engineer to catch her, but Erin pulled her girlfriend away from the monster's path. The Gorgon turned to the physicist, roaring again, and as it darted towards Erin, it received three proton streams in the head: Patty, Abby and Dave had drawn their wands and had just fired. The Gorgon was pushed back towards the stage, but it was powerful enough to rise towards the ceiling, trying to escape. Erin and Jillian joined their beams at the monster who began to show signs of weakness.  
Suddenly, Dave cut off his proton stream. Erin looked at him incredulously, and shouted at him, as the monster seemed to regain its strengths:

-What are you doing?? We must keep weakening it to capture it !!  
-Ursulla !! Shouted Dave, pointing to the door, both frightened and angry.

Erin turned to the door and saw, with dismay, that the young woman hadn't listened to her boyfriend. Clinging to the edge of the exit door, she stared, wide-eyed, the monster who noticed her and sketched what looked like a smile. Despite the four proton streams that surrounded it, the Gorgon began to proceed painfully towards Ursulla, who, instead of listening to Dave, who was yelling at her to run away, stood there, open-mouthed...  unafraid...

Dave tried to run towards her, but his ribs protested under this sudden physical effort, in addition to the weight of the pack. Abby reacted: she cut off her stream and she ran towards Ursulla. The Gorgon, released from another stream, regained strength. It was able to move faster, catching up with Abby, who was screaming at the young albino to run.   As she was about to join her, the Gorgon caught the scientist by one leg and Jillian, Erin and Patty cut their streams off so they wouldn't accidentally hit their crew member.

-Not again!! Abby exclaimed, remembering the last time she had been upside down because of a ghost.

This time she lost her glasses. Struggling to free herself from the monster's icy hold, Abby heard Patty shout something, but could not understand. All she knew, before the lights went out for her, was that she found herself projected onto the stage, landing heavily on what was left of the drums, in a great metallic bang.

  
************************************************************************

  
Seeing Abby Yates laying among the drums, Jillian felt her blood freeze. In a fraction of a second, she saw the scene again when Dave had been attacked and almost killed by a class six monster. She didn't feel lucky this time: if Abby found herself in the same state as Dave, she was totally unaware if she could revive her.

-Abby !! Cried Erin, rushing to the stage.

The Gorgon appeared before her, forcing her to stop, and Erin did not hesitate: she opened fire on the monster. The Gorgon screamed again in frustration and it raised its two right hands, as if it wanted to behead the physicist. Its gesture was stopped by Jillian, who held both right arms with the streams of her proton pistols. Dave shot a stream at the monster's head, while Patty aimed for the back. The monster howled so loudly that the walls shook.

-We must try to capture it !! Cried Erin.  
-Its too strong! Shouted Jillian. I don't know if the trap will be powerful enough to capture it!  
-As long as it can hold it, we must try! Dave shouted, his gaze ranging from Jillian to Ursulla, who was watching the scene with a strange smile, still lurking behind the door.  
-Who has a trap? Asked Erin.  
-I've got one, said Dave.  
-Me too! Replied Patty.

The monster continued to struggle, but did not weaken fast enough.  Realizing that it could no longer approach the young albino, it tried to escape to the ceiling, but the proton streams succeeded in slowing its ascent.

-What if we tried both traps at the same time? Asked Patty.   
-It may work in theory! Erin shouted to cover the cries of the monster who stretched out its arms, trying to move away.   
-Throw them under the monster! Shouted Jillian.  Don't forget to shut your eyes !!

With difficulty, Dave succeeded in pulling the trap out of his pack's storage compartment, still firing on the Gorgon.  Patty did the same, hardly mastering her stream. They both threw their traps under the howling monster and Jillian shouted:

-Go for it!

Dave and Patty activated their traps in perfect synchronism.  They opened and the capture streams that sprung forth imprisoned the monster, pulling it towards them. Looking away to avoid being blinded, the Ghostbusters heard the monster screaming. If they could have looked, they would have seen the entity being torn in two before the traps closed, each trapping a part of the monster. Silence fell back into the room and Jillian, followed closely by Erin, rushed to Abby.  
The engineer searched for her friend's pulse and found it: steady and strong. Not taking the time to think, Jillian slapped her friend's face by repeating her name very quickly:

-AbbyAbbyAbbyAbbyAbby......

Seeing that Abby didn't opened her eyes, Jillian increased the strength and rapidity of her slaps until Erin made her notice that Abby had finally opened her eyes and looked at her with annoyance.

-You can stop the facial massage, Holtzmann, said Abby, pushing her friend's hand away.

Ursulla joined them hesitantly and she timidly said:

-I found Abby's glasses...

She raised her hand hesitantly and pointed at Abby's pair of glasses... completely twisted and broken.

-I think I might have stepped on them by accident, she said, almost amused. Are you OK?  
-It's no thanks to you! Replied Jillian, angrily looking at her, daggers in her eyes.

Ursulla stepped back and said, fearfully:

-You're yelling at me again...

Dave, who was crouching beside Abby to help her get up, stood up and, turning to his girlfriend, let his anger explode:

-What the hell were you doing there ?? I told you to stay where you were safe until we came back for you!!!  What the _FUCK_ is wrong with you?!

Ursulla stepped back again, terrified by Dave's anger.

-Do you realize that Abby was almost killed trying to protect you? Cried Dave, his face red with anger. Why the hell did you come here?

The young woman, with tears in her eyes, began to tremble, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

-Dave, calm down. Said Abby. I'm good for some bruises, but I'm not dead yet.  
-You almost died! Dave exclaimed, turning towards her, still angry.  What would have happened if you've got injured because of her?

Erin walked over to Dave and took him by one arm, looking serious, and she said:

-Ursulla is too curious. Just let it go for now.  
-But...  
-Just cut it out, Dave. Said Patty, trying to calm him.  
-Well, I for one don't want to cut it out, replied Jillian, picking up the first trap. In less than two weeks, I almost lost two of the four people who are most dear to me. I will not wait for it to happen a third time.

She turned to Dave and she said:

-Dave, I have to talk to you.  
-Jill, I'll fix this as soon as we get back to the firehouse. Dave replied, passing a hand over his face.  
-No, we talk _right effing now_ , the engineer insisted, her forefinger stiffly planted in Dave's chest.

Dave sighed and turned to Ursulla and said:

-You stay right where you are, understood? Do you think you can at least do that for me?

The albino nodded in tears, her hands in front of her eyes, her sobs echoing in the room. Dave walked over to Jillian as Erin recovered the second trap. Patty and Abby agreed to search the room in hopes to find any traces of Rowan's machine. Holtzmann dragged Dave towards the back of the room, away from the ears of their comrades and the girl who was still crying, and she said:

-Your girlfriend isn't normal ...  
-You tell me. I'm beginning to wonder if she there's something wrong in her head, Dave replied coldly, taking off his ecto-goggles. At this point, it is no longer utter curiosity, it is...  
-Surely possession, said Jillian, interrupting Dave.  
-What? He replied, uncertain. You exaggerate, don't you think?  
-Gwilly, you shouted so loudly that you did not hear your tablet and your PKE meter... Just listen...

Dave frowned and noticed that his devices were still active. He exchanged an astonished look with the engineer who pointed at Ursulla. Dave, uncertain whether he wanted to believe his friend or not, discreetly pointed his PKE meter towards Ursulla. The device responded immediately.

-I already scanned her a few days ago, said Jillian, but I've detected nothing...  But now...

At that very moment, Ursulla, her hands still covering her face, started to giggle...

-Poor fools, she said, with a cold voice that wasn't her own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think this is the end, then you're wrong. I'm just getting started!


	28. The True Face of Ursulla Noonan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... then it goes worse.

Every doors in the room and every emergency exits closed violently and the room began to tremble.  
If he had not seen it with his own eyes, Dave would never have believed it. His girlfriend, the beautiful albino who had seduced him and who had shown him so much kindness, had transfigured herself right in front of them.  
As soon having called them fools in an altered, almost cavernous voice, the Ghostbusters had turned towards her and had gathered in front of the stage in ruins.

Ursulla, still hiding her face behind her hands, began to giggle, then she bursted into laughter full of wickedness. Lowering slowly her hands down, she showed her true face: full of evil, which had nothing to do with the delicate beauty they were used to see in her. Her eyes shone with a bright red glow and the features of her face had hardened. She slowly spread her arms as she rose gently in the air, her hair floating around her head as if a breath of wind blew beneath her. Her dress waved on her body as she approached the stage, passing over the Ghostbusters who looked at her incredulously.

-Gwilly, when I said your girlfriend wasn't normal... Holtzmann began, her eyes wide open.  
-Well, I see your point now, replied Dave, just as incredulous as his friend.

Ursulla laughed and said, in her supernatural voice, said:

-Poor idiots! You would never have thought that the poor little girl I used to get close to you was full of surprises!  
-Ursulla, who are you really? Dave asked as he raised his PKE before him.

The young woman suddenly raised a hand in front of her and Hotlzmann felt a force clenching her throat as she slowly rose from the ground. Looking at Dave with deep wickedness and cruelty on her face, Ursulla said coldly:

-Get rid of your toy immediately, otherwise I'll choke the life out of her!

Seeing that Holtzmann struggled to breathe, her hands on her throat, eyes bulging and feet pedaling in the air, Dave threw his PKE down and got rid of his tablet. Ursulla laughed again and she said:

-Feels familiar?  You really love this little dyke!  
-I got rid of my devices so let her go! Cried Dave, angrily.

Erin took a step towards Ursulla and, with a wave of her hand, she pushed her away without even touching her. A force had struck the physicist in the chest, and Erin stepped back a few steps, then got her feet in an overturned chair; she fell heavily on her back, uttering a little cry of surprise. Abby and Patty hurried to help her get up and Dave shouted, seeing that Jillian seemed to slowly lose consciousness:

-Ursulla !! Leave Jillian alone! If you have to hurt someone, then hurt me!

Ursulla gave a scornful laugh, then let Holtzmann fall to the ground. The engineer collapsed heavily on the floor, her body agitated by a coughing fit, gasping for air.  Dave threw himself on her to check on her and Ursulla said:

-Ursulla Noonan is not my name, miserable sentimental puppet! And even if you were not there that day, your alliance with these women makes you guilty by association!  
-What are you talking about? Cried Abby as Erin rushed to Jillian, who was gradually regaining her breath.  
-The day you killed him! Cried Ursulla angrily. The day you killed my brother, Rowan!  
-We did not kill Rowan, Abby replied angrily. He killed himself by electrocuting himself on his machine!  
-Rowan was your brother ?? Exclaimed Patty incredulously. You don't resemble him at all! He looked like a monkey's ass while you ...  
-Rowan was my twin brother! Cried the entity which had taken possession of the young albino with anger. This Snow White girl isn't my true form, you pillock!!  My real name is Pamela North!

Standing up, Dave kept his gaze fixed on that which he believed to be his girlfriend and he said, feeling his anger rising:

-How did you get there? Have you sold your soul to the devil to have such powers? Did you do this only to avenge your stupid brother?

Pamela responded immediately to Dave's words: roaring with anger, she spread her arms in a violent gesture and a force emanated from her, pushing back all the chairs, wrecks and debris towards the back of the room, dropping the Ghostbusters on their backs.

-MY BROTHER WAS NOT STUPID, HE WAS A GENIUS !! Pamela shouted with rage. HE WAS MISUNDERSTOOD AND BECAUSE HE WAS A LIVING GOD, EVERYONE SPAT ON HIM !! WHEN YOU KILLED HIM, I HAVE FELT HIS AGONY !! HE WANTED TO CREATE A BETTER WORLD AND YOU HAVE PREVENTED HIM TO DO SO!!!  
-He wanted to destroy our world, you fool! Replied Patty, who stood up, her wand in her hand.

Abby, Erin, Jillian and Dave sat down, still shaken by the force that had knocked them down, and as Patty moved toward Pamela, Dave tried to hold her back, but to no avail.

-I AM NOT A FOOL, YOU MURDERER!! Cried Pamela, angrier than ever.

Rising a little higher in the air, she began to fly slowly in a circle above them, while one by one they stood up. Jillian still stroked her sore throat, but seemed to get better, Erin holding one of her hands in hers. Pointing all five of them with an accusing forefinger, Pamela said:

-Everything that happens now and will happen from now on will be on your heads! I decided to continue my beloved brother's work by breaking the barrier once and for all! I will create new Ley-lines that will tear the fabric of reality as it exists and a new world will be born! Rivers of blood will flow in the streets, the sky will become black as tar and everything that was will be, all which is will be no more! And my brother and I will be reunited and together we will reign over this new world where you will be tormented forevermore!  
-Girls, Dave said, grabbing his wand. I feel like divorcing!  
-Granted! Patty exclaimed, aiming her wand at Pamela, imitated by Dave.  
-No!! Shouted Jillian, standing in front of them.

Pamela took advantage of this distraction to launch, with her supernatural powers, two chairs on the group. The Ghostbusters threw themselves on the ground to avoid being hit, but Dave fell on his wounded ribs and he felt a searing pain twisting his stomach. Abby and Jillian helped him get up and all five ran behind the stage. After helping the mechanic to sit down, Patty angrily asked Jillian:

-Why did you prevent us from shooting her? We could have done it!  
-If you had fired your streams on this girl, you would have disintegrated her body! Replied Jillian in the same tone. Didin't you hear what she said earlier?  Pamela North took possession of this body and if this girl is still alive, she will be grateful for not having being disintegrated!

Patty realized what might have happened and she bowed her head in shame.  Erin, who was examining Dave, turned towards her friends and said:

-I think he broke his ribs again. We must get him out of here as quickly as possible!  
-All exits are closed and I don't think she will let us out of here. Abby said, trying to look over the stage.

Pamela continued to float in the air, but she did not try to follow them: it was as if she was waiting with delight for the right moment to attack.

-How is it that our PKE meters have not detected a psycho-kinetic signature from her? Dave asked, breathing painfully.  
-It's a mystery to me too, Gwilly. Replied Jillian, with a little nervous laugh.  That's what I was about to theorize when she went into berserk mode...  If we are dealing with a case of possession, how can we get the ghost of Pamela North out of this body?

A brief silence befell upon them, then Erin raised her head as if she was about to shout Eureka.

-Your grenades! Aren't they safe for the human body?

Jillian smiled and rummaged through her pockets. She pulled out two grenades and said:

-I'll throw one at the time and if Pamela gets kicked out of this girl's body, shoot her with all you've got! We only have two tries. Are you ready?

Abby and Erin unsheathed their wand and Dave tried to do the same, but Jillian stopped him and said, with a sad smile:

-Not you, Gwilly. You can't fight.  
-There's no way I'll let you do that all by yourselves, Dave protested as he coughed.  
-You're already having trouble dragging your butt around in your condition, Abby replied.  
-Then help me take this thing off me, said Dave. I've got an idea.

Jillian and Erin unstrapped Dave of his proton pack, relieved of this burden, said:

-I'm going to make a diversion to try to distract her.  Meanwhile, Jillian, throw her your first grenade. If everything works as you say, Abby, Erin and Patty, will shoot the ghost.  
-Do we have a trap left?, asked Patty.  
-I've got one left.   Said Erin with relief.  I forgot I got one...  
-Fine, said Abby said.  Let's perform an exorcism of our own, then let's can this vengeful sister.  
-Sounds like a plan, replied Dave, standing up. Get ready.

Dave, pressing his hand on his injured ribs, stalked from behind the stage, breathing painfully. Pamela, still floating in the air, looked at him contemptuously.  Dave looked up at her and said:

-Say, before you kill us all, can I ask you a question?  
-I'd be happy to satisfy your curiosity, David. Replied the woman, with a sly smile.  
-Why are you so determined to destroy the world? There are many beautiful things that deserve to exist, which don't deserve to be exterminated.  
-It's your turn to satisfy my curiosity, replied Pamela with a cruel smile.

Dave tried to catch his breath, but the simple act of breathing was pure torture for him. He succeeded in mastering his pain and he said:

-Ask away, Ursulla...  or Pamela... or whoever you are, I don't know anymore and I'm not sure I care anyways.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Jillian sneaking through the remains of the medieval decorations in ruins, her two grenades in her hands, while Patty, Abby and Erin were taking place behind Pamela.  
Pamela laughed and said:

-Did you really think I didn't notice your friends behind me?

Joining the gesture to the word, Pamela turned around and looked at the three women who aimed her with their wands. As she raised a hand, Jillian activated her first grenade and threw it at her. A red explosion made Pamela rise higher up in the air, shrieking in pain. Turning to Holtzmann, she howled with rage, ectoplasm squirting from her mouth twisted into a grin of rage.  Green ectoplasm dripped from her ears, nostrils and the corner of her eyes.

-YOU! She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the engineer.

Holtzmann activated the second grenade and threw it back onto Pamela. The young albino tried to avoid the explosion, but was unable to do so. As soon as the red cloud bursted out, the ghost was expelled from the young woman's body, which plunged to the ground. Acting instinctively, Dave ran up to catch her, ignoring the pain in his side, and he plunged towards the ground, the girl's inert body falling heavily on him.

Meanwhile, the true face of Pamela North appeared to the four women. Her phantom was surrounded by a bluish aura. She looked very much like Rowan, her feminine face having several features identical to those of her brother, especially the eyes and roundness of her face. Patty, Abby and Erin opened fire on her, but Pamela avoided the rays and she flew towards the ceiling.

She was restrained by the combined streams of Jillian's proton guns, which hit her straight in the back. Pamela struggled strongly, screaming with rage and despair, but nothing she did helped her in her attempt of fleeing. Patty and Abby fired and Erin, taking the trap she had taken out of her pack's storing compartment, threw it under Pamela. Without taking the time to think, she activated it.  
Pamela bellowed a blood-chilling howl as she realized what was about to happen and she struggled with more violence.

-NO!!!! NOT THAT!!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!!!

Erin looked away and pretended not to hear. Patty and Abby closed their eyes and Jillian turned her head away, cutting the streams of her pistols. The trap's capture rays did their work pulling in Pamela North's ghostly body as she screamed in terror.

The trap closed with a metalic clank and silence fell back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTCHA! hope you were surprised!  
> Also did you get the references to Ghostbusters 2?


	29. Heartbreak Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of all

Dave could have pitied Pamela North if she had not fooled him and his friends. After hearing the trap close, he opened his eyes and he heard the hurried steps of his friends coming towards him. It was at that moment that the pain returned to bite him in his wounded side. The weight of the girl he loved was almost nothing compared to what the sadness he felt at this moment, realizing that she did not actually know him. That the two weeks they had spent together, cuddling, kissing and saying sweet words to each other would mean nothing to her, now that the ghost who possessed her had left her body.

-Gwilly! Tell me you hear my voice, my beloved partner in crime!  
-I hear your harmonious voice, oh beautiful engineer, said Dave, smiling, as Jillian bent over him, looking worried.

While Abby and Patty were busy moving the girl's inert body to relieve Dave, Erin pulled out her cell phone and called the mayor's office to inform him of what just happened.  She only provided him with a summary report, promising to give him all the details later in the day. Mayor Bradley assured Erin that Dave would again receive the proper care and the same hospital room.  
As Dave tried to sit up, Holtzmann forced him to lie down, telling him that the paramedics would soon be there. Dave sneered and said:

-If we ever have the same idiot who insulted you and Erin, I'll walk.  
-Deal! said Jillian, smiling maliciously. I will even carry you on my back if necessary.  
-I am too heavy for you, my dear.  
-Stop wooing my girlfriend, Dave, Erin said, pretending to be angry. You know very well that she is able to create a machine to help her carry you on her back, so don't underestimate her.  
-She's unconscious, but alive, said Abby after examining the young albino. Her vital signs are strong and regular.  
-Is she going to keep any traumas? Asked Erin, glancing at the young woman.  
-Physically, except for a few bumps and bruises, she should be all right, said Abby. Psychologically, I don't know what the consequences will be. When Rowan possessed me, the most traumatic for me was to remember that I was puking slime and almost threw Holtzmann out the window.

Patty pulled out a tissue and wiped the girl's pale face. The latter began to come to life. She turned her head slowly from left to right, moaning, then frowned and coughed as if she were feeling nauseous. She turned to her right side and as she put herself on all fours, she began to spit the slime leftovers that she had in her mouth. All five watched her do it in silence, then she fell back on the floor, slowly regaining her breath.  Kneeling beside her, Patty caressed the young girl's white hair (as the latter seemed to have grown younger after Pamela North had been expelled from her body) and she said softly and comfortingly:

-Yeah, that's it.  Better out than in.  Got rid of that nasty stuff, cutie?  Can you open your eyes for aunt Patty?

The young albino moaned and slowly opened her eyelids. Her eyes were now both very light blue, characteristic to the albinos, and she looked at Patty's intrigued face for a long time, and she said in a voice they had never heard before, soft and harmonious:

-What happened? Where am I? Who are you, lady?  
-You sure are asking a lot of questions, Patty replied, smiling gently.

Abby knelt on the other side of the girl and said:

-An entity has taken possession of your body. You are in the theater and this nice black pearl is called Patty Tolan. My name is Abby Yates and here are Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert.

Abby had successively identified the two women with a wave of the hand and, as she was about to introduce Dave, she hesitated, feeling awkward. He looked at the young albino with a mixture of apprehension and sadness. After all, he was in love with this girl. The situation was really bizarre. She had never really been in love with him...

-My name is David Guile, Dave for my friends, said Dave, sitting up painfully, gently pushing Jillian's hand away. Together, we are the Ghostbusters. What is your name, miss?

The young woman raised her hand to her forehead and, taking her time to sit down, feeling slightly dizzy, she met Dave's gaze. She froze, struck by something she did not seem to have foreseen. Her eyes widened in surprise and her pale pinkish lips parted slightly, as if she was surprised to see him. She seemed to hesitate a few seconds, then she said:

\- I... my name is Anastasya Everrand.

Dave tried to smile, but the pain of his ribs made him wince. Jillian and Erin forced him to lay down on the ground and the young albino, worried, asked Abby:

-What's wrong with him?  
-He broke his ribs a few weeks back, said Jillian, suspiciously, without looking at Anastasya. And then, when you fell on him, it made it worse.

The young albino put a hand to her mouth, stunned, and she looked at Abby, then Patty, looking guilty, saying, her voice trembling:

-I'm so sorry...  
-It is not your fault, Miss Everrand, replied Abby, caressing her back. You were not aware of what was going on.  
-What is the last thing you remember? Asked Erin, casting a reproachful look at Jillian.

Anastasya raised her hand to her forehead and said, with a shrug:

-I ... it's blurry, but all I can remember is a woman inviting me to come to her house... Then it's all dark. And then I woke up here...  
-If you were shown the photo of the woman in question, could you identify her? Asked Abby.  
-Yes, I would remember her face. If I remember correctly, she called herself Rowannah Northon...

Patty and Abby exchanged a glance and Jillian, who caressed Dave's hair, wiping away the tears that ran down her friend's cheeks. He had closed his eyes and he had decided not to look at the girl again. He was hurting bad...    
The kind of hurt that had nothing to do with physical injuries.

  
************************************************************************

  
Dave opened his eyes and recognized the ceiling. This room again, courtesy of the mayor's office, paid out of the taxes of the good citizens of this wonderful city of New York. He recognized the sterile smell of the hospital, the stifled noise of the town, which, even during the night, remained active.  

 _New York City, the town that never goes to sleep._ Dave thought to himself, disgruntled.   _Well it needs to take a goddamn nap!!!_

Turning his head towards the window, he saw that the blind was lowered. He raised his hand because he felt like a sting, and saw that a catheter of solute was stung in his skin. Feeling almost no pain, he deduced that he was still under the effect of morphine. He turned his head towards the clock: it was three in the morning. Raising his head, looking for the pitcher of water, he caught sight of Jillian huddled in the chair, still dressed in her jumpsuit, her glasses crooked on her face, deep asleep. He felt a twinge in his heart and a big boost of affection for the engineer. She was still there for him. Rather than being comfortably lying in bed, holding her girlfriend in her arms, she preferred to stay at his bedside, lying uncomfortably in the hospital chair.

Tears came up to his eyes when he realized he was single again, in spite of himself. In front of him slept a woman whom he loved deeply and who could never give him the same kind of love. He had just spent two idyllic weeks with a woman who was not herself at all and who, now that she was liberated from this harmful influence, had no longer any needs to think about him, sleeping soundly in her bed. He missed Ursulla Noonan atrociously, his heart violently torn apart, knowing that he loved someone who never existed. She had been able to make him forget, or at least put aside, his feelings for Holtzmann.

Dave pushed back his blankets and tried to get up, but his ribs reminded him that they were once again in bad shape and he resigned himself to stay in his bed. All he wanted to do was to hide in a corner and cry. He covered himself with his blankets and put his left arm across his eyes. He felt the tears coming. Sadness gripped his throat. His face twisted under the pain of his broken heart and he let his tears flow.

He felt a presence at his side and a hand gently clasping his. He knew she was there, but he refused to look at her. He refused to see her. A kiss landed on the back of his hand. Jillian was so good for him, he felt bad about imposing this upon her. He did not want her to feel bad because him. She deserved to be happy with Erin, without having to deal with his feelings.  
A hand delicately caressed his hair, lightly and softly. Why was Jillian torturing him like that? Wasn't she aware that she was hurting him more than anything else? He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to leave him alone, but selfishly, a part of him wanted that affection. That part of him that sustained the hope that she would make an exception for him. That she would agree to share herself between him and Erin...  
He closed his eyes and dropped his arm across his chest. He slowly calmed down, Jillian's hand still caressing his hair, descending to his wet cheek.  A delicate kiss landed on his forehead and he smelled her perfume...

He then realized that it was not Jillian's, but that of...

Dave opened his eyes and his gaze met Anastasya's. She looked at him tenderly, an expression full of compassion on her face. She wore a white dressing gown two sizes too large for her. Her white hair was loose and she had brought it back behind her ear. She still held her right hand in his, her left hand caressing Dave's wet cheek. She looked at him in silence, understanding his sadness.  
Dave swallowed the enormous lump in his throat and he said, is a broken voice:

-I must be very exhausted...

Anastasya smiled tenderly, still silent, and she bent over him. Dave felt his heart squeeze in his chest. She had the same scent of roses as the letter he had received from her...  although she had never sent him anything...  He thought that she would give him a little kiss on the cheek and tell him she understood his sadness, but she did not really want to see him again, then goodbye, farewell, _auf wiedersehen_ ...  
His heart leaped into his chest as she pressed her lips against his once, then a second time. The kisses Anastasya gave him were even better than Ursulla's.  They were warm, gentle, delicate, sincere.  Dave slipped his hand into the young albino's silky white hair and he felt that she was trying to approach him even more.  
Between two kisses, Anastasya managed to say, slightly amused:

-We'll have to get to know each other better, Mr. Guile, before we go any further.  
-Dave. Call me Dave, please.

Anastasya smiled gently and said:

-As you wish, Dave.  I'm in the next room.  I will go to bed and try get some sleep, now. I didn't get any since I'm here.  
-Are you hospitalized? Dave asked, surprised. You seem to be all right...  
-It appears I did not feed and hydrate myself adequately. Doctors want to make sure I'm healthy. See you later?  
-I'll be waiting for you, said Dave, kissing her again.  
-We have a lot to talk about, said the young albino, straightening up and setting her hair behind her ear again, with a little smile.  Mrs. Yates and Mrs. Tolan are both asleep in my room. They refused to leave my bedside.

Turning towards Holtzmann, who was still deeply asleep, Anastasya said, with an affectionate smile:

-She refused to leave your bedside with much vehemence. Mrs. Gilbert had a hard time calming her down when the nurse tried to force her out, but when he told her she was crazy, Mrs. Gilbert punched him in the face.

Dave felt a good warmth in his heart. All four of them stayed?  A real family. That's what he thought of them when Erin entered the room. She was at first surprised to see Anastasya next to Dave, then her surprise turned into reproaches when she said in a low voice:

-Miss Everrand, you ought to be in bed! Come with me, I'll take you to your room.  
-That's fine, Mrs. Gilbert, replied Anastasya, smiling shyly.  I just wanted to check on Dave and make sure he was alright before going to sleep.  I'll see you later.

As she slowly walked away, Dave noticed that she was leaning on a rolling support to which a pocket of solute was hanging. Before closing the door, she gave him a smile and blew him a kiss.  
Erin approached Dave and she murmured, in the same reproachful tone:

-You need to go back to sleep. Your eyes are all red and puffy.  
-So you all stayed here?  
-Well, what do you think? Jillian didn't want to leave you alone here again and I did not want to spend another night without her. The girls agreed to keep an eye on Miss Everrand to make sure she is well cared for. She did not want to leave you alone.

Dave closed his eyes and smiled. Erin stretched out on the sleeping bag Patty had provided and she put her head on her pillow.

-It feels good to be among family. Said Dave, in a sleepy voice.

Shortly after, he began to snore softly and Erin smiled. Jillian opened her eyes and joined her.

-You won't spend this night alone, I promise you, said the engineer, kissing her tenderly on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. once I got started, I couldn't stop.


	30. Anastasya's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :) and fluff

Dave had managed to fall asleep shortly after Anastasya's visit. He did not remember making dreams, but he vaguely remembered feeling the softness of a pillow behind his head and hearing a little protest, no more. When he woke up at eight in the morning, he carefully turned to his injured side, ignoring the pinch that his ribs provoked, and he smiled as he saw Erin and Jillian in each other's arms, deeply asleep in their sleeping bag.  
The sun was trying to pass through the plates of the blinds, announcing a beautiful sunny day. His thoughts went to Anastasya and the signs of affection she had shown him the previous night. Was it really possible for him to have a second chance with her? Why had she been there, exactly? What was the meaning of the look she had given him at the theater? So many unanswered questions. Dave refused to believe that what she had done for him last night was out of pity. Did she really love him? Or was she trying to love him?

He kept thinking about her. Her face appeared in front of him wherever he looked. He closed his eyes, his stomach turned upside down to the idea that he could live another disappointment. He heard the door open, but he kept his eyes shut. If it was a nurse, he did not want to talk to her. Whoever it was, this person walked very lightly. He felt a presence walking around his bed, then stopping on his left side. He felt that the person unlocked the bars of his bed to lower them. He opened his eyes. She was there, looking at him tenderly, smiling affectionately. She still wore this dressing gown too big for her. Her catheter had been removed during the night and she had a brand new plaster on the back of her hand.  
Dave moved aside to make room for her (he did not have to move much: she was so small that she literally lost herself in her dressing gown) and Anastasya stretched out beside him. The smell of roses still emanated from her pale skin and from her hair. They looked at each other for a short time in silence, smiling, and Dave, at first hesitant, approached her and kissed her gently on her lips. The young woman put a delicate hand behind the young man's head and she kissed him gently.  Under Pamela North's influence, her eyelashes and her eyebrows we colored:  now that the ghost was expelled from her, brows and lashes were completely white.

-Did you sleep well? He asked in a low voice, making sure he wouldn't wake up his still sleeping friends.  
-Yes and you?  
-I slept like a sloth.

They remained silent for a short time and Anastasya decided to speak first:

-David, I had a conversation with Patty. I don't remember you and I don't know anything about your job nor your friends. I don't remember what happened in the last two weeks when were together because I was totally unconscious. The one who claimed to be me is the opposite of who I am. You don't know the real me and I'm afraid of what might happen now that I've become myself again.

Dave wanted to say something, but the young albino put a finger on his mouth, silencing him, and she said insistently:

-Let me talk, please. All my life, I was treated differently from others because of my appearance. You noticed that in addition to my albinism, I am rather small and thin. People take me for someone who is fragile, but I am strong enough to endure many things. I have learned to accept who I am and not to worry about what people could say about me. I never had a lover before because the times I loved a man and opened myself to him, I found my heart broken because he rejected me.

Dave felt sad for Anastasya: what cretin could have rejected this angel sent from heaven ?? He stroked the young woman's face with the back of his hand (which astonishingly looked really big) as she continued:

-Patty said that you were in love with me... or rather in love with ''Ursulla Noonan''. I'm not that girl. I am curious by nature, but when asked to stay away from a dangerous situation, I do nothing to put others in danger. I am shy and reserved. Patty also said that you were happy to have met me because it had helped you to get over your feelings for Hotzlamm... Or Hotzy ...  
-Holtzmann, Dave corrected her. I had feelings for Jillian. It's the blonde who sleeps with the brunette. They are together. Jill is special. We have several points in common and we felt like brother and sister as soon as we met. I knew from the start that I had no chance with her. She has eyes only for Erin. They made up an ad to find me a girlfriend.  It's you...  Well...  Ursulla Noonan who answered. I didn't know at the time that it was only a scheme to use me in order to get close to my friends to take revenge.  
-Why?  
-You remember that big ghost that wreaked havoc in the city?  
-How can I forget that?  It almost stepped on me!  
-The woman who possessed you was his sister. She wanted to take revenge on my friends for stopping him.

Anastasya's clear blue eyes widened in surprise and Dave continued:

-Yesterday, I realized that the two weeks I had lived with ''Ursulla'' were actually a big lie. Whenever she told me that she loved me, that she embraced me, all that, it was lies. There was nothing real.

Anastasya took Dave's hand and she said sadly:

-When you look at me, is it me that you see, or is it her?

Dave did not hesitate:

-It's you I see. It's strange to start over, but you're not her and she's not you. 'Ursulla Noonan' was only a veil, a disappointment, a deceit. I want to get to know you, Anastasya. If you want to give me a chance, I'd like you to get to know me.

The young albino smiled sadly and said:

-And what about my appearance? I look like...  
-An angel, Dave interrupted her. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.

Anastasya smiled, surprised and said:

-I was going to say that I looked like a ghost, but I can live with the comparison to an angel.  Doesn't my difference really bother you?  
-Don't you mind my ordinary appearance? Dave asked in the same uneasy tone.  I told you that I really want to know you, Anastasya. What about you?  
-I'll let you judge for yourself, the young woman replied, kissing Dave, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dave took the little woman in his arms and he said:

-I'll take it as a yes...

  
************************************************************************

  
They were all gathered in his room, listening to the doctor speaking in elaborate medical language about Dave's physical condition. Patty had taken possession of the chair in front of Dave's bed, Abby stood at the end of the bed, Jillian behind Erin, hugging her by the waist, both beside Dave who was still lying on his bed, Anastasya curled up against him. The top of the bed had been raised so that they could be seated. On their knees lay their lunch trays, which they had begun to eat, but were interrupted when the doctor, a large bald man with a mustache who was very fashionable in the twenties, entered the room.  
The diagnosis had fallen like the blade of a guillotine: Dave had broken his ribs once again by falling on his side. He had almost pierced his right lung this time, but avoided the catastrophe. It was when the doctor had made his recommendations that Dave's blood froze:  
Two months. Two long months. It was the time that the doctor had ordered him to take a forced rest. No excessive physical activities, no stress, no sports.

And NO Ghostbusting...

The first two weeks would be even more painful: total inactivity. This meant the end of the world...  No mechanical maintenance work on the car either; two weeks sitting on his steak doing nothing. Dave was not the type to stay idle. He had replied to the doctor that he would be back to work before this, claiming a predisposition to heal faster than most people.  
Abby then became impatient with him and ended up saying:

-Will I have to break your legs to force you to stay still?

Dave pouted and Anastasya caressed his hair saying:

-That will give us more time to get to know each other and you can make me visit Jillian's laboratory.

Holtzmann took a reassuring attitude and, stroking Dave's hair, she said:

-Don't worry, Gwilly. I will not let her break your legs. (then, taking a threatening tone of voice, she went on) But if you don't stay still, I'll do it myself, do you understand?  And you'd better keep away from my lab...

Having spoken, she stole one of Dave's of apple slice and she curtly took a bite, eyes planted in his. Dave, who thought he had an ally, jumped and looked at her friend's serious expression. She was not joking. As the doctor went out smiling and the girls sneered at Dave's disconcerted expression, Anastasya looked intrigued and she asked:

-Gwilly? What is that name?  
-Here we go again...  murmured Jillian, rolling her eyes.  
-It's the nickname Jill gives me, Dave replied with a smile.  
-Yes, replied Holtzmann proudly. Only I call him that. It's my little affectionate name for our favorite mechanic.  
-In exchange, I'm the only one who calls her Jill, said Dave, high-fiving Holtzmann, with a big smile.  
-But how did she come up with it? She insisted.  
-I am the one to blame, said Abby, raising a shy hand. I misread his name when he came to apply for the job.  It's spelled G-U-I-L-E, and I pronounced it GWEE-LEE.

Anastasya smiled and said:

-And if I use that name, will it offend Mrs. Hotslamm?  
-Holtzmann, Jillian corrected, rolling her eyes. My name is Holtzmann and stop calling me Mrs.

The young albino's cheeks were tinged with rose while everyone bursted out laughing and said:

-Sorry, I have a little trouble with your name...  
-Call me Jillian or Holtz. And no, you may not call Dave ''Gwilly''. That's my name for him. I don't share it with anyone.

Anastasya smiled at the serious look of the engineer and said:

-Okay, Jillian. I'll leave it to you. But Dave is all mine.

With that, the young woman kissed her boyfriend on the mouth. Erin took Jillian in her arms and she said:

-Be patient with her.

Anastasya looked at Jillian, Erin, Abby and Patty in turn, and she said:

-I'm sorry for all the problems you've had because of me.  
-You do not have to apologize for anything, Abby replied, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. All that happened is the fact of an ill-intentionned person who took possession of you.  
-And the worst events happened yesterday, Erin said. We would like to ask you a few questions about the person who invited you to come to her house. How did you get to know her, that kind of thing.  
-Couldn't we wait a little, Dave asked, taking the last remaining apple slice, Jillian having eaten the others. We should not rush things.  
-I understand, Dave, said Abby, but if Pamela North has tried to continue the work her brother began by trying to create new ley lines, then we must do everything quickly to find the remaining machines, if there are other ones.  
-Have you found one in the theater? Dave asked, leaning forward, interested.  
-Yes, replied Abby. After the ambulance had boarded you and Anastasya, we went into search mode, but all we found were some machine debris.  
-Abby was very disappointed not to have been able to find it in good condition, Patty continued, but Holtzy has great skills. She will find us a solution as always.

The engineer raised her eyebrows and replied, falsely embarrassed:

-You really mean what you say, Pattycakes?  
-I told you a hundred times not to call me like that! Patty protested, rolling her eyes.

Anastasya turned to Dave, intrigued, and she asked:

-Are your friends always like that?  
-We're more like a family, but yes, they are often like that.

  
************************************************************************

Anastasya had never liked to be the center of attention for several reasons, especially because of her "specificity", but she wanted to help her new friends by all possible means. Thus she began to tell of her encounter with Pamela North, who had presented herself under the name of Rowannah. Sitting cross-legged in the center of Dave's bed, the latter at her side, she spoke resolutely, determined to give as much detail as possible. While all Ghostbusters listened with great interest, Jillian had pulled out her smart phone and decided to record the young albino's story.

-I was sitting at a table at Nino's when she came to talk to me, Anastasya began, taking Dave's hand. She introduced herself as a model recruiter and convinced me to accept a photo test. At first I thought she wanted to play a trick on me; After all, I have an unusual appearance, but other albinos have succeeded in the world of fashion, like Nastia Zhidkova. I decided to accept, and she invited me to come to her house for a test session. She was kind to me and she even told off a passer-by who made a derogatory comment about me.  
-I'd like to meet him, said Dave, gritting his teeth.  
-Gwilly, do not interrupt our star witness! replied Jillian, reproachfully.

Anastasya could not hold back a snicker and she said:

-You two are really bickering like brothers and sisters!  
-The resemblance is striking, isn't it? Jillian said with a broad smile. (More seriously she added :) Go on, continue your news bulletin, pretty one.

Anastasya took a deep breath and she said:

-As she approached her home, she became distant and she kept repeating: "soon, soon" with a strange voice. She brought me into her apartment, a really dirty and messy place, and then, it's total blackness. What I remember next is Patty who spoke to me, then that I was puking something viscous ---  
-Okay, cut! Interrupted Jillian. I just ate and I do not want to see what I had at lunch again...  
-Do you remember the address? Abby asked, pulling out her notebook.

Anastasya's face tightened under the effort of reflection, then she said:

-I do not remember the exact address, only that it was in SoHo, on Greene Street, and the building had a cast iron front feature.  
-We'll just have to look up that street, Erin said, taking Jillian's phone and stopping the voice recording app. With the help of the mayor's office, we can easily find this apartment.  
-If Pamela North really lived at that place, said Patty, standing out from the chair. She could've pretended to live there to attract this girl inside, then after making her unconscious, could have brought her somewhere else.  
-I don't think so, said Abby. Anastasya is albino, she doesn't easily go unnoticed... no offense, darling.  
-None taken, replied the young woman with a smile.  
-If Pamela had transported Anastasya to another building, she would have been quickly noticed. I think the apartment she was brought in was really Pamela's. She may not have rented it under her real name.  
-She could have used Rowannah as a pseudonym, Erin said, scratching the back of her head. In homage to her brother.

Abby was getting feverish, like Jillian who seemed to be unable to stay put. Erin knew this agitation and she looked at Dave with a smirk.

-Patty and I are going to the mayor's office, Abby said, putting her notebook in the pocket of her jeans. Erin and Holtzmann, go back to the firehouse. You need to finish this detector, Holtz. Erin can put our two new residents in their new home.  
-Let's go!! Exclaimed Jillian, frolicking joyfully towards the door, which she quickly opened, letting Erin pass before her, followed by Patty, who could not help laughing at the childishness of the engineer.

Dave held Abby by the hand and said:

-What about us? What can we do?  
-Don't you have a bit of catching-up to do? Abby replied as if she was stating the obvious.

Dave let go of Abby's hand as she hurried out of the room to join the others and Dave turned to Anastasya who was looking at him, amused. He shrugged and said:

-What can I say? I just love my job!


	31. A Gift From Holtzmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff again

Erin woke up alone in bed, the rays of the sun caressing her face and her naked body. She became aware of the absence of her beloved only when she stretched out and her hand encountered only emptiness. With her eyes closed, she attempted to seize a part of her girlfriend, but she only squeezed the fresh cotton sheet between her fingers.  
Disappointed, but not surprised, Erin smiled and turned to the side to take Jillian's pillow in her arms. Closing her eyes, she sank her face into the pillow, smelling the perfume of the woman she loved and what had happened the previous night came to her mind. Holding the pillow in her arms as she would have if it had been Holtzmann, she could still feel the caresses, the kisses, the movements that Holtzmann had lavished on her with all the intensity of her love.  
Erin had not remained like a doll in the hands of the woman she loved; She had given everything to Jillian, showing herself adventurous and audacious, even taking the Jillian by surprise with new tricks...

She felt a piece of paper in her arms and, intrigued, took it and unfolded it: Holtzmann had written a brief note of her own handwriting:

  
_Sweet morning love_  
_Could not sleep_  
_Had to go back to work_  
_See ya at work_  
_I love you_

  
She signed her letter with a heart pierced by an arrow and inscribed their initials inside. Erin sighed again, and she lied down on her back, squeezing Jillian's letter on her heart.

  
***********************************************************************

  
She found Holtzmann in her laboratory, expecting her to work on this detector which would allow them to locate all the machines Rowan built and that his sister had continued to install in the city. When she reached the lab, Holtzmann had her back turned on her, sitting on her stool, leaning on her work table. Erin silently approached her girlfriend and she put her hands on her eyes (or rather on the glasses) saying in a singing tone:

-Guess who?

Jillian got a little start and she stopped, her soldering iron in one hand, a small circle of metal in the other. She let out a small sigh and she said:

-A joker that leaves her fingerprints all over my glasses?  
-You can say that, Erin said, kissing Jillian on the cheek. I got your little note. I love your signature.  
-I was inspired, replied Jillian, turning to her. I appreciate the kiss, but in the future, avoid getting me startled when I'm using a welder. It would displease me to burn such beautiful hands.

Erin caressed Jillian's cheek and asked:

-Are you working on your machine?  
-Nope, I finished two hours ago, Jillian said, turning back to her work table. It works and is ready to use. Abby and Patty are coming: they want to do a field test.  
-So what are you doing? Erin asked, sitting down next to Holtzmann.  
-A little something to welcome Anastasya into our family, Jillian said, taking a pair of welding glasses and handing them to Erin. If you want to watch me work, you have to put that on, otherwise you will not be able to contemplate my eccentric beauty for a while.

Erin put on the glasses and took a few seconds before understanding what Jillian was making. The letter U crossed by a screw was recognizable among all. Holtzmann was preparing to weld the assembly into the circle when Erin felt a little pinch in her heart.

-Why didn't you make me one? She asked.  
-Because you are not abnormal like me, replied Jillian, smiling broadly. Anyway, I have something better for you, so don't rob me of the pleasure of making you a surprise because I have already said too much.  Come on, let me work!

Erin kissed Jillian and, before leaving her in peace, she said:

-You're not abnormal, Jillian.

The engineer gave her the same devastating wink that had turned her heart upside down the day she had told them all about her story with the ghost of her deceased neighbor.

***********************************************************************

Kevin was perfectly fine. He had begun to make mistakes again, to mispronounce scientific words and to do nothing on his computer... Meaning he was perfectly normal. His dog Mike Hat was asleep at his feet, the remains of an enormous bone marrow between its paws. Erin sat down at his desk and Kevin asked:

-When is Dave coming back? I wanted him to join me in the next hide-and-seek tournament.

Erin couldn't suppress a little snicker and she said:

-He's coming back today, Kevin, but I don't think he's gonna be willing to play for a while.  
-Why?  Kevin asked, visibly disappointed. He is angry with me because the last time I accidentally revealed our hiding place?  
-I don't think it has anything to do with the tournament, Erin replied with a smile. You know he was wounded in our last intervention?  
-Oh! Yes, it's true! His ribs! Replied Kevin, striking his forehead (perhaps too much, for he winced and rubbed his forehead). He can't crouch and all, he would be too easy to spot! In any case, I can't wait to see him again.  
-You only had to go and visit him in the hospital.  
-I wanted to go, but I lost the address and couldn't remember which hospital he was in.  
-Kevin, Erin murmured, rolling her eyes, discouraged.

She turned on her computer and decided to continue writing the book she wanted to publish with Abby. The events of the last few weeks had given her much delay. The garage doors opened and Ecto-1 came in. Patty, who was driving, cut off the engine and got out of the car, followed by Abby, who quickly opened the rear door. She helped Dave as Anastasya came out, carrying a small black leather suitcase.

-Dave! Exclaimed Kevin, leaping from his chair, waking his dog (who barked angrily in protest) at the same time. You finally came back!

As the dog lied down again, chewing his bone, Kevin rushed to the car and took Dave in his arms. The mechanic felt a sharp pain in the embrace of his overly enthusiastic friend and Abby, Patty and Erin mingled their voices to tell their secretary to go easy on him. Realizing what he was doing, Kevin quickly released Dave, who leaned back with one hand on the car, picking up his breath.

-I'm sorry, Dave, apologized Kevin, very embarrassed, I forgot ....  
-As long as I'm still able to breathe, it should be fine, Dave replied, caressing his aching ribs. I will only have to take six painkillers instead of two.

Anastasya joined Dave and, with a reproachful look at Kevin, said:

-Who's the beefcake and where does he come from?  
-Anastasya, Dave began, meet Kevin Beckman, our receptionist. Kevin, this is Anastasya Everrand, my girlfriend.

Kevin stared at the young albino for a few seconds, uncomfortable, and asked:

-Do you need me to bring you a can? Or a paper bag?  
-What? Dave asked confusedly.  What are you babbling about, Kevin?  
-Well...  she's so pale, she must have transport sickness.

Patty facepalmed herself and said, uncomfortably:

-She's not sick, Kevin.  
-No? Asked the latter, intrigued. Oh! I know! She went through the same portal as Erin and Abby, that's why her hair is white!

Anastasya sketched a smile, suddenly realizing that the receptionist was a bit...  special, and she said:

-You've never met albinos before, haven't you?  
-No, Kevin admitted. But it's funny, your eyes are not red. Are you sure you are Albanian?  
-Not Albanian, Kevin! Replied Dave, exasperated. Albino! AL-BI-NO! And red eyes are a falsity conveyed by ignorant medias!  
-I did a blunder again? Asked Kevin, uncomfortably  
-Just guess, Kev. You've got three tries. Dave replied, taking Anastasya by the hand.

The girl let herself being dragged to the stairs, a hand concealing her smile and Patty said, patting Kevin's back:

-I think you made quite a funny first impression, Kev...

The receptionist shrugged his shoulders and, seeing that his dog had begun to nibble one of his slippers, he rushed to the dog, shouting:

-Mike, no!

***********************************************************************

Supported by Anastasya, Dave was laboriously climbing the stairs, stopping every three steps to catch his breath and to appease the pain in his ribs. The girl kept her hand resting on his back to prevent him from falling back and clinging to the ramp with both hands. Arriving on the second floor where Jillian was still working on the pendant she was preparing for Anastasya, he decided to linger a little, his ribs starting to burn.  
Jillian noticed his presence and, glad to see him return home, she dropped her tools on her table and ran to him. She hugged him with great precautions, knowing his physical condition, and she kissed him on the cheek. She did the same with the young albino, who was astonished at being shown that kind of affection, and Jillian said:

-Don't look at the mess, friends, I'm in full work and Gwilly knows how I work...  
-Yeah, Dave replied, smiling. Gwilly knows...  
-Hey! Jillian snapped, pressing her hand against her friend's mouth.  Only I have the right to speak your name!

Anastasya could not help but giggle as she saw the dynamics between the two and Jillian took her by the hand and dragged her to her work table, telling her to close her eyes. The young albino obeyed, intrigued, and Jillian motioned to Dave to remain silent. Holtzmann took the freshly assembled pendant and placed it in the middle of the girl's hand, saying:

\- It's for you, you can look.

Anastasya opened her eyes and, surprised, looked at the pendant for a moment, unsure of its meaning, and Holtzmann, with a little smile, said:

-This is a message for those who would like to make silly jokes about your albinism. You just have to show them.  
-Thanks, but what does the screw and the letter U mean? Asked Anastasya intrigued.  
-It's a puzzle sort of speak, Dave replied as he approached. That means ''Screw You''.

Anastasya finally grasped the meaning of Jillian's gift and, with a big smile, took the engineer in her arms and pressed her hard against her. Jillian, at first astonished, then touched, hugged the girl in her arms and said, after a brief moment:

-We should stop, otherwise Gwilly will think I'm trying to seduce you.  
-Well, I can always console myself with Erin, Dave replied, shrugging his shoulders.  Look, I'll talk to her.

He turned back towards the stairs, but Jillian held him back and said:

-No, Erin is mine. I must leave you at least one pretty girl!  
-It's very generous of you, Jill, said Dave, clutching the young albino's shoulders with his left arm. If it's not too much asking, I'll bring her with me to help myself to bed, I need some rest.  
-It is hardly ten o'clock in the morning! Jillian protested. I thought you wanted her to visit my lab?  
-The ride was enough to exhaust me, Jill, replied Dave, yawning.  
-A real groundhog in winter! replied Jillian, feigning discouragement. Nasta, if you're not tired, come back and see me when he starts snoring.  
-Nasta? Asked the young albino, raising an eyebrow.  
-Yeah, why not? Jillian asked, scratching her chin.  
-It sounds like I'm a brand of chocolate milk, Anastasya replied with a little smile.  
-I can find better, give me time...  
-Nah, Dave replied, smiling. Keep your focus on creating your instruments and leave her name alone.

Jillian stood at attention and made a military salute with two fingers. They left Holtzmann to her work and went up to the third floor. As Dave lied on his bed, Anastasya sat down beside him and asked:

-Do you think I can persuade Jillian to forget about this nickname stuff?  
-You can always try, Dave answered, taking her hand in his. She is really glad I came back and given that she gave you this gift, I would say she likes you a lot.  
-Oh... well after all, what harm can it do? Anastasya asked, shrugging her shoulders, kissing Dave's hand.  
-None. There is only one person besides you and her who's wearing this medallion. It's her mentor, Dr. Gorin. She offered it to her.  
-Why?  
-Just ask her. I'm sure she'll gladly answer you, and she won't bite. If she does, just bite her back. In the meantime, I'll take a little nap. Go around, explore your new home.

Anastasya stretched out beside Dave and said:

-Not as long as you're awake. I'm staying with you.

  
************************************************** *********************

It took Dave only ten minutes to drift into a deep sleep. He had lied to Jillian: it was not the ride from the hospital to the firehouse that had tired him, but the effect of the painkillers that the nurse had given him. Anastasya stroked his hair tenderly, then went out of bed, making as little noise as possible. She walked over to the fire pole with apprehension.  She had always feared to try this thing. She was not tempted anyway, because she wore a dress and she did not want to expose her panties to her new friends. She went downstairs to the second floor, where Holtzmann was still sitting, still busy with some task, almost laying flat on her work table.  
Retro music came out of the speakers and Holtzmann followed the rhythm by tapping her foot. Contrary to her habit, she kept the sound to a moderate level, knowing that her Gwilly needed rest. Anastasya approached the engineer and she coughed to get her attention. Jillian did not react, concentrated on her work, whatever it was, because the young albino could not see through the blonde. Anastasya put a hand on Holtzmann's shoulder and she suddenly jerked, uttering a cry of surprise and droping her welder, and the young woman leaped back, both hands on her mouth, fearing to get a taste of the engineer's wrath.

Holtzmann turned around on her stool, her eyes wide open, a freaked out expression on her face, and when she saw Anastasya, she sighed with a smile.

-Already back? She asked. I didn't think I had such an effect on you...  
-Sorry for frightening you, I thought you heard me arrive, Anastasya apologized herself as she approached the engineer's table.  
-You'll have to hang a little bell around your neck if you want us to hear you arrive, you hardly make any noise when you walk around, replied Jillian, pinching the nose of the young albino. You must have missed me a lot so that you had to come back to see me so quickly.  
-Sorry to disappoint you, Anastasya replied with a teasing smile. I am very sure of my preferences and David is the chosen of my heart.  
-We're coming in a trio, Jillian said, stirring her eyebrows. Erin, Gwilly and I...

Anastasya could not help laughing and she sat on the stool next to Holtzmann. Leaning on the table, she saw what the engineer was working on with so much concentration: A polished metal ring, which was apparently titanium, was planted on a conical peak and a receptacle had just been welded to it. Jillian scowled and said:

-I hope I can count on your discretion, Nasta...  Anastasya.

The nickname she had created for the young albino had slipped out and she was quick to correct herself when she saw the young woman pinch her lips.

-Is that for Erin? She asked, with a little smile.  
-Yes, replied Jillian, taking off her gloves and placing them beside the ring. Nobody was supposed to see it before her.  
-Oops, murmured Anastasya, embarrassed.  
-Yeah... oops, as you say. I intend to inlay a shimmer of sapphire on it.  
-Can I look at it?  
-Sure, just be careful not to drop it.

Anastasya took the ring between her fingers and raised it to the height of her eyes. What she had taken for complicated interlacings was actually the word LOVE repeated dozens of times on the outside of the ring. Inside, Jillian had engraved the word ALWAYS. Moved to see so much effort in this still incomplete jewel, Anastasya put it in its place with great precautions and respect as she said:

-You must love her deeply for taking so much time for this.  
-It's the first time I'm living anything meaningful with someone, Jillian replied timidly, looking down at her hands, which were twisting one another. I knew other girls before her, had some one night stands, but nothing very important. I loved only one other person before Erin, but something in me frightened her and she fled like I had the plague.  
-You're not frightening at all, Anastasya replied.

The engineer smiled sadly and said, pointing to her body:

-The problem is not here, but (pointing to her temple with her forefinger) here, there are things that can make people who have prejudices run away.  
-David told me about your ADHD and autism, Jillian. I assure you I don't think you're scary. It makes you rather endearing, said the young albino, smiling, placing a hand on those of the engineer.

Jillian blushed slightly and she said:

-As soon as I saw Erin in our laboratory at the Higgins Institute, I knew she was the right one. She was rather cold and distant with me at first and I think my little antics and manners made her a little worried, but she got to know me. I didn't stop flirting with her, to show her that I was interested (I even purposely set fire to something by dancing with two torches in my hands), but always she was distant... I thought I was still mistaken, and then Gwilly came into our lives. I thank him everyday in my heart for giving me the courage to open my heart to Erin.

Holtzmann's eyes filled with tears, her voice full of tremolos, and she took a deep breath. Anastasya smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. She wanted to know them all and Jillian was by far the most intriguing.

-Before I knew Abby, I thought I would never have real friends. When we created the Ghostbusters, I felt that I finally had a family of my own. It got bigger with Dave's arrival and now, it got even bigger with you.

It was Anastasya's turn to feel the tears coming to her eyes.

-My family always treated me like a normal person, despite my whiteness, but some claimed that my life wouldn't be easy. I didn't have many friends either, but I think I was more lucky than you because my parents always loved me as I am. They always refused let me dye my hair or wear blush. They taught me to accept myself as I am.

Jillian smiled and she could not resist taking the young albino in her arms. They hugged for a long time and Anastasya kissed Jillian on the cheek before saying:

-Thank you for sharing a bit of yourself with me. I'll leave you to your work and try to figure out what your receptionist is all about.  
-Good luck with that, replied Jillian, laughing. Try to come back before the next decade!

Anastasya walked away towards the stairs and Jillian thought that this time Dave had actually picked up the right number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness will come again  
> The midnight horror is close at hand.....


	32. The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in Dave's nightmares...  
> guess death is a haunting experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty dark. Weak of heart shouldn't read it, if you are scared of your own shadow...  
> You've been warned.

Four weeks later.  
Life had resumed its course. While the four women paced the city to pick up the machines Rowan had left behind and while his sister, now resident of the ectoplasmic container, Dave had to stay at the HQ, answering the phone when Kevin was absent or late, transferring the freshly caught ghosts from the traps to the ectoplasmic container, and writing the reports of the interventions that had to be handed over to the mayor's office.

Whenever he saw his friends put on their uniforms and get into the car, his heart sank with regret and jealousy: how he wanted to go with them! Sometimes he would try to follow them, but his beautiful Anastatya, so sweet and kind, got in his way and took him away from the car, pushing him in the back. Although all seemed to regret his absence, Jillian seemed to be missing him the most. Holltzmann always gave him a sad look when she sat in the car, mostly behind the wheel, and when she returned she told him in the slightest detail the progress of the operation.

During the absence of his friends, Dave, spent time as he could, playing board games with Anastasya and Kevin (when the latter could understand the rules), would take long walks alone or with Mike Hat (A really weird name for a dog), or sat in front of the TV to watch a movie.  
Anastasya understood Dave: she too would have liked to accompany the girls on their missions, but not being trained to this profession, she preferred to abstain. She did everything to distract Dave who checked the dates on the calendar until the day he would be allowed to go on hunting again.

Anastasya embraced her new life: once lonely, practicing a boring job with no future, she had abandoned everything to devote herself to the domain of the supernatural. She felt loved and accepted as she was, which was priceless. While Dave and Jillian complemented each other well, Anastasya had discovered great affinities with Abby and Erin, absorbing like a little sponge all the information that the two scientists shared with her. Patty was no exception, because Anastasya was as interested in the stories that the tall woman told her about the city of New York.  Anastasya was the new permanent residents of the firehouse and had rearranged Dave's room to fit the couple's taste.  
Such was the routine at the Ghostbusters firehouse.  Beautiful days, beautiful nights... A shadow on the board however hovered over these nights. Persistent every night, Dave had nightmares. Some of these bad dreams were so intense that his groans and sudden gestures awakened the young albino. Despite her attempts, she never managed to wake him up. She had tried to question him about these dreams, but as soon as she mentioned the subject, Dave diverted the conversation to another subject after he claimed to have eaten something he should not have before going to bed. After a week, she had abandoned any attempt and when Dave woke her up in the middle of the night, she hugged him in her arms, speaking softly to him, which calmed the young man.

Life was beautiful...

************************************************************************

Dave could no longer see his friends leaving without him.  
Jillian thought she was doing well by narrating him in details the missions he was forced to miss because of his cursed ribs, which healed slowly, but only exacerbated his desire to follow them. Checking a day on the calendar brought only an ephemeral joy: after that, he was confronted with the walls of the firehouse that he began to hate. The only thing he was allowed to do and that was related to his craft was to empty the traps into the ectoplasmic container. Filling the reports (something Abby usually did) had become monotonous and he felt he would soon have no more patience with Kevin. The receptionist had his heart in the right place, but how many times would Dave have to re-explain the rules of Skip-Bo??

While the girls showed him sympathy, Jillian was surely the saddest of all. She kept promising him to team up with him once he would again be able to tag along. He could have always driven the car, but he knew that at destination, the temptation to follow them inside would be far too great for him. The last time he went on a mission, he was supposed to use only his PKE meter and he ended up carrying his pack on his back...  Pamela North had succeeded in some parts of her plan: weakening the team.  No.  Weakening him.  He still had a certain hatred for Rowan's sister and he kept cursing her for what she had done. Paradoxically, he could not help but feel some gratitude towards her: if she had not possessed Anastasya, he would not be happy in love.

His girlfriend was like a lighthouse in the night. Her face was the first he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last when he fell asleep. He loved those moments of intimacy with her. She looked so frail, fragile, so small and vulnerable, he was afraid to crush her in his arms when he squeezed her hard, but she was resistant and was not afraid to return the intensity of his hugs. If only he could stop dreaming of this cursed river...

************************************************************************

It was haunting all his nights. He didn't know where it came from. He only knew it was alive, conscious. In his dreams, which almost always unfolded in the same way, Dave opened his eyes, standing on the edge of the river. Nothing else could be seen: An infinite river that came from a distant point on his left and therefore the current was moving towards a point distant to his right, in the darkness in which echoed distant terrified voices, cries of suffering and desperate tears.  
The river was not made up of water, but of green and thick ectoplasm, so opaque that he couldn't see the bottom. The only light that could be seen in this oppressive darkness emanated from the river itself. Dave remembered it, he didn't want to approach it, but a force urged him to do so, as if a subtle hope in his being made him believe that the dream would unfold differently. He approached slowly, like in a movie in slow motion, his eyes focused on the thick stream of ectoplasm above which floated a thin bluish haze. Vaguely aware that he was in uniform and that he carried his proton pack, he stopped at the edge of the river. A viscous hand rose up and seized him by the ankle, while a hoarse voice, sounding like the voice of a drowned man, asked in a supplicating voice:

-Help me, Dave! Pull me out from there !!

He recognized Erin's voice in spite of the gurgling in her voice and, leaning towards her, caught her slimy hand. Invariably and in spite of all his efforts, Erin was drawn to the bottom. Erin then uttered a gurgling cry of terror that vanished into nothingness. Shortly after, Jillian appeared before him, covered with green goo, stretching out her hands towards him, trying to catch the hand he held out to her. The terror was all over the face of the engineer, while she cried out to him in the same gurgling voice:

-Hurry, Gwilly! He's going to catch me! Don't let him take me away!

Whenever he had this nightmare, Dave almost managed to catch his friend's hand, but by the time he got there, an enormous sticky hand jolted from the river, grabbing Jillian brutally and pulling her violently at the bottom, Holtzmann howling with terror. Dave's heart began to beat faster, because he knew what was going to happen next:

Patty was going to suffer the same bad fate that the river had in store for her. She came out of the stream, slowly rising to the waist and, reaching for Dave, she tried to speak to him, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a flood of green slime sprang from her throat. Her eyes rolled back and slime came out of her nostrils and ears. Her eyes finally burst from their sockets and slime sprang out. Patty ended up melting, leaving behind only her viscous uniform that fell on the surface of the river, dragged by the current. Dave could not help screaming in terror when he saw his friends perish one after the other.

Then came Abby. Even if the fate that awaited her was less gory than that of Patty, it was none the less horrifying. She sprang from the river like the others, but she seemed to run towards it with greater ease. With a pressing gesture of his hand and a loud voice, Dave encouraged her to join him as soon as possible, believing every time he would at least succeed in saving her. He grabbed her hand and clasped it firmly between his, and Abby smiled at him, happy to be saved, but almost immediately, the hand that had carried away Jillian resurfaced behind Abby and caught her abruptly and raised her in the air, shaking her like a rag doll. Abby could scream and struggle, she could not escape her terrible fate: Rowan's head, his pale and burnt human face before he adopted the appearance of the No Ghost logo, emerged from the slime river, the ectoplasm dripping from his mouth and nose. He sketched a mad smile and, without uttering a single word, opened his mouth and threw Abby in, devouring her in a single bite. Dave was screaming again and he was drawing his proton wand, activating his pack and firing at Rowan. Unfortunately, his proton stream turned into slime and turned against him, covering him from head to toe. As Rowan laughed, many sticky tentacles sprang up from the river, grabbed him on all sides, and pulled him into the river.

Dave woke up with a jump, covered in sweat, Anastasya peacefully asleep at his side. This dream was so convincing that he felt the need to call his friends to make sure they were all right. He refrained from doing so in order not to disturb them.  He could hear Jillian tinkering with her tools in her lab.  After a few minutes during which he focused on emptying his mind, he finally convinced himself that nothing of the kind was real and that his friends were all doing well. He took Anastasya in his arms, being careful not to wake her up, then he slowly fell back to sleep.

When he saw his friends coming to work, he felt relieved.

At least he had not dreamed of Anastasya.

Yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams, everyone.


	33. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies again. For good.  
> Not kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was excruciating writing this one, thats why it took more time. Longer also. Hope you'll like it :)

The bell rang.

Dave, violently pulled out from his nap, fell out off his bed, entangled in his sheets.

Abby, who was busy typing her report, jumped so violently that when she wanted to write "possession" she rather wrote _possrtpessegtoianntanonnassion_...

Erin, who was analyzing a slime sample, nearly toppled the beaker on herself...

Patty, who was sharing with Anastasya an anecdote about Fifth Avenue, gritted her teeth as the young albino rushed to Kevin's office to take his hand off the button.

Jillian, who was leaning over the prototype of a new version of the proton pack, straightened up abruptly, her soldering iron in one hand, a roll of pewter in the other, as she smiled broadly.

The day had finally come...

Jillian dropped everything she was doing and rushed to the fireman's  pole, sliding down, followed by Erin. Abby, Patty and Anastasya were already gathered in front of Kevin's office who had noted the address on a piece of paper. Dave arrived at the ground floor, sliding down the pole and he walked discreetly towards his wardrobe, trying to avoid a certain little lady... He stopped cold in his tracks when Anastasya's voice was heard, stern and suspicious:

-Just where do you think you're going, David Guile?  
-Uhhh....  To see if my uniform still fits me, replied Dave, without looking at her.

It was the third time he tried to return to action and Anastasya always pinned him. He knew she would not let him go, even though he felt much better. She was already joining him, her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face. Abby and Holtzmann exchanged a glance and Jillian said:

-We could at least let him drive, for Christ's sake! He is not _that_ invalid!  
-It's true, Abby admitted with a nod. He spent enough time convalescing to at least do that.  
-He will not go with you before consulting his doctor next week, Anastasya insisted, standing in front her boyfriend who clenched his jaws so hard as not to scream at her to get out of his way.  
-I agree with Anastasya, Patty said, taking the sheet of paper with the address, carefully avoiding Dave's look that had turned towards her, an expression of betrayal on his face.  
-It's a tie! Jillian exclaimed, crossing her arms upon her chest, sitting on Kevin's desk.

Turning to her girlfriend, she asked in her most seductive voice:

-Erin?  Sweetheart?  What is your vote?  Do we let Gwilly tag along, (and taking a darker voice she continued) or do we cruelly leave him behind while we have all the fun?

Erin looked at Jillian, angry to be forced to take either side, then turned towards Abby, who was looking at her with an inquisitive expression, then to Patty who avoided looking at her, discreetly shaking her head, then towards Anastasya who, with an insisting glance incited her to take her side, and finally towards Dave who almost begged her to take _his_ side... She looked at Kevin, hoping that the latter would be of some help to her, but the receptionist was totally caught in the contemplation of a beautiful blonde in sky blue bikini... that left very little place for imagination. She sighed and, under Dave's imploring look, she said:

-If he's just driving, I don't see any problem...

Abby smirked and walked over to her wardrobe.  Passing next to him, she gave him a small pat on the back and Dave raised his fists in sign of victory.  Anastasya sighed angrily and she glared at Erin as she climbed the stairs with heavy stomping steps.  Jillian took her girlfriend by her waist and pulled her to the closets where Dave was already changing.  
Patty passed behind him and whispered:

-Someone will have problems when we're comin' back...

Dave smiled and Jillian, who had her wardrobe next to his, winked at him and said:

-Don't worry, Gwilly. I will protect you from your frightful girlfriend...  
-I wasn't talkin' about Dave, but about Erin, Patty replied with a little grin.  
-Why should I have any problems with Anastasya? Asked Erin, surprised.  
-You're the traitor who allowed Dave to come with us... Abby snorted.

Erin frozed, wondering if she had made the right choice, after all...  
Dave was happy to finally be back in his uniform, judging by his smile. He closed the door of his closet a little too hard, driven by his enthusiasm, and Jillian gave him a high-five, smiling.  
He almost rushed to settle behind the wheel (he had to readjust the position of the bench because Jillian was a little smaller than him) and as he readjusted the mirrors, he started the engine. Jillian bent down from her seat and she leaned between Dave and Patty to turn on the radio. Electric Avenue resounded in the loudspeakers and Jillian began to beat the measure by tapping Dave's headrest. Not at all annoyed, Dave was concentrating on all the power of the engine that he felt under the vibrations of the steering wheel, smelling the odor of the car that he had missed so much for so long. He engaged the first gear and pressed the accelerator; the car came out of the building in a screeching of tires, the siren shouting to the motorists to get the hell out of their way.

************************************************************************

The destination was familiar to three of the five Ghostbusters. It was the place where Abby, Erin, and Jillian had the (sticky) proof of the existence ghosts. The Aldridge Museum had not changed much since their last visit; it was not that long ago, after all. Even Garett, the museum tour guide, wore the same clothes as the day he met the three scientists. He was still standing on the other side of the street, alone, trembling like a little puppy, his forehead beaded with sweat.  
Abby had believed that after the events with Rowan, as well as proof of the existence ghosts, that the Aldridge Museum would be full to bursting of visitors, but apart from Garett, there was no one there. While Dave was equipping himself with his Ecto-Goggles, his tablet and his pack (this last accessory being donned in front of Patty's disapproving gaze), Abby crossed the street, accompanied by Erin, and said:

-Good to see you again, Garett.  
-I wish I could say the same, replied the young man, his voice quivering.

Erin pinched her nose and she asked:

-What's that smell?  It stinks!  Have the sewers backed up?

Garett blushed and Abby understood, judging by the looks of the young man. She had just realized that he had a little "accident"...  She repressed a smile and asked, as Jillian, Dave and Patty joined them:

-Are you still dealing with Gertrude Aldridge or is it another entity?  
-Gertrude's back home, said Garett, handing her the keys to the museum with a trembling hand.

Jillian stared at Garett for a moment and she asked him:

-Did you ''toast'' your pants again?

Garett's complexion turned dark red and he grimaced, deeply embarrassed.  As Erin gasped out of incredulity, Dave bursted out in laughter and he said, looking at the young man:

-Did you really crap yourself, man?

If Garet had been able to melt himself into the cracks of the sidewalk, he would certainly have done so at that moment.  Jillian and Dave were laughing almost uncontrollably and had to lean on each other so as not to fall on their backs. Patty seemed to be the only one to be able to keep a straight face as she looked at Garett with pity since Abby had great difficulty keeping her seriousness when she asked:

-When has she begun to manifest herself again? (stifled giggles)  
-About three weeks ago, replied Garett, looking at Jillian and Dave, who were still laughing, on the brink of running out of breath.  
-How many times a day do these manifestations occur? Abby asked, biting her cheeks to avoid laughing.

Erin tried to hide her laughter behind her hand, but the jerk of her shoulders betrayed her.  Garett ignored her, staring with a grim look at Jillian and Dave, who were literally crying their laughter out of their eyes, and said:

-Once every two days the first week, then once every day since the second week.  
-You must have ran out of pants, poor man! exclaimed Holtzmann, bursting to laughter again.  
-You should wear diapers, it would cost you less at the laundromat !! Dave replied, bursting into laughter louder, provoking the hilarity of Abby and Erin, who refused to try to hide their laughter anymore.

An onlooker, who was passing nearby, was filming the whole scene when Garett angrily exclaimed:

-Why don't broadcast on Youtube that I've crapped myself, while you're at it!!  
-It's so getting uploaded on Youtube! exclaimed the young man, with a broad smile.

Garett turned towards him, completely freaking out, livid, and the young man turned around and ran away, Garett behind him.

-You ought to be ashamed of making fun of a poor man who has not been able to retain the side effects of his fears, said Patty, with a reproachful glance at her friends.

Abby and Erin slightly regained control of their laughter, unlike Dave and Holtz who were out of breath for having laughed so much, but were unable to stop, still leaning on each others.  All four went to the Aldridge Museum, Patty hanging behind them. With an expert hand she stifled the laugh which she had hitherto managed to silence, letting an inaudible giggle slip out.

  
************************************************************************

  
Their laughter had not completely stopped when they entered the museum lounge, but Dave had put his ecto-goggles on and swept the room with his PKE meter, his tablet attached to his forearm recording the data. Holtzmann followed him closely, eager to keep an eye on him, scanning the room with her machine detector.

-The diaper thing was really neat, Gwilly, she giggled, following the signal that her device detected.  
-I admit it was rather mean to make fun of this poor bastard, Dave replied, stifling his urge to laugh again, but it was too tempting.  
-I hope for him that he'll catch up this guy with the cell phone... Erin said as she entered the room. He would be able to hold us responsible for his humiliation and he could sue us for that.  
-We'll take care of Garett and his skid marks later, Abby said, provoking a new bout of laughter from Jillian and Dave.  We have a score to settle with Gertrude Aldridge, if she's the one haunting this place again.  
-It's funny all the same to be here, said Erin as she looked around.  Everything is at the same spot.

Jillian looked at her girlfriend with a tender look, sketching a tender smile, and she said:

-Awww, Erin has beautiful memories...  
-Beautiful memories, yeah right! replied Erin, patting the engineer's head.  It was the first time I found myself covered in slime from head to toe.  
-The first time you scolded me, replied Holtzmann, with puppy eyes.

Dave turned quickly around and, raising his ecto-goggles on his forehead, took a falsely outraged look and said:

-Erin! You dared to reprimand my beautiful, little, helpless Jillian ?!

Erin stood in front of Dave and, with her hands on her hips, she raised herself on the tip of her toes and said, falsely angry:

-First, she's _my_ beautiful, little, defenseless Jillian, so try not to forget that! Then I did not really reprimand her, I just asked her how she could be eating in this historical moment!  
-Is it my fault that I eat my emotions? And besides, I had the munchies. replied Jillian, with an embarrassed smile.  
-How did it happen? Asked Patty, who had remained quiet, examining with interest the trinkets which had belonged to Sir Aldridge.

Abby spoke, leaning on the back of a chair, smiling:

-We had just entered the hall when my old PKE meter started spinning like a CD on Red Bull. Even I didn't know it could turn so fast.  
-I remember comparing this machine to a cotton candy maker, Erin said.  
-The door to the basement had opened by itself, but Erin thought that either Jillian or I had played a trick on her. She set foot in a small puddle of slime and she still thought that it was a trick. We then felt our ears popping and she was there.

Abby pointed to a portrait of a beautiful young woman: Gertrude Aldridge. Dave looked at her and said, a little perplexed:

-With the look she had, no one ever suspected that she had one or two screws loose?  
-The Aldridge familly was high-ranking and it was unthinkable at that time that Sir Aldridge's eldest daughter was a murderess to be, replied Patty. Keep talking, your story interests me, Abby.  
-Erin decided to go talk to her, to know if any communication with an apparition was possible. I told her that I found her gorgeous and when Erin made the remark that she looked peaceful, it was there that her face broke down and that she spat all that slime on Erin...  
-Okay, replied Dave, with an expression of deep sympathy for Erin, but why did Erin scold Jill?  
-I told you, she was eating Pringles while we had the first concrete evidence of the existence of ghosts! Replied Erin, exasperated. And I didn't really scold her, I just told her I could not believe she was eating at a time such as this!  And you know what she said?

Dave shrugged his shoulders and said:

-Difficult for me to know, I didn't know you then and I didn't even believe in ghosts.  
-She said, textually: Once you pop, try to say no to these salty parabollas.

Dave giggled and he gave Jillian a thumbs up.

-I don't detect anything special here, said Holtzmann, smiling, but it looks like my detector is reading something in the hall. What do you make of that, Gwilly?  
-I detect weak traces of a psycho-kinetic signature, but they are not strong enough to be classified, Dave said, looking at his tablet.  
-We should separate to cover more ground, Abby suggested.  
-I take Gwilly with me, Jillian replied immediately, raising her hand in the air with a quick gesture. I promised him!  
-I'm taking care of the rest of the ground floor, Patty said, heading for the hall.  
-Okay, Abby replied. Erin and I are going to search the first floor.  
-Looks like we have the basement, Dave said with a forced smile.  
-Its either that or the attic, Erin replied.  
-No matter where we go, it's dirty, Dave said. Come on, Jill, we're going to the basement.

They walked out of the living room and as Dave opened the door to the basement, he heard Patty tell him from the kitchen:

-Don't forget that I still owe you an ass kickin', David!  
-Whenever you want, big sister! He replied, smiling.

The signal on Jillian's detector intensified as they passed by the small dresser near the door leading to the basement. The engineer held Dave by an arm and said:

-My little toy detects something nearby and the signal is pretty strong.

Jillian swept the surroundings with her detector: when she pulled it away from the dresser, the signal weakened; when she approached it, the signal intensified again.  She motioned to Dave to help her and they both lifted the furniture to move it. Erin and Abby stopped in the middle of the stairs and watched them.

-Have you found anything? Asked Erin, intrigued.  
-Yup! Jackpot! Exclaimed Jillian, leaning over Rowan's machine, which was still working, spitting small sparks.  
-What are we doing? Dave asked, crouching down beside Jillian.  
-Analyse it with your PKE meter to collect a max of data. Never saw one in good condition before.

Dave obeyed with eagerness and at once, an immeasurable stream of data was uploaded into his tablet. Erin and Abby had returned to them and Abby said:

-It's probably the machine that brought Gertrude Aldridge to this place the first time.  
-It's strange that it still works, Erin said, leaning over to look at the machine. You think it did for Gertrude the same thing it did for that green ghost that slimmed Dave?  
-The green Slimer? Asked Abby.  Possible. There's no evidence that Gertrude Aldridge was sucked into the vortex with Rowan, but if that was the case, that machine would have made her come back. How's your your data uploading, Dave?  
-The information flow on this machine is so dense that my tablet's hard drive is at forty percent of its capacity! Replied Dave, in astonishment. And it goes on!  
-If it keeps going on like this, said Jillian, worried, I calculate that in eight minutes your hard drive will be full, Gwilly.  
-Oh, murmured the mechanic. You don't happen to have another tablet, by any chance?  
-Get the dashboard's laptop, Abby said, turning to Erin. All we'll have to do is to reinstall the city mapping program when we're done with the data from this machine.

As Erin straightened up and ran to the exit, Abby said:

-Do not forget the USB cable!  
-Okay!  
-Fifty percent, Dave murmured, impressed. This thing is not about to run out!  
-By plugging the car's laptop onto Gwilly's tablet, we'll have an extra terabyte.

Erin came back with the laptop and she opened it as Jillian made the connections.

-Girls! Patty called from the kitchen, worried. We have a visitor!  
-Go ahead, said Jillian. I'll stay with Gwilly to cover him, if something is to happen.

Erin and Abby darted toward the kitchen, drawing their wands.  
Carefully they entered the kitchen, when a great noise was heard, followed by the sound of proton streams. While Dave continued to monitor the progress of the data download that his PKE metre recorded, Jillian was typing like a madwoman on the laptop's keyboard, emptying the hard drive of all unnecessary files.

-Seventy-six percent, Jill.  
-I know, I'm preparing the laptop in order to plug it on your meter.  
-It's crazy what this machine has to say to us! It will take months to decode all that!  
-Not for me, Jillian chanted, with a smile.  Not for me!  
-Watch out, Erin! Abby shouted from the kitchen.

A howl of rage resounded, followed by a hoarse gurgle.  Jillian, worried, exchanged a glance with Dave, then as she motioned to get up, Dave held her back and said:

-Patty and Abby can take care of her, I need you here!  
-Lemme go, David! replied Holtzmann, upset.  
-I need you to supervise the data transfer on the lapotop, I don't know how to do it! Dave insisted.  
-IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU PUKE ALL OVER ME, YOU BITCH!!!! Cried Erin, crazy with rage.  
-You see?  She's fine! Said Dave, releasing Jillian's wrist.

Embarrassed, the engineer smiled and she went back to work. Gertrude Aldridge appeared into the room, floating in the air, her demonic face reflecting the true wicked nature of her soul. When she saw Dave and Jillian, she stopped and stared at them for a moment before escaping to the basement, howling like a werewolf. Abby, Patty and Erin, who was again covered in slime, followed her, running.

-I would avoid all physical contacts with your beloved, if I were you, said Dave to Jillian.  
-I heard that! replied Erin, passing her head through the door, looking angry.

She joined the others and Jillian said:

-Gwilly, give me your PKE meter and your tablet and run to the basement, I'll take care of this stuff.

Dave complied and he ran to the basement door, pulling out his wand. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he caught sight of the three other women who were walking cautiously, looking for Gertrude, who was nowhere in sight. Dave joined them and Abby asked:

-Where is Holtzmann?  
-She's taking care of the data upload from the machine.  I need to get rid of as many ghosbusting rust as I can.  
-It's a great opportunity to do so, Erin replied, trying to rid her face of that green ooze.

The basement was dark and disturbing.  No light worked, only the light from the sun filtered from the crude windows of the basement and which, during Gertrude's lifetime, constituted her only contact with the outside world once she had been locked in the basement by her father after having assassinated all his staff.  Poorly maintained antique furniture were stacked anywhere in every corner of the cold, damp room, covered with a thick layer of dust.  Gertrude's bed, at least what was left of it, was turned upside down and the metal frame was battered in several places. The concrete floor was cracked and dusty.

-This is where Gertrude Aldridge spent the rest of her sorry life, Patty said, looking around.  
-I know this story, Dave said.  She killed all her father's staff.  The old bastard, in order to save the name of his family and his honor, prefer to have his daughter locked up in the basement rather than having her interned.  
-I hope that the place was less sinister back then, said Abby, with a look of disgust.  
-Very unlikely, replied Patty. This house was renovated to be a museum, but they didn't touch the basement. They were feeding Gertrude by a small trapdoor and a servant came to empty her chamber pot once a day.  
-Wow!  Can't imagine the smell!  Dave replied, wrinkling his nose. Luckily for her, she lived here for only five years before dying of pneumonia.

As if to answer Dave, a chair took off from a corner of the room and flew towards him. He reduced it to ashes with a proton stream.

-I think we're not alone... Patty whispered.  
-I don't know what you're talking about, big sister. replied Dave, sarcastically.

The room became cooler and their breaths turned into mist. The Ghostbusters looked around, standing ready to retaliate in case of an attack, with their wands in their hands. Suddenly, slime emerged from the cracks in the floor and Dave was seized by the feeling that this event looked very much like his nightmare. He approached the wooden staircase and said, his voice betraying his fear:

-Girls, avoid stepping in that shit!  
-Why? Asked Abby, intrigued.  Apart from being slippery and gooey, there's no risk.  
-Trust me, Dave insisted, waving to them. Get up here now!

Patty and Abby exchanged a dubious look, but Erin had seen a glimpse of panic in her friend's eyes. She hastily joined him and Dave pulled her behind him. Abby and Patty bypassed the slime pond which covered more and more the surface of the floor. A green glow emanated from the viscous substance and a slight vapor floated above it. Patty had time to climb on the second step of the stairs, but Abby, who had put a foot on the first, had no time to go any further: the slime puddle engulfed the foot that was still in contact with the ground and when she tried to lift it, she was incapable of doing so.  Immediately, a slimy, skinny hand sprang from the slime pool and grabbed the bottom of her jumpsuit leg and pulled in with force.  Abby lost her balance and Patty caught both her hands, pulling with all her strength. Dave wrapped both his arms around Patty's waist to help her pull up, but a second hand emerged from the slime pool, the level of which continued to rise, and clung to Abby's second ankle.

-Erin, do something !! Shouted Dave, still holding Patty.  
-What can I do?? Exclaimed Erin, panicked. I'm dripping with this shit, I can't have a solid grip!  
-Shoot it, throw a grenade in it, I don't care, but do something! yelled Dave, clenching his teeth under the physical effort.

Erin pointed one the hands with her wand, but Abby, seeing what she was about to do, exclaimed:

-Don't even think about it! You could hit me with your stream!  
-Abby, shut up and let her do it! Patty protested, feeling that her friend's hands were starting to slip from hers.

Erin fired a short proton stream at the first hand, hitting it and making it release Abby, but the second one continued to pull.  Erin, unable to target it, hung her wand and grabbed her last grenade she threw into the pool of slime. The explosion that followed burned the hand which released its grasp. Abby, still pulled by Patty, fell heavily on the latter and both fell on Dave. The slime pool disintegrated and Gertrude Aldridge appeared in a cloud of dust, mad with rage. She was no longer human; her body was deformed, her eyes shone with a red glow, and her clothes were torn apart. The bluish aura that once emanated from her turned red has she rushed towards the Ghostbusters who threw themselves at the bottom of the stairs, falling heavily on the cold, damp ground. Dave was the first to stand up: he grabbed his wand and he aimed Gertrude who had turned around and rushed at him. He fired, but she avoided the stream. Erin, who was sitting on the floor, fired, while Abby donned her proton glove and Patty grabbed her trap.  
Gertrude Aldridge rushed at Abby, all claws out, and the scientist greeted her with a proton punch on her gaunt face. The ghost was stopped in its momentum and looked at Abby, both surprised and scared, one side of her deformed jaw dislocated.

-Keep trying to jump on me, you madwoman, and I'll break your teeth! shouted Abby, satisfied with he effect of surprise..

Dave took advantage of Gertrude's surprise to shoot her again, imitated by Erin. Their streams hit the ghost, imprisoning it in a proton cage. Gertrude Aldridge, in the last moments of her ethereal existence, struggled desperately, howling with fear.

-Patty, get the trap ready! yelled Erin.  
-With great pleasure, replied Patty, with a grin.

She threw the trap under Gertrude who was still struggling and she activated it. Again, the capture streams caught the ghost and dragged it in.

-So ends the eldest daughter of Sir Aldridge, said Dave, sighing. Nice catch, girls. Erin, it must make you happy to know that a serial slimer is finally out of commission...  
-Very funny, Erin replied sarcastically. I'll see if there wouldn't be a towel in the bathroom to get rid of this junk.

Patty picked up the trap and tucked it into her storing compartment as Abby unfastened her glove.

  
************************************************************************

  
Holtzmann was sitting next to the machine which stopped working once Gertrude Aldridge was captured. Dave's tablet had been completely filled with the data uploading and the laptop was at sixty percent of its total capacity when the machine had stopped.  
Jillian was more than happy: she had never seen such a large amount of data before. Abby and Erin were also going to be in the seventh heaven. When Erin came out of the basement, Jillian tried to tell her, but the physicist said:

-Not now, honey, I need to clean up a bit.

Patty, Abby and Dave came out of the basement and Jillian explained to them excitedly that the potential of the data she had recovered on both computers was enormous and that she would be able to create a new generation of proton packs, and other devices to improve the capture of ghosts.  
Suddenly, Patty felt a strange tremor in her pack and she said:

-I think something's wrong with mine!  
-Turn around! Jillian said urgently, as the tall woman turned her back on her.

Jillian, having made a quick check of the circuits on the pack, soon found out where the suspicious vibration came from. The engineer opened the storage compartment and pulled out the trap: it was violently vibrating and the warning light (which had never had to function before) began to blink faster and faster.

-What is happening? Patty nervously asked, quietly walking away from the group.  
-Looks like the trap is overloading, Jillian replied intrigued.  
-Usually when there's an overload, Dave said, worried, that means an explosion is not far away...  
-You're right, it's not good, said Abby, sharing her friend's anxiety.  Quickly, let's take it back to the HQ to empty it into the container.  
-There won't be enough time, replied Jillian. It will blow us up to the moon in any moments now...

Dave snatched the trap from her hands and threw it into the basement, then said:

-Let's get the hell out of here and don't look behind!  
-Wait, Erin has not come back yet! said Patty.

Jillian took towards the stairs, shouting Erin's name at the top of her lungs. Abby grabbed Dave by one arm and said eagerly:

-We can't just leave them behind!  
-I know that, Abby! replied Dave. Patty and you go find shelter, I'll get them out!  
-Don't need to do anything heroic, Gwilly, exclaimed Jillian, who had returned to the top of the stairs, pulling Erin, holding her by the hand, the physicist's feet barely touching the floor.

The two women went down the stairs as Abby and Patty rushed towards the door, Dave letting the engineer and physicist pass in front of him. He realized then that they had forgotten their material inside. He turned around and went back in. Abby was already hiding behind Ecto-1 when Patty joined her, out of breath. Jillian and Erin ran towards the car and Jillian, not seeing Dave, asked:

-Where is Gwilly?  
-He was right behind us! exclaimed Erin.

Jillian got up and ran towards the manor.

-Jillian, no! yelled Erin, trying to hold her back. Erin wanted to go after her, but Patty imprisoned her in her arms and Erin began to struggle, shouting Jillian's name.

Jillian was about to set foot on the threshold of the door when she hit Dave's chest full force. She didn't take the time to show her relief: she grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and she pulled him behind her towards the car. They were halfway between the manor and Ecto-1 when, in the basement, the trap, arriving in the red zone, sputtered sparks and exploded violently.

The entire front wall of the Aldridge Mansion was blown away in a deafening explosion, throwing debris in the air, on the freshly cut grass and on Ecto-1. The blast wave of the explosion threw Jillian and Dave against the car: Jillian landed on the hood, losing her yellow glasses in the process, and Dave hardly crashed against the front door, dropping the laptop and his tablet.

As the structural integrity of the house was compromised, the roof first sank slowly into a crash of wooden planks, broken glass and bricks, and then the back wall collapsed. The flames from the explosion spread through the debris, creating a burning fire.  
Erin was the first to stand up; she hastened to check on her girlfriend, who opened her eyes, smile cockily. Concerned, Erin caressed her beloved's face and she asked her, on the verge of tears:

-Are you okay? Nothing broken?  
-I'm still alive, darling.  Nothing broken.

Erin could not help laughing and she leaned over Jillian to kiss her.  
Abby and Patty had gone to check how Dave was doing. When they saw him, their hearts stopped. He was laying face first on the grass and didn't move.

-Dave !! screamed Patty, kneeling beside him.

She turned him on his back and saw his face: a new cut had opened his forehead, less important than the previous one, but bleeding almost as much. Holtzmann sat on the hood and her eyes fell on Dave. The latter didn't move, holding the laptop and his tablet in his hands, eyes closed. The blood froze in her veins, who thought she was living the same nightmare all over again.  
She jumped off the car and threw herself on Dave with tears in her eyes.  
Apart from the crackling of the fire which devoured the ruins of the Aldridge mansion and the shouts of the curious crowd that the explosion had attracted, nothing could be heard.

-Don't tell me.... He's..., Erin began, hands on Jillian's shoulders, who didn't dare touch her friend, fearing the worst.

Dave slowly opened his eyes and said:

-If you have a bottle of aspirin, I'm buyin': I have one hell of a headache!

Relieved, Jillian bursted into a nervous laughter, imitated by the other girls. She sat down beside Dave and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 911 and when the standardist replied, Holtz simply said:

-The Aldridge Mansion has just exploded.  Send firefighters as soon as possible.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned off her phone and glanced at the ruins of the mansion before saying, in a tired voice:

-Do I start with the good news, or you want the bad news first?  
-Let me guess, said Patty, repressing her laughter with difficulty. The bad news is that we will be sued by the Aldridge Foundation.  
-Maybe, maybe not, Jillian said in a shrug, it's a possibility.  
-Then start with the bad news, said Abby, sitting down and leaning on the car's front passenger door.  
-Well, the bad news is that Anastasya, seeing in which condition Gwilly is, will be so pissed off that we might have the worst time of our lives.  
-Shit, exclaimed Erin and Patty, amused.  
-And what is the good news? Asked Dave, sitting down carefully, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and sticking it to his wounded forehead.  
-With the destruction of the trap, continued Jillian, I think Gertrude Aldridge will never come back to haunt anybody... never ever again.  
-Molecular destruction, Dave recalled in a whisper. You mean the very soul of Gertrude Aldridge was destroyed?

Jillian nodded slowly.

Gertrude Aldridge just died a definitive death, her ultimate punishment.


	34. In the Mayor's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first piece of the puzzle is discovered

The firemen arrived about five minutes after Holtzmann's call, but they didn't came alone.

A black Suburban slowly parked behind Ecto-1 and two men came out, dressed in black suits and donning black sunglasses. Abby, who had just stored her proton pack in the back of the Alternomad, caught sight of them and her face hardened. Dave, who was receiving first aid, sitting in the back of the ambulance, Holtzmann at his side, frowned as they approached Abby, Erin and Patty. Jillian was expressing her gratitude for saving all the datas collected on the devices when she noticed his expression. She stopped talking and she looked in the direction Dave was looking at, intrigued, and seeing the two agents chatting with Abby, she sighed and murmured:

-Oh no, not them again...  
-Who are they? Dave asked, as the paramedic put a bandage on his wound.  
-Double Trouble, replied Jillian, jumping down from the ambulance.

Dave followed her and the paramedic protested:

-Hey! Wait! I'm not done yet!  
-Yes you are, thanks for your cares, replied Dave without looking at him.

Joining the others, Dave and Jillian heard the afro-american agent say:

-You are going to have to follow us to Mayor Bradley's office to explain this event.  
-Would it bother you if we made a detour via the firehouse to change clothes before? Erin protested, obviously upset.  
-You will have a makeover when your meeting is over, replied the tallest of agents, who looked lanky and dimwitted.  
-Is there a problem, Abby? Dave said as he approached her.  
-Who are you, young man? Asked the the dark agent, staring at Dave with suspicion.  
-Agent Hawkins, Abby replied, this is David Guile, our new recruit.  
-David Guile, Jillian continued, with a malicious expression, Agents Ken and Ken.

While agents Hawkins and Roark looked questioningly at each other, Patty, Erin, and Abby hardly retained their laughter, and Abby elbowed Jillian's ribs with a glance full of reproach.

-What a coincidence, said Dave, surprised as he held out his hand. You both are name Ken?   
-I'm Agent Hawkins and this is my partner, Agent Roark, Hawkins replied, shaking Dave's hand. I don't know why this woman calls us Ken, we only know that we have orders to take you to Mayor Bradley's office immediately.  
-Nice to meet you, gentlemen, replied Dave, but Erin is right:  she is in no condition to meet the Mayor, nor are we. She was slimed by the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge and she must get rid of this ectoplasmic substance as soon as possible. Besides, it would be inappropriate to meet the city's first magistrate dressed as we are.  
-The Mayor's orders are formal, said Agent Roark, taking an exaggeratedly stern look. We have a set of outfits for Ms. Gilbert and the rest of them. They'll just have to change themselves on the way.  
-There's no way you'll get an eyeful on Erin, you pervert! Jillian protested, interposing between Dave and Agent Roark, who was much taller than her.

Dave took her by the shoulders as he saw his friend clench her fists and he pulled her towards him, looking at Agent Roark with contempt, saying:

-You are going to change ourselves in the car, and I'll make sure no one's peeking. You need to stay calm, Jill.

Jillian looked at Dave with anger and Agent Hawkins, who, in the meantime, had brought back packages of clean clothes from the suburban, distributed them to the women.

-We didn't know that these ladies had hired a recruit, we have no clothes for you.  Sorry.  
-Doesn't matter, I'm not that dirty. Dave retorted, staring suspiciously at bith two agents. Who do you work for?  
-Top Secret, replied Agent Roark, arrogantly.  
-They were delegated by our government to the town hall, Abby replied, unpacking the clothes that were sealed in a plastic pocket. (dismayed, she exclaimed:)  Are you kidding me?? I can't wear _that_!

Abby held in her hand a frightful brown skirt and a pink sweatshirt with a clown's face printed on it. There was even a red pom-pom for the nose.

-It could be worse, said Patty disdainfully. Look what they gave me.

Patty held in her hands a brown sweatshirt and a pair of white overalls.

-I'm gonna look like a damn Oompah Loompah!  
-Could be worse, replied Abby.  At least they forgot to give you a pair of white gloves and a green wig...

Patty let out an angered sigh and turned her back on both agents.

Jillian, who had not yet opened her bundle and was on guard next to the car while Erin was changing her clothes, glared at Agent Roark, knowing he didn't like her, and she said:

-I know that the mayor's office wants to make us look like frauds, but did you have to give us Bozo the Clown's clothes rejects?  
-You gonna have to wear these clothes without saying a word, Mrs. Hortzlamn, replied Agent Roark, with contempt.  
-It's HOLTZMANN, you mustachioed moron!   Jillian replied angrily.

The agent gave her a mischievous smile and looked away. Jillian furiously opened her bundle and found a black mini skirt and a cropped pink tank top with a mouse printed on it...  and a pair of suspenders.  She clenched her jaws and took a deep breath.  A skirt. She couldn't stand wearing a damn skirt!  She had always hated this garment.  And pink? The worst color in existence! Pepto Bismol's color! She could not really be forced to wear this! Did that guy have some sort of a Tifa Lockhart fetish?!  She handed the clothes she hated so much to Dave and she said:

-Here, Gwilly.  Gimme your jumpsuit and put that on, there's no way I'm wearing that!  
-Jill, these are women's clothes!, he replied, startled.  Your jumpsuit is perfectly fine!  
-I know!, she replied, as she attempted to unzip his suit.  They want me to change clothes, I'l satisfy their demands!   
-For Christ's sake, Jill!! I won't cross-dress to see the mayor! Dave protested, embarrassed, gently, but firmly pushing her away, zipping his suit.  
-Mrs. Holtzmann, interposed Agent Hawkins, with a conciliatory expression, the sooner you collaborate, the sooner all of this will be over.

Jillian blinked quickly, as if a short circuit snapped in her head, and she felt her cheeks blushing. Erin got out of the car, wearing the clothes that were provided by both agents. She had inherited the worst rags that had been given them: she was wearing an old washed-up green dungarees and a blue shirt with black and yellow checkers. Seeing her, Jillian asked her, insistent and hopeful:

-Wanna trade?  
-No, Erin replied, pushing her girlfriend head first into the car. If I have to suffer, you will suffer too. That's what couples do.  For better or for worse.

Erin shut the door and Jillian, pulling her head out the window, was about to protest, but Erin pushed her back inside and she turned her back on her, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on the door, sulking.  The engineer lowered the passenger's rear door window and passed her head trough it. 

-Gwilly! Holtzmann whined.  Don't do this to me!  Please!  
-I'm deaf, Jill, I can't hear you! He replied, smiling in spite of himself, leaning on the door, beside Erin.  
-Traitor! I'll remember that! Said Holtzmann in an angry voice.  
-She got the best rags of the lot, said Patty. What's bothering her so much?  
-Holtz can not bear to wear pink and skirts, replied Abby. (turning towards the agents, she said:)  Admit it: you've done that on purpose.

Agent Roark crossed his hands behind his back and he looked away, with a satisfied smile. When Holtzmann got out of the car, she kept her head down, deeply annoyed. She pulled discreetly on the bottom of her skirt to lower it a little, but the suspender she had to put on as well kept pulling it up. When she looked up at Agent Roark, she looked at him with such hostility that Dave was a little afraid of her. Abby got into the car to change, followed by Patty.  Except for Dave, they all looked absolutely ridiculous.  
While agents Hawkins and Roark shared their amusement, Dave looked at them and said:

-Tell me you're joking. Tell me they really won't have to meet the mayor dressed up like that! This is absolutely degrading!  
-They have no choice, besides, we must go, replied Hawkins, arrogantly.  
-Damn it! Look at them! Dave insisted, his anger boiling in him. They look absolutely stupid in these clothes! And you won't make me believe that Jillian is comfortable dressed up like that! You make her look like a prostitute!

Holtzmann actually seemed very uncomfortable and embarrassed to be forced to wear these clothes. She usually didn't make a fuss over what others could think of her looks... she was now trying to make herself as small as possible, hiding timidly behind Erin.

-On your way, Hawkins replied coldly.  
-Assholes, Dave murmured, taking his seat behind the wheel.

All got in the car and Dave started the engine, following the black suburban. Patty was staring outside, silently pouting. Abby was cleaning her new glasses (the others having been crushed by ''Ursulla Noonan'') and Holtzmann, who usually couldn't stop talking, was also totally silent. She had tucked herself in Erin's arms. The physicist hugged her, stroking her hair and burrowing her face in her neck.

-Patty, can you check if there is an Ex-acto or a pair of scissors in the glove compartment? Asked Dave.  
-Yes, but what do you want to do with it?  
-Improvise, Dave replied between his teeth, keeping his eyes on the road.  I'll get those bastards for that.

Patty took a few minutes searching in the glove compartment and, stiffly closing it, she said in a sigh:

-Nothing.

Dave sighed and asked Erin:

-Do you have the Swiss army knife that Jillian gave you?  
-Yes, it is in the pocket of my jumpsuit, why?  
-Can you tell me if there's a pair of scissors on it?  
-Yes, but what for? Asked Erin, intrigued.  
-I'll try to accommodate Jill. Looks like she's gonna merge with you if she continues smoldering you like that. Replied Dave, holding out his hand.

The engineer wiped away her tears dripping down her cheeks and let Erin turn to the back of the car, rummaging through the pockets of her sticky uniform. She found her Swiss army knife and handed it to Dave who took it and parked the car on the side of the street.

-Take the wheel, please, He said to Patty as he got out of the car.

Intrigued, she also got out of the car and they switched sides.  Once back inside, Dave looked for the scissors and took them out. Not without difficulties, he began to cut off his jumpsuit above the belt. Abby understood what he had in mind and she smiled, addressing Holtz:

-Look who's being your white knight in shinning armor again, Holtzmann.

Once Dave was done, he took off the top of his uniform, revealing that he was wearing underneath a black tank top. He handed it to Jillian who took it with a grin. She put it over the top she hated, seemingly relieved. Dave handed Erin her Swiss knife back and said:

-Sorry I can't provide you with something to cover up that skirt, but at least, you won't have to be seen wearing pink...  and if this Roark dude makes a remark, I'll make sure he'll shit his teeth tomorrow morning.  
-No, you won't, David. Sternly said Abby. They are federal agents and even if they are big buffoons, they have the authority to put you in jail.  
-Anyways, Erin went on, it's not worth the trouble of getting your hands dirty on their stupid faces.  
-That's true, Gwilly, said Jillian, recovering her voice. Think about lil' me.  
-He should rather think of Anastasya, right? Said Patty, with a wicked smile.  
-That's true, Jillian confessed, falsely disappointed.  
-Good to have you back, Erin whispered in her ear.

Jillian smiled. That's what mattered the most.

  
************************************************************************

  
Jennifer Lynch welcomed them as soon as the car stopped in front of the Town Hall's steps.  As always she had tied her hair in a bun that fell on her neck and she seemed anxious to get them inside.  Given their looks, it was highly understandable.  She was kinda startled when she noticed Dave, not expecting to see a man on the team.  Hesitantly, she shook his hand and Dave, who didn't feel like smiling, forced himself all the same, just to be courteous, but looked more tense than friendly.

-Good day, sir, good day ladies, Mister Mayor is waiting for you.  
-We know said Abby.  Why does he absolutely want to meet us? We were going to report as usual.  
-I don't think the reports are what's concerning him, Ms. Yates, said Jennifer Lynch, obviously embarrassed as they walked up the stairs.  
-What is, then? asked Erin, holding Jillian by the hand.  
-We'll talk about it once we're in the Mayor's office, Jennifer replied, embarrassed.

Dave let his friends pass before him and he glanced over his shoulder.  Both Hawkins and Roark stood beside their suburban and looked at the Ghostbusters with a contemptuous smile.

-And what about Abbott and Costello? Dave asked, pointing at the two agents with his thumb. Aren't they following us?  
-No, they were only ordered to take you to Town Hall.

They took the elevator and went up to the top floor of the building. Jennifer Lynch hadn't said a word since they had entered the elevator and she remained silent until they reached the door to the mayor's office. She knocked and the latter replied, in an unfriendly voice:

-Come in!

Jennifer brought the group in and closed the door behind her. She stood behind the mayor who looked at them with a sinister look, his hands crossed on top of his desk. When his gaze fell upon Dave, he frowned and asked, pointing his forefinger at him:

-Who is that man?  
-David Guile, Mr. Mayor, replied Abby, striving to be courteous. Given the increase in calls we received, we had to hire an additional person.  
-I don't recall asking you to dress up like clowns for our meeting, replied the Mayor, without giving Dave a second glance.

Dave crossed his arms and asked, as dryly as the Mayor had done:

-What? That wasn't _your_ idea?  
-I have more refined tastes, young man, retorted the mayor, raising an eyebrow.  
-Great, Dave grumbled, addressing Abby. We'll have to find a way to take revenge on Laurel and Hardy once we're done here.  
-Never mind that, interrupted the Mayor, with both an impatient voice and gesture. We are not here to talk about fashion, but about something more important.  Please sit down.

Jillian sat down in one of the armchairs and when she wanted to rest her feet against his desk, the mayor advised her with a reproving look not to do so. Erin sat down on the chair beside her than Abby sat down between her and Patty. Having no more armchairs available, Dave resigned himself to stand up behind Jillian and Erin, arms crossed over his chest. The Mayor took a deep breath and said:

-After the events involving Rowan North, my administration and I agreed to anonymously fund your interventions and researches. You have worked very hard to fulfill the conditions imposed on you and we thank you for that.

Abby and the others (except Dave) smiled, satisfied.

-Except for one rule, continued the Mayor. Discretion. It is most certain that your new car, with all that equipment, attracts a lot of attention, but when you blow up an historic site, the public's attention is more likely to be very attracted to it, don't you think?  
-The explosion of Aldridge Manor was not planned, Abby protested, raising a hand. One of the traps had a failure and it exploded. We didn't expect that its explosion would have that kind of amplitude, but given that it was relatively contained in the building, the collateral damages could have been worse.  
-What caused it to fail? asked Jennifer, who had begun to take notes on a notepad.  
-I might have been able to tell you, Jillian replied, fondling with one of the buttons on the jumpsuit, but Inspectors Ken and Ken didn't give us time to look for the causes.  
-You're probably talking about agents Hawkins and Roark? Jennifer asked, smiling.  
-Ken and Ken, Dave said, sighing impatiently. Abbott and Costello, Riff and Raff, Laurel and Hardy, whatever! The two clowns who had the brilliant idea to dress up my friends like sideshow freaks! A piece of advice: they should follow a training in courtesy. One of them was particularly discourteous with Jillian and I will not tolerate--  
-Enough! Interrupted the mayor, jumping out of his chair. There are things more serious than just a matter of dress code or courtesy of the two agents the government has assigned to this case.

Mayor Bradley began to pace slowly in front the Ghostbusters, his hands crossed behind his back, looking anxious. They waited a few moments during which an embarrassed silence hovered, then Erin asked:

-Mr. Mayor. If something serious is about to happen and if we can do something about it, you have to tell us.  
-Do you remember why Rowan North wanted to destroy the world? Asked Mayor Bradley, looking at each the members of the team.  
-Because he wanted revenge for being ridiculed, Patty replied after a brief hesitation. The first time I met him was when I was working at the MTA. It's when he spoke of the fourth cataclysm.  
-He seemed to have a high opinion of himself, said Abby. He complained of being a genius ridiculed by his peers.  
-And when he was told that the police was about to arrest him, he killed himself with his machine, continued Patty. He did not even give us a chance to help him.  
-It wouldn't have done any good, said Erin, shaking her head. Holtzmann discovered a copy of the book Abby and I had written several years ago. Inside, he had drawn several images showing himself ravaging the city. Even his intention to commit suicide in order to become a ghost was illustrated. Everything that happened that day had been planned for a very long time.

Apparently impressed, the mayor leaned on his desk, his arms crossed, and he said:

-Remarkable, absolutely remarkable, Mrs Gilbert, but don't you forget something?  
-No, except for a few details involving Rowan with Abby and then Kevin, our receptionist, I don't see... Erin replied intrigued.

The mayor smiled and said:

-You don't know what happened after your false arrest at the Mercado, when Rowan committed suicide?  
-Erin stamped her fist in the face of a passer-by who insulted her, retorted Jillian, proud of her girlfriend.  
-I know, it was on one of the New York papers. ''Facebuster'', she was nicknamed, if I remember correctly, replied the mayor, with a forced smile. I was talking about the events that took place at the Mercado after your departure.

The mayor clicked his fingers and extended a hand behind his shoulder. Jennifer handed him a file that he took and handed it to Abby. She took it and opened the cover on which was written in big red letters '' Top Secret ''. A thick bundle of typewritten sheets was sealed, as well as several photographs, most of them representing the basement where Rowan had built his machine and with which he had committed suicide. There were also some pictures of the latter, lying on the ground, and a few others...

-No! Exclaimed Abby incredulously. You didn't do that!  
-I am just the mayor of New York, I had no control over what happened when the Higher Powers decided to get involved on this case.

The mayor sat back on in his chair behind his desk and seemed very embarrassed. Abby circulated the embarrassing photographs and Dave was the last to look at them.  
-Who is the fool who has decided to do such a thing? He asked, both angry and incredulous. We're talking about the guy who ravaged the streets of New York, right?  So why...?  
-Rowan North was apparently smarter than Stephen Hawkings, said Mayor Bradley. Highly placed people believed that humanity could benefit from his researches and discoveries.  When they learned that he had committed suicide, they ordered Roark and Hawkins to recover his body and keep it in cryogenic conservation.

Jillian and Dave exchanged a look of consternation and the mayor pursued, a little more embarrassed:

-Mrs Yates, you may not be aware of the fact that the reports you provide us are photocopied thrice. The originals are kept in a filing cabinet at the town hall and only Mrs Lynch and I have access to it. The first photocopy is sent to the FBI Director's office, the second is sent to the Department of Defense, and the last is sent to the President of the United States.  
-The President reads my reports ?? Exclaimed Abby, flattered and astonished.  
-Like the defense department and the director of the FBI, Jillian repeated, imitating the mayor's voice. But a question burns my lips,   _Monsieur le Maire_. What's Rowan's purpose to the government now that he is a burned steak flavored popsicle? He's dead, right?  
-No. replied the mayor.  
-Uh ... _What_? Jillian asked, blinking, with an uncertain smile.

The mayor stood up from his chair and took a deep breath, aware of what he was about to say.

-Rowan North is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took more time to write/post because I'm also working on a stopmotion video. and there's also work :(


	35. Revelations

Think of a stone thrown into the water.

The quiet and smooth surface is suddenly broken by its waves. Imagine an F-5 tornado passing through a densely inhabited city. Even better: visualize a huge tsunami sweeping coastal cities.  Add the sum of all these catastrophes, you will get the effect that the announcement the mayor had just made on the four women seated in front of him. A long silence fell on the group as the mayor, obviously satisfied with the effect of his announcement, sat back in his chair.  
Dave, who had registered the news more easily than his friends, walked around the chair where Jillian was sitting and, putting his hands on the mayor's desk, he said:

-Rowan North is alive?  Please forgive my skepticism, but how is that even possible? Rowan North took possession of Abby, then Kevin, and then took the form of our logo. He was sucked into the vortex and no one saw him come back out.  
-Mr. North's body is kept artificially alive with the assistance of machines, like anyone living in a brain-dead condition, replied the mayor.  
-But why are they trying to keep him alive? Dave insisted. His soul is in the other world.  
-The machines, Jillian whispered, standing up from her chair. The machines Pamela North has installed all over the city...

Dave straightened up and turned towards his friend who was fidgeting, pacing behind her chair, trying to put her ideas in order. Erin, Patty and Abby had their eyes on her, anxiously awaiting from her a logical solution to this series of events.

-Pamela North wanted to create new Ley lines in order to break the barrier again to reopen the vortex and bring her brother back to our world. To take possession of Anastasya's body, she had to die...  She had to follow the same path her brother took...  
-So she would've had access to her brother's work? Abby assumed, on the edge of her chair.  
-To his works and to his machines, replied Holtzmann.  How could she have?  Mr. Mayor, a little idea, maybe?

The mayor seemed surprised that she addressed him, but he shrugged and said:

-I have no idea, Mrs. Holtzmann. When I asked the question, I was simply told not to ask.  I told you: New York is a big city, but its mayor does not weigh heavily in the balance when the government is involved.  
-Typical! Exclaimed Patty, raising her hands. We must tell them everything we know, but they won't share their knowledge.  
-Where do they keep Rowan? Asked Erin, turning to the mayor.  
-Need-to-know basis and I don't know.  
-Hawkins and Roark should know, right? Asked Abby.  
-I don't know, replied the mayor. And I strongly advise against asking them, he added after a short silence.  
-Then if you can't know where the asshole is, said Dave, exasperated, and if we can't ask a living soul, then why speak of it?  
-For one: so that you know at least some of the truth.  Two: so you can be prepared for what you are going to have to face, and three because I want you to know that I am on your side, despite our smear campaign, which doesn't seem to work anyways.

Abby got up and said, reaching out to the mayor:

-Thank you sir. We will do our best to keep you informed.

One after the other they shook the mayor's hand and they left his office.  Jillian seemed to be light years away from them, on her own planet where she was thinking, while Abby, Patty and Erin seemed dejected. They got into the elevator and descended to the ground floor. They were walking towards the door when Erin said, her voice full of dismay:

-I can't believe that Rowan is alive.  
-In the condition in which he is, replied Abby, I doubt he represents a real threat to the city. He is in a vegetative state and his soul is no longer there.

As they left the building they saw that agents Hawkins and Roark had left. Patty looked disappointed and said:

-A bummer that Bozo and company didn't stay, I would have liked to shove this horror down their throats!  
-There's no way we are giving these things to charity, no one deserves to wear such rags, said Erin, opening her door.  
-Are you hungry? Dave asked as he took a seat behind the wheel. This is my treat.  
-Going to restaurants dressed like clowns is out of the question, Abby replied. If you want to buy a treat, have it delivered.  
-I think Benny had time to buy a new scooter... said Erin, laughing, which made the others laugh, except Jillian, who was deep in her thoughts.

Holtzmann remained silent for a moment, nibbling her thumbnail, then began to repeat to herself:

-A living soul, a living soul...  don't ask a living soul...

Suddenly, it popped into her head and her face took a satisfied expression as she exclaimed in a loud voice:

-I've figured it out!!!

They all jumped on their seats and Patty turned to the engineer, angry, and she asked:

-What makes you scream like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!  
-Gwilly is a genius! Jillian replied, leaning over Dave and kissing him on the cheek.

Seeing that her friends didn't understand what she was talking about, Holtzmann sighed and said:

-We can't ask a living soul, right?  But what if we could ask a dead woman's soul?  
-Sorry, Jill, but I don't have a Ouija board, Dave replied with a smile. If we could talk to a dead woman, what would she have to say to us?  
-Gwilly, replied Holtzmann reproachfully, don't make me regret having called you genius! If we could talk to her, she might be able to tell us why government officials want to bring Rowan back to life.  
-Who are you talking about? Abby asked, intrigued. Holtz, we can't talk to the dead.  
-I don't want to talk to the dead, but to a dead woman, replied Jillian, with an angry sigh.

Faced with the silence of her friends, Jillian took her head in both hands and exclaimed:

-Pamela North! Rowan's sister!

Erin was the first to grasp Jillian's words and she smiled sadly, saying:

-Sorry to disappoint you, but it would do us no good...  
-Why? Asked Abby, intrigued.  
-I put Pamela's ghost in the ectoplasmic container myself when we captured her. As you know, the container is designed to receive ghosts and keep them locked up indefinitely. No output is possible unless the control unit is destroyed. Which I strongly advise against it.  
-It would be very difficult to find her among all the entities we have captured, said Abby, sighing with regret.  
-Looks like I have to spell everything out for you guys! replied Jillian, with a sly smile. Gwilly was able to analyze Pamela North's psycho-kinetic signature. All we need to do now is to review the data from that analysis and to develop a capture module configured to the parameters of her psycho-kinetic energy.  
-Kinda like a magnet? Dave asked, taking the street leading to the firehouse.  
-Exactly! Replied Jillian, satisfied. Finally there's actually one who understands!  
-Okay, Abby sighed, but it doesn't fix everything: how can you be sure that once you have taken her out of the containment unit that Pamela will not try to flee?  
-We can develop some kind of a mini-confinement room from which she wouldn't be able to escape. Erin replied.  
-It's a great plan, but one thing has to be taken into account, said Dave as he parked the car in firehouse's garage.  
-Which is? Inquired Patty, intrigued.  
-Didn't you notice in the pictures that there wasn't only one cryogenic module, but two? Dave asked, cutting off the engine.  
-If they keep Rowan's body alive artificially, said Holtzmann, leaning over to Dave, they may as well do the same with Pamela's.  
-Then we can force her to speak to us, said Abby, scratching her chin. If she does not want to go back into the containment unit and wants to reintegrate her body, she will have to tell us what we want to know.  
-If she refuses, we can always put her back in the trap, Patty said with a smile.

As she was about to add something else, she caught sight of Anastasya rushing down the stairs. The little albino still looked angry. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking sternly at Dave.   As he opened the door and got out of the car, Anastasya's eyes widened, horrified, and she rushed towars him, exclaiming:

-I knew it! I knew it! You were not ready yet!  
-What are you talking about? Asked Dave, intrigued. Nothing serious happened.  
-Oh yeah?  What about your head, you big dummy! replied Anastasya, pointing at the bandage which was stuck on her boyfriend's forehead.  
-That's nothing, said Dave, pushing the albino's hand away with a slightly impatient gesture. Just a little scratch.  
-Just a little scratch ?? Exclaimed Anastasya, pink with anger.  And just how did that happened, pray tell?

Dave, embarrassed, stared at his friends who meanwhile had gotten out of the car and Anastasya asked, both angered and intrigued:

-And just why the hell are you all dressed up like Patoff the Clown ??  
-We captured the ghost of Gertrude Adridge, Jillian began, speaking a little faster than usual. The trap had a failure and Gwilly threw it in the museum's basement before we all went out to take cover.  Because we forgot some important materials in the manor, he returned and barely came back out some seconds before the trap exploded and destroyed the manor. The mayor wanted to see us and these two stupid agents insisted that we wear these ridiculous clothes and Gwilly, to prevent me being forced to wear pink, decided to cut the top of his jumpsuit so that I can cover myself and the mayor told us that Rowan North is kept alive in a vegetative state and that the government is involved in the matter and also somehow involved Pamela North to whom we need to speak to in order to get answers, and since we need him, don't keep Gwilly for too long, okay pumpkin pie?

Anastasya had listened, surprised, to Jillian speaking so fast without taking a beat to breathe, as Dave tried to hide his smile. When the engineer finished her speech, she shut the door and she ran up the stairs to take refuge in her laboratory, saying she had a lot of work to do.  Anastasya turned towards Dave, speechless, and while Abby, Patty and Erin were going up to the third floor to wash and change, she snuggled into Dave's arms and she closed her eyes as he held her in his arms, immediately feeling more relaxed.

It was then that it hit her...    
She suddenly opened wide her eyes, realizing what Jillian had just said, and she exclaimed, horrified:

  
-WHAT?? YOU _BLEW UP_ THE ALDRIDGE MANSION ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isnt really action oriented, but wait... there's more.


	36. Just Another Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a light one  
> some endearing stuff too

A week passed.  
A week during which many things happened.  
The ghosts had been quiet, giving the team a chance to establish a strategy in order to save time. While Erin and Jillian were busy building and refining the confinement room for Pamela North, Abby and Patty and Dave (who was anxiously avoiding the wrath of Anastasya who was always left behind), paced the streets of the city, discovering each days one or two more machines; machines they destroyed as quickly as possible, recovering debris and bringing them back to the firehouse to prevent anyone to pick them up.  
On the third day, as Holtzmann was putting the finishing touches on the seal to the trap door where the ghost trap was going to release the malicious specter and as Erin finally found the mathematical solution that would allow them to extirpate Pamela North from the containment unit, Anastasya's voice made them jump when she cried out, from the garage:

-I don't care what you're gonna say, David Guile! I want to come with you, do you understand?!

Holtzmann jumped up, almost dropping her welding torch, and she turned towards Erin, who had also been surprised by the intensity of the young albino's voice, raising her eyebrows.

-If she doesn't find a job in her field of expertise, whatever it is, she can always apply for the next opera on Broadway, ! The engineer joked with a smirk.  
-It's too dangerous! Replied Dave, as angry as his girlfriend. You have never participated in this kind of operation!  
-There is a beginning to everything !! Anastasya protested sharply.

Kevin's dog angrily growled and barked, as if it was taking the girl's side, and Dave, angrily replied:

-Oh! Shut the hell up, you mutt! No one's asked your opinion!!!  
-HEY! Hey that was uncalled for!! Protested Kevin, insulted.  
-To take your frustration on My Cat! said Anastasya, revolted.  
-It's Mike Hat, Nasta...  said Kevin.  
-Kevin, don't call me that, or else...  angrily replied the young albino.

Erin and Holtzmann exchanged a look  both amused and intrigued, then Patty's loud voice rang out, silencing the arguing lovers:

-Are you gonna fight like that 'till tomorrow mornin'?  We're wasting time and I hate that!  
-No one would be wasting time if Anastasya didn't make a whole big deal out of it! Dave protested, exasperated.  
-Dave, darling, be careful what you say to Aunt Patty, don't forget that your ass still needs to get acquainted with both my boots! Patty replied, with a threatening tone.

Jillian could not restrain her laughter, as couldn't Erin, and she placed her welding torch on the ground, saying:

-I have to go and watch the show.  
-Don't get involved, Erin protested, standing in her girlfriend's way.  
-Lemme through, Erin! Holtzmann protested, looking at her with puppy eyes, knowing that she always managed to win when she did.

As predicted, Erin could not resist and she let Jillian throw herself on the fireman's pole to slip into the garage, landing in the middle of a dispute between Dave and his sweetheart. Abby was leaning against the Chevrolet, arms crossed, watching the couple argue, while Patty, leaning against the tailgate, looked with some exasperation as the two lovers kept arguing. Kevin was crouched beside Mike Hat and was affectionately caressing its head.  
Dave and Anastasya stood face to face, Dave arms stubbornly crossed upon his chest, Anastasya clenching her hands on her hips, standing on the tip of her toes, dressed in a jumpsuit four sizes too large for her, her white hair tied in a braid.

-For the last time, exclaimed Anastasya, pressing her forefinger on Dave's chest, there's no way this car is leaving without me! I want to be part of the team!  
-Oh!  Do we have a new recruit? exclaimed Holtzmann, clapping her hands, looking pleased to take everyone by surprise.  When did you apply, Nasta?  
-Jillian, the young albino protested pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, If you call me that _one more time_ , I swear to God I'll--!  
-Yeah, sorry, replied Jillian, smiling mischievously. What seems to be the problem?  
-I want to go with the team on their mission, Anastasya replied, but this big macho here refuses to let me join your team!  
-Ohhhh Gwilly! Replied Holtz, looking exaggeratedly disappointed.  I didn't know you were such a big macho! Why don't you want our little Anastasya to tag along?  
-Jill, Dave sighed, please, don't make this more complicated then it is right now, will you?  She knows nothing about ghost busting, nor anything about using our tools! It's too dangerous for her!  
-Ah, I understand, replied Holtzmann, looking like she understood a very complicated enigma. Correct me if I am wrong, but weren't you in the same position when we hired you?  
-It's not the same thing, replied Dave, with an impatient gesture of the hand, his cheeks blushing.  
-And why is that? Jillian asked, passing an arm around Anastasya's shoulders.  
-Because I didn't care what could happen to me back then, but now I know the dangers and I refuse to put her life in jeopardy! Dave exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend straight in the eyes.

Anastasya twitched and Jillian put both hands on her heart with a tender expression, then she said:

-It's quite chivalrous of you, my white knight in shinning armor, but know that despite Anastasya's small frame...  
-HEY!!!  protested the young albino, blushing.  
-... she is an adult and she has the right to do whatever her little heart desires.  
-Jill, I thought you would understand me, given the hardships that Erin suffered during our missions, Dave replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  
-Do me a favor and let your girlfriend go with you, said Holtzmann, making the same puppy eyes she did with Erin.  
-It won't work with me, replied Dave, looking away to avoid showing his reluctant amusement.  
-And don't forget who was on your side when you wanted to go back to work last week...  
-Are you blackmailing me?? Dave protested, repressing (with difficulty) a smile.  
-Does it work? asked Jillian with an inquisitive look.  
-N... yeah... Dave admitted reluctantly.  
-Last call, said Abby, straightening up. You guys are coming or not?

Dave stared at Anastasya for a moment, under Holtzmann's insistent glance, then said, with a forefinger pointed at her:

-You do what you are told, you take no unnecessary risks, and if you are told to take cover, you take cover, understood?

Anastasya feverishly nodded, jumping of joy, and Dave said:

-Okay, you come, but if it turns to bullshit...

Dave turned to Holtzmann and continued, pointing his forefinger under the engineer's noze:

-... it will be on _your_ head!  
-Hey! Jillian protested.  Just you wait a second!!  
-Woo-hoo! exclaimed Anastasya, kissing Holtzmann enthusiastically on both cheeks.  A free pass!  Thank you Jillian!

Speechless, Jillian looked at the young albino running towards the car and settling behind the driver's seat, under Patty and Abby's amused gazes, then holding Dave by his arm, she said:

-Why me?  
-Because you have switched sides, my dear, sweet, favorite engineer! Dave replied, giving her a pinch on a cheek, before taking his place behind the wheel.

As she watched the car leave the garage, Jillian Holtzmann wondered if she hadn't made a mistake...

  
***********************************************************************

  
When she got back to the lab, Erin was waiting for her, sitting at her desk, her fingers tapping on the polished surface. Erin looked like someone who was about to get angry, but she kept an exemplary calm. Holtzmann remained at the top of the stairs, knowing what was going to happen, and Erin said calmly, holding back her anger:

-So?  I suppose you're proud of yourself?  
-Uh... yeah... Jillian replied timidly, uncertain whether she should keep her seriousness or if she could afford to smile. Why?  
-Because, Erin began smiling forcefully, you have persuaded Dave, who has just recovered from a serious injury that could have been fatal to him, to bring his girlfriend with him on a mission.  
-Well...  
-His _untrained,_ _i_ _nexperienced_ girlfriend, Erin added, pressing hard emphasis on both words.

Holtzmann scratched the back of her head, embarrassed, and said:

-I meant well.  
-If you really meant well, you shouldn't have taken Anastasya side! Replied Erin, in a shrill voice.  I wasn't the right time!  
-I didn't think Dave was going to accept, and since Abby and Patty didn't seem to be willing to interfere, I didn't want the little girl to feel left alone.  
-That's just great!, said Erin, standing up and approaching Jillian. And by doing that, you left Dave with this rotten dilemma. Did you think for a minute how bad he could feel if something bad was to happen to his girlfriend?

Holtzmann sighed, raising both hands, surrending, and she said:

-Okay, I made a mistake, but I know our team and I know they will watch over her. In any case, it isn't even a real mission: they'll only destroy those machines that Rowan created. If it had been a ghost busting mission, I wouldn't have sided with Nasta.

Erin showed her doubts, her hands crossed behind her back.

-You know, I think you would have put a pack on her back if you could have.  Jillian! You're Dave's best friend! You're the only one he lets mispronounce his name! This isn't small feat!  Is that how you thank him?  You've let him down and you're gonna have to amend yourself.

Jillian looked down, feeling really guilty. She finally nodded and she walked slowly towards her work table. Erin sighed and she decided to go to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, hoping that nothing unpleasant would happen to the young albino.

  
************************************************* **********************

All this drama for nothing.

They returned four hours later, the remains of five machines piled up in the back of the Chevrolet, a little dirty, but without any scratches, except that on Dave's forehead which had begun to heal.  As soon as she jumped out of the vehicle, Anastasya rushed into Holtzmann's lab to thank her for her support.  The engineer was building the hull for the new trap, helped by Erin, when she barged into the lab, beaming with happiness, joyfully skipping like a school girl.

Holtzmann didn't hide her amusement upon seeing her friend so happy and even Erin didn't hide her smile when the young albino kissed her on the cheek before running to the showers. A few minutes later, Dave entered the lab, his new Ecto-goggles in one hand. He placed them in front Holtzmann and said, with a distant expression:

-One of the lenses doesn't focus right, it looks like something is blocking its servo.  
-Okay, I'll take a look at it as soon as possible, the engineer replied without looking at Dave.

Erin kicked her under the table and as Dave moved away, Holtzmann said, wincing and discreetly rubbing her ankle:

-Hey Dave.  I...

Erin glared at the engineer who said, visibly uncomfortable:

-You know, with Nasta, I didn't want to cause you any problems. How did everything go?  
-It went very well. We didn't see any ghosts and the machines we found were already out of order.  She followed us without complaining, and followed our instructions to the letter.  
-No bobos, then? Jillian asked with a delighted smile.  
-No bobos, replied Dave. On the other hand, you risk having two if Anastasya hears you call her Nasta behind her back... and if you don't start calling me Gwilly immediately.

Dave gave his friend a friendly smile and Jillian took him by the neck to give him a big hug.

-So, does she have potential?  She asked, smiling mischievously.  
-Jillian, both Erin and Dave said, warningly.  
-Kidding, just kidding, she said quickly, raising her hands as a sign of surrender.

As Dave was about to leave, she asked, after a brief silence:

-So, does she has some? 

And Dave, without turning around, reluctantly replied:

-Yes, she does.


	37. The Dead Girl's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face-to-face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some crude language here so you've been warned

The day had finally come.  
The confinement room was ready and they tested the tightness of its walls by releasing a ghost that Patty had captured during their last mission the day before. The specter had hit the walls and the window with great blows of its fists, screaming and charging the impervious walls, unable to escape.  After Holtzmann put the specter back into the trap with a satisfied smile, she declared that the team needed a good night's sleep before questioning Pamela North.

The next morning, the whole team gathered in Holtzmann's lab to plan the interrogation. It was decided that Abby, who was more diplomatic than the others, was going to lead the interview, while Anastasya was going to film the whole thing.  
Kevin was warned not to accept any calls to avoid interruptions. Holtzmann was to take Pamela out of the confinement unit and release her into the confinement room while Dave, Erin and Patty were going to attend the whole operation, Dave and Patty armed with their proton packs, ready to use them if needed.

They went down to the basement, Abby reminding Kevin not to accept any calls, and they took their places. Jillian opened the trap door through which the traps were inserted and she put her trap in. She then activated the opening of the neutron field, then activated the new trap. A sharp humming was heard, the red bulb lit on, then it went out, the green bulb lighting up. When Holtzmann removed the trap, a thin layer of frost had formed on its surface.

-Who wants a slime-flavored popsicle? asked Holtzmann with a teasing smile.  
-Stop your nonsense, sweetheart, kindly replied Erin.  Just shut the confinement unit ASAP. I don't like it staying open unnecessarily like that.

As if to answer Erin, the trap in Jillian's hands began to tremble and the engineer said, amused:

-I think there's someone who's eager to get out of there!  
-Looks like it, answered Anastasya, equally amused.

Jillian smiled and she walked over to the confinement room. She opened the hatch and she inserted the trap. She glanced briefly over her shoulder and said:

-This is the moment of truth. A speech, anyone?  
-Get this thing over with! said Erin as she grew impatient, rolling her eyes.  
-I adore you, my love, but sometimes you happen to be such a killjoy!  
-Sue me, replied Erin, in a low voice.  
\- If the sentence is to undress you, then it's right away...

Noticing her last joke drew impatient stares rather than laughter, Jillian bit her lip and she said:

-As Optimus Prime would say: Let's roll.  
-Its more like ''Autobots, transform and roll out!'' said Dave with a smirk.  But we get the idea.

Jillian shook her head and after closing the hatch, she typed on her tablet's keyboard the controls that locked the impervious room and opened the trap. A blinding light filled the confinement chamber and a blood-chilling howl sounded through the loudspeakers. In a last flash, the trap closed and Pamela North, floating in the middle of the room, her hands on her shoulders, shaking as if she was frozen, an expression of deep suffering on her face, appeared in front of them. When her gaze fell upon the Ghostbusters, her suffering turned into hatred and she threw herself against the window, pounding the glass with her fists, and all moved back. Instinctively, Patty and Dave took out their wands.

-LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU SADISTIC MANIACS!!! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THAT DESERVES SUCH TORTURE !!!  
-We didn't do anything to you, Abby said firmly, trying to hide her surprise.  
-YOU HAVE CONFINED ME IN A BOX, THEN IN AN INFERNAL PLACE WHERE I HAVE SUFFERED A THOUSAND TORMENTS, AND YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME ?? Pamela North shouted, her anger distorting the features of her face. LET ME OUT, OTHERWISE ...  
-Otherwise what? Dave replied, his anger rising inside of him. Are you going to scream at us until we're deaf? We can deactivate your microphone at any time, which mean you could yell at us all your fill, we wouldn't hear you.  
-Ahhh! Dave, replied Pamela with a malicious smile. If it isn't my adorable lover... Tell me, do you miss Ursulla?  
-Absolutely not, replied Dave with an equally malicious smile.  I'd rather thank you, Pam, because thanks to you, Anastasya is a thousand times better than you.  
-Ah yes, the little bleached fool who thought she could become a model!  Pamela mocked.

Dave roared with anger and as he was about to activate his pack, Patty prevented him by putting a hand on his, saying:

-There's nothing you can do, Dave.  
-Yes!  I can put this bitch back in the trap where she belongs! Dave replied, through his clenched teeth.

He noted with satisfaction that at the evocation of the trap, the shadow of fear briefly passed over Pamela's ghostly face. He turned around as he felt Anastasya's light hand on his shoulder and she said:

-I heard a lot worse than that, so forget about it.

Dave tried to relax and Abby turned her attention back to Pamela.

-Our engineer and our physicist have designed this little space just for you, Pamela, because we have learned some things about you and your brother and we have every reason to believe that you can help us.

Pamela North stared at Abby for a moment, then she laughed contemptuously before saying:

-So you want me to help you? You killed my brother and you tortured me, and now you want my help? You're wasting your time! And I have nothing to do with the efforts of your crazed hippie and her pussy-sucker! Screw you!

Holtz's face turned red with anger and she tapped a few keys on her tablet's virtual keyboard, then she pressed the execute key.  A discharge of electricity sprang from the floor and wrapped the ghost who struggled furiously, howling with rage and pain.

-ENOUGH!!! ENOUGH!!!! STOP !! Cried Pamela, crying.

Holtzmann left the current on a few more seconds, then cut it, saying with a threatening tone:

-Insult me all you want, I don't care, but insult Erin again and I'll do more than electrocute you, fucking usurper!  
-Yeah right, we'll see who gets the last laugh, you dirty little... Pamela began vindictively.

She stopped when she saw that Holtzmann was about to press again on her keyboard, an expression of defiance in her eyes.

-I'm-not-kidding, replied the engineer, threateningly. Come on, finish your sentence, if you think you're so bold...  
-Holtzmann, said Erin, impressed.  
-I'd give her a little more, just as a warning, Dave said, with a wicked smile.  
-Do we take a vote? asked Holtzmann, in a loud voice, staring at Pamela.  
-No, Abby replied as he walked towards the window. That's enough. Jillian, you're better than that.

Holtzmann retracted and let her friend talk.

-As you can see, said Abby curtly, we have the means to give you a bad time, but we also have the means of helping out you if you decide to collaborate with us.

An expression of doubt hovered over Pamela North's face and she approached the window hesitantly. Abby remained silent as the ghost watched her carefully, then she finally asked:

-Is your name Abigail Yates?  
-Yes. They call me Abby. The tall lady is called Patty Tolan, our brilliant engineer with crazy blonde hair is Jillian Holtzmann, but she prefers to be called Holtzmann. Her girlfriend, whom you insulted, is Erin Gilbert. I don't have to introduce you to Dave nor Anastasya, since you have shared their intimacy, in spite of themselves.

Pamela North looked at each of the people in the room and said, intrigued:

-There is so much diversity in your group that one would think at first glance that you could shatter, but you seem to be united by something stronger than simple friendship. Let's see. We have ivory, ebony, an Asperger's, an intellectual anxious about what can be thought of her, a simple grease monkey and a chubby girl...  
-You speak in dubious terms, replied Patty. If ivory is Anastasya, I imagine that I am ebony?  
-Don't be offended by my words, Patty, replied the ghost, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Holtzmann left her finger suspended above the electrocution command. I was simply emphasizing your differences in simple terms. Your union is intriguing to me.  
-Holtzmann is more than an autistic Asperger's, said Erin coldly. Each one of us is more than meets the eyes.  
-I know, curtly replied the ghost. I was just trying--  
-To point out that we're all different, replied Dave. We got that, message received!  Just get straight to the facts!

Pamela looked silently at him with disdain, then said:

-If you have taken the trouble to build a room from which I can't escape, it is because you want to interrogate me and if you want to interrogate me, it is because you know that my brother is kept alive, in a vegetative state. What a waste...  
-Exactly, Abby replied. If you're willing to help us, we'll let you--  
-Reintegrate my body? No, I can't, replied Pamela in a definitive tone.

Abby frowned, uncertain.

-Yes, you can, you just need to want to.  
-No, it is not enough to want to, replied the ghost. I would help you if I could, but I can no longer reintegrate my body. The only one that could help me is Rowan. He alone is smart enough to find a way to figure it out.  
-I don't understand, said Anastasya. You had no trouble controlling me, so ...  
-It was a simple possession, little miss, replied Pamela with a small grin. Taking possession of a living being is easy. To take possession of one's own body is something quite different.  
-How hard is it to get your body back? Asked Dave, intrigued.

Pamela closed her eyes and began to float around the escape proof room, as if she was pacing.

-It takes a violent shock to separate the spirit from the body. When a person dies from a natural cause, all the ties that bind his or her soul to his or her body are broken at once upon expiration. Rowan and I studied the transition from life to death when we did our internship with terminally ill patients. We discovered that as the person died, a sudden surge of energy overcame the body and as soon as it disappeared, the patient died. Rowan deduced that it would take a violent shock to attach a soul to its body.  
-It's like when Gwilly died and I revived him with the car's battery, Jillian said in a whisper, looking pensive. It is the shock he suffered by crashing against the wall and then on the ground that killed him, and the electric shock brought him back.  
-I remember feeling several discharges before returning to life, Dave replied in the same voice. How did you die?

Pamela raised an eyebrow, looking disdainful, and she said:

-It's quite a rude way of asking how I sacrificed my life to bring my brother back!  
-Well...  bull's eye! It was meant to offend you, Dave replied, hanging up his wand on his pack.  
-All right, replied Pamela, with a gesture of her hand, blurred by the light of her aura. I decided to do as he did. I electrocuted myself to death. I thought I had never felt worse suffering until you captured me. When I left my body, I saw the doctors recovering it and putting it in cryogenic suspension.  
-Where are both Rowan's and your's? Asked Abby.  
-In an underground compound in New Jersey.  
-Why did you agree to do that? Asked Erin.  
-To bring my brother back.  
-It doesn't make any sense, Pamela, Erin replied. Your brother wanted to destroy the world. He never mentioned your name or any other member of your family. He wanted to reign over all ghosts.  
-Rowan would have done me no harm because I was the only one who understood him. I was the only one who loved him and I was ready to follow him, but he never wanted to harm me. He wanted...

Pamela stopped in the middle of her sentence. She had become emotional and her face showed her deep sadness. She tried to recover, succeeded quite a bit, then she said:

-You know, Rowan was not always as you knew him. He became so because the world was ugly and all he could see was its ugliness. He wanted to create a better world.  
-A better world? Exclaimed Patty. He wanted the ghosts to dismember the children in front of their parents, to destroy everything that exists and you call that creating a better world?  
-Rowan would not have hurt the children, replied Pamela coldly.  
-That's what he told us, before we committed suicide, Abby said seriously.

Pamela looked at Abby for a long moment, then closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were filled with a certain sadness.

-Hell and Paradise exist, but there are other dimensions in-between. Rowan is in one of them. I feel that he is suffering, that he calls me, for I hear him in my mind. The ghosts he freed that day and who were brought back to the other side turned against him and they are hurting him. You have to help me save him.  
-Is that why you agreed to collaborate with the government agents? Patty asked suspiciously.  
-Yes, replied Pamela, with sadness. I made them believe I was agreeing with their plans, but while they say they want to help Rowan, I know they want to use him for his research on the paranormal and all the other scientific fields he was studying. They came to see me and told me they could bring him back to life; I always knew they had their own agenda.  
-Which one? Asked Abby.  
-I wanted to reopen the barrier to help my brother, but the two agents from the government want to use me to control the ghosts who are prisoners of this dimension.

Dave and Jillian exchanged a glance and the mechanic said:

-Two government officials? Jill, you think what I think?  
-Ken and Ken? Replied the engineer, raising an eyebrow. Abbott and Costello? Laurel and Hardy? Riff and Raff?  
-We got it!!! Exclaimed Patty, exasperated.  
-Yeah, Dave replied, slowly nodding.

Abby turned towards her friends and said:

-This story has just taken a strange turn...

  
************************************************** ****************

  
-I'm against it! replied Dave, in a categorical voice. There's no way we're doing this!

Abby nodded, then turned towards Holtzmann. The engineer was still thinking about the consequences that their decision, whatever it would be, was going to mean represent. Sitting on the sofa beside Erin, she remained silent, biting her lips, pulling on her ear lobe.

-I approve, replied Erin, without waiting for her girlfriend's reply. It's worth a try.

Dave laughed mockingly as he continued to pace in front of them, his hands in his pockets.  Sitting on the armchair in front of the sofa, Anastasya, with her head resting in her hand, looked at him with a certain irritation and finally said:

-You'll eventually pass through the floor if you keep pacing on the same spot as you do! Come and sit next to me.  
-I'd rather stand, if you don't mind, Dave replied impatiently. It helps me to calm my nerves when I'm upset.  
-Patty? Abby asked, turning to the tall woman sitting in the back of the kitchen counter. It's your turn to speak.  
-Holtzy hasn't said a word yet... Patty replied, trying to evade the question.  
-Neither have I, Abby replied with a smile. What do you think about it?

Patty sighed, hesitant. She looked up at Dave, who had stopped pacing and looked at her insistently and finally said:

-I'm with Erin.

Dave sighed furiously and he began to pace the room again, his jaws clenched.

-What? Said Patty, shaking her head. Dontcha think she deserves a second chance?  
-No! Dave replied, turning to her. Not after what she did to Anastasya!

The young albino blushed as she looked away, embarrassed.

\- I have no trust in her and I don't give a rat's ass of her alleged repentance! Something tells me she will stab us in the back the first opportunity she gets!  
-Or she could keep her word and help us, Gwilly.  
-Oh! No! Jillian! Not you too! Replied Dave, both angry and disappointed. Don't tell me you fell for it too!  
-I haven't made up my mind yet, replied Holtzmann, with a sigh. One thing is certain, I didn't like the way she described us at all. Nasta, what about you? What do you think about it?

Anastasya rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile, and she said:

-I think you're very smart, Jillian, but be sure I'll end up biting you if you keep calling me Nasta!

All were taken with a slight laugh and Anastasya said, after a few moments of hilarity:

-I feel the way as Dave. I don't trust her at all. If we accept her demands, we are the ones taking all the risks.  What are the dangers for her? She's already dead. Nothing tells us that she will keep her word. And even if you succeed, there is no guarantee that she will be able to reintegrate her body.  
-And you heard it like us, said Dave, encouraged by the support of his girlfriend. She is ready to tell us where the rest of Rowan's machines are, but who knows if she will reveal _all_ the places where these things are? We should make a deal with her to tell us whatever we want to know, and then we put her back in the containment unit and forget about her.  
-Dave, what you propose here is utterly despicable! exclaimed Erin, scandalized. Would you forget that it's all thanks to her if you met Anastasya?  
-Pamela North didn't publish this ad, Dave said, shrugging. You may forget that her brother wanted to "create a better world" by destroying ours, but I don't! I know that the world in which we live is more like a jungle than a civilized state, that there are surely more people determined to step on your face than people willing to help you, but there is still some good in it!

Abby slowly nodded and said:

-Two for, two against. Holtzmann?  
-I'm still thinking, replied the engineer, in a pensive voice.  
-Well I have to say that I agree with Patty and Erin.  
-What? Abby! Dave protested incredulously, standing in front of her. Tell me I'm dreaming! Because of Rowan, you almost threw Jillian out of the window of your former HQ! He made you demolish your packs! He used Kevin as a puppet to get his way!  
-Dave, Abby answered patiently. Rowan did that. Not Pamela.  
-Pamela is just as corrupt as he was! She used Anastasya to get to us and she nearly killed us all! I almost died a second time because of her, for the love of God!  
-Dave... Patty began.  
-No! Dave interrupted, raising a hand. I'm not done yet!  Have you forgotten that she considered her brother to be a living god! She even wanted to follow him because he allegedly didn't want to kill her! She's a fanatic!  
-Dave, calm down, please, said Anastasya, standing up, taking him in her arms. Your friends have the right to express what they are feeling.  
-I don't say they can't, nor they shouldn't, but going as far as to trust this... this witch! This is a serious mistake!  
-Lucky for us I cut the microphone so she could not hear us, said Jillian, amused. I imagine she would not appreciate hearing you call her a witch!  
-I don't give a fuck! replied Dave, with a disdainful laugh. If it were up to me, I would immediately put her back in the containment unit and move on.

A silence hovered over the room for a few moments during which Dave embraced his girlfriend. Erin moved closer to Jillian and, stroking the engineer's hair, she asked her:

-There's no one else but you, dear. What do you think we should do?

The engineer hesitated a moment and said:

-I'm tempted to say I'm against it because everything Gwilly said is true. Before she was captured, she seemed to venerate her brother. She held us responsible for his death and until today she refused to believe that her brother had orchestrated his own death. I agree with Gwilly when he says that concluding this deal with Pamela North is a dangerous idea, but if I am logical, being a scientist, I have to explore all possible avenues in order to avoid that what happened with Rowan can never happen again. If agents Roark and Hawkins really have a hidden agenda, they must be thwarted by all possible means, with all the cards in our hands.

Jillian looked up at Dave, apologizing, and she said:

-I'm not happy with what she did to you and Nasta, but... I'm with Patty, Abby and Erin on this one, Gwilly.

Dave let out a disgruntled grunt and he released Anastasya from his embrace.  With a heavy step towards the staircase, he exclaimed:

-It's a fucking mistake! You'll be sorry and I'll be there to tell you I told you so once you find out!!

Jillian looked at him storming out of the room and she turned to Anastasya who had been equally saddened by Dave's reaction. The albino gave her a look and she held out her hand, which Jillian took, interpreting this gesture as a request for support, with a small encouraging smile. Anastasya leaned over and Jillian, for a moment, thought the girl was going to kiss her hand, but she painfully realized that she was mistaken. Without warning, the albino suddenly bit the back of her hand and the engineer jumped out of the sofa.

-YYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!! She exclaimed, her eyes bulging.

Anastasya straightened up with a satisfied smile, and she said in a mocking voice:

-You've been warned.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and went after Dave. Under the amused looks of Patty and Abby, Holtzmann looked at Erin, pointing to the back of her hand bearing the teeth of the young albino, and she said incredulously:

-She bit me !!  Look at that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been crazy at work this week so I took my time. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the kudos and the comments!


	38. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its a filler, but with a little surprise at the end..

Dave was still angry an hour later when Erin called both him and Anastasya to resume their conversation with Pamela North. At first he pretended not to hear her, looking out the window, staring at the cars passing in the street, his little Anastasya in his arms, but when Jillian's chanting voice was heard, threatening to reveal to the young albino his darkest secret, he replied:

-Yeah, we're coming!, in an unenthusiastic voice.

He let himselve slide down the firemen's pole to the ground floor, where the others were waiting for them, while Anastasya ran down the stairs, and he said reluctantly:

-All right.  We're with you, but keep in mind that I don't like it and I don't trust her.  
-We understand, Dave, Abby said with patience. Just try not to antagonize her, okay?  
-Will try, replied Dave, with a forced grin.  But I am warning you: if she gets threatening, I'll shoot her ghostly ass.

When they reached the basement, Pamela was waiting for them inside the confinement chamber, floating silently in the small room, looking at them one by one with apprehension. She seemed calmer and less tempted to insult them. Her gaze lingered upon Anastasya who passed in front of her without looking at her, huddled in Dave's arms. Holtzmann picked up her tablet and reactivated the transceiver.

-Can you hear us? She asked curtly.  
-Yes, replied the ghost, approaching the window. I have a question for you, Mrs. Holtzmann.

The engineer frowned and said, intrigued:

-Looks like your moment of loneliness made you more friendly... Ask away.  
-I noticed that you were wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses AND a pair of protective glasses at the same time. Why?  
-Because. Jillian simply replied, turning her back on her, rolling her eyes.  
-We agreed, almost unanimously, said Abby, to work with you to prevent agents Roark and Hawkins from achieving their plans.  
-I guess some of you won't trust me? Pamela interrupted her with some stiffness, looking at Dave and his girlfriend with a mixture of regret and contempt.  
-Let's be clear, Abby said. None of us here trusts you, but the majority thinks you deserve a chance to make amends. Before telling you our conditions, know right off the bat that if we ever realize that you are playing with us, we will put you back in this containment unit that you hate so much and I promise you will never get out again.  Ever.  Is that clear?

Pamela remained silent, an anguish expression hovering over her ghostly face, then she nodded slowly. Abby approached the window and said:

-Primo, in exchange for your collaboration and during all the time that it will last, we agree to leave you in this chamber. You won't have to go back to the containment unit whenever we don't have to talk to you.  
-Secundo, you're going to tell us where both your brother's body and yours are, continued Jillian.  
-I agree, replied Pamela earnestly. Be aware, however, that if you go to this place using your car and with all your equipment, they will know that I have spoken to you and they will carry out their threats.  All that will have served no purpose.  
-Their threats? Said Dave, suspiciously. Which threats?  
-They'll pull the plug on both Rowan's body and mine. We'll both be dead.  For good.  
-You didn't say that earlier, said Patty, surprised.  
-You didn't ask that earlier, stiffly replied Pamela. I want to rescue my brother, no matter what the price.  
-We noticed, Anastasya said with disdain.

A silence hovered in the room for a few seconds, then Abby continued:

-Once we find a way to thwart the plans of agents Roark and Hawkins, we'll get you out of here and we'll help you regain possession of your body.  
-I told you, replied Pamela, impatiently, it would take a violent shock--  
-We have enough time in front of us to get a defibrillator, Erin said.  Until you tell us where this secret place is, we can't do anything.  
-And as long as the status quo is in effect, said Abby, we have every right to believe that Roark and Hawkins won't be able to do anything without you or your brother.

Pamela nodded and she kept silent.

-Know also that we have work to do, said Holtzmann. In order to keep up appearances and keep away suspicions, we must continue our operations.  
-I understand.  
-Lemme ask just one question, Dave said as he approached the window, intrigued. Why do you accept all of our conditions?   You were very eager to attack us merely an hour ago.

Pamela looked like she was thinking for a moment and she ended up saying:

-We all have something to gain from this. You get to save the world and the city, once again. I get to save my brother and my own life.  
-And what will you and your brother do once you are reunited? Dave asked suspiciously.  
-As far as I am concerned, I will continue my researches on the paranormal... maybe in collaboration with you? I don't know what Rowan will do, but I am convinced he will be grateful to those who saved him.

Dave and Jillian exchanged an unconvinced look and Erin took a deep breath before saying:

-We will hand him over to the authorities for trial. This is a Sine Qua Non condition. You refuse, the deal's off.

Pamela sighed and she nodded.

-So it's a deal. Abby said with satisfaction. Tell us what you know, we'll do our part.

Pamela frowned and said:

-Before telling you everything I know, I need to ask you a question.  
-Go ahead Patty asked distrustfully.

Pamela took her time, perhaps to create an effect, and she asked, looking mischievous:

-Have you been able to find Legion and put it out?

The Ghostbusters looked at each other in surprise, and Abby asked:

-What do you know about that?  
-Where do you want me to start? Asked Pamela, satisfied with the effect of surprise she had just created.  
-Tell us everything, said Patty.

Pamela North smiled maliciously and said:

-If you can't stop it, nothing will stop Roark and Hawkins from achieving their goals. And your worst nightmares will look like the Garden of Eden compared to what awaits you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said a little surprise...


	39. Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise awaits the Ghostbusters in this short but revealing chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a SHORT one. dont hate please.

The words Pamela North said with a certain satisfaction rendered everyone in the room totally voiceless. The specter smiled, apparently pleased with the surprise she had caused. Only Anastasya seemed confused. She looked at Dave, intrigued and ready to question him, but when she saw his expression, she was at first stunned by the fear that had overcame the young man's face, then she said:

-Dave, what is she talking about?  
-Legion? Patty murmured. How do you know...  
-That you have been in contact with this entity? Asked Pamela with a teasing smile. Simply because I invoked it and released it in this hotel room.  
-I knew it! Dave exclaimed angrily. You took us for fools!!! Jill! Give her a good jolt!  
-No!! Pamela replied quickly, raising her hands, seized with fear.  Wait!! That's not what you think, Dave! Mrs Holtzmann! Please!

Pamela had just caught sight of the engineer who was preparing to fulfill her friend's wish and she was now terrified. Jillian looked at her for a moment, suspicious, then she said:

-Tell us everything and let me warn you: if I don't like what I hear, you will suffer!

The ghost sighed in relief, but she kept her timid expression, constantly looking out of the corner of her eye as she spoke:

-You came into contact with Legion after the explosion of the Plaza Hotel's room, didn't you?  
-That's right, replied Patty, suspiciously. I made a PVE recording and I could hear a voice... why did ya invoke this demon?  
-It is not the same Legion as in the Bible, Patty, replied Pamela eagerly. You asked it who it was, did you not?  
-Yes, replied Patty.  
-Did it say 'My name is Legion, for we are many?'  
-No, it just said, '' We are Legion. ''  
-What made us think it was this demon is when Dave quoted the Bible, Abby said, turning to the mechanic.  
-That's what I thought as soon as I heard that voice saying it wanted to open the doors of evil, Dave replied defiantly. I'm sure I'm not the only one.  
-First, Legion is not the name of a single entity, but a gathering of six entities, Pamela said. Six malevolent souls who found themselves prisoners in the world where my brother is trapped. The gates of evil to which they referred was the barrier I was trying to break. I invoked them both to give you problems and to weaken the barrier. I hadn't expected that they would blow up this hotel room ...  
-You don't seem like you have any regrets, said Erin, crossing her arms.  
-Not at first, Pamela admitted, relaxing a bit. I was even delighted, but I now realize the evil they represent.  
-Are they still working together? Jillian asked as she approached the window.  
-No, replied the specter with fear, her eyes resting on the engineer's electronic tablet. After the explosion of the room, they stayed there for a few days, then they realized they were free to roam wherever they pleased.  
-And you say that we must absolutely put them out of the way before we deal with Roark and Hawkins? Asked Dave, intrigued. Why?  
-Don't you understand, Dave? Pamela replied impatiently, turning around to look at him. These spirits are corrupted by evil. They can break the barrier at any time, but if their number diminishes, they will not be able to break it. You've already defeated one.

Dave exchanged an intrigued look with his friends, then he asked:

-Come again? I think I heard you say we had defeated one?  
-That's what I said, Pamela replied calmly, nodding her head slowly. Legion is an acronym which uses the first letter of the first name from each souls. The members of this group are:

  
  -Lester Cadfield;  
  -Erron Goodveel;  
  -Irnast Faulmbawer;  
  -Orville Mountson and  
  -Nathan Marsten.

  
-Hey! Wait a minute! Exclaimed Anastasya. You forgot one! Who is the sixth soul?

Pamela smiled and she said:

-The soul you defeated...  
-Who was it? Erin asked, feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

Pamela turned to her, smirking, and she said:

-You'll be relieved to hear that Gertrude Aldridge will never come back, thanks to you.


	40. The Nightmare Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title sez it all

Several hours passed and they were now alone in the firehouse. The four women had gone home and as Dave was busy storing the dishes in the dishwasher, Anastasya was sitting in Patty's office, her eyes glued to the computer screen. Pamela North was quiet in the basement's confinement room and was surely watching the television Abby had set up in front of the window of her new home to give her some sort of distraction.

The young albino had noted the names that had been revealed to them by the ghost and had immersed herself into a google search, trying to find clues about these individuals. She had hardly noticed the passage of time and when she looked at the time, she was amazed to find out how little information she had managed to find, despite the six hours she had spent in front of the computer.  
She had begun her research with Gertrude Aldridge, who had been the most information-rich case. She had not, however, dwelt on it; The eldest daughter of Sir Aldridge would not come back to haunt them and should now be in her rightful place, keeping herself warm...

She found almost nothing on Orville Mountson, except that he was hanged high and short for the murder of his mother-in-law in 1895. Lester Cadfield had been a banker in the twenties, but he had the bad idea of having an affair with the wife of a member of the Italian Mafia named Giuseppe Ballatonni and he was found a little bit in New Jersey, a little bit in New York and a little bit in Brooklyn. Nathan Marsten had been a school teacher who loved children a little too much - both in bed and on his plate. He had been arrested on November 11th, 1958 but had not gone to trial: he was lynched by an angry mob when he was taken out of the police station where he was detained. What remained of him was incinerated; It was unknown to this day what had become of his ashes.

The cases of Erron Goodveel and Irnast Faulmbawer, however, were further documented. In the 1910s Erron Goodveel was one of the bloodiest bandits in the streets of Chicago. Rumor had it that he was the mentor of a young Al Capone. Following a bank robbery that had gone bad and during which all the members of his band perished under the police's bullets (which had also suffered some losses), Erron had fled to New York where his friends in high places protected and hidden him. He managed to remain discreet for a while, but being the demon he always had been, he took a step in the wrong direction: he escaped the vigilance of his guards and got drunk in a clandestine bar where, totally wasted, he killed one of the waitresses who had unintentionally spilled a mug of beer on his pants, strangling her to death out of rage. Unfortunately for him, the waitress in question was the mistress of his main protector. The latter showed him no pity, especially as the woman had just told him that she was expecting a child from him. According to the article which described these events, Erron Goodveel had experienced a very slow and atrocious death.

Finally, Irnast Faulmbawer was the one who offered the most information, which was not necessarily the best thing. The more one learns about a person, the more likely the learner is to have nightmares. Irnast Faulmbawer was an ancient scientist blindly devoted to the cause of the Nazis. He had conducted numerous experiments on the Jewish prisoners of the Auschwitz concentration camp. He was also a follower of occult practices and believed in extending his life by drinking the blood of virgins, boys and girls. Seeing that Germany was losing the war, he fled the bunker where Adolf Hitler was and using false papers, he was able to take refuge in America. He had opened a modest doctor's office which served as a cover for his occult activities. In 1950 he caused the death of a woman in labor in order to devote the newborn child to the forces of evil. Alarmed by the screams of the dying woman, passersby had kicked the door of his office and prevented him in extremis to take the child to the basement, where police later discovered he had an altar made for consecration. As for Irnast Faulmbawer, he too was a victim of lynching. After being beaten nearly to death, a woman doused him with gazoline and the police chief, who used to smoke big cigars, threw the still glowing stub on the Nazi.  The smoking remains of the accursed Doctor were buried in a simple pit without any tombstones.

************************************************** *******************

Dave let himself slide down the pole and joined Anastasya, who seemed exhausted. It was close to eleven o'clock in the evening, and she seemed about to fall asleep, leaning on Patty's desk, her chin in the palm of her hand. Dave kissed her in the neck and said:

-It's time to go to bed.  
-I haven't finished..., the young woman protested in a childish voice before yawning for about a minute or so.  
-The ghosts of the past can wait till tomorrow. Come on, turn it off and let's go to bed.  I will make sure that our guest is comfortable in her new presidential suite.  
-Be kind to her, said Anastasya, turning off the computer.  
-Did you have a change of heart? Would you trust her now? Replied Dave, astonished.  
-No, but considering the informations I've found, she seems to have said the truth. I'm going to bed, so don't take too much time.

They kissed and Dave watched her go upstairs, then he went down to the basement. When he came back, twenty minutes later he smiled broadly.

  
**********************************************************************

After a long look at the articles Anastasya had printed when she got up that morning, Abby put the pages back on the kitchen table where they were all gathered for breakfast and she said, impressed:

-I see that you've made your homeworks, darling.  
-Well since I don't have the ability to actively participate in your ghost hunting missions _yet_ , Anastasya replied with a humble smile, I wanted to be useful to the team as much as I could.

She was sitting on Dave's lap who was holding her by the waist, a toast in his hand, still dressed in her two-piece pajamas adorned with the logo of the Rangers. Jillian grabbed the documents and walked through them a second time before saying:

-We know a little more about the five terrors that we have to hunt down and capture, but that doesn't tell us where to find them.  
-We'll have to dig a little deeper, Erin said, taking Irnast Faulmbawer's document. Patty, you're a walking encyclopedia, d'you know something about places that might help us get our hands on them?  
-I'll have to consult the city's archives for each periods in which these men lived, replied Patty, shrugging. It's true that I know the city, but I have never heard of these maniacs before yesterday.  
-You are geniuses in your domain, said Dave, with a mocking laugh, but sometimes you easily miss certain details which are so easy to deduce.  
-Which ones? Abby asked, intrigued.

Dave cleared his throat and he said, looking up at the ceiling:

-First, what do all these men have in common?  
-They were assassins or followers of occult forces, replied Jillian.  
-Exactly, but still?  
-Them dudes are all dead, said Patty in a shrug.  
-They're all dead, obviously, Dave said with a taunting smile. But still?

Seeing that none of them answered, Dave sighed in despair and said:

-They all suffered violent deaths. They were themselves either victims of lynching or execution. In any case, their lives stopped suddenly.  
-And in what way does it help our researches? Asked Jillian intrigued.  
-Jill, you have the highest IQ among us, but you're not even able to see the most obvious clue. What happens to a soul when it is suddenly torn from its body? Usually, it remains caught in the place where its body has ceased to live.  
-D'ya think these five malevolent spirits have returned to haunt the places where they died? Asked Patty.  
-Finally, one of you got it!! Exclaimed Dave.  
-Bravo, Jillian said ironically, but you forget something, Gwilly. We don't know where they were killed.  
-As for Orville Mountson, seaching the judicial archives from the end of the nineteenth century should be enough, said Patty. As for Lester Cadfield, he was decapitated, according to the article. It does not tell us where he was killed, but we know who killed him. This Giuseppe Ballatonni was involved in the smuggling of cigarettes and alcohol. He also had several gambling dens. Most of his buildings are now destroyed, but it would be easy to trace them and go a take a sniff. About Nathan Marsten, we know where he was lynched, but nobody knows what happened to his remains. That may be a problem for us.  
-Do not forget that good old Doctor Faulmbawer, continued Abby. He was burned alive, but it is not known where his remains were buried. He can just as easily haunt his anonymous grave, which makes the task of finding him almost impossible, or he may be haunting the place where he had his clinic...  
-In Erron Goodveel's case, said Patty, taking the latter's document, he strangled the mistress of his "protector", a man named Herrol Bloom. He should have avoided contacting him.  
-What do you know about him, Patty? Asked Anastasya. I only did research on the names that Pamela gave us, I didn't have time to do an extensive research.  
-You've done a very good job, honey, Patty assured her with a comforting smile. Herrol Bloom was officially a fruit and vegetables exporter and a philanthropist. However, under the guise of his companies, he was involved in human trafficking. He sold men, women and children as slaves of all kinds. He "imported" them in inhuman conditions and many of them died during transport. When his true nature was brought to light after his death, it was discovered that in addition to his clandestine activities, he was engaged in human sacrifices. It can therefore be deduced that Erron Goodveel was used in one of these rituals.  
-Did he practice all these rites at the same place? Asked Erin.  
-Yes, replied Patty. In the basement of his house in Yonkers. It's a short trip, 41 minutes, if we take the NY-9A North.  
-Maybe less, if we let Gwilly drive. Replied Jillian, with a teasing smile.  
-I'll go and do my research at the library, Patty said with a decided voice as she got up.  
-I'm coming with you, Anastasya decided, getting up. It will leave enough time for Dave to explain what happened between Pamela and him before he went to bed, she added with a wink.  
-Traitor, Dave whispered, clenching his teeth, trying to conceal his grin.  
-Dave? Abby asked, looking suspiciously at him.

Dave looked at the three women who remained with him, feeling the urge to burst into laughter. Erin looked at him with the same suspicious expression as Abby; Jillian looked at him with a badly repressed desire to laugh, seemingly wondering what could have happened between her Gwilly and the ghost. When he spoke, Erin and Abby felt relieved; Holtzmann looked disappointed.

-Anastasya told me to be nice with her, so I wanted to ask her if she wanted anything special for the night, and she told me jokingly that she would like to sleep... And since the weather channel is an excellent sleeping pill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> comment please :)


	41. Perpetual Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasta has an attitude, Dave too, and in the middle, more uncoverring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little long but next one will be action packed.

Holtzmann was in her lab, still perfecting the prototype of the next generation of proton packs. A little narrower and a bit more elongated than the version they were currently using, it was thirty percent lighter, fifty percent more efficient and promised to be easier to recharge. The engineer decided to reverse the design: rather than being round on the top and square below, it would be round below and square on top. Once completed, Gwilly would certainly volunteer to test it... otherwise, she would volunteer him.

Abby and Erin were gathering their notes for the next book they were going to publish, while Dave was doing routine maintenance on Ecto-1-A.  Kevin had set out to audition for the role of Yoda for the opera-rock version of Empire Strikes Back and tried to memorize his text, but forgot one word out of two of the dialogue he had to learn.

Patty and Anastasya had been gone for six hours and Dave began to wonder if the two women would return soon. The mechanic was missing his girlfriend and had the impression that something was missing when she was not around.

-Powerful is the Force, Kevin said, forcing his voice to sound old and worn out. Thanks to it, strong I am...  
-You should kneel down, Dave said as he approached Kevin, wiping his hands with a cloth.  
-Why? Kevin asked, scratching the corner of his eye, passing his forefinger through the lens-free frame of his glasses. You think it can help me memorize my text?  
-Yoda is supposed to be small, while you're rather big, Dave replied with a smile. Why don't you audition for Darth Vader instead?  
-It's an impossible role to play! Replied Kevin, with regret.  
-Why is that? Dave asked, surprised.  
-I am unable to make the sound of his breath and speak at the same time.

Dave closed his eyes, a grinning, and raised his hand to his forehead. Kevin knelt down and began to recite his text, coughing frequently; the stress to which he subjected his vocal cords scraped his throat. Dave returned to the car and the front door opened. Anastasya, followed by Patty, entered and ran towards her lover, looking happier than ever. She had in her hand a thick folder composed of photocopies of historical pages. Patty held two in her hands and she also looked pleased.

-Jackpot! She exclaimed in a loud voice, startling everyone, including Kevin.

The receptionist found a way, even as he was kneeling, to stumble in his own feet and he fell face first against the ground. Quite stunned, he stood up laboriously and sat down in his chair.  Still clinging to Dave's neck, Anastasya said, blissfully:

-Patty and I managed to find the exact spot of the death of four of the five individuals! We'll be able to find them easily!  
-''We''? Asked Dave, raising an eyebrow.

Anastasya smiled again, looking satisfied with the surprise she caused, and Dave understood. Turning slowly towards Patty, with an angry gaze, he said in a slow voice heavy with threats:

-Paaaattyyyyyyy?  What does she mean by that?

The tall woman, who was trying to quietly walk away, stopped and said, looking falsely guilty:

-What? What did she say?  
-Don't play the innocent card with me, Patricia Tolan, said Dave, holding tightly his girlfriend in his arms, with an evil smile, his voice betraying the anger that was slowly rising in him. You know _GODDAMN_ well she said "we will find them easily". _We_ , as in _her_  following  _us_  during our ghost hunts...  
-She might have said that, said Patty, smiling innocently.

Erin and Abby, who meanwhile approached their arguing friends, looked at them insistently and Patty ended up saying:

-Okay. It's true, I told the little girl that she could come with us. So what? She helped me a lot in our research in the library archives.  
-It's a decision you shouldn't have made alone, Patty, said Abby, discontented. Anastasya's heart is in the right place, but look at her. Last time she came with us, she put on the smallest outfit we had and she was still getting lost in it!  Not to mention the equipment she'd have to carry around!

Anastasya's smile gradually faded. Abby looked at her for a moment, then added:

-Did you forget the first test I did with the proton pack? The stream was so strong that I strolled through the air before I could master it...  
-What is your point? Asked Patty.  
-Take a good look at me. I am not fat, but I am still on the hefty side and I flew ten feet in the air before I could go down. Anastasya may end up in orbit, even if we put weights in her boots!

Erin intervened, trying to appease what looked like a stormy argument waiting to happen.

-Patty, you too have your heart in the right place. I would like Anastasya to join us in our ghost hunting, but I share Dave's and Abby's concern. Our packs are heavy as hell and we are used to donning them.  What about her?  She has never worn or used one. Until she has received a supervised training, I am against that idea.  
-But I want to go! Anastasya protested, almost supplicating. I know I have what it takes to be part of the team! Give me a chance!  
-Not until you learn how to use the equipment, Dave said in a categorical voice.  
-I'll take care of that myself, if you'd like. Said Holtzmann, leaning against the fireman's pole.

All turned to her. The engineer wiped the yellow lenses of her glasses, without looking at her friends, with a serious expression. Anastasya felt an rush of gratitude and affection for Jillian and she freed herself from Dave's embrace to give her a big hug. Holtzmann returned her embrace and she said, looking up at Erin and Abby, still holding her glasses in her hand:

-I just finished the prototype of the new proton pack. It is lighter than those we are currently using. She could try it.  
-Donning it is one thing, replied Erin, using it without being thrown on her back is another...  
-I'll do it.  I'll give her the proper training, Jillian said, putting her arm around Anastasya's shoulders.  
-There's no way she's using this thing until it's been tested! Said Dave, stubbornly.  
-Would you volunteer? Asked Jillian, putting on her glasses, with a little smile.  
-Yeah, Dave replied.  
-Good, then. Follow me, Gwilly.

***********************************************************************

  
Dave had the feeling that he had been manipulated, as if he had walked blindly into some machination elaborated by his friend. Still, he was now in the alley behind the firehouse, with a new proton pack on his back. Anastasya (dressed again in a suit way too large for her), Abby, Patty and Erin stood at a distance from him, behind a small palisade in which Holtz had made a slit at eye level to see what was going to happen. Jillian stood by his side, giving him the basic instructions. The engineer didn't lie: Dave didn't know what materials it was made of, but the pack was really lighter. The wand was also sharper and less bulky.

-Don't forget, Gwilly, to bend your knees well to get a good balance.  
-I know how to position myself and how to use a pack, Dave replied anxiously. What I want to know is if this stuff will blow up in my face as soon as I activate it.  
-You don't trust your favorite engineer anymore? Replied Jillian, looking sad.  
-I have doubts, I admit, but not about your talents as an engineer. I only have the impression that you and Anastasya have prepared your move.  
-We wouldn't dare to dream about thinking doing that, Gwilly ...  
-Sez the girl who was adament on recruiting her, accused the mechanic, gazing accusingly his friend.  
-I don't know what you're talking about, retorted Jillian, falsely innocent.  
-Hey you two! When y'a gonna start the test? said Patty growing impatient.  
-Admit it. This was part of your plan, wan't it? said Dave. Admit it or you'll be bitten again.  
-You wouldn't dare, replied Jillian, seriously.  
-Anastasya, Dave chanted, taking a few steps toward the palisade. Jillian has called you---  
-Shut up! The Holtzmann cut, holding him by an arm, looking anxious.  Last time she bit my hand I had her teeth marks for two days!  
-So? Will you admit?  
-A little, but she asked for my help! Jillian persisted, pulling Dave away from the palisade, hoping not to be heard.  Get over here!

With an authoritarian gesture, she pointed to a white line painted on the ground. In front of them was installed the cardboard with the ghost drawn on that none of them had ever managed to shoot.

-As I said before I was rudely interrupted, continued the engineer, her teeth clenched, make sure you're positioned correctly, because this pack is a little more powerful than what you're accustomed to.  
-So, this pack is lighter and more powerful, and you want to put one on the back of my girl?  
-I'll fix her own so she won't have any problems. Come on, activate this baby!

Dave found the switch and activated the pack. The apparatus started up immediately, emitting a shrill and discreet sound, compared to the noise that the packs normally produced.

-It's funny, there's a bit of vibration in the back-pack... said Dave, uncertain.  
-That's normal, Jillian replied with a smile, it's the particle accelerator activating itself.   Hem...  Just let me join the others before firing.  
-Wait, what?! Exclaimed Dave, uneasy, watching the engineer running towards the palisade.  
-It's when you're ready, Gwilly!

Dave sighed and turned towards the target. He moved into position as he normally did, then he aimed at the cardboard ghost and fired. He was so surprised by the strength of the stream that he momentarily lost his balance, his boots sliding on the asphalt. He had to make an extra effort to avoid the force of the proton stream going in all directions and he succeeded in reaching the target which immediately flared up. He cut the beam and he turned to the palisade where five pairs of eyes watched him, impressed.

-Does anyone have a fire extinguisher? Asked Dave, satisfied.  
-Coming through, Erin said quickly as he approached Dave.

She extinguished the inflamed target with a few blows of fire extinguisher and said:

-Your impressions?  
-It's a hell of a kick, you can really feel the power. Jill, you should try that.  
-Already done, confessed the engineer with a Machiavellian smile. Did you really think I was going to put you in danger?  
-I want to try! Anastasya decided as he approached Dave.  
-Out of the question, replied Dave seriously. It's too strong for you. Jillian will build one just for you and it will be better suited to your physique.  
-Please, Dave, said the girl, making puppy eyes.  
-It's not gonna work this time, Dave persisted. I'm sure the girls agree with me, so you can stop right now imitating Jillian.

He looked around and found that he was wrong.  With a sigh he shook his head in discouragement and said, seeing the expression of triumph on his girlfriend's face:

-Fine, since I am alone, but know that you've been warned.  
-Hooray !! Exclaimed the young albino, jumping in the air like a child.

Dave got rid of the pack and helped his girlfriend donning it. While Jillian showed her the different functions on the wand, the others took shelter behind the palisade. Dave looked at Anastasya anxiously, fearing that she would hurt herself, and Jillian joined them, looking happy. Anastasya activated the pack, aimed the charred target, then fired. She was immediately thrown back so hard that her feet left the ground, causing her to lose both her boots, and she crashed heavily against the palisade. The short proton stream which she fired finished its course on the rear wall of the firehouse, piercing a hole one meter in diameter.  
Anastasya slipped on the ground, dizzy, and was immediately surrounded by her friends and Dave hastily rid her of the pack, looking very displeased. Attempting to defuse tension, Jillian asked:

-Where did you learn to fly like that?  
-At H.S.A, replied the young albino.  
-Where? asked Dave, intrigued, fearing she might have hit her head.  
-At the Holtzmann School of Aeronautics, Anastasya retorted with a smile.  
-Very funny, Dave replied wryly, taking her in his arms. Very funny. You could have broken your neck!  
-I'm fine Dave. I was surprised by the strength of the device, that's all.  
-Please, replied Dave, standing up, carrying the girl in her arms. You're gonna lie down for a while.  
-I'm telling you I'm fine, Anastasya protested, somewhat annoyed.  And I can walk by myself, you know!  
-I'm making sure you're not coming back here today, Dave replied.  
-If you could stop treating me like a porcelain doll, I'd appreciate it... replied the young albino in a sulky tone.

The four women watched Dave walk away, carrying his girlfriend in his arms, and Patty said:

-I understand that Dave loves this little woman, but I think he exaggerates sometimes.  
-He's only very protective of her, that's all. replied Jillian, in a shrug.  
-It seems a little too much, in my opinion, said Abby.  
-She represents everything to him, said Erin with a sigh. That's why he acts like that sometimes. Let's forget about it and go back inside: we have to take a look at what Patty and Nasta have brought from the library.

Jillian, who was picking up the pack, straightened up quickly, eyes wide opened, looking very pleased, and she said:

-Uh-oh! Erin pronounced the forbidden nickname!  
-Holtzmann, Erin said, don't you go there!  
-Oh Anastasya! Jillian chirped to the back door. Erin pronounced the forbidden name!!!  
-Jillian, come back here right away! Exclaimed Erin, in pursuit of her lover.

Patty and Abby exchanged a look and a smile.

-Children, Patty laughed.  
-Gonna have to fix that wall...  said Abby, concerned.  Do you think it's load bearing?  
-I'm a Ghostbuster, not an engineer, replied Patty with a smirk.

************************************************** *******************

-I can walk by myself, Dave!   Put me down!  Anastasya exclaimed in an angry voice from the top of the staircase.

Jillian and Erin exchanged an amused look and listened to Dave answering, in an also irritated voice:

-You may not have noticed, but there's broken glass on the floor and you've lost your boots when you flew against this damn palisade! Unless you're a fakir, I don't think you can walk on broken glass without hurting yourself!

A sound of broken glass crunching under the soles of the mechanic was heard and Anastasya grumbled an unintelligible answer.

-It's my fault, replied Kevin, apologetically. I wanted to make myself a hot chocolate, but I took the coffee jar instead... I dropped my cup when I took a sip...  
-The world breathed a sigh of relief the day they broke the mold when you were made, Kevin, Dave replied with discouragement.  
-Dave, do you plan on carrying me like a luggage on your shoulder for long, or are you going to put me _down_?

Abby and Patty joined Jillian and Erin who were listening to the couple arguing with amusement. As Dave was about to lose patience with the receptionist who, according to the noise coming from the kitchen, seemed to be causing more mess than he cleaned up, Abby quickly rushed to the first floor and had difficulty repressing her smile when she saw the picture: while poor Kevin, on all fours on the floor, tried to pick up the broken glass while sponging the spilled coffee, Dave was trying to contain his impatience. He no longer held Anastasya in his arms like a frail little baby, but he had thrown her over his shoulder like an enormous sack of potatoes. Unable to free herself from her lover's firm grasp, the young albino let herself hang down in this uncomfortable position, her long white hair hiding her face, the long sleeves of her jumpsuit she was wearing covering her little hands. Raising her head, she caught sight of Abby and she said:

-Couldn't you use your authority as leader to tell my sweet boyfriend to stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes?

Abby was unable to speak: she started to laugh and she rushed downstairs, leaving Anastasya in this awkward position.

-I'll remember that!  shouted the young albino.  Traitor!  she mumbled, disgruntled.

  
************************************************** ******************

  
They were all again gathered around the kitchen table, five thick files lined up in front of them. Kevin was also present, but sat on the counter next to the sink, drinking his hot chocolate from a plastic sipper cup.  Patty took Orville Mountson's file and opened it. On the first page was a picture of the man. Although it was of poor quality and was worn out by time, it was clear that Orville Mountson was a malevolent person. At only twenty-six, he had been hanged for murdering his mother-in-law. The traits of his black face were stern and his eyes were cruel.

-We'll start with that charming gentleman, said Patty in a neutral voice. The photo you see was taken on the day of his execution.

Patty took the picture and circulated it. When Dave took it, he raised an eyebrow and said, falsely admiring:

-He didn't really look like a lucky charm. How did he kill his mother-in-law?  
-According to this article, replied Anastasya, who had changed and now wore a sky-blue overalls dress, he pushed her down the stairs of the cellar. She was in a wheelchair and was paralyzed.  
-It's the old classic trick, Patty continued. The inheritance, the burden of having to take care of a sick person... The poor old woman fell down the steps and broke her neck during the fall. The doctors said she died on the spot, but in her testimony, Orville said he heard the old woman lament for a while after her fall.  
-What a charming son-in-law, said Dave, sarcastically. No wonder he has so much negative energy in him... How did his wife react upon learning the truth from her husband?  
-She demanded divorce, said Anastasya.  
-To divorce, she did, said Patty, turning the yellowish pages. It was the court that granted it to her, a week before the hanging of her husband.  
-Bye bye, wife, bye bye soul, good bye inheritance... chanted Dave to the music of _Bye bye love_ , by the Everly Brothers.  
-I don't mean to be rude, Abby interrupted, but  we already know that he's a murderer executed for his crime. What we need to know is where the execution took place.

Patty turned a few pages and said:

-Orville was detained in Raymond Street Prison, now called Ashland Place, in Brooklyn. However, his execution took place at the very site where he was buried: The Evergreens Cemetary, which was founded in 1849, and which makes 91 hectares, still in Brooklyn.  
-Wait a minute, said Dave, agape.  They hung him in a graveyard?    
-Yup, replied Patty.  Pretty creepy, isn't it?  
-I guess they wanted to save time...  joked Erin.  
-Great! Jillian exclaimed, with a broad smile. We're gonna hunt a ghost in a cemetery!  
-I share your enthusiasm, Jill, Dave replied, giving her a high five, but we need to be careful not to blow up tombstones, but since it's a real dump, maybe no one will notice if we mess the place up.  
-We'll be careful, said Erin. In order to avoid hurting anyone, we should do this at night when the cemetery is closed.  
-Yeah, it would make the hunt a little more exciting, right?  Dave said, smirking.  Seriously, it'd be better if no one's in our way.  
-All we'd have to do would be to wrap up the area, said Patty, shrugging her shoulders.  
-Don't forget that officially the city is against us, said Abby, raising a hand. We mustn't forget that we can't arouse any suspicions from Roark and Hawkins. Erin and Dave are right. We should act covertly during the night and be very careful not to cause any damage.  
-If the trap reacts like it did with Gertrude Aldridge, we'll get the attention of a lot of people... said Dave regaining his seriousness.  
-If only we knew why it exploded...  began Erin.  
-Beats the hell out of me, said Jillian.  I took one of our trap apart in order to look for reasons why the trap exploded, I've found none.  It must've had something to do with the type of ghost...  
-So you're saying that we must assume the trap we'll use during our mission will blow up, just like it did at the Aldridge Mansion?  said Abby.  
-Basically, yeah.  Said Jillian who had opened her smart phone and was doing a google map search...  The Highland Park is located less than a kilometer from the cemetery,  There is a large lake right in the center of it.  We could throw the trap in it if it ends up exploding. We'll just have a big splash instead of a destructive big bang... If we take the Jackie Robinson Parkway, it's a matter of a few minutes.  
-But if the trap explodes, Anastasya began, intrigued, isn't there any danger of the ghost escaping?  
-When the trap containing the ghost of Gertrude Aldridge exploded, Dave replied, we didn't see her reappear again. It is safe to assume that she is indeed dead this time. If it were to happen to Orville Mountson, it would not be a big loss anyways...  
-It remains the soul of a person, insisted the young albino.  
-A murderer without remorse, replied Dave with indifference. Even in death, he continues to harm others, as did Gertrude Aldridge. If she has really gone to the other side and she can't come back, then it's all right: she's in her rightful place.  
-Isn't there any chance of saving them? Anastasya insisted, looking at each of the people sitting at the table.

Abby and Erin exchanged a glance while Patty kept flipping pages through the document, Jillian standing up from the table without answering, eyes fixed on the screen of her smart phone. Dave stroked his girlfriend's hair and Abby broke the silence:

-If something could be done for these ghosts, we would do it.  
-Have you taken the time to ask them? Replied Anastasya, accusingly.  
-There was no time, retorted Erin, hurt by the young woman's tone. Most of the time, when we come face to face with the ghosts, they attack us on the spot.  
-And the only time we tried to talk with a ghost, Erin got slimed.  
-And it also happened to me when we hunted that green blob, Dave continued with disgust. Erin and Jill can attest.  
-Don't forget about this demon of Mayhem which perched on my shoulders and which swung Martin Heiss out of the window to his death, Patty continued, placing her sheets in front of her, calmly.  
-What about Pamela North...  
-It's a different case, replied Abby. At first she was hostile to us and it was only after leaving the containment unit that she was a little more reasonable. Those we had to fight at the Mercado on the day Rowan tried to destroy the city left us no choice either.

Anastasya sighed deeply and Dave said:

-You're a good person and it's true that your heart is in the right place, but sometimes, in this job, you must be ice cold and keep your head cleared of that kind of thoughts. If ever there was something good in the ghosts we face, it has completely disappeared and what remains is concentrated evil.

The young albino pressed her lips together and she stood up. As she climbed the the stair to go to the third floor, she said:

-Maybe I don't have what it takes to be part of your team, after all.

Jillian wanted to follow her, but Dave held her by an arm and said:

-Leave her alone. I'll talk to her later.  
-It's your call, Gwilly, replied Jillian, sitting down beside him.  
-Well, said Patty, collecting the pages. Before we move on to the next file, maybe we could order something to eat?  
-Chinese? Erin suggested.  
-No, I don't want to run away if Benny is the delivery man, Abby said with a smile.  
-Come on, be nice, said Dave. The poor guy seems to find you attractive...  
-I'm a happy single, Abby said with a wink.  
-Chicken? Suggested Kevin, who had remained silent.  
-You're allergic to chicken, Kevin, Jillian said, rolling her eyes.  
-Oh yes it's true. Replied the receptionist, embarrassed.  
-Pizza? Patty suggested.  
-I'm voting for that, Dave said, standing up. You're gonna have to excuse me, but I need to talk to my sweetheart.  
-While waiting for the food to arrive, I have some small adjustments to make on this new pack, replied Jillian. Erin, are you coming? You could help me.  
-Why not? Replied the physicist, following her girlfriend.  
-I'll go check on our guest, said Abby as she stood up. Are you coming, Patty?  
-Good idea. A little break won't hurt after all. Kevin, be an angel and order our pizzas.  
-Okay, boss.

Kevin used the fire pole to go down, but his grip was not firm enough and he fell more than he slid down, uttering a surprised yelp, landing heavily on the ground floor. To keep up appearances, he cried:

-Nothing broken! Everything is fine!

Pretending to hear nothing, Abby and Patty decided to use the staircase.

  
*********************************************************************

The last slice of pizza disappeared in three chomps, gulped by Jillian who found herself with cheeks swollen like those of a hamster. She wiped the few drops of hot sauce that smeared her chin with a napkin and she said, while she still had her mouth full:

-Is there any Dr. Pepper left?  
-No, you've guzzled everything down! Replied Dave, handing her a can of Pepsi, full of reproach. You could have left some for us!  
-She's crazy about this drink, Erin said, with a grin. If we would let her have it her way, she would make herself injections of the stuff!  
-I prefer Pepsi, replied Patty. Especially when it is very cold.  
-Me too, Dave replied, laying his hand on that of Anastasya who had not completely stopped sulking.  
-Because it's dark, sweet and cool like me? Replied Patty with a wink.

They all laughed and Abby said:

-Now that our tanks are full, Erin said, throwing the remains of her pizza crust in an empty box, why don't we just get ready to hunt Orville Mountson down tonight?  The Sun's already very low in the skyline and as it seems the sky will remain clear, we should get rid of him right now.  
-Yeah, the sooner the better, Jillian said with an avid grin. I long to see if we could cap' other ghosts in the cemetery...  
-It's very tempting, replied Dave, glancing at Anastasya, who stood up in her chair and listened attentively, she who had remained silent throughout the meal.  
-Can I come with you? She asked, hopeful. I'll stay in the car and I won't stand in your way. Promised!  
-The last time you said that, we almost died, replied Dave.  
-It wasn't me, _Monsieur_ Guile! Replied the girl, insulted. Jillian, you're with me, right?

All turned to the engineer who was drinking a sip of Pepsi and the way she looked back at them seemed to mean:

-What? Why are you looking at me like that??

She swallowed in a big loud gulp and she said, fiddling with her almost empty can:

-Well... if she stays in the car...  
-No. Dave replied categorically. Anastasya, we had this conversation just an hour ago and you admitted that it would be too soon for you to come with us.  
-She came with us the other day and she did everything what she was told to do. Replied Abby.  
-And what will happen if this madman Orville decides to attack her? Dave exclaimed, red blushing his cheeks.  
-I know you're very worried about Anastasya's safety, Patty said sympathetically, but she is right when she says you have to stop treating her like a porcelain doll.   
-Patty... Dave began in a warning tone.

Holtzmann put a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. He was surprised to see that serious look which was usually foreign to her. When she spoke, it was in a calm but firm voice:

-From day one, my dear Gwilly, you should've known by now that we know how to take care of each other. Do you really think we don't know there's a risk in bringing Nasta with us while she doesn't know how to use our devices?

The young albino's complexion turned pink when she heard the hated nickname, but she refrained from reprimanding the one who was actually supporting her.

-It's true Dave, Erin said. She won't learn anything if she doesn't see what we are doing.  
-And I pity the fool who would dare to attack her when I'm around, Patty said with that Bad-ass attitude that characterized her.

Dave smiled despite himself, knowing that he'd never win this battle, and he nodded. After a short silence, he said:

-We'll have to find her a fitting suit, with her own name embroidered on it.


	42. Let the Hunt Begin!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx a million for your patience. This week has been crazy because of the holidays. Hope you will enjoy this lenghty chapter.

The proton packs were already loaded in the back of Ecto-1; everything was ready for the night that awaited them. They all decided to wait till the sun was completely gone to settle the score with Orville Mountson.  Kevin, exhausted from all the practicing his audition demanded, had fallen asleep at his desk, his face pressed against his computer's keyboard, a thin string of drool wetting the keys. Patty, Abby and Erin were playing poker in Patty's office, betting peanuts.

Holtzmann, Dave and Anastasya (who couldn't stay in place more than thirty seconds, constantly exasperating Dave by asking him for the umpteenth time if she could really tag along) were in the lab and the engineer was putting the finishing touch to the mechanic's new and improved ecto-goggles. The tablet, which had been emptied of all the data gathered during the analysis of the machine that brought Gertrude back to the Aldridge Mansion, had been fully formatted and the engineer had installed the latest version of the operating system she had created.

-I figured out what was preventing your lenses' auto-focus, Gwilly. Just a faulty gear.  
-It's often the simplest problems that cause the worst headaches, Dave replied, taking the ecto-goggles. As for the rest, everything works as before?  
-No, everything works _better_ than before, replied Jillan, with a devastating wink.  
-I should've known, Dave said, smirking.  
-So, you haven't changed your mind? Asked Anastasya for what was to be the thousandth time. I really can come along?

Dave sighed and Holtzmann rolled their eyes, a little exasperated. The engineer found Anastasya's enthusiasm very touching at first, but the young albino was beginning to test her patience. Seriously. Dave turned to his girlfriend and said, with a forced smile:

-YES! You can come. For the _millionth_ time!  So stop asking us the same damn question!  
-I just want to be sure that you haven't changed your mind, she replied with puppy eyes.  
-Keep asking this question and you'll stay here to babysit Pamela North, Kevin and his dog! Dave replied, gritting his teeth.  
-Anyways, it's almost time, said Jillian, consulting her watch.

With a teasing glance at Dave, Jillian took Anastasya to the firemen's post and she said with a mischievous grin: 

-If you want to be part of the team, you've got to go down like the team.

The young albino, who never used the post before, hesitantly  said:

-Very well.  I just hope I won't break a leg...

She squeezed her arms and legs around the post a little too hard, which kept her from sliding down. Under the guidance of Holtzmann and Dave's hilarious expression, Anastasya slowly let down. Arriving on the ground floor, she stepped away and Holtzmann let herself down with skill, followed by Dave.

-Show offs, grumbled the young albino when Dave took her in his arms, embarrassed.  
-You just need a bit of practice, replied Dave, kissing her forehead.  
-Hey, guys!  said Jillian with enthusiasm, we're ready!

Abby, seeing the trio waiting by the car, threw her cards in front of her, stood up and said:

-I think it's time.  
-Patty, don't eat all the bets! Said Erin, seeing Patty grab a handful of peanuts as she got up.  
-Whatevah, replied the latter, shrugging her shoulders, chewing.

When she passed by Kevin who was snoring like a train, Abby could not suppress a laugh and she said:

-We should wake him up, otherwise his keyboard will get bad breath!  
-It's an interesting experience, said Holtzmann, but I'd rather let him sleep. Anyway, once Gwilly puts the pedal to the metal, the screeching of the tires will wake him up.  
-Holtz, that's mean, said Erin, reproachfully. I like this! She added with a big smile.

They got one by one into the car, Anastasya squeezing herself on the front seat between Dave and Patty, while Erin sat between Holtzmann and Abby. Dave started the engine, but didn't turn on the lights, nor activated the sirens since they had to be discreet, to the chagrin of Jillian who wanted to tear the road in the heat of the night. Seeing that Dave pulled out the car at a reasonable speed, the engineer said, pouting:

-I wanted to hear some noise, Gwilly.  
-Trust me, Dave replied with a smile. I'll make some on our way back.  
-Could you please _at least_ turn on the radio? she sighed, staring out her window, annoyed.

Anastasya took charge of it: she turned on the radio and cranked up the volume. She didn't know that the song that was going to play was ''Hit Between the Eyes'' by Scorpions, which started with a loud duet of drums and electric guitar. When the song began, everyone jumped and Patty hurriedly lowered the volume.

-Now, miss GPS, said Dave, what is the shortest route?  
-I'm telling you in a few seconds...  Uhh... Holtzy, ya sure you've taken care of my laptop?  
-Yes why?  
-You forgot to install Google Maps, honey...  
-Oups, replied the engineer, falsely embarrassed.  
-Dosen't matter, the night is still young. Said Patty by downloading the application.

  
**********************************************************************

  
They arrived at Evergreens Cemetery twenty minutes later.  
Dave parked the car in front of the main entrance on Bushwick Avenue and cut off the engine. The area was deserted at this hour of the night, apart from a vagrant who walked away from the place, pushing a battered supermarket cart into which he had put a mountain of empty beer cans.  
The sky was studded with stars and the moon's last crescent lit up the city.  
Dave was the first to get out of the car, followed by Patty, Erin and the others. When Anastasya tried to get out, he pushed her gently inside, one hand against her chest, and said:

-Have you forgotten our conditions?   You can come as long as you stay in the car.  
-I still can go out as you get prepared, now can I? The young girl protested, looking imploringly.  
-Nope, replied Holtzmann, leaning on Dave's shoulder.  We agreed to let you come with us, but you have to stay here for security reasons.  
-I'm not going to get attacked while you put on your gears!  
-Maybe, maybe not, said Dave. Don't forget that this area is a dump. Look around: this is a real rat hole. Besides, Orville Mountson, if he's really here, is dangerous. He is certainly capable of invoking other ghosts who may roam in this cemetery. That's why you stay here!

Dave had slowly been won over by his impatience and Jillian gave him a pat on the back to calm him down. The mechanic sighed and he went to the back of the car where Abby and Erin, already equipped, were helping Patty to get her equipment out of the back of the car. Anastasya sat down on the bench and watched as the engineer closed the door, an expression of regret on her face. Holtzmann joined the group and pulled out her pack from the car. Dave had already put his ecto-goggles on his forehead and tied his tablet to his wrist. The new PKE meter that Jillian made him was identical to the previous one, but more compact. After the engineer donned her gear, she closed the tailgate and the car's doors locked automatically.

Anastasya tried to open the door on the passenger's side, but to no avail. Dave smiled and pointed to the remote control that locked the doors. She turned her back on him, crossing her arms across her chest, pouting.  The young albino clenched her teeth, but couldn't do anything else but to watch the small group walking towards the cemetery's main entrance gate.  The graveyard was surrounded by a high fence of rusty metal bars ending with a spear like shape. The gate was unlocked; was it because the mayor had sent someone to keep the passage accessible to the Ghostbusters or was it always this way, it didn't matter. They could come in and do their job, that was the important thing. The maintenance of the land was rather neglected and the lawn had not been mowed for some time. Tracks of a bulldozer marked the asphalt roads that criss-crossed the cemetery, as well as the lawn, and several tombstones had been knocked down or broken. Even at the end of the summer, the trees seemed already dead and devoid of their foliage. A willow that had been uprooted six months earlier had still not been replanted and still lied on the gravestones it had crushed in its fall.

In spite of the heat of the night, a thick opaque mist floated on the ground and when the Ghostbusters entered the graveyard, they understood why. It was as if they had entered a huge freezer. The air was colder and a thin mist slipped out of their mouths at each expiration.  
While Abby and Dave activated their PKE meters, Erin and Patty unsheathed their wands and activated their packs while Jillian, carrying around her big bag of surprises, looked around her with the impression that they were being watched.  
They were barely a few yards from the main gate when the latter suddenly closed in an enormous metallic clatter. All five turned, surprised, then Dave said, pointing his PKE to the gate:

-I think someone wants us to stay here... I detect an energy similar to what I recorded at the Aldridge Mansion...  
-Strange, said Abby, looking at her own machine. I confirm Dave's analysis, but it's rather strange.  
-Why? Asked Patty.  
-Because each ghosts has its own psycho-kinetic signature, Abby replied. Yet we shouldn't have this kind of reading here, when we have detected the same thing at the Mansion.  
-Don't tell me Gertrude Aldridge made _another_ come back ?? Exclaimed Dave.  
-It's unlikely, said Erin, if we believe what Pamela North said.  
-Unless I was right from the start and she lied to us, Dave said, gritting his teeth. I'm sure she made up this bullshit story to throw us into the dragon's den!

Abby hadn't looked up from her meter. The readings were almost identical, their difference scarcely perceptible. She put a hand on Dave's shoulder who getting more and more angry and she said:

-Don't jump to conclusions too quickly, my friend. On the surface, the readings seem identical, but when you give it a deeper look, there's a difference. Just take a look.

Dave sighed and he did what his friend asked. He had to admit, upon taking a better look, that there was indeed a difference.

-So tell me why do they look so identical? He asked, intrigued.  
-I may have a theory, said Erin, approaching to look at the psycho-kinetic readings. Pamela North described the six entities as a group. Now let's compare a PKE signature to a perfume. When a person wearing a particularly strong perfume, the scent ends up embalming the clothes of the people close to that person. What if the PKE signature of each member of this group had permeated the other ghosts?  
-It's a logical theory, said Abby with a proud smile.

As if to answer Abby, a sinister, icy laugh was heard behind her and the scientist turned around. As she had foreseen, there was nothing in sight. Holtzmann smiled and said:

-Your theory is certainly logical, honey, but I think there is a risk that we'll have some work to do first, so we're gonna have to postpone any studies about it for now.  
-I agree with you, replied Erin, worried, looking nervously around her.

A new laugh was heard, closer to where they stood, and Dave detected a PK signature behind the nearest tombstone. He approached it slowly, his ecto-goggles allowing him to see some kind of a green aura surrounding the modest square funeral monument, whose inscriptions had been rendered almost indecipherable with time. Patty and Erin followed him closely, ready to fire if necessary.  
A skeletal hand suddenly emerged from the floor and grabbed Dave's ankle, who jumped up and fell on his butt. Horrified, they watched the hand move in vain, then return in the dirt, leaving a hole where it sprung out.

-Holy shit !! Dave exclaimed, catching his breath, standing up. Goddamn it! I haven't had time to take an accurate analysis !!  
-Something tells me you'll get a chance soon, Gwilly, Jillian replied, amused, slapping her friend's back. Look over there.

Dave turned towards where the engineer pointed, and a few feet away he saw a ripple on the ground in front of another tombstone. A long raucous wail was heard, and as before a hand sprang from the ground, then a second. Abby drew out her wand, imitated by Dave, and Jillian pulled out her proton pistols. While the putrefying corpse of an old man extricated itself from its grave, Dave zoomed on the monster and recorded its PK signature before taking a picture. Having accomplished his task, he raised his ecto-goggles on his forehead and activated his pack. He glanced behind his shoulder in the direction of the car and he saw Anastasya watching the events, eyes bulging. He blew her a kiss and he turned towards the corpse, which was now advancing towards them with an uncertain gait, emitting raspy breathing noises.  
Without taking time to think, Dave fired a proton stream on the undead who immediately flared up, but continued to walk towards them.

-I thought that would have stopped it! Dave exclaimed anxiously.  
-It's not a ghost, Gwilly! Replied Holtzmann, uncertain of what should be done.

As the inflamed corpse attacked them, Erin pulled out her proton shotgun and fired. This time the monster was thrown back with such force that when it crashed into a funeral monument, the creature broke into pieces. Holtzmann looked at her girlfriend, impressed, and she winked at her.  
The ground then began to shake (strangely, the trembling seemed to be confined to the limits of the cemetery) and a crack tore the grass in front of the Ghostbusters. A red and malevolent light emerged from it and a threatening voice was heard, ominous and hoarse, as if the one talking had a mouth full of rotting algae:

-You dare hunting me in my domain?  You want to hunt me like an animal?  Prepare yourselves to know the torments that await you!  
-The one who deserves to be tormented is you, baboon face! Replied Patty, with effrontery. Will you get on with it an do your worse, already?  
-You dare to provoke me? Replied the disembodied, mocking voice. You want to play with me?  You will not be disappointed!

Immediately, a dozen specters surrounded by a red and vaporous aura emerged from the fissure, flying into the sky, screaming to death. Their emaciated faces made them look hungry. Their eyes glistened with an unhealthy gleam, and when they saw the Ghostbusters they rushed upon them.

-You _had_ to ask him, Patty? Dave asked before firing on one of the ghosts that was rushing towards him, all claws out.

The specter took the blow in the head and was thrown back, screaming with rage. Another ghost rushed towards Holtzmann, who was turning her back on it, and at the last moment Dave caught sight of it and fired. The ghost, caught in the proton stream, struggled fiercely, but failed to escape. Holtz took one of the traps she was carrying in her bag of surprises and activated it. The ghost disappeared in a few seconds and Jillian said:

-Thanks for having my back, Gwilly.  
-Meh, its nothing Jill. You think we're gonna have enough traps to capture all these ghosts?  
-I don't think so, but as Orville seems to be the summoner, he'll have to be captured as soon as possible.

The engineer picked up the trap and Erin cried, making them jump. They turned to the physicist and saw she was confronting a winged monster like the demon of Mayhem. Jillian got rid of her big bag, dropping it on the ground, then, with her proton pistols in hand, ran towards her girlfriend, uttering a Cherokee war cry. The engineer opened the fire and, among all the cries and sounds of proton streams, Dave heard Erin say:

-Be careful not to cross the streams, Holtzmann !!  
-A little help here! Cried Patty.

Dave saw that she was surrounded by putrefied corpses walking towards her, arms outstretched in front of them as in the old horror films. He almost expected to hear them say:

-Braiiiiiiiinssssss!!! In a hoarse and dragging voice.

Dave ran towards her, his wand in one hand, Jillian's sack in the other. Arrived a few yards from his friend, the mechanic threw the bag on the ground and opened fire on the un dead. His stream cut one in two, then he shot a second. Patty, who was beginning to show signs of fatigue, turned around when one of the monsters grabbed her by one arm and she hit the corpse with a strong punch in its face, ripping off its lower jaw with a sickening noise, exclaiming :

-If you think you're going to feed on my brains, try again! The buffet's closed!

Despite having his lower jaw ripped from it, the monster continued to cling to her with surprising force and Patty felt the fear rising in her, not mentioning the foul stench that the worm filled rotten corpse was exhaling... Out of nowhere, with her proton glove in her hand, Abby struck the undead in the head, causing it to burst.

-Yeah!! Cried Patty, relieved and happy. Just in time for the championship match!  
-I'll ask Holtzmann to make a second one, said Abby, panting, as she struck a second undead in the stomach.  
-Good idea, said Dave, who had just decapitated another corpse. Where have the other ghosts gone?

A cry of alarm was heard from Jillian who was struggling to repel the ghosts that surrounded them, Erin and her. Without taking time to think, Dave rushed to his friends, opening fire on the ghosts in short bursts. Patty grabbed Holtz's bag and ran after him, Abby right behind her. A skeletal hand suddenly emerged from the ground to catch her, but she was quicker: she kicked it, breaking the wrist of the skeleton's hand, sending it in a bush nearby.

-Hands off, dog buffet!! She exclaimed, running.

Erin and Holtzmann stood back to back and fired in every directions, trying to keep ghosts as far away as possible. Erin had dropped her proton shotgun and used her wand with intensity as Holtzmann had become a gunslinger, her forehead dripping with sweat, her face showing the anxiety that was invading her more and more.  
Having joined his friends, Dave stopped in a slide on the gravel and aimed at one of the ghosts resembling a seventeenth-century pilgrim. When he managed to capture the specter, Dave pulled it away from his friends, while Abby, removing her proton glove, was busy getting a second ghost away from her two best friends. A little out of breath, Patty dropped the bag and opened it.

-Let's give Patty a good cover while she does her thing! Abby shouted to cover the cries of the ghosts.  
-Hell yeah!!  It's time to kick some ghostly asses! Dave exclaimed, with a wicked smile.  
-Isn't what we've been doing for the past fifteen minutes, Dave?!? asked Erin, out of breath.  
-Did you have time to check your watch, Erin??  asked Dave as he avoided a ghost rushing towards him.

Patty had time to pull two traps out of the bag as she stood up and threw them under the group of ghosts that flew over them in a circle.

-Shut your eyes!! She cried with authority before activating both traps at once.

The group cut off their proton streams and turned their gazes away a second before the capture streams sprung from the traps, grabbing the ghosts and pulling them in. As soon as they closed, silence returned to the cemetery.

-How's it going, girls? Abby asked, hanging up her wand on her pack.

Erin just nodded as Jillian, obviously out of breath, wiped her forehead with a handkerchief, saying:

-What kept you guys for so long?

Dave couldn't help but sneer at his friend and he looked up at the starry sky.

-Do you think Orville Mountson was one of them? Asked Abby, intrigued.  
-Nah, I don't think we're gonna be _that_ lucky, said Patty, with regret. None of those I could see resembled his picture.

As if to reply to Patty, Orville's voice was heard, mocking and cruel:

-You think you have frighten me? You think you can defeat us? We are too strong for you! The barrier will collapse and your world will be paved with molten glass and your rivers will be filled blood!  
-Cut the bullshit and show yourself, you jackass! Cried Dave, exasperated.  
-Ask and shall receive, replied Orville, with a sadistic laugh.

The ground began to tremble beneath their feet, the wind rose and the sky darkened as quickly as a wink, the thunder rolling in the night sky of the city. A lightning bolted the black clouds and hit an old willow a few feet away from them. The tree was torn in two and instantly bursted into flames. Surging slowly from the torn trunk, Orville Mountson showed his true face, made grotesque by the ugliness of the evil that dwelt in his soul. His eyes were like two red globes, incandescent like the lava of a volcano; From his mouth twisted by a cruel smile emerged a series of pointed teeth like those of a shark; the traits of his face were made coarse, as if cut in stone with a rudimentary chisel. His emaciated body was still donning the clothes he had worn on the day of his hanging and was surrounded by a dark purple gleam, similar to a black neon light. His hands, whose fingers had claws instead of nails, resembled more like the legs of a spider.  
The five Ghostbusters, side by side, contemplated their enemy, incredulous to see such an alteration in a human being (even if Orville had nothing human left, except for his name), and Patty told Dave, sarcastically:

-You _had_ to ask him, Dave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you!


	43. Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup thats that and have a good time reading it :)

-As far as being discreet, Erin muttered between her teeth, I thing we can say that's a failure!  
-Forget about that and stay focused! Abby reprimanded her, leaning against a tombstone, out of breath.

Orville Mountson had been particularly brutal towards his enemies. After having thrown several rocks and other debris at them, he had uttered a long cry of fury, realizing that they had emerged unscathed from his attacks. Charging at Erin and Abby, the latter had pulled her friend out of the specter's way just in the nick of time. Orville, whose intention was to catch the physicist and drag her into the air and then drop her, had rushed on them with his arms outstretched, a grotesque grimace deforming his monstrous face. Dave pushed Jillian and Patty onto the ground as the ghost's flight chilled the atmosphere. Having turned on his back almost immediately, Dave had fired on Orville, his face distorted by anger, and he shouted:

-Get prepared to have your ghostly ass handed to you, Orville!!

Erin stretched her neck to catch a glimpse of Holtzmann. She was relieved to find that apart from a little mud on her glasses and chin, the engineer was unhurt, though in her fall caused by Dave, she had fallen heavily on Patty, pinning the face of the latter with he proton pack. The tall woman struggled with vehemence and Holtzmann finally got up.  
Abby looked up at the obscure sky and saw Orville Mountson rushing back towards both Erin and herself. This time, however, Abby had enough time to react: She aimed at the specter's face and fired, just as Dave and Holtzmann did the same. The three proton streams struck the ghost in full force, Abby in the head, Dave in the chest and Holtzmann in the legs. The ghost was not captured, but rather repelled, screaming both with rage and despair, staring at his enemies with a flamboyant look. His cavernous voice covering the sound of the proton packs, he said:

-You still think you can stop me? You are in no position to compete with me, nor with the others! We are too powerful!  
-You talk too much, worm cake!! Replied Patty, who had just stood up.

She fired a proton stream at Orville, hitting him in the head, like Abby. The latter said, a bit worried:

-Patty! Be careful not to cross your stream with mine, it's dangerous!

Patty cut off her stream and aimed at Orville's body, then fired a new salvo; under the combined force of four streams, the specter began to show signs of fatigue. Struggling less, Orville appeared to abandon the fight, but mysteriously, a rush a renewed energy empowered him; He fell back on himself, then spread his arms and legs as if to break the protonic bonds which hindered him. A wave of energy was created and projected against the Ghostbusters who found themselves thrown into the air, falling on their backs. Patty was the one projected the farthest (and the highest): she found herself entangled in the branches of a maple whose leaves had begun to turn brown. Dave and Jillian rolled over and finished their race crashing into a tombstone. Abby and Erin managed to get up quickly and fired on the specter. Helping Holtzmann to get up, Dave grumbled:

-I have had more than enough falling on my ass!  
-Me too, replied Jillian, with a sinister look, grinding her teeth.

She stowed her proton pistols and took out her wand. They joined their shots to those of Abby and Erin, while Patty strove to extricate herself from her unfortunate position. Orville Mountson took all four shots in the chest and this time he showed real signs of weakness. A fifth proton stream came and hit him. He struggled in vain, he could not free himself. He tried to fly away, but the proton cage that had formed around him, braided by the streams of the Ghostbusters, prevented it. Erin pulled out a trap from her proton pack's storage and threw it under Orville. Without waiting a second more, she stepped on the pedal that commanded the activation of the trap and the capture streams gushed out of the machine, grabbing Orville Mountson and pulling him inside. He uttered a last howl of fright before disappearing behind the panels of the trap that closed on him in a loud snap. Almost immediately, the atmosphere changed: the sky cleared, revealing the stars and the moon, and the air warmed up.

Patty had a long sigh of relief as they all put away their wands and Dave knelt beside the trap, putting his hand on it. Immediately he felt the machine vibrate and, looking up at Holtzmann, he said, uneasily:

-This is not good. It's like the other trap, at Aldridge Mansion.  
-D'you think we'll have time to get him back to HQ? Asked Patty.  
-Nah, don't think so, said Holtzmann, pensively. And even if we arrived in time, I don't know if the containment unit would be able to contain such a powerful entity.  
-Well, if we leave him here, Dave said, standing up, he'll shave that cemetery in less than two seconds.  
-Not gonna happen! said the engineer who hastily got rid of her pack, imitated by Dave.

She took the trap and ran behind Dave towards the car. The mechanic easily opened the grid, which was no longer locked, and he took hold of his car keys. Anastasya, who had watched the hunt and capture of Orville Mountson with great attention, tried to open the door herself, but the remote had turned everything off. Dave, having shaky hands, had a little difficulty inserting the key into the lock, but when he did, he opened the door and, without taking time to say anything, he grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist and pulled her out of the car. The young albino, taken by surprise, uttered a little surprised yelp and she watched Dave and Holtzmann get into the car, looking very preoccupied.

Dave lowered his window and he shouted to Anastasya, as he started the engine:

-Go quickly with the others, we'll get rid of this trap. Make sure to stay away and safe, just in case!

Not allowing his girlfriend to answer, Dave crushed the accelerator and the car jumped forward in a roar of deafening screeching of tires. Dave took the Highland Boulevard towards Highland Park. Holtzmann, sitting next to him, swiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her shaking hand as fear was visible in her eyes. Her voice trembling, she said:

-Didn't we agree we'd take the Jackie Robinson Parkway?  
-Highland Boulevard is more direct, Jill, Dave replied.  
-The trap vibrates more and more, Gwilly!  
-I do what I can, baby! Dave replied, spotting Highland Park on his left.

He accelerated again and he cut through the soccer field, avoiding the big goalie net, and he headed at full speed towards the lake, the back of the car slipping on the grass, the wheels sending jets of soil and grass in the air. The trap began to emit a disturbing sizzle and Jillian, anxious, pressed Dave to accelerate.

-My foot's practically through the floor, Jill!  
-Look out in front !!! Cried the engineer, her eyes bulging.

Dave saw that he was heading straight for a row of swings and that it was too late to go around: he ran through them, tearing the metal pole from the ground, crushing the hood, ripping off the left headlight an marring the windshield. Seeing that the lake was approaching rapidly, Dave gave a quick turn on the left and the car continued in that direction, sliding to the side, tires ripping the grass. Jillian didn't wait for the car to stop in its slide to jump out of it. She rolled on the grass, then stood up quickly, without dropping the trap whose crackling became more and more strident. She ran breathlessly towards the lake, followed by Dave, who had got out of the car, and when she reached the lakeshore she took her biggest swing and threw the trap with all her might into the lake. The trap disappeared beneath the surface of the water in a great splash and barely two seconds later, a gigantic explosion resounded, projecting a geyser of water and mud into the air. Splattered, Dave and Jillian were thrown into the air and fell flat on the wet grass.

Dazed, but unscathed, Dave stood up painfully and approached Jillian who was laying on her back with her hands behind her head. She looked at him with a little teasing smile, saying:

-You're not a pretty sight to see, Gwilly. You should take better care of yourself.  
-You don't really qualify to participate in a beauty contest either, Jill, Dave replied, dropping to her side, a tired smile showing his relief.  
-Ecto-1 is going to need some care, Gwilly... said Jillian in a sigh.  
-We'll have to strengthen the front bumper ram, Dave said, passing a hand over his muddy face. Talk about a night!  
-Imagine the carnage this thing would have done if we left it explode in the cemetary...  
-I dare not imagine ...

They remained silent for a few minutes before a voice was heard:

-Hey!  I found the car !! Cried Erin. They shouldn't be very far.  
-We are here! Cried Dave, waving his hand over his head.

As the footsteps came closer, they were joined by Erin, Patty, Abby, and Anastasya, all looking worried. She was carrying Dave's pack on her back and seemed to be out of breath.

-What happened?? She exclaimed, her voice quivering. Dave, tell me you're not hurt!  
-I'm all right,honey.  I just hate having a cold water and mud shower, Dave replied, looking up at her, slightly amused to see her out of breath.  
-And we had a great splash, as expected. Replied Holtzmann, smiling maliciously.  
-What happened to the car ?! Exclaimed Patty, disastrously.  
-Later, Patty, Abby replied. We should get out of here ASAP. That explosion was so loud that it must've attracted some attention. If the authorities show up, they will see all the damages to the park and to the car and they'll pin the blame on us. Let's get out of here.

They hurriedly put their equipment in the back of the car and got in it. Fortunately, the engine hadn't suffered any damage: it started immediately and Dave left the park as quickly as possible, taking Highland Boulevard.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

Even the sound of the engine echoing in the garage of the firehouse couldn't cover the cries and crying from the basement. Dave cut off the engine, and as soon as they got out of the car, Kevin, running up the stairs, ran to them, panicked.

-Thank God, you are finally here! He exclaimed, terrorized.  
-Kevin? What is happening? Erin asked, as Abby was already heading for the basement.  
-That's the ghost you got out of your red machine, Kevin replied, nervous. Five minutes ago everything was fine, we were discussing my hide-and-seek tournament when she started yelling like crazy.

Jillian had followed Abby, Anastasya behind her.

-What's all this stuff about? Asked Dave, exasperated. We almost killed ourselves and we must now calm a hysterical specter ??  
-Let's see, said Patty, shrugging her shoulders. Are you okay, Kevin? You look shaken...  
-This is the first time I have seen a ghost having a nervous breakdown, replied the receptionist, taking a deep breath. I didn't know that ghosts had nerves anyways...

As Erin rushed to the basement, Kevin, seeing the condition of the car, asked Dave:

-Did I miss something?  
-Believe me, you don't want to know, Dave replied, walking towards the basement with apprehension.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

 

What he saw when he entered the basement left him speechless. Abby, Erin, Holtzmann and Patty stood at a good distance from the confinement room where Pamela North kept shouting and lamenting, desperately flying towards the walls and the large window, unable to get through. Anastasya had put her hands against the window and tried in vain to calm the specter, face full of compassion, but Pamela North was far from being about to calm down.

The most striking was the expression which disfigured the woman's spectral face. A mix of suffering, terror and despair covered her face and as difficult it was for him to believe it, what seemed to be tears running down Pamela North's translucent cheeks.

-LET ME OUT OF HERE !! I MUST HELP HIM! She cried relentlessly, overtaken by real panic attack.

Incredulous, the women's quintet looked at Pamela North without saying a word while Anastasya was still trying to appease the specter's pain.  Dave joined his girlfriend, hands in his pockets, and he put an arm around her shoulders, staring at Pamela with an impatient expression on his face. Anastasya looked at him briefly, then turning her attention back to the ghost, she resumed in a soft voice her appeasing but futile words.

With sudden brutality, Dave punched the thick glass and he yelled out in a loud voice:

-Hey! Will you shut your goddamn mouth and calm yourself?!!  If you want help, just tell us what's the problem, for Christ's sake!!!

Anastasya jumped and took a step back. Holtzmann and Erin stared at Dave for a few moments in silence, while Patty grumbled between her teeth:

-Finally someone had the guts to silence her!

Abby was stunned, but could not find anything to say.  
Pamela froze on the spot, as if the mechanic's words had slapped her, stopped in a new momentum as she was about to rush towards the glass window, her stupefied gaze fixed on Dave who deeply inhaled before saying:

-Now that you seem to have regained some of what's left of your senses, if I may say so, explain to us _calmly_ why all of a sudden you're getting so hysteric?  
-My brother! Murmured Pamela, in despair. My brother is suffering!  
-We already knew that, we're working on it, grumbled Holtzmann, passing an arm around Erin's shoulders. So what?  
-You don't understand! Replied Pamela, her voice betraying her desire to sink again into a fit of hysteria. You have defeated two members of the Legion and they know it! They are torturing Rowan right now! THEY WANT TO TEAR HIM APART!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading and hope you still enjoy. It may look like I'm stretching it, but I'm not. All will fit into place:)


	44. The Next Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It announces the next chapter ;)

A week passed.  
While Dave and Holtzmann strove to get the car back in good shape, Patty, Abby and Erin were studying the files about the four remaining specters that needed to be put out of commission. Anastasya was discreet, as was Kevin, whose clumsiness was becoming increasingly rare. The five Ghostbusters were so absorbed in their respective tasks that they hardly noticed the absence of the albino and the receptionist.  
Pamela North had calmed down, but still showed signs of distress: as she had explained, she could feel her brother's suffering wherever he was. She knew he was basically in hell, but she could do absolutely nothing for him at that moment and if she hadn't already been dead, anxiety would have killed her.

Strangely, since the capture or rather the disappearance of Orville Mountson, the telephone had remained mute. They had not received any calls and this silence seemed to bother Abby. Patty had repelled her friend's uneasiness by saying that it suited her: they could do what they had to do without being bothered.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
Dave was replacing the car's front fender and Holtzmann was welding a new hardened steel ram, replacing the old bumper when the sound of an explosion was heard outside, from the alley behind the building. Dave and Jillian exchanged an intrigued look and the engineer said, intrigued:

-I didn't know that the city had blasting planned today...  
-Holtzmann? Abby said from the first floor. Did you blow up your butane tank again?  
-Why is it that every time there's an explosion near here you have to suspect me ?? Asked Holtzmann, in a loud voice, falsely pained, as she extinguished her torch.  
-Because you're the only one who blows up something at least once a day around here! Erin replied, a sneer in her voice.

Dave put his hammer down and he walked over to the door, followed by Holtzmann who put her welding goggles on her forehead. As soon as they set foot outside, they heard Kevin's voice, somewhat panicked:

-I'm sorry, Nasta! I didn't think the bricks could burst like that!

Dave and Jillian exchanged a worried look and ran to the back of the building where they found Anastasya and Kevin, both dressed in a jumpsuit and each donning a proton pack. They faced each other; Kevin had to lower his head to look down at the young woman, and he looked as guilty as a child who had just been caught stealing candies. Anastasya, exasperated and rather angry, had to tilt back her head to look at the tall Australian, her wand in her hand, her forefinger pressed against Kevin's chest, saying:

-For the last time, Kevin, stop calling me Nasta !! And you'd better be careful, I don't want to attract any attention from the others!  
-This thing has a big recoil, I almost lost my balance! Kevin protested, embarrassed.  
-You almost blew up the electric transformer! replied Anastasya, stomping her foot. D'you realize what kind of problems that it would have put us in if I hadn't cut the stream in time??  
-You two are fun when you quarrel! Exclaimed Jillian, smiling, leaning on Dave.

Kevin and Anastasya jumped and turned in the same direction towards the engineer who looked at them, amused, while Dave, annoyed, stared at his girlfriend with severity.

-Is that what you spend all your spare time? Continued Jillian, approaching them. You train yourselves behind our backs, with highly dangerous equipment, without any responsible supervision?  
-Uh... boss, Kevin began, embarrassed.  
-It was my idea, Jillian, Anastasya interrupted. I wanted to train and Kevin offered me his help if I agreed to help him in return.  
-We want to be part of the team, Kevin said firmly.  
-We're already packed solid in the car with five people, Dave said as he approached his girlfriend, his teeth clenched. We can't have seven people in the Chevrolet, with seven proton packs!  
-We could go in turn, like some sort of a rotation crew, said Anastasya.  
-Nope, Dave replied categorically. No way. You hardly know how to use the pack and Kevin chains clumsiness after blunders.  
-Gwilly, Holtzmann interrupted him reproachfully. Don't forget that we agreed to let Nasta in our team ...  
-Jillian, stop calling me that! Anastasya protested, exasperated.  
-Jillian, you can't be serious! Replied Dave, discontented. I would like Anastasya to take part in our missions, but to go as far as to put a pack on her back...  And no, Kev!  We aren't buying a mini-van !!

Kevin, dissapointed, looked at Jillian who shook her head and said, with a faint smile:

-Don't worry about that.  
-Why are you saying that? You want to build an helicopter for Anastasya and a race kart for Kevin?  
-Keep training, Jillian said to Anastasya and Kevin as she dragged Dave away from them. (Speaking to Dave in a low voice, she continued) I've got a few projects in store for the team and I think you'll like it.  
-I don't like that kind of enthusiasm, Jill. It always ends up with something daredevilish, replied Dave, worried.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
Two days later, repairs and modifications to the car were completed. Now, a steel wire mesh protected each headlights at the front and rear end of the car and a large ram made up of three solid hardened steel tubes had replaced the original plastic bumper. The front suspension had been modified to bear all that weight and Dave had redone the painting. The hood was also reinforced by a supplementary frame under the body. Finding a windshield had been the easiest part. Ecto-1 had never looked so aggressive before.  
Despite Dave's disapproval, the rest of the group had enthusiastically welcomed the news of Anastasya's secret training, but with a little more reluctance when they learned of Kevin's involvement. Astonishingly, the receptionist was increasingly improving his skills with the pack and almost caused no damage to the surrounding buildings. Anastasya almost managed to hit the target spot on the center every time.

On the evening of the third day, as the team was planning the next hunt (they had agreed to hunt down and put Lester Cadfield out of commission), Patty asked:

-If the seven of us go on a mission, don't we risk being a little bit cramped in Dave's Chevrolet?  
-That's true, Dave replied, taking a sip of Pepsi, but apparently our ingenious engineer has a plan to get around this problem, he continued ironically. I imagine she'll install swivel seats on the roof of the car...  
-Stop kidding, Dave, replied Erin, both amused and anxious. You know her, she would be able to do it.  
-Well, after all the refurbishing we did to Ecto-1, Dave said stubbornly, there's no way we buy a minivan!    
-No one talked about a minivan, Gwilly.  Thrust me, you'll be astonished. 

Dave took a sip of Pepsi, preferring to remain silent, and Holtzmann smiled at him and winked at her girlfriend.

-With the kind of job waiting for us, said Abby, looking at the team, we can use everyone's help on our team.  Even Kevin's...  Holtzmann, has your new proton pack prototype passed all the tests?  
-With flying colors, proudly replied the engineer. I'm ready to build one for each of you, even for Nasta and Kevin...  
-Jillian, Anastasya began, her voice full of menace. Stop---  
-She won't stop, Dave said with a little malicious smile. So learn to live with your nickname... What worries me is that no one here seems to be against the idea of putting one of these packs in Kevin's hands.  
-What's the problem? Asked Kevin, disappointed.  
-I don't want to offend you buddy, but you tend to be accident prone....  
-Kevin is doing very well, replied Anastasya sternly. He improves with each training and he succeeds in mastering the stream. We must give him his chance.

Dave sank into his chair and again put his bottle to his lips. He knew he wouldn't win: he had six people against him. Even Abby, who had always opposed Kevin's joining them, ended up giving in. Even though he was very reluctant to let Anastasya join them, he had to admit that she had acquired great dexterity in handling the proton pack. All he wanted was for Kevin not to blow himself up ...

-I have a plan to overcome the overpopulation of our car, said Holtzmann, standing up. I made some sketches based upon a suggestion from Gwilly and I think it can be done in a reasonable amount of time.  
-Jill, I hope you didn't take me seriously, said Dave, leaning over to the table, looking worried.  
-Apparently she did... said Anastasya, grinning.  
-Yeah... A little, replied Jillian, pulling out a small stack of paper from her jumpsuit's chest pocket.

She unfolded the five sheets and placed them in front of her, on the table. The first two sheets actually showed a single-seated mini helicopter with a single front wheel and two wheels in the rear, and according to the illustrations, the two large wings could fold up and form some sort of cockpit; in this configuration, the machine could roll on the road like a bike. The blades of the propeller could retract inside the rotor. The device would be called Ecto-2.

The other three sheets did not show a racing kart, as Dave had sarcastically suggested, but a two-seated motorcycle. According to the inscription, the motorcycle was a Kawasaki christened Ecto-3. It did not really have any extraordinary modifications except that it was equipped with large cases on each side of the rear wheel which were intended to transport the equipment.

-I want this bike! Exclaimed Kevin with envy.  
-Did I ever tell you that I have my pilot's license, said Patty with a broad smile. I requisition this chopper, Holtzy.  
-You really did, Dave said incredulously. I was joking, Jill!  
-But that would solve the transport problem, right? Said Patty, enthusiastically. Holtzy, I'm the one who'll baptize this helicopter, okay?  
-If I can build it, replied the engineer with a malicious smile.  
-There's nothing you can't build and you know it, Abby replied.

Holtzmann's cheeks blushed and Anastasya said, leaning her head against Dave's shoulder:

-If Patty uses this helicopter, a new navigator will be required...  
-I'll put in a good word for you, honey, replied Patty.  
-That's not all, we have to get back to work, said Abby, resuming her seriousness.  
-Lester Cadfield was decapitated for having made some fooling around with the wife of Giuseppe Ballatonni, Erin began, taking Lester's file. As you know...  
-It is always a bad idea to sleep with a mafioso's wife? Said Jillian, laughing.  
-You shouldn't eat Italian food too often? Asked Dave.  
-Hey, Bozo and Krusty the clowns, Erin replied. It's a serious matter so you can stop your jokes for now.

The two comedians looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, still laughing.

-As you know, Erin said, the police found Lester's limbs all over New York and New Jersey. The police recovered the entire body and it was buried in St. Raymond Cemetery on Lafayette Avenue in the Bronx.  
-Erin, Dave began, intrigued, are you telling us that we're going to hunt a ghost in a cemetery again?  
-No, replied Erin, with a detached expression. His body was buried in this cemetery, it is true, but before being buried, Lester Cadfield was autopsied at the Bellevue Hospital. His heart has been preserved in a jar of formaldehyde for more than eighty years.  
-You mean that the doctors actually needed to do an autopsy on him, even if decapitation was the apparent cause of death??, asked Dave, grinning.  
-They probably wanted to know if he was dead before or after being cut to pieces, Gwilly.  
-Makes sense, said Dave in a shrug, but forgive my ignorance.  What good does it do us knowing he was autopsied at the Bellevue Hospital?  His body in in a cemetery, right?     
-Right, replied Erin, but the Bellevue Hospital has the reputation of being the site of some unexplained manifestations, said Patty. Many people were skeptical and the late Martin Heiss had succeeded in debunking several scams, but he was never able to explain the screams that sometimes resound in the corridors of the morgue.  
-He never thought of hidden microphones? Asked Abby.  
-Yes, but he never found one, replied Patty.  
-Perfect, said Dave, with little enthusiasm. We're going to visit a morgue. I hope you have your oxygen masks...  
-Not worth it, Gwilly. These places are sterile and refrigerated. The worst odor is that of disinfectants. Would you be afraid?  
-Not at all! Dave protested at his friend's malicious insinuation.

There was a sneer around the table, then Abby said:

-Let's get ready and go right away.

Seeing that Kevin rubbed his hands in anticipation, she said:

-No, Kevin: you need a little more training.

Seeing Anastasya walking toward the fire pole with discretion, Dave said:

-You too baby! You stay here and you continue training.  
-Dave !! Anastasya protested, deeply disappointed. I want to go! I'm able to get by!  
-If Nasta goes, I go too! Kevin stubbornly protested.

Anastasya groaned in exasperation on hearing this hated nickname and Patty stood up and said:

-I am ready to yield my place to Anastasya.  
-Why? Asked Erin, surprised. We need everyone who has experience. This is big stuff we're talking about.  
-Well... Patty hesitated, uncomfortable, passing a hand through her hair with multicolored locks. I don't like hospitals and especially morgues so...  
-And you guys were laughing at me just a minute ago! Dave rasped as he shook his head desolately.  
-Very well, said Erin, shrugging. Patty, you'd rather stay here? As you wish. You'll supervise Kevin in his training.  Anastasya, you come with us.

The the young albino's pale face lit up with happiness and she threw herself into the arms of the physicist, jumping with joy, Kevin showing a pout of disappointment. Dave could not help smiling when he saw the joy of his girlfriend who jumped into his arms and kissed him energetically. Jillian slapped her friend's back and said:

-Keep some for later once she's captured her first ghost.  
-Speaking of capture, said Dave, there's something we haven't thought about.  
-Which is? Asked Holtzmann as Dave put his girlfriend on the floor.  
-The hospital is not located in a desert nor an uninhabited area, but in the Bronx.  
-So what's your point? Asked Patty.  
-Well, replied Dave, as if he were to explain a simple problem to a particularly slow pupil, my point is this: As soon as we cap' Lester, the trap will certainly explode, as with Orville and Gertrude. We can't simply throw the trap in the sewers...  
-Dave is right. Erin said, consulting google map. However, there is the East River nearby.  
-Okay, but between the East River and the Bellevue Hospital, there's the FDR Drive... Dave said. Ecto can't fly and it's not an all terrain vehicle.  
-Holtz, said Abby. Does the old motorbike still work?  
-Hardly, replied the engineer. The frame is in good condition and the tank is not damaged, but the engine has suffered and the brakes are no longer under warranty.  
-Could it still make a one way trip to the East River? Asked Dave.  
-Pushing her a little, I think so, replied Jillian. If you aren't in a hurry to visit the morgue, I could see if I can fix the engine enough so it doesn't stall halfway.  
-Is an hour enough for you? Asked Erin.  
-I can make a mini miracle happen in an hour, Jillian said.  
-Then work your magic, said Abby.  
-I'll help you out, Dave said, following Jillian to the fireman's pole.  I'm a mechanic, after all, right?  
-Let's get the patient prepared, Dr. Gwilly, Jillian replied enthusiastically before sliding down the pole.

Patty led Kevin with her by promising to give him a lot of tricks to master the proton pack and Anastasya said, a broad smile illuminating her cheerful face:

-If I understand correctly, this is it? Is this my first _real_ mission?

Erin and Abby exchanged a look, rolling their eyes.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
The bike didn't look reliable, but the engine had been revised and it could do its job. Dave and Jillian had tried to clean it as much as possible and replace as many damaged parts as possible before reassembling it. Meanwhile, Abby, Erin and Anastasya had loaded their equipment into the back of the car, the young albino constantly peeping at her boyfriend, slightly jealous of the complicity he shared with Jillian Holtzmann. She knew there was nothing more between them then a strong and deep friendship, but she would have liked to do something exciting with her boyfriend.

When the time was up, the motorcycle was mounted and tied firmly to the ram in front of the car with belts that could withstand a two tons load. After making sure the motorcycle was firmly immobilized, Dave joined Holtzmann at the sink to wash his grease stained hands. They agreed that Dave was the one who would get on the motorbike to throw the trap in the East River, sacrificing the bike if necessary. The girls would just have to come to the East River Esplanade to pick him up.

They were putting on their respective jumpsuits when Anastasya sighed deeply. The outfit she had in her hands was one of Erin's spares, which was too large for her. Jillian pretended to forget something at the lab and she raced up the stairs, reappearing a minute later by sliding along the post, a plastic bag between her teeth. She handed it to the young albino with a broad smile and said:

-Here:  hope you'll like it.

Anastasya, suspecting what was in the bag, tore enthusiastically the plastic pouch, unpacking a black jumpsuit made to her size, with her name (Everrand) embroidered with red threads. As she put on her jumpsuit with eagerness, Dave gave a grateful smile to her friend.  
They boarded the car and Anastasya, sitting on the front seat in Patty's place, smiled tenderly at Dave.

-Gwilly, you know the routine...  
-Fasten your seat belts, it's time to burn rubber! Replied Dave, with a broad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hope you enjoyed.  
> Happy new year to all!


	45. The Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing, some horror... usual stuff

Dave parked Ecto-1 in front of Bellevue Hospital on East 28th Street, opposite the East River.

He had his fun pleasing Jillian, activating the sirens and zig-zagging through the cars that freed the way willingly. Abby had protested by reminding them they had to be discreet, but Dave turned a deaf ear Jillian had silenced her friend, placing her hand over the latter's mouth.  
They got out of the car and Dave asked, before opening the hatch:

-Shouldn't we prepare the bike before going to war?  
-It would be a good idea, Anastasya hastily approved, eager to win her boyfriend's approval.  
-I'm inclined to agree, too, Erin agreed, grabbing her proton pack.  Anyway, whether it's attached to the car's bumper car or parked freely next to it, if someone wants to steal it, it will be done.

Dave took care of unstrapping the motorcycle and stationed it in front of the car, as Jillian ran towards the end of the street, a veneer board in her hands.

-I keep the key set in my pocket, he said with a small grin. Good luck to get it started without it.

Anastasya was the second to put her proton pack on, which was the prototype Jillian had designed for her. As soon as she was equipped, helped by Abby, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of pride.  Seeing her so happy, Dave could not hide his smile. She approached him and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

Coming back from the end of the street where she had settled an improvised launching ramp, Jillian took a look at the young albino and said with a grin, putting on her pack:

-Once you've won your gallons, I will build you your own accessory.  
-I want pistols like yours! replied the albino, her eyes full of envy.  
-No, these are mine, replied Jillian, pinching her friend's nose. You'll have your own exclusive accessory, it's promised.

When they were all equipped, they entered the building.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
Both the medical staff and the patients they met looked at them with astonishment as they headed for the elevator. They settled into the cabin as best they could, and Abby pressed the button that led directly to the basement level where the morgue was situated.

-Don't forget to stay close to me, baby, Dave murmured to Anastasya, who was confined to a corner of the cabin. We don't know what to expect, so I want to keep an eye on you at all times.  
-Once we get to the morgue, interrupted Erin, we'll separate into two groups. Abby will follow Anastasya and you.  
-Awwww, replied Holtzmann, tugging Erin's ponytail. We're gonna spend a little time alone, you and i?  
-Don't try to get into my jumpsuit while I'm still wearing it, Erin replied with a touch of humor.

The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened onto a large square room with pale lights. It was summarily furnished: on the wall to the right, were aligned about twenty doors behind which were certainly preserved the bodies of people recently deceased. In the center, a large stainless steel table for autopsies was illuminated by a large suspended lamp. On the left-hand wall, a long counter had been arranged and on which were packed various surgical instruments, from each sides of the four sinks that were installed there. On the back wall, which was the least well-lit, a large wardrobe adorned with glass doors was installed, showing various jars containing their macabre treasures: hearts, livers, eyes, tongues, brains, etc. which floated in formaldehyde.

Even if a strong smell of disinfectant floated in the air, one could sense an underlying odor: that of death. Dave had a disdainful snort and Anastasya could not help but to put her hand in front of her nose.

-Are you okay? He asked, worried that she might be sick.  
-I'm not accustomed to that kind of smell, replied the young woman, in an uncertain voice. Give me a minute ...

Anastasya got paler than usual. Jillian, not paying attention, was the first to get out of the elevator with a little smile.

-This perfume reminds me of my years of studies as coronary.  On the first day we were shown the corpse of a guy who committed suicide... Seeing the brains out of his skull, two guys fainted and a girl spent the next half hour talking to Ralph ...  
-Jillian, Erin began in a warning tone.  
-Keep talking about that and I'll the one to talking to Ralph!  said Anastasya, her hand still covering her nose and mouth.  
-Worst part, continued Holtzmann, as if she didn't heard her friend, was when they brought this drowned man... when they opened his corpse, his bowels were everywhere on the table.

Anastasya had a hiccup, but she managed to refrain from vomiting.  
Dave nudged Holtz and said:

-Cut it out, you're going to make Anastasya sick!  
-Too bad, replied the engineer, shrugging. I was going to get into the best part of the subject: the brain dissection of a guy who had multiple concussions.  It was not a pretty sight to see...

Anastasya gasped and she rushed to the nearest garbage bin, shoving Abby and Erin. Holtzmann lost her teasing smile and she winced, wrinkling her nose. She didn't think the young albino was really going to be sick... She turned to Erin and Abby whose reproachful gazes heavily laid on her. Dave also stared at her disapprovingly, holding his girlfriend's hair so she would not smother it.  Once Anastasya had finished, she walked over to one of the sinks with a wobbling step and opened the cold water tap to spray her face and wash her mouth.  
Taking a pack of mint chewing gum from his pocket, Dave handed it to Anastasya, saying:

-Have some, it'll do you some good.  
-Thank you, she replied weakly.

Dave turned towards his friend, determined to give her a harsh piece of his mind, but seeing that she was already being reprimanded by Erin and Abby, he decided to focus his attention to Anastasya, who had put a second piece of gum in her mouth. She seemed to be getting better, but she seemed to feel embarrassed.

Jillian approached the wardrobe with glass doors and she whistled admirably before saying:

-There's a lot of merchandise in there... Hannibal Lecter would feel like being at an all-you-can-eat buffet!  
-Jillian, don't start again with your stories! protested Abby, discontented, glancing at Anastasya who had a new hiccup.  
-If you don't keep quiet, said Dave, approaching his friend, I'll take you back to the car and leave you there until the end of the mission.

Holtzmann sighed deeply and she chose to be silent. Erin joined her and, opening one of the doors in front of her, she said:

-The jars are all labeled, but it's going to be really tedious to look for Lester's heart in all this clusterfuck.  
-Gwilly, can you try to see if you can detect a PKE signature?  
\- Yeah, good idea. Dave replied, activating his ecto-goggles and his PKE meter.

As soon as it was activated, the device was set in motion like never before. The four women surrounded him, amazed to see the device so frantic, and Dave said, both impressed and worried:

-I can't precisely pinpoint the exact position of the source of this energy... It looks like it comes from everywhere at once, as if we were  walking in it...  
-It might be a good idea to activate the packs, Erin suggested, taking her wand in her hands.  
-I second the motion, retorted Abby, doing the same.

Almost immediately, a small puddle of green slime materialized before them.

-I would like a sample of this stuff to compare it to the one belonging to the green blob that gooed Gwilly...  
-Go for it yourself, replied Dave, with disgust. I have already served my time as guinea pig...  
-Such a spoil sport, Jillian replied mockingly.

She pulled out a small vial of glass from her storage compartment and slid it on the surface of the slime puddle. Sealing it with a cork, she put it back into the compartment and she stood up. Turning towards her friends, she said:

-I suggest from ---

She did not have time to suggest anything: a slimy hand suddenly sprang from the slime and caught Jillian by the collar of her jumpsuit, lifting her up into the air and hurling her against the glass cabinet, whose glass doors shattered, as well as the jars that were there, spreading their horrible contents on the floor. Holtzmann collapsed, unconscious, among the brains, eyes and other different organs taken from their corpses.

Erin, horrified at the sight of her inanimate girlfriend on the floor, tried to throw herself at her side, but the bodyless hand rushed at her, clenching itself to strike her. Dave was faster: he fired a proton beam on the disembodied limb that bounced against the wall at the gates.

-Feels like we're in an Addams family movie! He exclaimed ironically. Erin, Anastasya, go and have a look at Jillian. Abby, let's cover them.  
-I'm following you! Abby replied, worried about Jillian's condition.

As the hand sprang back for action, a second puddle of green slime materialized on one of the walls and a second hand sprang forth, rushing on them. Dave fired at the second hand, while Abby took care of the first one, protecting Erin and Anastasya who were kneeling on the engineer's both sides, Erin tapping her lover's cheeks. Jillian had no reaction.  A small cut was bleeding on her forehead, and her heart was still beating strong.

Anastasya realized she had her foot resting on an eye and she felt disgusted when she got up. In her eagerness to get rid of this nasty  organ, she smashed a second glass door, breaking a few jars, and uttered a little scream, which was covered with a hoarse roar.  
Distracted, Dave cut off his stream and turned towards his girlfriend; the hand that had tried everything to avoid his shots seized the opportunity to throw itself on him and threw a solid punch in his jaw. Dave was thrown to the floor, dizzy, but he was quick to regain his senses: he fired again on the hand, hitting it full force, and it exploded in a thick gush of green slime, splashing Abby and himself. A new hoarse yell was heard, this time expressing an atrocious suffering. Abby had a little more difficulty with the hand she was fighting: also distracted by the howling, she was not quick enough to prevent the hand from grabbing her by the throat, strangling her.  
Dave rushed over to his friend and he grasped the belligerent limb with both hands, pulling on it with all his might. The mechanic had the impression that he was fighting against ten men, engaged in some sort of macabre arm wrestling, but after a few seconds he managed to detach the hand from Abby's throat, who was beginning to turn blue.

Coughing, trying to catch up her breath, she collapsed on the floor, putting her hands around her neck, and Dave threw the limb in front of him. As it flew at him again, a proton stream hit the hand and it exploded in a gush of slime. Dave was about to thank Abby for saving his life, but as he turned around, he saw her first, still sitting on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Looking up, he saw Erin, who was still trying to wake Holtzmann up. He saw her then, looking terrified, pale and beautiful, her wand in her shaking hands.

Anastasya had just saved his life.

///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
They retreated into the elevator's cabin, Dave and Anastasya covering Abby and Erin, who were dragging Jillian in, still unconscious. A refrigerated cabinet door opened itself and the stretcher inside came out of it slowly. The body of an elderly woman, covered with a white cloth, was lying there.

-Oh! God!! don't tell me we're gonna have another attack of the undead! Dave exclaimed with anger.  
-I don't want to explain to her family why she turned into a barbecue! Anastasya replied anxiously. What are we going to do now?  
-We stay inside the elevator while we figure out something!  Dave replied, anxious.

The dead woman stood up in a sitting position, like the Undertaker in his matches, and she turned her head in their direction. She turned on herself to put her feet on the floor and the sheet that covered her body fell on the cold tiles. The dead woman had a waxy complexion and her eyes were milky white, totally disgusting. Her thin white hair was shaggy and her mouth strangely slumped, as if her dentures had been removed from her mouth when she died.  Anastasya gasped and while Abby and Erin were still trying to wake Holtzmann up, Dave cracked his knuckles and raised his fists in front of his face.

-I hate men who strike women, especially old women, but in your case I'll make an exception because you are possessed, grandma, he whispered, seeing the dead woman approaching him.  
-Dave, come with us! Abby said, grabbing him by the elbow.  
-We can't leave this place without Lester! The young man protested, freeing himself.  Just wake up Jill, she might find a way to get this situation over with quickly!

Dave walked over to the old woman and punched her. He noticed with astonishment how hard the cold could harden a corpse when his fist came into contact with its target. He thought he'd struck a block of granite. Was it the cold, or was it the specter that possessed the corpse? Dave didn't know and he didn't care: his hand was hurting and he found that the fleeing option could be quite logical after all.

He turned around to throw himself inside, but he was restrained in his impetus when the old woman grabbed him by the shoulders, raising him from the ground and threw him across the room. Dave could not hold back a cry of surprise as he flew over the autopsy table and crashed against the glass cabinet where the rest of the still intact jars broke. Dazed, he was quickly brought back to his senses when he remarked with disgust that he was surrounded by human organs.

-Too bad for the dead, Dave whispered, standing hurriedly. I've had enough of this shit!

He took his wand and he aimed the old woman who was still coming at him, arms outstretched. She had no expression on her face, only the mask of death marked her features. He fired a first salvo and she took it full force, not flinching, even though her right arm, which had been struck by the proton stream, had ignited, tirelessly marching towards him.

-Well done or raw meat?! Murmured Dave for himself. Either way, it's going to stink like a rotten old goat soon enough!

He prepared to shoot again when Abby, with her proton glove on, emerged from the cabin and shot a solid punch behind the old woman's head. The woman fell flat on the floor, with the back of the head smashed. Horrified, Abby contemplated with astonishment the corpse standing up quietly, whatever little blood that remained in her veins flowing through the wound behind her head. Frozen on the spot, Abby was paralyzed by fear.

Suddenly Holtzmann shoved her unceremoniously and she took out one of her proton grenades she planted violently into the old woman's head, shouting:

-Bombs away !!!

She threw herself on Dave to put him down and Abby turned away just in time; the grenade exploded, bursting the corpse's head, which heavily and slowly collapsed on the cold floor. At the same moment, a roar of rage and suffering was heard throughout the room and silence returned.

-Patty's right, Jill, Dave said, looking at Holtzmann with astonishment.  Sometimes you really are scary!  
-The old woman was possessed by a ghost, my proton grenade could do the job, replied Jillian, standing up.  Uh... You got a little piece here...

Jillian took a piece of skull between her fingers and it was Dave's turn to have a hiccup. Anastasya walked around her friends and the headless corpse and threw herself on Dave to hug him. Abby and Erin looked at Jillian, a little shocked by what the engineer had just done, and Erin said:

-Okay, YOU'll find a plausible explanation for the family when they learn what has just happened to their grandmother ...  
-Gwilly was in danger and Abby had done her part, I had to do something, right? Replied Jillian, shrugging.

A sinister laugh was then heard, and a low toned, cold and threatening voice was heard:

-Poor idiots. You won't be able to defeat me.  
-Show your stupid face and you'll see what we're capable of, you sickening nutjob ! Replied Dave, with anger.  
-You're bold to provoke me. Confronting me is not easy.  
-Your boyfriend Orville told us the same thing and we silenced him for good, so stop playing with us and show us what you can do! Replied Dave.  
-What are you doing?? Anastasya protested in a low voice. You're crazy to provoke him like that!  
-That's the best way to get him out of his hiding place, Dave replied, winking at her.

As if to confirm, a puddle of green slime materialized on the ceiling, dripping on the floor, and Lester Cadfield emerged slowly, head first. He turned halfway gracefully to land on his feet, his ghostly body shining with a yellowish gleam. With his emaciated face and the red glow that shone in his eyes, Lester had something strange about his appearance: His limbs seemed disjointed, as if being decapitated during his lifetime had transposed to his perfidious soul.  
The five Ghostbusters surrounded him, taking their wands out and as they were about to shoot, Lester disappeared into the floor, laughing.

-He's going to have fun teleporting himself from one place to another, Erin said irritably.  
-Why not? Dave replied sarcastically. Why make it easy when you can make it harder?

He was about to add something, but at that moment a jar took off from its shelf and flew towards him at full speed; he had just enough time to bend down, pulling Anastasya down at the same time, in order to avoid being hit. The jar containing a baby's hand smashed against the counter where the surgical instruments were placed.  
Lester popped up from the floor, near the autopsy table, and Holtzmann fired, missing him. Dave fired, imitated by Erin and Abby, and he said:

-Baby, try to see if you can find the jar containing this bastard's heart.  
-Why me? Anastasya protested disdainfully. It's disgusting!  
-Because it's your initiation and we're all busy! replied Dave stiffly. Come on! Get busy too!

Anastasya stood up and she quickly ran across the tablets, checking the name on each of the few pots that were still intact. Naturally, the one she sought was on the highest shelf, the one that was difficult for her to reach. While the others tried to capture Lester, she managed to knock the jar out of its shelf. When she caught it, she read the label: Lester Cadfield, 1927 ...

She realized with horror that she held in her hands the heart of a dead man; what was further horrifying was the fact that it was still beating !! She hurriedly handed the jar to Dave, who hung his wand on his pack and took it swiftly. He was also shocked to see the organ floating in formaldehyde beating as fast as it did, but he got himself together and broke the glass jar on the floor. The heart bounced off the cold slabs, still beating, and Dave hurriedly jumped on it. The heart bursted into a squirt of black and viscous liquid and at the same time, Lester's specter was braked in his momentum as he was rushing towards Abby. He seized his chest, howling with pain and horror, his face twisted with suffering, and Abby, Erin and Holtzmann seized the opportunity to shoot him. All three caught him in their proton streams and Dave pulled out a trap from the storage compartment of his own. He handed it to Anastasya, shouting:

-It's up to you! Throw the trap under him and press the pedal with your foot! Don't look at it when it opens, it can damage your eyes!

Anastasya hesitated a moment, then shook herself, realizing that it was the time or never for her to prove herself. While she was throwing the trap under Lester, Dave hastily got rid of his equipment.  
Lester howled with fear, anticipating what was waiting for him, but he could not free himself. Everything went without a hitch: Anastasya opened the trap and the capture streams grabbed the specter, dragging it into the trap that closed in its characteristic snap.

-Gwilly, you have to hurry. chanted Jillian, falsely joyful.  
-I know, said Dave, taking the trap as fast as he could. See ya later!

Dave ran towards the elevator and entered it before nervously pressing the button to the ground floor. It seemed to him that the doors took an eternity to close themselves, but when they did, the cabin started to run up.  The trap began to vibrate slightly, a sign that Dave would have no more than ten minutes to ride the motorcycle and head towards the East River.

The doors opened and he rushed out of the cabin, clutching the trap against him, like a football. Patients and doctors who were on his way looked at him fearfully when they saw him rush towards the exit, dripping with green goo. The mechanic rushed to the motorcycle and he threw the trap that was vibrating more and more in one of the leather satchels that Jillian had installed for the occasion. Jumping on the bike, Dave introduced the key into the ignition and turned it, then kickstarted the machine. The engine sighed, but did not start. Dave tried again a kickstart, but the bike again refused to start.

-Goddamn it !!! Shouted Dave, startling the onlookers who had stopped to look at him.

After the fifth attempt, the motorcycle started and Dave engaged the first gear. He ran at full speed on the street and reached his goal, spotting the improvised ramp that Jillian had set up earlier. The motorcycle ran up the ramp, passing over the cars; Dave noisily landed on the northbound side of the FDR Drive, narrowly avoiding a semi that was coming towards him at a brisk pace. Heading north, Dave accelerated towards the Waterclub Restaurant and, feeling the trap vibrate more and more, shaking strongly in its satchel, he ran towards the building, the motorcycle zigzagging between the cars. He spotted an opening near the restaurant's garbage cans which led directly onto the East River. He accelerated again and, realizing that he would not have time to get off the bike the conventional way, decided to leap on it, both feet on its seat, then he jumped off at the last moment.

While Dave was crashing on the concrete floor, skinning his face and his back, tearing his jumpsuit in several places, the motorcycle continued on his swing, and struck the metal railing with violence. The motorcycle made some sort of an aerial tumbling and flew to the East River in a series of flips before plunging into the water in a big splash. Dave, somewhat amused, painfully sat down, helped by two joggers passing by. As the tallest of the two women asked him what he was doing there, the trap exploded with violence, projecting a large geyser of water fifty meters into the air. The joggers and Dave were thrown on their backs, pushed by the strong shockwave resulting from the explosion, and Dave stayed on the ground, trying to catch his breath, amused by the joggers' wimpers.  

The girls refused to leave him, even though he told them he was feeling well, despite the scratches on his face and back. A few minutes later, Ecto-1 arrived in the parking lot and Dave painfully stood up. As soon as the car was immobilized, Anastasya and Holtzmann jumped out of it and raced to him. As much as Anastasya seemed disheartened and worried for her boyfriend upon seeing the condition he was in, Holtzmann seemed proud of him.  As Dave was staring at the East River's disturbed and wavy surface (all thanks to the explosion of the trap), barely noticing that every windows of the Waterclub were completely shattered, he smiled and felt relieved that no one had been injured, despite the violent explosion.  The diners in the restaurant looked at him, shaken and confused, and Dave heard one say, frustrated:  

-Waiter!  My plate is broken!  
-Mine too!  said another client.  
-I guess everybody has the same problem, sir!  answered a waiter, visibly upset.

Soon, practically every diners began complaining and Dave felt his legs getting weak.

  
-Come on Gwilly, Jillian said, cautiously passing one of Dave's arm around her neck. Let's get you patched up.  
-Don't you ever do that again! Anastasya angrily said, on the verge of tears. You look like you were run over by a lawn mower!

Dave smiled in spite of himself and he let himself be helped into the car, Abby sitting behind the wheel, Erin next to her.  
Having settled down in the center of the back seat, Dave felt the stinging pain of the scratches in his back and he said:

-Ghostbusters three, Club Nightmare zero...  May the fuckers rest in pieces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: last chapter of 2016. I'll take a small break, then I'll resume writing in a few days.  
> I wish you a happy new year filled with joy and good new for the Ghostbusters Universe!


	46. An Unwanted Meeting and a Few Undesirable Guests...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the explosion in the East River...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOME CRUDE LANGUAGE, AND SOME RACIST INSULTS TOWARDS PATTY TOLAN. I DO NOT CONDONE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, I'M ONLY USING MY WRITING TO DENOUNCE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE. ALSO SOME REFERENCE TO THE NAZIS WHOM I ALSO DENOUNCE...  
> THOSE FAINT OF HEART, DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> THANK YOU.

As he was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror wearing only boxer shorts, Dave could not help but to compare himself to Marv of Sin City in the episode The Hard Goodbyes.  Jillian and Anastasya had emptied two boxes of plasters and a bottle of disinfectant to attend the many scratches he had suffered after jumping of the motorcycle.  He had plasters everywhere: on both his legs, both arms, his shoulders, his belly, his chest, his back, even his face had not been spared. Fortunately he had no wounds on his scalp.

Dave went back to the bedroom and opened the top dresser's drawer to get a tank top and a pair of shorts.  Anastasya was taking a shower, Abby was writing her report for Mayor Bradley, Patty was in the basement with Kevin, ''visiting'' Pamela North who had not failed to point out to them that Rowan was still tortured, wherever he was, and Holtzmann and Erin had gone home.  
Dave put on some loose-fitting clothes, then he stretched out painfully on the bed, uttering a long sigh. He was proud of his sweetheart: she had behaved like a real pro. With a little more training on the field, she would be able to kick ghostly asses with class. Kevin had listened carefully to Patty's instructions and surprisingly, he hadn't caused any serious catastrophe... After all, street lights were broken several times a day in New York, right?

Dave closed his eyes and let himself drifting into sleep until he felt the young albino laying at his side, as light as a feather. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw the tender smile she addressed him. As every time he looked at her, his heart raced faster and they exchanged a kiss. Passing an arm around her, he noticed she was naked.

Strangely, when she settled herself over him and gave him her most bewitching look, his wounds didn't hurt quite as much any more.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
They decided to grant themselves a week's rest before resuming duty. Their decision was all the easier to take when the day after the confrontation against Lester Cadfield an extremely angry Mayor summoned them in his office, enjoining them, to take back his words, to bring their asses ASAP and to keep their mouths shut!

Only Patty was exempted from the meeting, having been absent from the battle. Several times while the Mayor was yelling at them, Dave almost leaped from his chair with the intention of stamping his fist in his face, but he had been discreetly held back by Holtzmann and Erin who were sitting on either sides of him, Anastasya having opted to sit behind him, intimidated by the Mayor's attitude.

-I don't give a rat's ass whether you have blown up the head of an old dead woman, or that you have caused seventy thousand dollars in damages to the morgue of the hospital, cried the Mayor, hammering his fist on his desk, making Jennifer Lynch jump. What pisses me off is the rodeo that your crazy daredevil did on the FDR Drive and the bomb he threw in the East River! I thought we had agreed to act in total discretion!  
-What was I supposed to do? Dave protested, trying to get up again, ready to get medieval on the Mayor. Let this trap explode in a confined place like the morgue? Was I supposed to kill everyone who was there? Let the explosion dig a crater in place of the hospital complex?? This isn't exactly what I would call being discreet!  
-It would have been easier to come up with a plausible story to cover the whole thing!! Replied the Mayor sharply, standing up, his face red with anger. Now we have dozens of complaints from witnesses who saw you impersonate Evel Knievel on a motorcycle that you threw in the East River before it exploded !!  
-Apart from the motorcycle which is total loss, there were no casualties! Replied Jillian, resting her feet on the Mayor's desk with a cocky smile.  May it rest in pieces...  
-Take you feet off my desk immediately!  Angrily replied the mayor.  Do you really think there has just been little damage?? Take a look at your comrade! He looks as if a lawn mower ran over him!  
-My girlfriend has already told me that, replied Dave with a sneer.  
-Oh! You think you're funny mister Guile???  Retorted the mayor with an angered voice, leaning on his desk with both hands. Do you know that the shock wave from this explosion has shattered the windows of all the buildings within a mile long radius? That all the alarms of the shops, stores, cars and banks all began to blare at the same time and that all the dishes of the Water Club were reduced to dust?  
-Yes, murmured Holtzmann with a small grin.  Was hard to miss, everyone heard that.  
-I should know, said Dave with contempt.  The blast threw me and a couple of joggers on our asses.

The mayor inhaled deeply, trying to calm down, then he said:

-Before I summoned you here, I received a phone call from Agent Roark who was adamant to talk about you. He wanted to let me know that he was seriously considering arresting you for your recent actions.  
-The only thing you had to do was to tell him to go fuck himself, replied Dave contemptuously. Those bastards are in cahoots with these ghosts that we must stop! They'll do everything they can to bother us!  
-They are agents of the government, replied the Mayor, clenching his teeth, about to loose his patience. Their authority outranks mine and if they wanted to, they could dismiss me from my office and let me remind you that if it was to happen, you can say goodbye to the financial support you get from the city.  
-We're trying to do our job discreetly, Abby said, trying to ease the tension from the room, but these ghosts are more powerful than the ones we usually capture. These are residues of spirits, waste if you want, but the ones we're after right now are real souls and they have a higher concentration of psycho-kinetic energy. Traps are not designed to contain such an amount of energy and they eventually explode.

-Not only must we not forget, Mr. Mayor, that our primary goal may be to capture the ghosts that harass our citizens, but we also have a responsibility to protect the lives of the said citizens. It was totally unacceptable for us to sacrifice innocent lives.  said Erin insistently.

Mayor Bradley sighed and nodded.  
He began to pace on front of the Ghostbusters in silence before he stopped, saying:

-Agent Roark betrayed himself on the phone. He said something in German and when I asked him to repeat what he had just said, he simply hung up on me.  
-So he speaks German, so what? Anastasya asked in a shrug.  
-Nasta, you're adorable, but you're a little light headed sometimes, Jillian said with a sly smile.  
-Jillian... began the young Albino, angry.  
-Not here, not now! Erin interrupted, looking at both her girlfriend and the young albino. This isn't the time nor the place for your bickering!  
-If you remember correctly, among those we are supposed to get, there is a German doctor named Ernast Faulmbawer, said Jillian more seriously.  
-Oh shit... Dave sighed as he put his hand on his forehead, realizing that the good Doctor could be harder to catch ...

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
On the third day of their forced vacations, Anastasya and Kevin, supervised by Patty, continued their training with intensity; Kevin could not help but admire and envy the young albino who almost mastered the wand, while he still struggled to control his aim. While Jillian, Erin and Abby were trying to develop plans for a third generation of ghost traps that would not explode, no matter what type of specter would be confined into them, Dave decided to visit Pamela North.

Rowan's sister was still as anxious and as afflicted as before by her brother's and was floating nervously in the confinement room, an expression of profound sadness on her spectral face. When she saw Dave and in what condition he was, her face and body still heavily plastered, she seemed both astonished and amused.

She was not unaware that the mechanic didn't trust her and didn't much appreciate her, and her astonishment turned into intrigue when she saw him sit in front of the window of her confinement room.  Approaching with mistrust, she asked:

-What the hell happened to you?  
-Once you have re-integrated your body, replied Dave, forcing himself to smile, follow my advice, and never jump off of a motorcycle while it's still racing...  
-And to what do I owe the honor of your visit? Asked Pamela, still suspicious.  
-The others are all busy, and since I'll be quite invalid till my wounds heal I told myself that you would be glad to have a little company.

Pamela looked puzzled and said:

-Did you change your mind about me?  
-Perhaps. Maybe not. Let's say I _want_ to believe in you.

Pamela crossed her arms and she remained motionless, waiting for Dave to elaborate.

-You can't blame me for not being your greatest admirer after what you tried to do against me and my friends, Dave said, staring straight at Pamela. Anastasya may have easily forgiven you for using her as you did, but I still have resentment against you. With time, I think I could get over it, just gimme time.  
-I understand, replied Pamela, but I had my motives.  
-I know. When this is all over, I plan on taking a long vacation, Dave said.  
-All that matters to me is to save my brother.  
-We have three members of Legion left to deal with, one of whom appears to have taken possession of Agent Roark. Were you aware of that?  
-Why should I have? Asked Pamela, suspicious.  
-Because you seem to know what's going on on the other side ...

Pamela could not reply, for a loud voice was suddenly heard, startling Dave. He got up and, not taking into account the plasters that were pulling on his skin, he ran up to the ground floor.

-Where is my daughter? yelled Georges Holtzmann, who had just entered in the garage, accompanied by two men in white suits.

His face was puffy and red with anger.  He was still dressed in a three-piece suit and a black tie, his gummed hair pulled back. Dave felt his blood boil in his veins as the old man approached him with great strides, determined, it seemed, to attack the young man.

-Where is Jillian? Asked George Holtzmann again in a loud voice, stopping in front of Dave, clenching his fists.  
-I thought we made it clear that you weren't allowed to come back here again! Replied Dave, feeling anger rising in him.  
-I came to get my daughter out of here and have her treated! I have no time to waste with you, so tell me where my daughter is!

Taking his attention to the male nurses, Dave asked them, clenching his teeth:

-How much does he pay you to kidnap a perfectly sane person?

The two men looked at each other, impassive, and remained silent.

-It will take more than these two men to get Jillian away from us! Said Erin from the top of the stairs.

Dave looked up and saw the physicist watching them, fire in her eyes, her fists clenched on the banister. Abby stood behind her, Jillian in her arms. The engineer trembled, her face marked by fear. She had just realized that the nightmare she had always feared became a reality: she would be locked up in a nuthouse.

-You have no authority over her, miss Gilbert! Spat Georges Holtzmann as he walked up the stairs, his two guard dogs on his tail. I have a paper of the court which stipulates that my daughter represents a danger for her entourage and for herself and which authorizes me, as a parent, to have her institutionalized immediately!  
-Your daughter is not crazy! Dave protested, approaching Georges.

The two nurses stood before the old man, looking threatening, and Dave looked at them with a sovereign contempt before he said:

-If you think that even in my condition I can't choke-slam both of you out of your boots, just try me, and you'll see!

The two men looked at each other, unsure, but did not move away.  Meanwhile, Abby had freed Jillian from her embrace and she and Erin had begun to walk down the stairs, Erin red with anger, and once they met Georges, Abby snatched the paper out of his hands and read it quickly before folding it thrice, then tearing it in several pieces before throwing them in his face, while Erin said to the old man in a trembling voice:

-I said it twice: Jillian won't go with you either today or tomorrow, or ever!  
-You disowned her because of who she is, and now you want to snatch her from us, her family? Abby continued, planting her forefinger in the old man's chest.  
-My wife and I are her REAL family! uttered Georges Holtzmann, pushing Abby's hand away from him.

A contemptuous laugh was heard from the top of the stairs, and Jillian, livid, breathing heavily and her eyes full of tears, walked down the stairs with deliberately heavy steps, as if to add weight to her words when she said, her voice strangely calm despite appearances:

-My real family? My real family, mom and you? Since when?  
-Always! Replied her father. It is we who have brought you into this world and raised you. We have nourished you, clothed you, educated you! That's what a real family does! Not those fakers with whom you live in debauchery!  
-Fucking bastard! Dave grumbled, clenching his fist.  
-Leave it, Dave, replied Jillian, still breathing heavily. He is not worth it. You say you are my family, dad, but you always despised who I am and what I do! It is my life, I have the right to live it as I see fit!

Erin had joined Jillian half way down the stairs and Jillian embraced her firmly as the physicist wiped away the tears rolling down the cheeks of the engineer. Georges Holtzmann did not hide his disgust and contempt and Jillian continued:

-You see? You can't accept that I love a woman who loves me and accepts me as I am! We're not doing anything wrong!  
-You're crazy Jillian! Angrily replied her father. You think you hunt ghosts with these humbugs who pull you even deeper into your delirium! I came to save you from all this and how do you thank me? By challenging me!!

The door suddenly opened and Kevin, Anastasya and Patty who had completed their training, found themselves in the middle of the quarrel.  As soon as he saw Georges Holtzmann, the receptionist clenched his fists and he said, walking towards him:

-What is the old wicked owl doing here?  
-He came here to have Jill locked up in a madhouse, Dave replied, glaring at the old man.  
-Not in a million years! Exclaimed Patty, approaching the group, not taking into account the size of the nurses who tried to intervene.  
-You have no right to say anything about this, you filthy nigress! Cried Georges Holtzmann with hatred.

A heavy chocking silence ensued, all of them being stunned by what Georges Holtzmann had just said, and even the two nurses who turned towards the old man showed their consternation. Patty, visibly hurt, clenched her teeth. Kevin, stopped in his momentum, had grown as pale as a ghost; Abby was red with anger; Erin and Jillian pressed against each other to prevent each other from rushing over to George Holtzmann; Anastasya, at first struck with consternation, her eyes full of tears, rushed towards the stairs of the basement.

Dave, incredulous, didn't realize what his body was doing: his fists clenched so hard that they trembled; his body was covered with tingling and cold sweat and his breath got shorter. Without even taking the time to think, his right fist rolled back, then darted forward. Georges had only a quarter of a second to turn and see Dave's fist flying towards him, hitting him full force on the left side of his face. Georges Holtzmann fell backwards on the ground, then a great cry of rage was heard from the basement.  Pamela North suddenly sprung up through the floor and when they saw her, the two nurses shouted with terror and rushed towards the exit. George Holtzmann watched them flee, then turned to the specter that floated above him. Pamela North was more terrifying than ever: her expression of anger distorted the features of her face and the aura surrounding her had become reddish. The old man was completely silent, unable to utter a single sound.

-So, you do not believe in ghosts, Mr. Holtzmann?  You take my friends for fakers and frauds? I hope that this encounter will convince you that we are for real!

Pamela had spoken in a terribly quiet but threatening voice. Not waiting a second further, she seized Georges Holtzmann by the sides of his jacket and raised him from the ground. She flew up to the ceiling and flew around the room, yelling with a Machiavellian laugh, her gaze glued to the face of the old man who, once she dropped him on the floor, found back his voice and rushed towards the exit, screaming with terror.

Anastasya joined Dave who took her in his arms and said, looking at Pamela North, impressed:

-I think I'll start appreciating you more right about... now.

  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
It had taken some time to restore calm in the firehouse.  
Jillian was less shaken than after her father's first visit, but she still could not quite realize that the latter had been very close to having her locked up in Parkview.  Sitting in the middle of the staircase, Erin held her tightly in her arms, her head resting against her shoulder, and caressed her eccentric hair, gently rocking her.  
Sitting on the sofa in her office, Abby was consoling Patty who had certainly suffered the most, Kevin doing his share of comfort by assuring her that she was far from being a...

-Don't say that word, Kevin. Please! Said Dave eagerly. I still can't believe that this son of a bitch was able to say such a thing!  
-Me neither, murmured Anastasya, curled up in her boyfriend's arms.

She stretched out a hand to the tall woman and Patty took it, touched by all the support she received from them all. Pamela North, who had not yet returned to her confinement room, remained silent in a corner of the room, watching with a mixture of incredulity and envy the unity that reigned in the group. Dave looked up at her for a moment, then asked:

-What are we gonna do about her?

Abby looked up at the specter who had no reaction and then said:

-I confess that at this moment I am short of ideas.  
-Why should we force her to go back to the confinement room? Jillian asked from the office door.

Erin and Jillian had gotten closer and the engineer was wiping her glasses' yellow lenses. She looked at her friends in silence, waiting for their reply.

-I'm the one who broke her out, said Anastasya, detaching herself from Dave's embrace. She did not hesitate when I told her that we needed her help.  
-I meant to ask you, said Abby, intrigued, why did you release her?  
-I wanted to give proof to this despicable man that what we are doing here is genuine. I did not know that she was going to take him for a flight, though...  
-I'm not going to blame her, Dave said in a sneer.  
-I'll join my vote to the majority, Kevin said, heading for the exit, his head hanging low. I almost forgot that I have a meeting with the hide-and-seek group and I am the one who is supposed to preside... I'll see you all tomorrow.

The young man went out, his hands in his pockets.

-We should have told him he had forgotten to off his jumpsuit, said Erin, half-amused, half-tired.  
-Leave him alone, said Patty, wiping her damp eyes. Holtzy has one point: Pamela could have taken advantage of the situation to betray us, but she stayed here.  
-If you want me to go back into that confinement room, I'll do it, said Pamela.  
-I don't see why we should force you to, said Erin, shrugging.  
-I don't have any problem with letting her come and go in the HQ as she pleases, said Patty.  
-Me neither, said Jillian. But my lab is still out of bounds.  
-You would be surprised at the help I could bring you, mrs Holtzmann, said Pamela with a smile.  
-Pamela was very nice to me, Anastasya said with a friendly smile for the specter. And she does not call me Nasta...

Jillian whistled as she rolled her eyes and Erin said:

-I think we can give her a chance. Abby?  
-If she wanted to cause us problems, she would have done it already, replied the latter. If you agree to stay inside the building and not to play with the storage unit, I'm willing to give you a chance.

Anastasya turned to Dave, who had not said anything yet. He seemed pensive, but not hostile.

-Dave? What do you say? Asked the young albino.  
-I ... Dave began, hesitating. I dunno...

Anastasya nudged him in the ribs and he said:

-I'm not saying I'm against the idea, he defended himself. But how can I be certain that she will not try to spy on me while I'm in the shower or that she won't do voyeurism when we're in bed? You know what I'm talking about, right?  
-It's not hard to get it, Gwilly, everybody understands. I don't think Pam has any views on you anyways...

There was a laugh and Pamela said:

\- If you set me free, I will respect your intimacy. Anyway, in my condition, I do not need to take a shower.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Two days later, as Dave and Jillian were washing the car, the door opened and Agent Hawkins, followed as usual by his inseparable agent Roark, made their entrance. Dave raised his head and, seeing them, perceived something different in the general appearance of the two agents: their attitudes and approaches were different. Usually Agent Hawkins had a formal attitude and stance, but still casual approach and, despite his mania for being serious and protocolarian, he had shown himself cordial with the team. On that day, however, agent Hawkins was the opposite: He had failed to put on a tie, the last two buttons of his shirt were detached and he was wearing glasses as well as a black fedora hat. He chewed a large piece of gum while keeping a toothpick at the corner of his mouth and walked at a strutting pace. A small, assured smile stretched his lips and he clicked his fingers to the rhythm of a music he was the only one to hear. Agent Roark was quite the opposite: usually lanky and clumsy, his attitude was now serious, even harsh, and his expression was hard and calculating. His usually awkward and lanky step was now very rigid, almost military like, keeping his back straight as an arrow.

Dave and Jillian exchanged a look. It was clear that they had both noticed the change in them. The mechanic faked courtesy when he greeted both officers, wiping his hands with a towel and walking towards them with a smile, greeting them:

-Guten Tag, wie gehts, herr Roark? ( _Good day, how are you, mister Roark?_ )  
-Sehr gut, danke Herr Guile. ( _Very good thank you, mister Guile._ )  Replied the agent, as if nothing had happened. I did not know that you spoke German?

Agent Roark had a strange locution: it was as if he was trying to hide a Germanic accent.

-Just a few words, nothing more, Dave replied humbly, shaking the cold hand of his interlocutor. How are you, Mr. Goodveel? continued the mechanic, holding out his hand.

Agent Hawkins seized it and shook it vigorously, and replied:

-Ev'rythang's Okay.

Jillian had taken advantage of the diversion provided by Dave to fetch from the back of the car a PKE meter that went berserk as soon as she activated it. She hastily turned it off, her suspicions confirmed. The officers were both possessed. Agent Roark was the unwitting host of Irnast Faulmbawer, and undoubtedly Erron Goodveel had taken possession of Agent Hawkins. She stowed the PKE meter away in the storage compartment and she heard Dave exclaim:

-How do you want us to do our job without our car ??  
-The ride's too flashy, young fella, replied agent Hawkins, with a reproachful expression, pointing his toothpick towards Dave.  
-Even if the city tries to make us look like frauds, replied Dave, dissatisfied, the citizens know that what we are doing is legitimate!  
-Nonetheless, Herr Guile, retorted Agent Roark, we are forced to ask you to stop using your fahrzeug immediately.  
-Fahrzeug? Dave replied intrigued. Hey! You don't have to insult my car!  
-Fahrzeug means vehicle, Herr Guile, replied Agent Roark with a chuckle. This request is only temporary.

Holtzmann approached Dave and took him by one arm, with a broad smile, she said:

-If these gentlemen ask this little sacrifice of us, we can oblige them.

Dave turned to her and contemplated the meaning of her gaze as she raised an eyebrow. Turning to the agents, he said, taking the same attitude, but somewhat forced:

-Good, very good. We will do what is necessary.  
-Say, blondy, agent Hawkins said with a suggestive look. You're a pretty cute numbah. I would like to take you out tonight and we could have a good time ...  
-Sorry, Erron, Dave replied, wrapping Jillian's shoulders with his left arm as she passed her right arm around his waist. This beautiful blonde is already taken. I'm not as bad as Al Capone, but I don't like seeing another cat chasing my girlfriend.  
-Ah! That good ol' Al! Replied Agent Hawkins, laughing. I miss that old bandit!  
-Since we can count on your collaboration, said Agent Roark eagerly, we will take our leave.

They exchanged a handshake, and as the officers went out, Dave spontaneously stood straight, raised his right hand and said:

-Lang lebe das Dritte Reich! ( _Long live the Third Reich!_ )

And Agent Roark turned, just as spontaneously, and he stood straight, slamming his heel firmly on the floor, raising his right arm, and he declared in a loud voice:

-Ewiger Ruhm dem Reich !! ( _Eternal glory to the Reich!!_ )

Agent Hawkins took his companion by the arm, smiling broadly, and when they left the building, Dave turned to Jillian and said, with a raised eyebrow:

-Ever since I was born, I have never seen a Black guy laugh at a Nazi salute...  
-We're going to have big problems, Jillian somberly chanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	47. A Flaw in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing to it, just something I didn't realize... and so didn't they...

It was the fifth day of their forced vacations and the weather outdoors was very bad: a storm that seemed to have no end had taken possession of the New York's skies and the streets were beginning to look like small rivers. Kevin had not forgotten that he nearly died of pneumonia the last time he had gone out in the rain, so he called early that morning to tell the team that he was taking the day off.  
The thunder seemed to get louder and louder, making the windows vibrate. Anastasya, who was terribly afraid of storms, was curled up in Dave's protective arms; both were sitting on the living room sofa, Dave trying to find something interesting to watch in order to calm his girlfriend who squealed and stuck her face in his chest whenever the thunder resounded.

Comfortably sprawled on the chair in front of them, a thick encyclopedia about the paranormal in her hands, Patty was so focused on her reading that she barely paid attention to the storm that was unleashing its wrath.  
While Abby and Erin were analyzing the slime sample that Jillian had retrieved at the Bellevue Hospital morgue, the engineer was working on the next generation of proton packs that were going to be lighter to carry around. Pamela North was pacing silently in the lab, her gaze fixed on Holtzmann who paid little attention to her.

-It stings like hell, Pamela said as she approached the engineer, both intrigued and suspicious.  
-It's made to capture ghosts, Holtzmann said distractedly as she was preparing to weld the motherboard into place in the first pack. I didn't think for a minute that it would make the ghosts suffer.

Six empty back-packs were lying on the work table in front of the engineer and next to each a wand was waiting to be connected. As Holtzmann lit her welding torch, Pamela leaned over the device and asked:

-Your current devices work well, why do you need to make new ones?

Holtzmann was tempted to hit Pamela's head with her blowtorch, but it would have been to no avail: she would only have passed through it if she did, even if she had taken a strong swing. She tapped her foot to express her impatience and she said, trying to control her voice:

-This new generation of packs will be more efficient and lighter to carry around.  
-Why didn't you create them lighter first hand? Pamela asked, straightening up, an intrigued look on her translucent face.  
-What you see here, said Jillian, extinguishing her torch and noisily placing it on the table, feeling the impatience overcoming her, exists nowhere else. Abby and Erin created this technology in theories and calculations and I gave it life, in a way.  
-I see... Rowan was obsessed with the book they wrote... He said he could create something better and I did not want to believe it ...  
-Your brother wanted to destroy the world, we want to protect it.  
-I know, replied Pamela, sadly. Rowan suffers and I can feel the grief and regrets that obscure his mind. If only we could do something as soon as possible!

Holtzmann sighed and as she was about to say something, a huge thunder clap was heard and electricity was cut off. From the living room, she heard Anastasya utter a shriek and Dave said, a little exasperated:

-Will you calm down already? It's not the end of the world, it's just the current that's cut!

Erin replied with a strong voice from her little improvised lab, arranged next to Ecto-1:

-The generator should start in a few seconds, Anastasya.

As if the machine had heard her, the generator started almost immediately and the lights came back. Holtzmann re-ignited her torch and proceeded to her tasks. Pamela watched her for a few moments, then without a word, she left the lab through the floor, leaving behind a small puddle of ectoplasm.

Passing through the ceiling of the living room, she found Patty still absorbed in her reading and Dave and Anastasya, still sitting on the sofa. Dave held his beloved in his arms, caressing her hair, the little woman rolled up in a ball against him, her face buried in her hands, her whole little body shaking..

-Calm down, Dave whispered, trying to make himself as reassuring as possible. It is only a strong thunderstorm, nothing can happen to you in here!

Anastasya did not reply, seemingly more interested in mingling herself in the body of her boyfriend than listening to the reassuring words the latter pronounced with tenderness. Seeing the ghost floating in front of them, Dave discreetly asked her to leave with a hand gesture and Pamela shrugged and obeyed. She descended once more through the floor, and she spotted Abby and Erin standing in front of a small trestle table on which were placed beakers, vials, burners and other instruments.  Both women were wearing a white lab coat and a pair of goggles.

-Strange, said Abby, looking thoughtful. This substance seems to react to negative emotions ...  
-A psychomagnetheric substance, replied Erin thoughtfully. In other words, an emotion mud...  
-The problem is, Abby said, that it is negatively charged, since it comes from hostile entities... I imagine if we managed to acquire it from a benevolent entity.  
-Like me, I suppose, said Pamela, with a smile.

Totally unaware that the specter was right behind them, Erin and Abby jumped and turned around, screaming in fear.

-Are y'all done yelling your heads off?? Exclaimed Patty impatiently. There is someone here who's trying to improve her knowledge !!  
-And there's another one who's trying to calm his frightened girlfriend down and who almost succeeded! Dave protested, also annoyed.  
  
Pamela gave an apologetic look, and Abby, holding her hand on her heart, tried to catch her breath, while Erin, as pale as a sheet, slowly turned pink.  
  
-From now on, could you please warn us when you come into a room?, murmured Abby, panting.  
-Sorry, it's not like I can wear bells around my neck, bitterly replied Pamela.  
-A simple ''here I am" would suffice... replied Erin.  
-What are you doing? Asked Pamela, forcing herself to be courteous, exasperated at feeling unwelcomed anywhere she went.  
-Slime sample analysis, Abby replied. That's the one we got from the hospital the other day. We also make comparisons with other samples that we collected during previous missions.  
-What are the results? Asked Pamela, intrigued.  
-All the samples are from hostile entities, Erin replied, Their psycho-kinetic energies are all negative. Only one sample turned out to be neutral, that of a green ghost that we captured at the Plaza Hotel.

Pamela looked intrigued and said:

-A green ghost, you say?  
-Yes, replied Abby.  
-Wouldn't it look like a green and slimy potato, with lean arms, a big mouth and no legs?  
-You know it? Cried Erin, turning towards the specter.  
-It has no name and even if it did, it only grumbles and mumbles incomprehensible sounds. It is not very wicked, but it only thinks about eating.  
-That's the specimen we captured at the Plaza all right. Abby replied with a nod. The first time we encountered it, Patty, Holtzmann and I, it was stuffing itself in a hotdog stand.  
-This thing stole the first car we had and it got quite a joyride... said Erin, disgruntled. It put Patty in big troubles with her uncle.   
-It is harmless. replied Pamela,  This green greature does nothing in your containment unit, it just remains in its corner and looks for the exit. Since it doesn't represent a real threat, the other specters are just ignoring it.  So you say ectoplasmic residues respond to emotions?  
-Only bad ones, Erin replied.  
-How did you realize that?  
-I've lost my temper once and I swore like a real garbage man, said Abby, almost embarrassed. The contents of the jar began to boil and overflow and I thought it was going to jump on me.  Once I calmed down, the matter became inert once more.  
-I tried with more positive reaction, but nothing happened. Said Erin.  
-If you want, I can provide you with a sample of my own ectoplasm for your tests.  
-Sounds like an idea, said Abby. If one succeeds in obtaining a positive answer, perhaps synthesized, it could have a beneficial use. Which remains to be seen.

She was about to take an empty vial when Holtzmann came down the firemen post, looking concerned. She approached her friends, deliberately ignoring Pamela, and she said:

-I have to talk to you.  
-We're listening, darling, Erin replied.

The engineer shook her head resolutely and said:

-No. Not here. In my lab.  Patty, Gwilly and Nasta are already there and are waiting for us.  
-The last one to get there will spend the night in my confinement unit! Said Pamela with a cheerful voice as she took her swing to fly through the ceiling.  
-No, not you, replied Holtzmann, almost exhausted with patience. Just the living ones are invited. Actually, you'd better go back to your unit for a few hours, just to let us do our job, which isn't ghost friendly, in the first place...

Pamela stared at the engineer, her face puzzled, then she sank slowly through the floor, again leaving behind a puddle of slime. Abby, taking a vial from the table, asked her friend, leaning over to fill it:

-What's going on, Holtz? Why are you refusing to let Pamela come with us?  
-Can't you just wait?? Jillian anxiously exclaimed as she walked up the stairs, Erin just behind her.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
The thunder had calmed down, but the rain still thumping heavily on the windows of the building. Jillian sat on her work table, between two almost completed proton packs, Erin standing in front of her. Dave stood by the chalkboard on which the pattern of the new ghost trap had been drawn with blue chalk, Anastasya still huddled in his arms, Patty was sitting a bit away from the group, her nose still glued in her book.  Abby entered the lab, asking:

-Good, we're all here, so can you tell us why you make so many mysteries, Holtz?  
  
Feeling that all gazes were turned towards her, Holtzmann loudly cleared her throat and she said, looking up at Erin who was holding her hands:  
  
-We made a big mistake and I don't know how to solve it.  
-What do you mean? Asked Erin, intrigued.  
  
Holtzmann took a deep breath, then said:  
  
-Do you remember that Pamela North invoked the six specters who call themselves Legion to weaken the barrier in order to succeed in opening the passage between our world and the one where Rowan is?  
-Yes, replied Abby. So what?  
-We captured or rather made explode three of them: Gertrude Aldridge, Orville Mountson and Lester Cadfield, Holtzmann continued, looking at her hands joined to Erin's.  
-That's right, replied Dave. There are three other ghosts to be taken care of, two of which are possessing Hawkins and Roark.  
-We know that these two men are nothing but puppets manipulated by a Nazi Doctor and a Gangster from the twenties, said Erin, still intrigued. What's your point, baby?

Jillian smiled and shook her head and said:

-Have you forgotten that Pamela told us that the fewer they were, the more difficult it would be for them to break up the barrier?  
-Which is a good thing, isn't it? Said Patty, uncertain.  
-No, sternly replied Holtzmann, looking up at her.  
-No? Why? Said Anastasya.

Holtzmann shut her eyes and pinched the edge of her nose before saying, trying not to lose patience:

-To be able to free Rowan, you have to break the barrier. To break the barrier, it must be weakened with the energy of powerful malicious ghosts. We are hunting and capturing (or rather exploding) them. Pamela has invoked six malevolent souls to break up the barrier... If we continue to do our job, we will not be able to free Rowan...  
-... because the barrier will remain intact... Erin finished in a whisper.  
-And we can't respect our deal with Pamela, condemning her to remain a ghost indefinitely, added Abby, who had just realized what it meant for them and for Rowan's sister.

A silence hovered over the room and Anastasya said:

-We can't let these last three spirits wander as they please, we must stop them!  
-I know, replied Holtzmann. On one hand, we have a duty to protect our world against an invasion of avenging spirits and on the other hand, we have the sister of an enemy who relies on us to save the said enemy...  
-We're fucked, Said Dave, in a sigh full of regrets. Whatever we do, there is a part of the contract that we can't fulfill.  
-That sums it up perfectly, Gwilly.  
-We can always help her, Erin said. We can stop the remaining three ghosts and once we have recovered her body, we'll help Pamela to reintegrate it.  
-Didn't you hear a single word she said? Asked Holtzmann. She's ready to do anything for her brother. The only way this can be done is to let the three remaining specters do what they have to do to break up the barrier.  
-If we let that happen, we will have to fight against an army of enraged ghosts once again. Said Patty. I'm not sure I want to relive that...  
-Neither am I, Abby replied. Especially since last time I almost didn't come back...

Anastasya tightened her embrace around Dave's waist and the mechanic said:

-We need to proceed step by step.  
-What do you propose? Asked Patty.  
-Given that Roark and Hawkins are possessed, we should keep them for desert, Dave replied. First step: we should deal with the ghost of that cannibalistic pedophile. Step two: get these ghosts out of both agents Hawkins and Roark.  
-How do you intend to do that? Asked Patty, puzzled. You know very well that we cannot shoot people with the packs.  
-Pamela was expelled from Nasta's body with the proton grenades. Replied Jillian, who was beginning to see the big picture. I can make a few more to use against Ken and Ken...  
-Our engineer always finds a solution to all our problems, Anastasya said with a small smile.  
-So, replied Dave, once we get these two parasites out them, we capture them... If they explode in the traps, that's just too damn bad for them: they'll join their comrades on the other side.  
-And once we've brought Pamela back to life, Erin went on, we can always help her find a way to save her brother.  
-And then, replied Dave, with a triumphant smile, our problems are resolved.  
-How d'y'all think she'll react when she learns the news? Asked Patty.  
-I don't know, replied Holtzmann. I only hope she won't take it the wrong way and that she won't turn against us.  
-If you think thoroughly about it, said Dave, we're not breaking the agreement we have with her.  We're just postponing it.  
-I'm sure she'll understand if we take the time to explain the situation to her, said Anastasya, shrugging. 

After a brief silence, Dave asked:

-So... who volunteers to tell her of the fabulous news?

Instinctively, they all turned to Anastasya who facepalmed herself once she realized she had just been volunteered for this mission...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it  
> the curtain will fall soon in this adventure.  
> Thanks for your support and reading :)


	48. School's Out!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The novel's title takes all its meaning with this chapter... Let's get busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! some swearing, some other things... and a very long read up ahead!

Dave could sometimes be a hard headed guy, but despite his stubbornness, Jillian had convinced him not to make any impulsive decisions.  
After eight days of forced vacations, the mechanic could no longer stand being confined in the Ghostbusters HQ. The car had been washed and waxed no less than three times during the week, Anastasya and Kevin (who was amazingly improving, given his chronic clumsiness) continued to follow Patty's advice during training, Holtzmann had finished the assembly and testing of the new proton packs, Abby and Erin continued to work on their book...

Dave seemed to be the only one who didn't know what to make of his hands.  
He talked a lot with Pamela, but carefully avoided mentioning that her brother couldn't be released as agreed, at least for the time being.  
She didn't welcome the announcement with the greatest joy, needless to say. Anastasya was very careful and kind when she told her what they had discovered, but Pamela's anger got so serious that that Dave threatened to put her in a trap if she kept shouting at the young albino. Pamela finally agreed to consider the logical side of the situation.  Once she reintegrated her body, she could greatly contribute to her brother's deliverance.  Dave could not blame her for having reacted like this; he would have had the same reaction if he had been in the same situation and Anastasya was the one in need of help.

Dave decided to hunt Nathan Marsten down, the famous teacher who loved children a little too much, by himself. He had spent the night before studying the file that Patty gathered about him. Just by his looks on the photo that Patty had attached to the document, it was easy to see that something was wrong with him... Like _seriously_ wrong.

Nathan Marsten was fifty years old when he was lynched by an angry mob after it was discovered that in addition to being a pedophile, he was also a cannibal. At first above all suspicions, it was realized over time that the high school teacher had often been seen in the company of a student before is or her disappearance...   He was always first in line volunteering for the search parties, showing concern for his pupils, but merely feigning looking out for them.  Once the child disappeared, he or she would not be seen again...  
Nathan Marsten would never have been unmasked if one of his victims had not been able to escape. A girl named Alice Merryweather, aged thirteen.  Pretending that he could get her a kitten that she had long wanted, all white with a pink nose, he invited her to his house and, not suspecting what awaited her, she followed him without hesitation. As soon as he had brought her into his house and closed the door, his mask of kindness fell, revealing all the wickedness of his soul.

Patty did include every details about the abuse the man inflicted on the teenager, but Dave could not resolve to read the whole story feeling his anger dangerously rising. After he was done, Nathan Marsten had tied his victim to the butcher's table he kept in his basement, then had gagged her and, as he prepared himself to knock her out with a hammer, the doorbell rang. Nathan had tried to ignore the insistent ringing, but he finally decided to answer. The girl had succeeded in releasing one of her hands and snatched her gag to scream at the top of her lungs.

The rest took place very quickly. Nathan Marsten was arrested by the police, he confessed all his crimes, but during his transfer to the county jail, he was captured by the angry mob who executed him for his crimes.  
Dave knew the school where the child molester had taught: he attended the same school during his teenage years before its closure. The building was abandoned now and had been vandalized many times. Some tramps had taken up residence there, but in recent months it was reported that strange cries were heard and inexplicable manifestations happened, so no one dared to approach the place anymore.  
Thus informed, Dave decided to go after the teacher himself, but Holtzmann had restrained him by making him realize that all inconsidered actions could make them lose all strategic advantages. The mechanic tried to insist, but Jillian had given him that puppy eyed look that no one could resist, and he calmed down.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
The tenth day of forced vacations was the last.  
It was Abby who decided it was time to take action the very same night. They were all sitting around the table and eating when she told them of her decision and Patty, sarcastically, asked:

-Do we have time to eat dessert, or do we wait after the job's done?  
-The sooner the better, said Abby, laying her knife and fork in her empty plate. I don't know why, but I woke up this morning with the weird feeling that something serious would soon happen and as the day goes on, the more persistent the feeling is.  
-What do you suggest? Erin asked, pushing away her half-finished plate, her appetite cut off.

Abby took a deep breath and said:

-Holtzmann has completed the construction and the testing of the new proton packs. They are ready for commissioning.  
-They are flawless said the engineer with pride. Even Nasta can run with it without losing her breath.  
-Jillian, for the last time, stop calling me that! Anastasya protested, pointing her fork at her, a murderer's gaze in her eyes.  
-She _won't_ stop, said Dave with a smirk, so cut it out.  

The young albino pouted and Holtz smirked.

-She didn't have time to make new traps, but she didn't waste her time, continued Abby. According to the document that Patty gathered about Nathan Marsten, the school where he taught during his lifetime could be where he dwells, because it recently gained the reputation of being haunted.  We can go there and see if he's still ''teaching''.  
-Great! Do we draw straws? Dave asked, leaning on the table.  
-Why? Asked Erin.  
-Because we're seven now, Dave replied, turning to the physicist. Since we accepted Kevin in the team, there's now way he'll let us go on a mission without him.  His mind is set on following us wherever we go.  Add seven proton packs in the trunk and the car will seriously run out of space.  With the six of us sitting inside, where are we going to put Kevin?   Please, don't tell me we're going to tie him on the hood like a deer!  
-I have a surprise for you, said Holtzmann, her hands behind her head, a teasing smile illuminating her face.

All turned to her, intrigued.

-Do you remember the single-seated helicopter I was planning to build? She asked.  
-Yeah, Ecto-2, Abby answered, intrigued. Don't tell me you've had time to build it?  
-Nope, replied the engineer, I am not an octopus, I have only two hands! I was too busy with our new packs. You seem to forget that Mayor Bradley's office is secretly funding us and that we can have all the help we need  All we have to do is ask...  
-So you commissioned that helicopter? Patty asked, with an avid smile.  
-Yeah, Jillian replied. Do you remember that big crate that was delivered to us this morning and stored behind the building? Just open it and our helicopter is ready to use... more or less.  
-Unbelievable! Anastasya whispered admiringly. Patty, you can cruise in the clouds tonight!

The black woman cracked her finger knuckles, looking satisfied, and Kevin asked, breaking his silence, full of hope:

-Did you get that bike you showed us?  
-Unfortunately not, replied Jillian, with regret. I tried to get it, but since the motorcycle didn't require major modifications, the Mayor decided that it was an unnecessary expense.

The receptionist showed his deep disappointment and crossed his arms on his chest, sulking. Erin leaned forward and said:

-Okay, our equipment is ready; we have a second vehicle to accommodate us in our travels, but there is one problem left to be solved: Hawkins and Roark. Dave told them there would be no outings with our car. I have the weird hunch that as soon as the car or the chopper are on active duty, they will know.  
-I don't care, Dave replied with contempt. Jillian surely manufactured the proton grenades that will expel the ghosts who possess these two clowns. And it was not a real promise, by the way.  
-So we do agree? Asked Abby. Are you ready to do this?  
-We don't need a vote. Let's get moving! said Dave, standing up, noisily pushing his chair back.  
-Whoa! Just a minute, my dear Gwilly! said Jillian, raising a hand. We have to prepare Ecto-2 first. I said it was _more or less_ ready to be used. Patty and you can help me assembling it before thinking about kicking some ghostly asses.  
-Okay then, let's get busy! Dave replied as he walked away.  Besides, I need to digest first.

Jillian watched him go away with a smile, and said:

-Gwilly's enthusiasm will always astonish me!

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

 

If Dave had been a smoker, he would certainly have emptied three packs of cigarettes by the time it took to assemble the Ecto-2 chopper. They had carried all the wrapped parts to the roof and while Patty and Holtzmann were busy mounting the body on the aluminum frame, Dave was trying to assemble the propeller's retraction system in the rotor. The entire aircraft dashboard of was pre-assembled, such as the landing gears, steering handles and ejection seat (in the back of which was installed a large parachute bearing the No-Ghost logo).

Meanwhile, as Abby and Erin were busy loading the proton packs in the back of Ecto-1-A, Anastasya and Kevin were questioning each other to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything about their training and Pamela had confined herself to the basement, refusing any company. Preferring solitude, she refused all comfort from the young albino who nevertheless tried everything to reassure her.  
When the last proton pack was loaded in the back of the car, Erin stretched out to relieve her aching back and she said with a smile:

-How long is it since Jillian carved that hole in the door?  
-At least two months, I think, Abby said, shrugging. I didn't take the time to circle the date, so much has happened since Dave's arrival in the team. By the way, he still hasn't repaired that hole...  
-It was an excellent decision to take him with us. He brought plenty of good things into our lives.  
-Like Patty, there were many benefits to be gained from hiring him, Abby replied with a new smile.  
-With all those people who acted like imbeciles towards us, we had to bump into someone good one day, right?  
-You know, Erin, said Abby, suddenly serious, when we began this adventure, you, Holtz and myself, I didn't imagine that we would need other people in our lives, that it would be the three of us against the world, in a way, to prove that what we did for most of our lives was legitimate. And then Kevin arrived, Kevin who you found so attractive that you were even ready to drink in a cup he had just spit in, might I add... and then Patty joined our team... And then Dave, and finally Anastasya. As much as I couldn't believe that we would need other people in our beginnings, I cannot imagine my life without them today.

After listening to Abby, Erin could not help but take her friend in her arms as she said:

-Patty and you are the only bachelors.  Aren't you tempted to find someone?  
-I love my celibacy, said Abby, smiling. Maybe if a husky man with the right hat comes by, I might let myself be tempted... As for Patty, I don't know if there is a man who can handle her. She's quite a woman!

They jumped when they heard Anastasya say, while she was leaning the car's hatch, both hands in the pockets of her jumpsuit:

-This is the first time I feel accepted as I am and where I am not treated like an alien or a freak.

Erin and Abby turned to her, puzzled, and Erin said:

-I imagine you have drawn your share of inappropriate comments...  
-That and some rather offensive insults, replied the young girl, smiling sadly. A girl even told me I should stay hidden, because no one would ever love me... I'm glad to know she was wrong.  
-She sure was! Abby exclaimed, leaning against against the car, next to the young albino. Dave can't live without you!  
-It's true that David is very protective of me... I would even say that he overprotects me by treating me like a little porcelain doll, but at least I know I would never have anything to fear from him.  
-What worries me about Jillian is that with all the experiments she is doing she could end up killing herself one day... Erin murmured, quite embarrassed.

Kevin interrupted them precisely at that moment, asking a totally irrelevant question:

-You think Mike Hat would like to be our mascot, once we're hired to shoot commercials?

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
The assembly of the Ecto-2 was completed around supper time.  
Too hungry to go on a ghost hunt immediately, they decided to order Chinese food and, as usual, Benny hastily brought them their order. With a radiant smile as Abby discovered that he had brought her two additional bowls of Won-Ton soup than she had ordered, he said:

-At the risk of repeating myself, you deserve all the won-tons in the world!  
-Benny, Abby sighed, somewhat exasperated, if you try to coax me so I can brunch with you ...  
-Does it work? Interrupted Benny, hopeful.  
-No. Replied Abby, with a malicious smile. But if we succeed in saving the world again, perhaps I will interpret it as a sign.  
-I heard that, Abby!  shouted Dave from Jillian's lab.  I'll remind her when the time is right, Benny!  
-Thanks, Dave!  replied Benny with delight, much to Abby's chagrin.

Benny gave her a wink and went away without even giving Abby time to pay for the order. She took the two bags of food and she went up to the dining room where the others waited for her, Dave following her closely with a broad smile. The table had been prepared, and as Dave washed his hands, laughing, Abby said:

-Thanks for nothing, David.  He won't leave me in peace after your little stunt!  
-Come on, Abs! replied Dave, still laughing.  It's clear the guy is in love with you.  
-Dave's right, Abby.  Looks like Benny's trying to get your attention, Erin said, sitting down next to Holtzmann, who continued:  
-It's either that or he tries to make up for all the times he spent an eternity giving you what you ordered.  
-Since this ordeal with Rowan, said Abby sitting down, he keeps inviting me... I don't know what makes him interested in me...  
-Is it so bad? replied Anastasya.  
-I'm not tempted to find out, Abby said with a shrug. I love my freedom.  
-Abby has never really been inclined to let herself being fully involved in a relationship, Erin replied, taking a small portion of fried rice.  
-Ahh bullshit! said Dave as he sat down next to Anastasya.  I like teasing her, but what I truly think is she hasn't met Mister Right yet.   replied Dave, seizing the chicken plate with lust.  
-I hope you're not considering eating all this by yourself? Patty asked him sternly.  
-Ah, maybe ... Dave replied with a teasing wink..

Patty held out her hand and made an imperative gesture, motioning him to give her the plate. Dave handed it to her after taking some of the chicken and said:

-Don't hog all the cherry sauce.  
-I have it, replied Holtzmann, smiling.  Want it, Gwilly?  
-Absolutely! This sauce is so good that I could drink a full bowl of it!  
-It's absolutely irresponsible! Retorted Anastasya, nudging him in the ribs.  And disgusting...  
-What?  innocently replied Dave. You reprimand me because I don't eat enough fruits and when I come up with an alternative ...  
-I don't think the sauce is made only of fruits, Gwilly.  
-Keep a sample, analyze it, then write a report, said Dave with a smile, and all laughed. 

The rest of the supper passed thus, in a joyful ambiance, where they exchanged jokes, teasing each others...  and remembering Kevin not to touch the fried chicken, since he was allergic...  Once they finished eating, they promptly cleaned the table and then met in Holtzmann's lab. The engineer gave to each one of them two proton grenades and she explained to Anastasya and Kevin how they worked, then she walked towards her work table, which was covered with a large blanket stained with paint.

-In addition to all the work I've done in a relatively short time, I've made each of you a 2.0 version of your own personnal gadgets. TADAAA !!

She pulled the cover off the table in a theatrical gesture and threw it on the floor. The first object she took was a pair of proton gloves built from an old video game console accessory she handed to Abby saying:

-With these babies, even Mike Tyson wouldn't dare trying to bite your ears off.  
-Wow! Abby exclaimed in an admiring voice.  Hey, wait a minute... I think I have seen these things somewhere before ...  
-I made you a pair of proton gloves from old Powergloves that Nintendo released in the 80s.  
-I remember those junks, Dave said. These we so lame.  
-You're right, Gwilly, said the engineer with pride. I have made them really useful. I modified the remote that was on the forearm to act as a proton regulator and the optical sensor was replaced by a miniature version of a proton gun. Unfortunately, once activated each gloves has a fifteen minute autonomy. After that, they need to be recharged.  
-I'll use them sparingly, Abby assured her.

Taking the second object she handed to Erin, Jillian continued:

-Here you are armed with a double-barreled proton shotgun. You have the equivalent of ten bullets in this little baby, but you can connect it to your pack with the cable that retracts in the handle.  
-It's lighter... Erin replied intrigued, examining her new weapon.  
-The first one was built from a lead pipe. This one is made of aluminum.  
-Aluminium?  
-Told you I was crazy.

Turning once more to the table, Holtzmann took a new object that Patty had no difficulty in recognizing: it was a ghost chipper, almost identical to the first version... seeing her friend's disappointed look, the engineer said:

-Sorry of not being able to change the look of your device, but know that it is ten times more powerful than the one you currently use. Just make sure there's nobody behind you at least a distance of... let's say twenty yards ...

Dave looked at the table and saw that there was nothing left.

-I imagine that if Anastasya, Kevin and I have nothing, it's because you've run out of time? He asked, a little annoyed.

Jillian walked up to him, her hands joined behind her back, and she said, with a little teasing smile:

-My dear, sweet Gwilly, know that you haven't been forgotten... except Kevin: he barely mastered the pack, so he will have to wait before having his own weapon.

The receptionist shrugged.

-If he ever gets one...  Nasta and you have your special weapon built into your wands. See that orange device on top of your wand?  Just press this button and your wands will be able to shoot protonic bursts, much like a machine gun. You will be the Bonnie and Clyde of the 21st century.  
-Let's just hope we never meet them... Dave said.  
-Since you gave me the same gift as Dave, I will not bite you for calling me Nasta again! Replied Anastasya, forcing herself to smile.  
-And what about you, Holtzy? Inquired Patty, intrigued.  
-I've kept my proton guns, but now they are more like proton Magnum .44 Desert Eagles.  Bigger, badder, more powerful!

Abby turned to the others and said:

-It's time to put Professor Marsten out of action. Patty, you do know the location of the school where he was teaching?  
-Of course, replied Patty.  
-So go ahead and we'll join you as soon as possible.  
-Don't forget your headset, there is an integrate transceiver, Holtzmann advised as Patty was already running towards the stairs.  
-Dave, Abby went on, it's time to burn rubber.  
-With great pleasure! Retorted Dave, rubbing his hands, a delighted look on his face.

It took them only two minutes to sit in the car: Dave behind the wheel, Anastasya in front of the computer, Kevin between them, Abby, Erin and Jillian sitting behind.

-Since it's your first ride with us, Kevin, Dave said with a mischievous smile, make sure you fasten your seat belt, because you're gonna be blown away!

Having said that, Dave started the engine and crushed the accelerator, the sirens blaring full blast.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
Ecto-1-A stopped in front of the sinister building fifteen minutes later.  
Dave cut off the engine and hurried out, giving way to Kevin who was staggering outside, completely traumatized by Dave's driving.  As pale as a ghost, he leaned on the hood and took long breaths to regain his colors.  
Dave gave him a hard pat on the back and said, mockingly:

-Are you gonna to survive, Kevin?  
-I don't know if I was blown away, Dave, because I didn't move from my seat, but my stomach sure is upside down! Replied Kevin, in a whimpering voice.

Jillian and Erin watched the receptionist, expecting him to be sick, but Kevin didn't throw up. He kept leaning on the car while the others donned their packs. They all picked up their equipment when a noise of helicopter blades was heard: Patty was arriving with Ecto-2. She landed the small craft in front of the car and cut off the engine. She took off her helmet off from her head and said, absolutely enthusiastic:

-This helicopter is wonderful, Holtzy! A real thrill!  
-Just don't forget, Patty cakes, replied Holtzmann, handing her own pack to the tall woman, that Ecto-2 doesn't belong exclusively to you; I also want to use it.  
-It'll never happen! Erin said eagerly. Patty seems to be an excellent pilot and I prefer you to stay with both feet on the ground.  
-But... Holtzmann began protesting.  
-No buts, no way, said Erin categorically. You will not fly up there, that's all.  
-I agree, Dave replied. I have no desire to fly this cuckoo. As far as I'm concerned, it's Patty's toy.  It'l compensate for the lack of innovation of her ghost chipper thingy...

Just as Jillian was about to reply, a long howl was heard from the old school's third floor, and all turned in that direction, startled.

-I think someone is tired of hearing your bickering, said Anastasya, quite anxious.  
-I think you're right, Abby replied. If you guys are ready, it's time to go.

The four-storey building looked gloomy, even for those who did not believe in ghosts and haunting. The school had been closed for several years and showed signs of deterioration, through broken windows, rusty ornaments and dead ivy that had climbed over the black bricks of the building. The old playground's lawn was completely yellowed, peeled in several places, and brambles had begun to invade the ground. The high wire fencing around the school ground it was rusty in several places, as was the door which was locked by a heavy chain and a no less heavy padlock. The squatters who had dared to enter the premises had used cutting pliers to make an opening in the fence; it was there that the team passed to enter the ground. Old wooden benches were scattered all over the property and most were eaten away by vermin.  
As soon as Dave, who had been the first to enter, set foot on the dead grass, a violent cold squall whipped his face, making him shiver, and said:

-Whoa!  Feels like I got slapped in the face.  
-Oh yeah?  Gwilly, look up there, replied Jillian, who was just behind him.

They looked towards the blue sky in the end of the afternoon and saw a strange black cloud floating above them. As soon as the team laid eyes on it, the black cloud rushed to the third floor wall and passed through.

-I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, said Abby, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that was our target.  
-I'll bow in your favor, said Patty. I hope that the interior of this school is not too dilapidated, otherwise we will have more than one problem to be concerned with.  
-Why are Patty's insides a problem? Asked Kevin.  
-Not hers, Kevin. The school's interior, Anastasya said with an amused laughter.

Kevin scratched the back of his head and said:

-How are we going to get in? There is a large plywood board in front of the door.  
-Yeah? So? Asked Dave.  
-Well... I don't think we have the right to remove it ... Kevin replied.  
-Kevin, we have to capture that ghost, Erin said. Do you really think we're going to let this board stop us from doing our job?  
-Isn't it a bit illegal? Kevin asked worriedly. I want to say...  
-We have the mayor on our side, Kev '. Dave said impatiently. You want to kick that ghost's ass, or not?  
-Yes, that's why I'm here. Replied Kevin.  
-Then come along and help me pull this plywood away as quickly as possible.

Kevin followed Dave to the top of the granite steps leading to the main entrance of the building. They had no difficulty in ripping it off: it was even more rotten than the benches.  Once they had finished their work, they saw that the window panes of the door had been broken and that the lock had been tempered with. Dave pushed the door which hinges creaked and he drew out his proton wand, imitated by Kevin, and then entered, followed by the receptionist and the rest of the team, Abby being the last one to set foot in. A rancid smell of  rot flew in the air, mixed with the smell of old dust, and Anastasya put a hand in front of her nose, saying:

-That smell reminds me of the morgue.  
-Looks like the housekeeping has not been done for a long time, Kevin said, looking around, pensively.  
-Oh, you think? Dave replied, turning toward him with a raised eyebrow. What makes you say that, Inspector Colombo?  
-That's Beckman, Dave, replied Kevin. Look around you, for sure it's obvious.  
-Kevin, Erin replied impatiently, the school has been closed for years and no one comes here anymore, it's abandonned so it's normal that it's dirty and stinks!  
-It would not hurt to have a little light, said Patty, uneasy. I just walked on something soft and I don't like the sound that thing made...  
-There can be a big pile of dead rats here and there, Abby said, pulling out her PKE meter.

While the others were arguing, Jillian had started looking for a switch and when she found it, she activated it. To the surprise of all, the ceiling lamps lit up, sizzling and diffusing a pale light throughout the room that had once been an entrance hall. The receptionist's office had been demolished, certainly to feed a fire lit by the squatters, and spider webs had been woven everywhere on the walls and on overturned furnitures covered with a thick layer of dust. Patty, to her relief, had not stepped on a dead rat, but on a rotten apple.  
There was a crackling in one of the lamps and the bulb burst in a loud pop. Abby's PKE meter had remained quiet, detecting nothing there.

-I can't believe the city is still providing this building with electricity, Anastasya said as he approached Dave, her hand still in front of her nose.  
-I imagine fake agents Ken and Ken are responsible for that, Erin said, looking up at the ceiling. If Nathan Marsten is here, they certainly provided some source of energy for him.  
-What's the use? Dave asked, intrigued. He's a ghost, he doesn't need electricity ...  
-I guess it's to feed a device that Rowan could've installed here... Abby assumed.  
-The spirits were invoked by Pamela at the Plaza Hotel, said Erin.  
-Yes, interrupted Holtzmann, but then there was this explosion and they went their seperate ways. If Nathan Marsten wanted to come back here, he might've needed some sort of beacon... If we find one of Rowan's machine, we must destroy it, then we get rid of the ghost.  
-Oh, shit! Dave exclaimed, his teeth clenched.  
-What's wrong Gwilly?  
-I forgot my ecto-goggles and my PKE meter in my locker!  Damn it!  
-Don't worry, we only have four floors to cover, said Abby. Let's just divide into three teams, and each one searches a floor.  
-Technically, Erin interrupted, there are five floors, if you count the basement.  
-Okay, okay, so let's all go down to the basement and once we're done down there, each team will take one floor and join each other on the fourth floor. Is that okay?  
-Okay, Dave said. I take Anastasya with me.  
-Why? Asked Kevin.  
-Couples shall not be seperated, said Dave eagerly.  
-Let's make it simple, said Patty, Dave and Anastasya are together; they will take the first floor. Erin and Holtzy will take the second floor and Abby, Kevin and I will take the third floor. Okay with you?  
-You have my vote, said Dave.

They all agreed, then headed for the staircase leading to the basement.

///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

Apart from the electricity generator which functioned by itself for no reason and which emitted a powerful emission of psycho-kinetic energy, they found nothing in the basement where there was a strong odor of decomposition: several dead rats were quietly rotting in the dampness of the cellar, their putrefied bodies invaded by white worms.

Back on the ground floor, they separated floor by floor, as agreed. Each team swept their respective floors for half an hour, examining every corner of every room that had once been a classroom, overcoming their disgust with the piles of rubbish and corpses of various rodents rotting on the floor. The old desks were overturned, broken and covered with dust, the floor littered with crumpled paper and empty food packages.

Anastasya screamed as her right foot passed through the floor, making her fall forward. She gave a little shriek and Dave helped her get out of this predicament, suppressing a desire to laugh. She guessed he was going to make fun of her and the young albino nudged him in the ribs, grumbling:

-You'd better not talk about that to the others. I don't want to be considered a scaredy cat or a coward!  
-Don't worry. The situation is too serious for me to take advantage of it and make fun of you. Let's reunite with the others; if we were to find something, we would already have by now.  
-Hey, Gwilly! Holtzmann called through the walkie talkie.  Do you hear me?

There was an unusually seriousness in the engineer's voice and Dave quickly seized his walkie talkie, frowning, and replied:

-Heard ya loud and clear, Jill. Something's wrong?  
-Join us on the second floor and kick in the fifth gear, you don't want to miss that! Replied Jillian, still serious.

Dave and Anastasya exchanged a look and Dave said:

-Don't do anything interesting without us.  
-You won't be disappointed, the engineer replied before calling the rest of the team.

Dave and Anastasya climbed the stairs before reaching the second floor. All the lights were extinguished in the classrooms, except the one in front of them, at the end of the corridor. They heard the hurried steps of Abby, Patty and Kevin joining them as they came halfway to the classroom in front of them.  
Erin stepped out of the room slowly, worried, and seeing the rest of the team coming towards her, she said:

-I've never seen that before.  
-I bet no one ever has...  muttered Dave.  
-Erin? Asked Patty, worried. Where is Holtzy?  
-What did you see? Abby asked worriedly as they joined the physicist.  
-It's ten times worse than what Rowan had built in the basement of the Mercado... Erin replied. I don't know if we can stop something like that!  
-Where is Jillian? Asked Dave, approaching Erin, his voice firm, but still betraying a certain anxiety.  
-She's fine, replied Erin, shaking herself. She just can't take her eyes away from that.  
-Will someone finally tell us what it is ?? Exclaimed Anastasya, exasperated.  
-Let's go in, Abby said. That's the only way to know what's going on.

Erin entered first, followed by Abby, Dave, Anstasya, Kevin and Patty. They found Jillian standing in the middle of the room, stunned by what seemed to be a gigantic truck engine on which all kinds of heteroclite apparatuses had been grafted. The machine seemed to operate at full throttle and emitted an acute sound of turbine. An unhealthy green glow emanated from the machine, as well as several vapors of all kinds of colors.

As soon as Abby pointed her PKE meter towards the mechanical freak, the device overloaded before catching fire. She threw it on the floor and a split second later it exploded.  Dave, who had put himself in front of Anastasya to protect her, turned around and looked at Jillian who, as if she had been hypnotized by what she was seeing, gazed with disquieting admiration at the machine before her.  
He shook her by the shoulder and she finally emerged from her torpor. She turned to him and said:

-We can hate Rowan for what he did, but we can't deny that he was undeniably a genius.  
-Jill, d'you know what is this thing? Asked Dave, surprised by her friend's words.  
-This thing, as you say, could make the generator of the Hoover dam look like a simple car's jumpstarter, Gwilly.  
-How could Rowan have built such a machine? Exclaimed Abby, disconcerted. He only had a mantenance job at the Mercado! He could not have the resources to carry out this project!  
-And what if it wasn't he who had built this machine? wondered Patty. What if it was the two agents who had done all this?  
-How could they have done it? Erin asked, turning to her friend. We know how stupid they are, but...  
-And if it was Erron Goodveel and Irnast Faulmbawer who did the job? Suggested Patty.  
-Kevin! Holtzmann suddenly exclaimed. Stay away from that machine!

The receptionist had approached the machine while the others were discussing and he was going to lay a hand on one of the many controllers that had been mounted on what appeared to be the control panel when the engineer had spotted him. Kevin jumped and said:

-I thought it would be a good idea to try to stop it.  
-You don't know how it works, replied Holtzmann, a little irritated. No one touches it yet! Step back!

Fairly embarrassed, the receptionist obeyed and Anastasya said:

-We now know why this building is still powered by electricity.

A grim laugh was heard, and a hoarse, malicious voice said:

-A beautiful, beautiful girl like you must certainly taste good! I long to feast on your brains, Anastasya!

Instinctively, Dave took his wand out and stood before Anastasya, shouting:

-Hey!  Marsten! Come out and face us, pedo-bastard!!  You'll find out that you're not dealing with school children this time around!

A sinister laugh was Dave's only answer. The machine's noise suddenly grew up in intensity and Kevin was lifted from the ground and pushed back against the wall behind him. He fell heavily in a sitting position on his butt and before anyone else in the team could react, it was Patty's turn to fly, landing on Kevin who was trying to get back on his feet. Dave shot a proton salvo at random and Jillian hurriedly stopped him, saying in a voice that betrayed her anger:

-Are you crazy??? You must never do that! The whole room is a critical danger!  
-We must destroy this machine! Replied Dave, in the same tone.  
-We aren't aware to which extend this machine is powerful! Retorted Holtzmann, clutching her friend by the collar of his jumpsuit. If we destroy it, we may just blow up this building, but we could also blow up the city or even the county, for all we know!

As Dave was about to reply, Jillian was propelled into the air. She crashed into the wall behind her and Erin rushed at her, shouting her name. The engineer, who was resting on her stomach, turned slowly and she said, with an uncertain voice:

-That's my name, Erin, just be careful not to wear it off. I still need it.

Meanwhile, Patty had managed to get up and she said, very angry:

-Well tried, asshole! But I'm still in the game, show yourself so we can get this party started!  
-Ask and you shall receive, replied Nathan Marsten, slowly materializing at the center of the room.

The specter resembled his predecessors, bearing the stigmatas of the ill-treatment inflicted on him before his death: his clothes, very fashionable in the fifties, were torn in several places and revealed many purulent wounds, his fingers were crooked, as if they had been broken one by one, and pointed in every direction. His head rested on his shoulder in a bizarre angle, as if his neck was broken, and his face was lacerated in several places. An orange glow emanated from him, but what was most disgusting of him was the strange black matter that flowed from his mouth and his eyes.

As soon as he saw him, Dave did not hesitate: he fired a proton stream at the specter which was hit in the chest. Nathan uttered a roar of rage, but he did not try to rush over the mechanic. The ghost stayed in his place, knowing himself surrounded by the Ghostbusters who one after the other had taken their wands out.

-What did you say you wanted to do to my girlfriend, you despicable son of a bitch? Dave asked maliciously.

Kevin shot at the ghost, but missed his target and opened a hole in the wall behind it. Patty, Erin and Holtzmann opened fire and managed to capture the specter in their combined rays. Nathan struggled furiously, trying to climb up to the ceiling, but Anastasya and Dave joined their streams to those of their friends, pulling the ghost down. Kevin managed to aim right under the six combined proton streams, Nathan Marsten began to falter.

-That's for all the children you killed, you monster! Shouted the receptionist.  
-Abby, activate the trap! yelled Erin.

Abby grabbed her trap and threw it under the specter that suddenly held out a hand towards the machine. As Abby opened the trap, Nathan grabbed the joystick Kevin had tried to touch a few moments earlier and he lowered it violently. Before the trap swallowed him, Nathan smiled triumphantly.  
The machine began to vibrate more intensely, its whirring sound getting louder and louder. Holtzmann rushed to the machine, but Abby shouted to cover the sound of the machine:

-Don't touch it! It's too dangerous!  
-We have to evacuate the building !!! Shouted Patty, rushing towards the classroom door.

The monstrous machine's vibrations inscreased more and more, producing an absolutely intolerable sound. Seizing Anastasya by the hand, Dave rushed to the exit, the young albino's feet barely touching the ground. As Abby pushed Kevin toward the exit, Erin said:

-What about the trap ??  
-We leave it there, come on !! Shouted Holtzmann, pulling her girlfriend by the hand.

As soon as they had left the abandoned building and had taken refuge behind Ecto-1, the seven Ghostbusters looked at the surreal scene which was unfolding before them. The machine, which was now producing a high-pitched sound, caused all the windows in the neighborhood (including the windows of the car) to be shattered. A stream of yellow energy was shot towards the sky, as the building started to fall into pieces, and a black cloud materialized in a roll of thunder. A few seconds later, the trap containing the specter of Nathan Marsten exploded with unprecedented violence, disintegrating the northern side of the building, propelling a large amount of debris towards the buildings around it, reshaping the machine into a heap of melted scrap iron. Following the effect of gravity, the rest of the building then collapsed, causing the machine to fall.

Holtzmann was the first to stand up after all of them squatted behind the car when its windows had shattered and she said, strangely amused:

-I think Patty's party has just begun...

The rest of the team stood up slowly, Dave checking that his girlfriend was not hurt, dusting her gently, and Abby said, staring up at the sky:

-There are days when I really want you to be wrong, Holtzmann ...

They all looked in the same direction towards which Abby and Jillian were staring, both incredulous and terrified, seeing what was happening above them.  
The sky was dark as coal and an immense vortex from which emanated a green gleam had opened, releasing an incalculable number of hostile specters which came out of it, uttering shrill screams. Kevin sighed and said:

-I suppose now is not the time to ask for a sick day....?  
-I don't think so, Anastasya said distractedly, taking Dave by the hand, pressing herself against him.

The darkness spread over the city, then as far as the eye could see.  
Dave and Holtzmann exchanged a glance and the engineer said:

-Gwilly, do you think it's Judgment Day?  
-If we stand here and do nothing, it might just be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as usual I hope you enjoyed!


	49. Resurgenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the end of the world is nigh, the team has to come up together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing ahead, consider yourself warned...

It was like a carbon copy of the day when Rowan activated his machine to unleash a legion of vindictive ghosts all over the city. It was the same chaos in the streets all over again: people were running in all directions, screaming in terror, fleeing ghosts who chased them grimly, some taxi drivers refusing to go to certain places because it was beyond their usual itinerary and one of them, Dan, saw that this time around, they were more than just class five vapors...

The machine inside the school had charged the original Ley lines, as well as creating a new one running through Manhattan from one end to the other. Before it was destroyed in the collapse of the abandoned school, a second machine, located at a place where the Ghostbusters would never have thought it possible, activated itself and opened a second vortex, tearing up the thick black cloud that stretched as far as the eye could see and from which emanated a malicious green glow. The first vortex had dissipated, but the cloud where it had appeared continued to turn slowly upon itself, like a dust cloud around a black hole, before dissipating.

The city was literally besieged by hordes of living dead, legions of specters and all kinds of unthinkable apparitions:

In Central Park, a couple who had finally distanced the specter of a marathoner decided to sit on one of the benches to rest and catch their breath... As soon as they sat down on it, the bench came to life, bellowed a deep, threatening howl and gave a brutal kickback, projecting the man and the woman in the air. When they landed on the gravel path in front of them, the bench rushed towards them and they fled, screaming in terror.

On Fifth Avenue, the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was running havoc, crushing either parked or abandoned cars in the middle of the street, ignoring the citizens who were fleeing in all directions, bumping into each others.

On Broadway, the specters of both William Shakespear and Molliere were engaged in a sword-duel, insulting each other in their original language, in front a crowd of stunned people who had never hoped to see such a spectacle during their lifetime.

A woman of high society was seen running behind her mink coat, desperately trying to catch up with it, until the coat turned around and pursued her...

The police officers of the 3rd precinct saw their station being attacked and turned upside down by the Scoleri brothers, both executed on the electric chair for murder, many years ago by a merciless judge who claimed he never believed in ghosts...

Two longshoremen couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the Titanic (well the ocean liner's bow, since the stern was still at the bottom of the Atlantic) docking the pier they were standing on;  the elder longshoreman saying to the younger one:

-Hey!  What can you say about that?  Better late than never!

Rodin's Thinker stopped thinking and attacked the visitor of the museum where he was exposed.

The mummy of Pharaoh Tuthankamun came to life and emerged from his sarcophagus, searching for his golden mask.

In every cemeteries of the city, the dead crawled out of their graves and helped those who had not yet emerged from their tombs.

One could say it was a typical day in hell...

///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
While Patty was having a blast avoiding the ghosts while she was flying above them with Ecto-2, Dave could barely get Ecto-1-A through the streets of the city, since traffic was such a mess and the streets were filled with so many panicked pedestrians that he couldn't risk running them over. In vain did he honk and make the sirens bellow the loudest he could, for there were few who were willing to get the hell out of their way.

-Everybody is trying to get the hell outta here and we're the only schmucks who are trying to sink deeper into hell! Dave grumbled, almost out of patience.  Let us through, damnit!!, he yelled, punching the honk once more.  
-The next vehicle I'll build will have a huge shovel mounted on the front, replied Holtzmann in the same tone. So we can clear the way smoothly...  
-Forget it, replied Dave, I don't want to be accused of road rage!

Holtzmann passed her head through car's broken window and shouted:

-Clear the road, for God's sake! We've got work to finish, damn it !!!

Erin pulled her inside, embarrassed, and she said, full of reproaches:

-Don't scream at people like that! This city is full of madmen!  
-Yes and they all decided to go out today, at the same time! Retorted Abby. How long will it take us to get at the Town Hall, Dave?  
-At this rate, we won't even be there in ten years!

Dave crushed the horn and finally the crowd of panicked citizens opened like the Dead Sea before Moses and Dave was able to accelerate.

-Is Mayor Bradley possessed or is he merely an accomplice of the two federal agents? Anastasya asked anxiously, addressing Abby.  
-I don't know, dear. All I know is that I didn't expect to see another vortex open over the Town Hall.  
-We'll see when we get there, said Dave, anxiously.  As my old man used to say:  let's cross the river once we've reached the bridge.  
-Is everything all right, Gwilly?  
-I just want to make sure we won't have to blow up my car to close the vortex, that's all.  
-Don't worry, said Erin, maybe we'll only need to destroy the machine this time.

Dave maneuvered cautiously to avoid hitting the fleeing pedestrians and he said:

-Feels like you don't mean that, Erin...  
-Erin wouldn't lie to us, replied Kevin anxiously. I forgot if I fed Mike Hat before we left the firehouse...  
-We'll see when it's over, Jillian replied. We're almost there...  
-Really Kev?  asked Dave, looking briefly to the receptionist.  The world's about to end, the city's invaded with ghosts and all you care about is wondering if you fed that big flea bag of yours?  
-Don't call Mike Hat like that!  protested Kevin.  
-Who would call his dog like that anyways??, murmured Dave to himself, anxiously avoiding the pedestrians crossing the street.  
-This is not the time to argue! said Abby abruptly.  You'll both settle that later!  
-If there's a later...  whispered Dave, looking at Anastasya, knowing she would hear him.

She stared back at him, the same concerned look in her eyes, but she remained silent.

They stopped in front of the Town Hall and Dave cut off the engine. While Patty was landing near them, they got out of the car one by one and they all looked up at the vortex which, seen from below, seemed much more threatening. A stream of green light rushed from the roof of the building towards the sky, as it had been at the old school with the first machine. Dave sighed and said, raising his voice to cover the cries of specters emerging from the vortex:

-We're gonna need to use all our imagination to find a way to close this hole, given the height it is!  
-We'll start by taking care of destroying the machine first.  We'll see what we can do for the hole in the clouds after, Abby replied, opening the tailgate.  
-If we had a benevolent spirit on our side, Dave said, trying to make a joke, we could ask it to take possession of the Statue of Liberty. All she would need to do to plug this damn hole would be to shove her torch in it!

Faced with the reproving glances of his friends, the mechanic shrugged his shoulders and said:

-I know It's a fucked up idea, but it beats having no idea at all, right?  
-It's a completely stupid idea! Patty snapped back, endorsing her pack.  
-Ah right? Dave replied in the same tone. If my idea is so stupid, then try to find a better one!  I don't see you coming up with one!

Patty did not reply and as Dave helped Anastasya to put on her pack, muttering something, Holtzmann asked:

-What did you just say, Gwilly?  
-Nothing important, forget about it, he replied, disgruntled.  
-No, I wanna hear it and if we are about to die, you might as well get it off your chest...

Dave sighed and hesitated for a moment before yielding to his friend's insistent look, saying, turning away as he donned his own proton pack:

-I said that we could have taken a little of the slime that you positively charged during your experiments and spray it inside the statue. Maybe with a good joyous music to make it come alive and an old video game controller to move it around, we could use the Statue of Liberty to close the vortex and destroy the machine. 

He looked back at Jillian and seeing the expression on the engineer's face, Dave stopped talking. They all knew that expression, that smirk, that scary enthusiasm which meant that she thought it was an excellent idea.

-Jill...  Dave began in a warning tone, sternly pointing his forefinger towards her.  
-Gwilly, it's a great idea!  
-No, Jill, it's a very bad idea! Dave exclaimed eagerly.  
-Now that you put that in her mind, she'll want to try it!  Erin grinned at Dave.  
-Jillian, said Dave anxiously, it's a totally absurd idea! We cannot bring the Statue of Liberty to life! She is hollow, she has no bone structure and she is 131 years old! She will fall apart the minute she starts walking, assuming the experiment is working, so forget this totally absurd idea!

Jillian sulked and sighed, kicking the rear tire of the car.

-You can be such a killjoy sometimes, Dave!  
-I don't want to be held responsible for the destruction of one of the most precious monuments in the world, Dave replied, closing the tailgate after Kevin had taken his pack.

The earth began to tremble at that moment, and a thick mist, rising out of nowhere, materialized around them, encircling them as well as the Town Hall. Grabbing her wand, Jillian chanted:

-I know that mist, I know what awaits us, the time has arrived, asses must be kicked!

As if to answer her, a ghost troop emerged from the barrier and yelled. The fight was rough and intense. The gaunt ghost of a prisoner wearing a tattered striped costume rushed over to Anastasya, who greeted him with a proton stream that made him retreat into the barrier where he disappeared, screaming with rage.

-Nice shot, sweetheart! Cried Dave, opening fire on the ghost of a pilgrim, hitting him in the head. Continue this way and I'll bring you to Vegas!  
-Why Vegas? Anastasya asked, cutting short the attack of a second pilgrim.  
-I'll explain to you later if we manage to get out of this alive! Dave replied, pointing his wand at a winged gargoyle that was rushing towards Erin.

Patty had no trouble getting rid of the headless specter that was rushing towards her, screaming with rage. Seeing the ghost of a boxer coming towards her, Abby pulled out her proton gloves and she slipped them on before activating them. The ghost boxer spat on the floor and he raised his gloves, grimacing grimly, imitated by Abby who kept her focus on him. The ghost attacked first with a left punch, but Abby ducked and served him an uppercut right under his jaw.  Greatly surprised and angry at being caught off guard, the ghost took a few steps back and he rushed again at Abby, his teeth clenched.

Abby and the ghost boxer exchanged left and right blows with a rapidity that astonished the scientist who was surprised to feel equally at ease in this game. The punches of the ghost that managed to hit Abby did not hurt her so badly, but they left large puddles of green ectoplasm on her coat. After weaving a sturdy straight line to the ghost's face that looked dizzy, Abby looked at the keyboard on her right glove and saw that the energy reserve had drastically dropped. She decided to load her gloves with all the remaining energy available and she gained momentum. She threw herself on the ghost boxer and shoved him with a solid right punch following a solid left punch which sent the ghost flying over his back, completely knocked out.

Jillian had pulled out her new proton pistols and was fighting with a horde of ghosts when the vindictive specter of an old woman grabbed her by her proton pack, lifted her from the ground and threw her against the car. Holtzmann landed hard on the hood, imprinting her silhouette on it, and slid slowly to the ground, barely conscious.

Witnessing the whole scene, Erin, horrified, rushed to her girlfriend, shouting her name, ignoring the ghosts on her way trying to grab her by her feet, and she stopped in a slip alongside Jillian who moaned plaintively, her eyes half-shut.  
Anastasya and Dave hurried towards them and while the two lovers were busy examining the engineer, Erin straightened up and, turning to the grimacing ghost who had attacked her beloved, she pulled out the new proton shotgun that she charged before saying:

-Here's a mouthful, bitch !!

Erin fired relentlessly until her protonic charge was completely exhausted. The body of the old woman's specter disintegrated pieces by little pieces, at all the impacts she received, screaming with rage and pain. Erin's last shot hit the old woman in the head, shutting her up forever.

She bluntly threw her gun on the asphalt and turned to her girlfriend whom Dave had turned over on her back, while Anastasya tried to resuscitate her by patting her face. While Kevin, Patty and Abby continued to fight, Erin shook the engineer who protested with a painful complaint and said:

-Stop shaking me like that, Erin! I am not ready to die yet!

Erin bursted into tears, relieved, and Dave, with a relieved sigh, stood up and, pulling Anastasya up to him, said:

-If she says so, then it must be true. Come on honey, lets help the others.

The young albino followed her boyfriend and Erin caressed her girlfriend's hair saying, trying to refrain her tears:

-You're going to have watch your back, honey!  
-You have to stay closer to me, my love, said Jillian, smiling. Let me catch my breath so I can go back to battle.  
-Very well, but I stay with you. There is no way I'm leaving you alone.

As Kevin succeeded in pushing his fifth ghost back into the fog barrier, Patty had grabbed her ghost chipper and sucked up no less than ten specters.

-ENOUGH!!! Thundered a voice from the top of the steps of the Town Hall.

At the sound of the voice, all the specters froze on the spot and began to retreat cautiously, gradually returning to the barrier of fog. Turning to the origin of the voice, the Ghostbusters saw Agent Roark and Agent Hawkins at the top of the steps.

-Why repel the inevitable, meine Freunde (my friends)? Irnast Faulmbawer asked, his hands crossed behind his back, straight and rigid like an arrow. We are too powerful for you. Soon, our Führer (leader) will arrive among us and he will show us the way.  
-Sorry, _Herr Doktor_ , Dave said contemptuously, but you and your Führer can go fick dich selbst (fuck himself) !  
-We'll do anything to prevent y'all from destroying this world! said Patty pulling her wand out.  
-Even if you succeeded in recruiting Mayor Bradley, you will not prevail! Added Abby.

Erron Goodveel, in the guise of agent Hawkins, laughed and said:

-Don't you see that the end of your world is already happening and that the mere fact of hoping to prevail over us is a completely ridiculous notion?  
-Don't you know the old saying that as long as there's life there's hope? Replied Kevin, surprisingly clever.  
-Hope did not save the subjects from my experiments in Auschwitz, _Herr_ Beckmann.  
-And as for Mayor Bradley and his pretty secretary Miss Lynch, they're not here right now, but on the other side, Erron said.

Jillian and Erin joined their companions and the engineer said:

-The bright side of this situation is that we know now that they are not in tandem with Ken and Ken ...  
-The bad thing is that we don't know if we can get them back, said Anastasya, worried.  
-The worst part is that if they do, they'll have white hair, Kevin said.  
-HEY !!, protested Anastasya, Erin and Abby turning to the receptionist, their eyes full of reproaches.  
-Sorry, Kevin replied guiltily, realizing what he had just said.  
-You can do nothing against us! Irnast proclaimed in a loud voice.  GEISTER! KOMMEN HERVOR UND GREIFEN AN!! (GHOSTS, COME FORTH AND ATTACK)!!!! he cried, raising his hands towards the skies.

At that moment, from the fog barrier and the vortex appeared legions of specters and howling ghosts. Dave felt for the first time that defeat could be possible and he took Anastasya by the hand, unable to detach his eyes from the vortex in the sky; the young albino clasped her hand in his, as afraid as he was.

While Abby and Patty exchanged a scared look, Jillian looked down at her belt and realized that she had forgotten an important part of the plan: the proton grenades. Without saying a single word, she grabbed her two grenades and she is activated them, then she threw them both at the two possessed agents and Erin, realizing what she was doing, eagerly imitated her.

-EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND NOW!!! Cried Holtzmann, plunging to the ground, followed by Erin.

While Irnast and Erron exchanged an intrigued look, Dave dragged Anastasya to the ground, imitated by Abby and Patty who with all their might pulled Kevin down on the ground. Just two seconds later, the grenades exploded with violence. The bodies of agents Hawkins and Roark were thrown aback, the specters of Irnast Faulmbawer and Erron Goodveel being expelled, and they fell on their backs, motionless. Jillian did not hesitate for a moment: she seized her proton pistols and shot the old German doctor, imitated by Erin and Kevin, while Abby targeted Erron.  Anastasya activated the device that transformed her wand into a proton machine gun, Dave doing the same, and she said:

-Let's put Bonnie and Clyde to shame, baby!  
-I like the way you think, honey! Exclaimed Dave, standing up.

They both aimed at Erron and they opened fire. It looked like they each had a gatling gun in their hands. Their wands began to spit proton bursts at dazzling speed and Erron, caught off guard, took several shots in the chest before attempting to escape.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pamela North passed in front of the Ghostbusters as fast as a lightning and she disappeared into the vortex, entering it without hesitation, without a look behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> comment kudos please thanks!


	50. A Fairly Expected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, some swearing.

Then, everything happened very quickly.

While the Ghostbusters were distracted by the quick passage of Pamela who had not yet emerged from the vortex, Erron Goodveel seized his chance. During a moment of weakness that had temporarily immobilized him, Erron had seen Kevin, Anastasya, Abby and Patty focus their streams on the German doctor while Erin, Jillian and Dave had turned all their attention to the heavenly vortex. Feeling his strengths coming back, Erron, unable to regain possession of this stupid black agent, went straight to Erin, taking her by surprise. Dave and Holtzmann had no chance of doing anything: the specter took Erin by both ankles and brutally raised her from the ground, causing her to flip in the air, and when she fell back on the ground, a disturbing crunch was heard when her right ankle bent in an unusual angle...

Erin rolled on the ground, grasping her ankle with both hands, shouting in pain, while Dave fired angrily at Erron, hitting him in the chest. Holtzmann, crouching beside her wounded girlfriend, tried as best she could to comfort her, to no avail.

At the cries of her friend, Anastasya ceased fire and rushed to Erin, worried, distracting the other members of the team. Nothing more was needed to make the Ghostbusters lose the meager advantage they had over their enemies. Kevin was the first to suffer the wrath of a deformed ghost, similar to Quasimodo, who sent him flying over the roof of Ecto-1, causing him to lose his lens-free shades in the process.

Abby was given a second round against the ghostly boxer who reappeared in front of her, this time stronger, and gave her a punch so hard that she fell backwards, stunned. Patty tried to cover her friend by taking out her ghost chipper, hellbent on passing the boxer to the mixer, but a phantom pilgrim snatched her device from her hands and the boxer knocked the lights out of her. All who remained were Dave, Anastasya and Holtzmann to protect Erin, who continued to groan in pain.

-My ankle! It's broken!! She screamed, her teeth clenched.  
-No kidding, replied Dave, anxiously, I would never have guessed! WHOAA!!! LOOK OUT!!!

He shot a gargoyle similar to the Mayhem creature who had perched on Patty's shoulders and managed to push it back.

-We have to find a way to get the hell out of here! Exclaimed Anastasya, shooting a specter that was rushing over them.  
-No! Replied Dave. We must find a way to destroy this goddamn machine !! As long as it is active, these damned ghosts will continue to reappear!  
-Gwilly is right, Nasta. Fleeing won't solve anything. If only the rest of the team was not K.O.!

Irnast and Erron slowly approached the Ghostbusters and the Nazi doctor said, looking satisfied:

-Soon, our Führer (leader) will be among us and you will be only a blemish in the history of this world!  
-The game's not over yet, you bastard, Abby replied, shaking her dizziness away. As long as we are able to fight, we will do everything to stop you!  
-Your efforts are in vain, retorted Irnast, his arrogance rising a notch. Our efforts will be rewarded.  
-If you want to destroy this world so much, said Holtzmann, why don't you take care of it yourself?  
-Because _Herr_ North is the only one strong enough to hold all the ghosts in line. He will guide us and he will give us a world where we will be free to do whatever we desire!  
-That's why we built all these machines, Erron continued, satisfied with the surprise effect he was about to create. By making you run after these decoys, we kept you away from the truly important machine.  
\- We used Fräulein (mrs) North to distract you even more with the false identity of Ursulla Noonan, hoping that she would take you further away from your work, but to rely on this incompetent fräulein proved to be a mistake.  
-So you had no intention of helping her regain possession of her body? Asked Dave, feeling anger rising in him. And as for Rowan, did you intend to lie to your Führer too?  
-It was necessary to persuade fräulein North that we were going to help her save her brother if we wanted to ensure her help to bring _Herr_ North back among us!  
-Why you treacherous bastards! Dave exclaimed, disgusted. D'you realize that you are playing with the souls of people, don't you have any conscience ??  
- _Herr_ Guile, when conducting the kind of experiment I have conducted at Auschwitz, the question of the soul is purely negligible. I was in charge of creating a race of superior humans, but now I can create a race of superior souls! The end of your world has arrived !!  GEISTER, ZERSTÖRE ALLES (ghosts, destroy everything)!!!

An enormous collective roar was heard, emanating from everywhere, from the sky, the earth and the barrier of fog that still surrounded them. The thunder began to clash, the earth shook, and all the windows of the Town Hall shattered. The fountains broke out, spitting water geysers.

-For once, I would like this fucking kraut sucker to speak a language I understand! Erin grumbled, dangerously pale.  
-Watch your language, Erin, Holtzmann warned as she sat down beside her girlfriend. Apparently, we all die soon.  
-Do you have an idea to get us out of this bad predicament? Asked Abby.  
-Sorry, Abby, but now I'm experiencing a terror that annihilates any rational thoughts, Jillian replied, passing a trembling hand over her face.  
-I didn't think I'd see the end of the world in my lifetime... Patty grumbled as she regained consciousness.

As Kevin crawled to join them, Dave and Anastasya exchanged a sad look and Dave stared down, suddenly looking guilty.

-What is it, David? Asked Anastasya, intrigued.  
-If it's really our doom, then it will be the last time I'll see you all, Dave said, sitting down in front of his friends.

He smiled sadly at their intrigued expression and said:

-Perhaps this notion has become outdated in today's world, but since I am a Catholic and that I am a believer, God, Satan, Paradise, Hell, I believe in all that.  I have the impression that while you are going to go up, I will go down to Hell.  
-What are you talking about, Gwilly? Replied Jillian, concerned.

Dave hesitated and looked at each of his friends for a long time before lingering over the pale face of his beloved. Taking her hands in his, he said:

-I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, most of it being irrelevant, but there is one thing that will taint my file...  
-No matter what it may be, replied Anastasya, trying to be comforting, it can't be that bad!  
-You can't be a bad person, not with what you've done since you joined our team! Said Patty, taking the expression of a reassuring grandmother.  
-Never mind, Dave replied, keeping his eyes in those of Anastasya. I killed a man and I will have to answer for it before God.  
-Come again, Gwilly? I think my ears are out of order, because it seems I heard you say you killed a man?  
-That's what I said, Jill, replied Dave, turning to the engineer, his eyes full of tears.

Jillian exchanged an incredulous look with Erin and Dave, turning to Anastasya who was in shock, he continued:

-I was young, I had just turned twenty-one, and I got drunk. I took my car to go home, whereas I could hardly stand up, plastered as I was. It was raining a lot, visibility was almost null and I was driving too fast.  Still I felt invincible...  I was careless. Because I got distracted by a song on the radio, I didn't see the car that had broken down by the side of the road and when I saw the guy who was standing beside it, I tried to avoid him, but the car did hydroplaning and it continued on its momentum.

Anastasya put a hand in front of her mouth, incredulous, and Dave continued:

-The guy got stuck between my car and his. I hit my head on my steering wheel and I lost consciousness.  I woke up in the hospital and a policeman coldly told me that I was responsible for the death of Sam Ramis, father of two children, married to a nice redhead whom because of me had become a widow...  
-Dave, murmured the young albino, with tears in her eyes, stretching out her hands towards her lover's face.

Dave repressed his tears and said:

-I was summoned to trial, but because the policeman made a mistake, I was acquitted on an account of a technicality. I got away with a slap on the fingers, but I would have preferred to have a severe sentence rather than having to face the looks of this woman and these children. That day I vowed to never take a single drop of alcohol ever again.

Anastasya leaped to Dave's neck and pressed herself against him, crying.

-I don't care what happened! You're not a bad person!  
-Nasta is right, Gwilly, Holtzmann continued, smiling sadly. You're still my Gwilly and I won't let anyone condemn you without fighting!  
-I'm with Holtzy, Dave! Patty said firmly. You're part of the family and none of us will let your ass burn in Lucifer's pit, mark my words!  I still owe you a great big kick, remember?  
-For sure, said Abby, patting the back of the tall woman.  
-You're not a bad person, David Guile, Erin said, trying to ignore her pain.  
-We're friends for life, old man. Said Kevin, smiling sadly.  Despite you calling my dog a mutt and a flea bag.  
-What's in the past belongs to the past, Anastasya said, staring straight into Dave's eyes. I love you and nothing will change that.

As Dave was about to kiss her, a loud thunderclap was heard, making him look up at the sky, and he widened his eyes incredulously: Pamela North had just emerged from the vortex, holding a woman in her arms. She was followed by Rowan who held Mayor Bradley by the collar of his shirt! The two specters dropped their "lugages" on the ground where they laid still, their hair as white as snow.  
As soon as they got rid of them, Rowan and Pamela approached the Ghostbusters with an expression of eagerness, and Pamela said, her voice full of urgency:

-You have to close this vortex as soon as possible, you have no idea what kind of abomination is coming!  
-And what about your brother? Asked Abby. Can we trust him?  
-Believe me, I am on your side this time! Replied Rowan, determinedly. It is absolutely necessary to destroy the machine that feeds this vortex.  
-Erin is wounded, said Abby, standing up, followed by the others. She can't do much.  
-I am not completely disabled, you know! Erin protested, trying to stand up painfully.  
-You and your misplaced pride! Replied Holtzmann, offering support to her girlfriend.  
-We must agree on a plan of attack, said Rowan, looking at Irnast and Erron, who were staring at him with a look of resentment.  
-Divide and conquer! Exclaimed Pamela, as if she had an excellent idea. Like the game.  
-It's not a crazy idea, said Dave, rubbing his forehead. A team takes care of the machine while the other handles the ghosts outside.  
-Which ones of you will be mad enough to want to throw themselves into the mouth of the dragon? Inquired Pamela, inquisitively.  
-I'll go! Replied Dave, without hesitation.  
-If you go, I'm going too! said Anastasya , making it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer.   
-Count on me to follow you, Gwilly.  
-I'm in, Abby replied. Patty, Kevin, you'll help Rowan and Pamela fight these ghosts.  But first, Kevin, help Erin climb on the roof of the Ecto-1. We will finally be able to use the proton gun that Holtz has installed in an other way than digging holes in doors!  
-Great! Exclaimed Patty. I will use Ecto-2 to carry out an air strike.  
-Be careful, Patty! Said Dave as his friend rushed to the single-seater helicopter.

Patty nodded and Dave took Anastasya by the hand, dragging her to the top of the steps, passing directly under Irnast and Erron, who hurled after them in an attempt to stop them. Pamela and Rowan interposed and Irnast exclaimed:

-Mein Führer (my leader)!  Why do you turn against us, your most faithful disciples? We just want to help you accomplish your work!  
-Big miscalculation, replied Rowan, rushing forward and beating the Nazi doctor in the face.  And stop calling me Führer!  
-I've revised my contract and found some disturbing flaws, Pamela said, striking Erron in the stomach. Which means all deals are off!

As Erron Goodveel was about to charge Pamela North, shouting with rage, Erin activated the proton gun that was installed on Ecto-1 and she targeted the gangster before firing. The proton stream was ten times larger and more powerful than those of the packs; When it hit Erron in the chest, the specter howled with horror when he realized that he had an enormous hole in his etheric body. In a moment of madness, he turned to Erin, who fired a second shot, hitting him in the head. This time Erron Goodveel didn't scream: his head being totally disintegrated, the rest of his ghostly body evaporated like a cloud in the air.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
The interior of the hall of the building was a real mess. Everything had been thrown down, tables, chairs, binders, everything. The walls oozed out of slime and the machine, which stood in the center of the hall, was twice as big as the one that had been activated at school. The green ray it shot into the sky had passed through all the floors, piercing a perfect circular hole just above itself.

-How do we destroy this thing? Asked Anastasya.  
-I vote for brute force, Dave said, taking a chair and throwing it on the machine.

The chair shattered against the machine's hull, which didn't flinch. Holtzmann looked at Dave and said:

-Really, Gwilly? It's the most brutal you can get?  
-I thought that if we used our packs, it would be too dangerous... Dave replied with a shrug.  
-At this point, I think we can afford to be reckless, said Abby, activating her pack.

All did the same and they aimed at the machine. They fired at the same time, and when the four proton streams hit it, an intense roar was heard, as if the machine was overloading, then it turned from coppery brown to red. All the monitors and devices that were grafted onto the core exploded, then the hull cracked. Knowing that an explosion was imminent, the four Ghostbusters turned off their streams and rushed to the exit.  
As soon as they began to go down the stairs, Abby shouted:

-Everybody, get shelter NOW !!

Kevin, who was struggling with a ghostly gargoyle, threw himself on the ground and covered his head with his hands. Erin, who was sitting on the roof of Ecto-1, relentlessly trying to shoot Irnast Faulmbawer, slipped on the windshield, rolled over the hood, falling on the asphalt. Patty, who had insured an air strike, landed near the car as soon as she saw Abby beckoning to join them. Jillian rushed towards Erin and lied next to her, while Anastasya hid behind Ecto-1, Dave covering her with his own body.  
There was only a brief moment between the time where they had left the building and the time they had taken shelter when the machine exploded. The green stream which was shot towards the sky was cut off, and a second explosion resounded. The shock wave blown the entire front of the building, sending debris flying in all directions. The ghosts who had moved away from the scene of the explosion were already returning to battle.

-I thought the destruction of the machine was going to cause a protonic reversal like the last time, exclaimed Erin, startled. What shall we do now?  
-The vortex isn't closed yet, said Dave.  
-Before closing it, you'd have to turn it into a ghost trap, Gwilly.  
-I know, but how are we going to make this happen? We don't have nuclear reactors in hands! Replied Dave, feeling impatience rising in him.  
-And what do you wear on your back, the new super soaker ten thousand??? Replied Holtzmann.

Dave sarcastically grinned and said:

-Good, we all carry nuclear reactors on our backs, but the problem still remains: we are here, on the ground, and the vortex is up there in the sky. I was a good pitcher in the minor leagues when I was a teenager, but today I'm not as good as I was then!  
-Maybe I can help you, Ghostbusters. Rowan said as he approached them.  
-What? You? Asked Patty incredulously.  
-I can reach the vortex without any problems, replied Rowan seriously. Let me help you.  
-Don't hold it against us, said Abby coldly. Last time, you almost killed me in this vortex ...  
-You don't know what happened right after this one (Rowan pointed at Erin) released you from me. I have seen what is beyond the barrier of the hereafter. If I can do a good thing to redeem my soul, then this is the time or never.

Dave stared at Rowan for a moment, then looked at the others who seemed skeptical. Erin took off her pack and handed it to Rowan who took it and Jillian said:

-In order to get the pack overloaded, it must be activated at full power and the cooling function must be deactivated. When it begins to overload, it will enter critical mass. Once this state is reached, it will be impossible to reverse the process. To be certain that the explosion permanently closes the vortex, the pack must be exactly at its center.  
-Very well, replied Rowan.  
-No! Replied Pamela, horrified. There's no way I'll let you do that! After all we've done to bring you back...  
-Pam, I was blinded by my hatred and my pride. This is my chance to right all my wrongs. Remember me, that's all I ask of you.

As Rowan held onto the proton pack, Jillian activated it and turned off the cooling function, and after a final farewell, the ghost of the man who had once tried to destroy the city flew in hopes of saving it. Irnast Faulmbawer, whom all believed to have disappeared, emerged from the ground and went after him, shouting:

-Do not do that! We can still reign over this world !!

Rowan did not pay attention to him, focusing on his destination, holding the pack in his hands. The vortex was getting closer and closer, as the proton pack began to vibrate violently, its shell glowing with an orange luminescence. Rowan felt hands seizing his ankles: Irnast had clung to him to try to stop him, but Rowan was already where he wanted to. A proton stream, coming out of nowhere, hit him in the back, causing him to let go, and a second stream hit him again in the back, throwing him into the depths of the vortex.  
Rowan smiled, thinking of his sister, the only person who ever meant anything for him, and as he closed his eyes, the pack reached its critical mass.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
All eight had their eyes turned towards the vortex when Rowan was caught by Irnast Faulmbawer. Dave didn't hesitate for a moment: he took out his wand and fired on Dr. Nazi, causing him to let go. He shot a second burst, hitting the specter in the back, sending it to the depths of the vortex. Though they were far away, they all heard the roar of terror and rage that the specter bellowed before disappearing. A few seconds later, the pack in Rowan's hands exploded, beginning a chain reaction that turned the vortex into an immense ghost trap, sucking in all the specters, ectoplasmic vapors and monsters that were on the scene. As the vortex began to collapse on itself, the evil cloud that covered the sky began to retract, being sucked in by the vortex, as well as the last ghosts who were desperately trying to escape. Pamela was nearly pulled in, but Anastasya seized one of her traps and captured her. A loud howling was heard from the sky, as if a fierce beast had been wounded by a projectile, and before the vortex disappeared, the head of a spectral beast, its face bristling with horns and whose six eyes sparkling with unholy gleams appeared. It looked at the seven Ghostbusters and in a deep, guttural voice, it said:

-This is not the end yet, pesky humans!

Two hands emerged from the vortex, as if to reopen it, but Abby said:

-We can't let that this thing enter our world!  
-If you're thinking what I'm thinking, said Patty, I'm game!  
-Everyone, activate your packs, Abby ordered. Erin, stay behind the car!

The six Ghostbusters who were still carrying their packs settled side by side and they all took out their wands, activating them one after the other.

-We're going to cross the streams, right? Asked Anastasya anxiously.  
-You're a great detective, Nasta. Hey, Gwilly! If we die, I just want you to know: it's been quite a ride!  
-The feeling is mutual, Jill. See ya on the other side!

Dave was the first to shoot. His stream hit the monster in the middle of its forehead. Anastasya, Holtzmann, Abby, Patty and Kevin opened fire in their turn, and as the monster roared with pain in the vortex that was reopening, Abby cried:

-We must do it now! Cross the streams !!!

Patty was the first to join her stream to Abby's, then it was Kevin's turn, then Holtzmann, Anastasya and finally Dave. The combined streams were concentrated on the face of the monster who was howling not only with pain but also with rage and when a shrill sound was heard, seemingly coming from the streams themselves, Holtzmann shouted:

-Cut everything !!! Cut everything!!

As soon as they turned off their packs, a violent explosion resounded, destroying the beast's face, and throwing the Ghostbusters to the ground. While Patty, Holtzmann and Abby found themselves on their backs, Kevin landed in the fountain in front of the town hall. Dave rolled on the floor, scratching his forehead, and Anastasya landed on him. The vortex then closed in a red flash and silence returned to the city.  
Standing upright, Erin hopped to Holtzmann, shouting her name. The engineer sat down painfully, her eccentric hair already raked completely unfastened and she greeted Erin in her arms as she dropped onto her.  
Kevin came out of the fountain, soaked to the bone, and said, a little exasperated:

-I hope I won't catch another pneumonia!  
-Dave! Anastasya exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend. You bleed!  
-As long as I'm alive, bleeding doesn't matter, Dave said, kissing his girlfriend, sighing in relief.

A complaint drew the attention of all the Ghostbusters and they saw Mayor Bradley getting up, shaking his prematurely white haired head. Abby and Patty hastened to help him get up, as did Secretary Lynch, and the mayor said, demoralized:

-It will be difficult to get re-elected after such of mess!  
-We shall see in time, Mister Mayor, replied Abby, with a smile. How do you feel?  
-For someone who has just lived such an experience, I am quite well, replied the magistrate. I miss some bits of this story though...  
-We will give you a detailed report when we have slept a few hours, said Abby, laughing. In the meantime, some of us need hospital care.  You should accompany us.  
-Perhaps, replied the mayor.  One question, though:  Is Rowan North gone for good?   
-It appears so, Mr. Mayor. Abby replied sadly.  Know that he was instrumental in our success, today.

The Mayor looked at her in disbelief and said:

-I'll be eagerly waiting for your report, Mrs Yates.

Dave opened the tailgate, got rid of his pack and stowed it in the back of the car. He then helped his friends storing their own and Dave closed the tailgate. Holtzmann and Anastasya helped Erin take a seat in the back of the car and Patty, after assuring everyone that she did not have a single scratch, boarded Ecto-2 and flew off to the firehouse, carrying with her the trap containing Pamela North who would be released as soon as she had reached her destination.  
Dave sat behind the wheel and as the mayor and his secretary approached the car, he said:

-I hope you'll keep these two clowns under tight watch. They are no longer possessed, but they took a cunning pleasure in the past to act like real assholes with my friends.  
-Count on us, Jennifer Lynch replied.  They will no longer be a problem for you.  
-And I think you can forget this smear campaign towards us, said Abby, opening her door. People will never believe that we are frauds, now. Just tell the truth to your citizens.  
-I think it never worked anyways. Retorted the Mayor, laughing. Thank you for everything.  
-At your service. If you need uss, call any time...  Just not today, all right?   Replied Dave, starting the engine.  Anastasya, find the shortest route to the Bellevue Hospital.  I'd like to visit the morgue, just for fun ...  
-That must be the blow you got on your head, Gwilly. Come on, let's get out of here!

Dave shifted in first gear, then rolled out on the ruined street. When he turned to the left and the Alternomad disappeared from sight, Mayor Bradley turned to his secretary and, noticing for the first time that the woman's hair was totally white, he widened his eyes with surprise.

-Your hair...  he began.  
-Yours too...  she replied, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and hope you got a kick out of it.


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all

A press conference was called the same evening to explain to the citizens of New York what had just happened. Once the Ghostbusters had left the mayor's office, Mayor Bradley and his secretary began to make plans for the press conference, which for sure would be stormy. A place had to be chosen, for it was out of the question, in view of the state of the building, to summon the journalist to the mayor's office.

Using her smart phone, Jennifer Lynch took note of her boss's instructions that included arranging for journalists, calling all policemen and other emergency services to re-establish order on the streets of the city, and then she suggested to him to have his hair dyed. Funny enough, he suggested the same...

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////

  
Mayor Bradley's press conference was held at nine o'clock in the main reception room at the Sedgewick Hotel. According to his secretary's suggestion, he had his hair dyed, but unfortunately for him, as with Abby and Erin, the result was rather disastrous and it was easy to understand why Holtzmann did not want to see her girlfriend with that color: one would have wanted to tear their eyes out to avoid looking at something so atrocious! Even the late President Taft must have been spinning in his grave, knowing his name was associated with such a horrid color!

Luckily for Jennifer Lynch, she had been able to find a color fairly close to her natural color.  
He entered the reception hall, escorted by two new agents of the F.B.I. (the first being an Asian in his early fifties, of the serious and stern type, the second being a young black man in his twenties who seemed more extrovert than his comrade), serving as replacements for agents Roark and Hawkins; following closely behind, was his faithful secretary.  Immediately, Mayor Bradley was beset by a flood of unintelligible questions bellowed by journalists who had stood up from their chairs in one move, with their hands raised, cameras furiously taking snapshots, television cameras broadcasting live press.

The mayor put his notes on the lectern in front of him and, taking a quick sip of water, raised a hand in order to ask for silence, which he obtained astonishingly rather easily. He began the conference by specifying that he would not answer any questions, that he had called this press conference only to make a public statement. Mayor Bradley apologized to his citizens and assured that everything was done in order to bring back order in the streets of the city. He then officially announced that all that had happened was real and that the Ghostbusters had once again saved the city by preventing the apocalypse from happening. He confirmed by the very fact that his administration had a partnership with them and that their work was legitimate. He named them one by one, all seven, and then briefly spoke of agents Hawkins and Roark saying that they had been taken off active duty following a trauma both experienced during the resurgence of the ghosts.

His speech focused on the work of the police and other emergency services that ensured that the safety and the health of the citizens were their priorities. He finally announced that all the buildings that had been damaged during the ghost attack would be repaired without any charge being made to their owners. He finished by announcing that a ceremony in honor of the Ghostbusters would take place shortly.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
A month passed: October.

During the first week several things happened at the same time. The events took place at a crazy, stunning pace.  For starters, it turned out that Erin's ankle really was broken. When they arrived at the hospital, Erin was taken care of by the attending physician and when the diagnosis had fallen, it had been no surprise. In less time than it took to say it, she had found herself with an enormous cast that rose up to her knee and left only her toes free, while Dave had the scratches on his face taken care of. Unskilled with her crutches, she had nearly fallen back and broke her other ankle. Fortunately Dave was nearby: he caught her in the nick of time, avoiding the catastrophe. During the the way home, Holtzmann had already begun the task of decorating her girlfriend's cast and when Anastasya, exhausted but amused, asked her to leave some room for them to put their signatures on, Holtzmann had turned a deaf ear ...  
Upon their return to the HQ that night, they were greeted by Patty, who enthusiastically invited them to follow her on the roof of the building. Kevin, who was sitting at his desk, an ice pack glued to the back of his head and his dog Mike Hat lying piteously at his feet, politely refused the invitation, saying he felt too stunned to climb three staircases.

-Why does he look so groggy? Dave asked, intrigued.  
-He came back on foot, replied Patty, and when he came in, his dog was so happy to see him again that it jumped on him. You know Kevin: he lost his balance and fell on his back. He banged his head on the ground.  
-We should keep him here for the night, Anastasya retorted concerned, looking at Dave, who accepted in a nod.

Once they reached the roof, they approached the ledge. They each sketched a smile and Holtzmann, supporting Erin who was struggling to stand up, looked at her girlfriend and asked:

-Doesn't that look familiar to you, darling?  
-Sure does, replied the physicist, kissing Jillian on the lips.  
-It seems our fellow citizens already know what we have done for them, said Abby smiling, satisfied. Again.  
-Professor Fillmore will certainly give you the golden keys of his university, after such events, said Holtzmann, a little anxious.  
-Professor Fillmore can go fuck himself, Dave said, circling Anastasya's shoulders with his right arm, his eyes on the city landscape in front of him. We keep our Erin with us.  
-I'll have to get kicked out of here, Erin said, holding out his hand to Dave, who squeezed it in his, giving her a smile.

They squeezed themselves together to keep warm, the fresh air making them shudder as they watched in front of them the buildings and skyscrapers whose illuminated windows again formed the letters "GB" In a heart, or NY Loves GB.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
It was more difficult for Pamela North.

Now alone in the world, in a state that seemed worse than death, she had spent the first week of October isolated in the basement, refusing any form of consolation on the part of the team. Even Anastasya, who had been nearest to her, couldn't speak to her or visit her as she pleased. Many difficult things to accept had come to her in a very short time: the disappearance of his brother (she no longer had any connection with him, meaning that he had either passed into the afterlife or his soul was destroyed) added to the fact that Rowan's body had been cremated shortly after Irnast Faulmbawer and Erron Goodveel had taken possession of agents Hawkins and Roark, preventing any resurrection, in addition to her ghostly state that was beginning to traumatize her, Pamela felt that she would soon lose her mind if she didn't recover her body as quickly as possible.

On the third day of October, Anastasya finally managed to get close enough to speak to her. She told her that Erin, Holtzmann and Abby were working very hard to find a solution that would allow her to reintegrate her body. From then on, Pamela began her slow return to happiness.

On the morning of the fifth day, as he went out to buy spare windows for Ecto-1-A, Dave tripped his feet in a heap of boxes and bags that were stacked in front of the door. He fell flat on the mountain of parcels, uttering a little cry of surprise, and standing up with difficulty, stepped back in order to have a better view of what prevented him from going out. Having heard him, Anastasya and Holtzmann, who were cleaning the interior of the car, quickly joined him and the young albino asked, astonished:

-For heaven's sake, what is all that?

Holtzmann had leaned over one of the sacks that had opened and she was digging into it when she said:

-Did our headquarters become a post office without us knowing it? It's full of letters in there!  
-What are you talking about? Dave asked.

He took a handful of letters out of the bag he held and said:

-Hey! They are addressed to us!  
-Are you kidding? Anastasya asked, rummaging through the bag.  
-Gwilly is right! Replied Holtzmann, laughing. They are all addressed to us! Hey! There is even one addressed to me!

The engineer opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, accompanied by a picture of a little boy who declared her love for her.

-The little boy is cute, and I will try to answer him, replied Jillian, amused. But I will avoid revealing certain details about my privacy ...  
-It's better this way, Dave said, pulling out another letter from the bag, which was addressed to him. We should not disappoint him.  As long as you let the kid dream...  Oh!  This one's for me.

Anastasya had dropped her search from the bag to search the boxes that were still waiting for them to be picked up outside. Dave tore the envelope and pulled out a small sheet of lavender-scented paper that he unfolded. A photo fell and he picked it up. When he saw the woman who was represented there, he opened his eyes wide and couldn't hold back an admiring whistle as he contemplated the young woman's advantageous physique ...  
Holtzmann also was impressed and she said incredulously:

-WOW!  They can't be natural!  
-I don't know, replied Dave, still surprised.  
-How can her back support such a weight ?? Asked Holtzmann, adjusting her glasses. Well at least, she's pretty cute.  
-Who is cute? Anastasya asked suspiciously, coming back to the mechanic and the engineer.

When her eyes caught a glimpse of the picture, red jealousy immediately rose to her cheeks and she exclaimed, angrily:

-David Guile !! I didn't think you were that kind of guy!  
-What are you talking about?!? Exclaimed Dave, caught off guard. I don't even know that girl! She sent me that letter, I didn't ask for that!!!  
-And what does this letter say? Asked the young albino, planting herself in front of her boyfriend, her hands on her hips.  
-I don't know, I haven't had time to read it!  
-Because you were too busy looking at this bimbo's melons!!  
-Gwilly is innocent, Nasta, Jillian said, her eyes still looking at the picture. I'm sure she used Photoshop to improve her appearance...  
-That's it! Dave replied immediately, tearing the picture in two.  Yeah!  Photoshop! Yup, yup, yup!  Photoshop!  Besides, why would I get bogged down with these two pumpkins when I have a first class woman just for me?

Anastasya's expression softened, but she somewhat retained her suspicious expression. As she went back to the first floor, under the both her boyfriend's and Jillian's gaze, Dave approached the engineer and discreetly said:

-You're a genius, Jill!  Thanks, I owe you one!  
-That's what family is for, Jillian answered, smiling. We'll have to get all that inside. Hey! Kevin!  
-Yeah, boss? Kevin answered distractedly, while he was playing with a rubber band watching a cartoon on his computer screen.  
-Can you come over here and help us with this cargo?

Jillian had just finished her phrase when Erin's voice, a bit angry but mainly reproachful, was heard from the first floor:

-Jillian Holtzmann !! Get up here right now!!!

Dave and Holtzmann looked at each other, embarrassed, and the engineer said with a grim voice:

-I think we won't be allowed to blame Photoshop after all...

Besides the many tokens of gratitude they received the following days, the Ghostbusters couldn't go out without being stopped by the people they met everywhere they went. People asked them to take selfies with them, ask them for autographs... They even received an invitation from Jimmy Kimmel to appear on his show.  And believe it or not, Holtzmann was invited, along Dave, to host Saturday Night Live, where they performed, portraying their Russian couple.  
  
Uncomfortable with all this newly acquired attention, Anastasya, who was of a discreet and timid nature, began to remain in the firehouse, preferring peace and quiet.   

  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
The days passed, but the media whirlwind did not subside. The notoriety of the Ghostbusters had become such that Erin, Holtzmann and Abby, who were supposed to work on Pamela North's case to help her reintegrate her body, could not leave the firehouse without a police escort.  They tried to brainstorm, to do different calculations, but they didn't succeed in finding the right way to help the young woman to reintegrate her body.

When Abby told her of their failures, Pamela took it astonishingly well. Dave assured her that she could stay at the HQ for as long as she wanted, which helped her take the news positively. Holtzmann assured her that she wouldn't stop looking for a way to help their ghostly friend and that her body, for the time being, was kept cryogenically suspended in a secret lab.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
On the fourth Monday of October, Mayor Bradley met the Ghostbusters at their HQ, accompanied by his secretary Lynch and the two new agents.  
Holtzmann was annoyed at having to stop working on the new vehicle, Ecto-3, which would make Kevin happy once it would be completed. One hell of a motorcycle. Erin was sitting in the living room, one leg leaning on the ottoman, still sporting her huge cast. Patty was in the process of finishing reading her book and Abby, Dave and Anastasya were playing Uno with Erin when the Magistrate and his escort entered the firehouse. It was Kevin who led them to the living room, and the mayor, shaking hands with everybody, and inquiring about Erin's health, sat down on the sofa and introduced the two new agents, the very same who accompanied him at the press conference.

-This is Agent Nelson Shin, said Mayor Bradley, introducing the oldest of the two agents.

The agent, still serious and silent, shook hands without smiling.

-And here is Agent Buster Jones, continued the Mayor, pointing to the young black man who, contrary to his colleague, smiled as he shook hands with everyone.

He lingered on Patty, who obviously was his type of girl, and she gave him a small, assured smile.

-I think you have a fan, Pattycakes. Said Dave, smiling, clasping Anastasya in his arms.  
-I like solid women, replied agent Jones, adjusting his black tie, addressing Patty with an inviting wink.  
-Agent Jones, said the mayor in a stern voice, this is no time to flirt. We have work to do and this is serious.  
  
Agent Jones strove to regain his seriousness, and while the Mayor was speaking, he occasionally glanced at Patty, who didn't seem indifferent to his charm.  
  
-The purpose of my visit today is very simple, said the Mayor. At first I wanted to introduce to you the two agents who will replace agents Hawkins and Roark in the future.  
-Speaking of these two clowns, said Dave, without sympathy, how are they doing?  
-They have been relieved of their duties and are under investigation for alleged abuse of authority, replied Jennifer Lynch. We have been told that they are not ready to return to active duty for a very long time.  
-Is it true, or it's a cover-up? asked Dave.  
-Truth is, said Mayor Bradley, they were deeply traumatized by their experience.  They'll be out of commission for as long as their minds aren't set right.  
-Well that might take a while...  mused Holtzmann.

As Dave and Holtzmann exchanged a satisfied smile, the Mayor continued:

-Because now everyone knows that ghosts exist and that your work is legitimate, and given that you are in spite of yourself celebrities, we will have to set up a protocol to respect in order to avoid people getting hurt when you go on a mission.  
-Why do you all look at me like that? Dave exclaimed, seeing everyone's gaze turned towards him.  
-I think you know why, Gwilly.  
-We will also vote a civil decree granting you all the rights and privileges that the priority vehicles have.  
-So no more towing? Patty asked, her eyes still on agent Jones.  
-That's right, Jennifer Lynch replied. You will be given a special vignette so you can't get parking tickets and a special regulation will forbid anyone to replicate your car.  This way, any impostors trying to steal your spot will be prosecuted.  
-Excellent idea, I hate copycats, Abby replied.  
-And finally, said the Mayor, about this ceremony in your honor, where do you wish it to take place?   
-Liberty Island! Replied Holtzmann immediately.  
-We thought we could do this ceremony in front of the new Town Hall... Jennifer Lynch began.  
-Liberty Island, repeated Holtzmann, firmly.  
-Well ... the secretary said.  
-You heard Jillian? Dave asked, serious. Liberty Island.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
They were all gathered around the table for supper.  
Everyone laughed and spoke, eagerly eating the meal that Anastasya and Dave had prepared. Kevin kept pushing away Mike Hat who always came back to the table to pick up some leftovers.

The only one to remain silent and to have hardly touched his plate was Dave. He had taken a few bites, no more, and distractedly played with his mashed potatoes. The only one who noticed her friend's silence was Jillian. Seated to the left of her Gwilly, she had observed him from the corner of her eye. She was unaware of what was bothering her friend so much and after about twenty minutes of observing him pecking his food, she gave him a discreet nudge in the ribs and she whispered:

-You know, the others will eventually notice something.  
-What are you talking about, Jill? Asked Dave, pretending ignorance.  
-If you don't eat any more, the others will eventually suspect you of poisoning the meal...

Dave could not help laughing at his friend's joke and he put his fork beside his plate. Winking at her, he took a deep breath and said, as he stood up:

-I've got something important to say.  
-Oh! Great! A speech! Said Holtzmann, clapping her hands.

They all fell silent and turned to Dave, who seemed strangely nervous, all of a sudden. He took another breath in and said:

-A year ago, if someone told me that I would be part of a ghost hunters' gang, I would have laughed like a madman. A few months ago, my life changed forever thanks to you.  Thanks to _all_ of you.

Dave pointed at Abby, Erin, Holtzmann and Patty, then Kevin, not to leave him behind. Turning to Anastasya, he continued in a softer tone:

-And then, following a string of unexpected events, you entered my life with a big bang. I didn't think I'd find my soul mate in this world and with the passing of time, I'm realizing that I don't want to risk losing you.

Anastasya, incredulous, looked at Dave with tears in her eyes as he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his, and said in a voice slightly choked with emotion:

-Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one for me. I can't stand the thought of losing you, I want to keep you forever close to me. That's why I ask of you, Anastasya Everrand, will you marry me?

The young albino let her tears of happiness flow down her cheeks and, unable to say anything, she accepted, nodding repetitively. She hooked Dave by the neck, drew him towards her and they exchanged a long kiss, followed by a long embrace, under the applause of their friends.

-I didn't see that one coming! Said Patty, wiping a tear of joy from the corner of her eye.  
-Really? Asked Abby, equally moved, if that's true then you must have your eyesight checked!

Holtzmann was the first to stand up to hug Anastasya and Dave, kissing them, equally moved. By the time Erin hugged Anastasya, Jillian said:

-I would like to say something too, if you will allow me.

They all knew that with the tone she had just taken, Jillian was moved and she needed to say what she had to say as soon and as fast as possible, knowing that the engineer didn't like to much giving speeches. She took Erin's hands in hers and she said, looking at the physicist right in the eyes:

-Erin, I don't express myself as well as Gwilly, but I love you and I also ask you to be my wife.

Anastasya and Dave looked at each other, stunned, their eyes still gleaming, while Patty, Abby and Kevin were staring at them. Caught unprepared, Erin remained silent with stupefaction, having absolutely not anticipated such a request from the one she loved. Jillian looked at her in silence, fearing her answer.  Erin released her hands from Jillian's, took her face between them, then kissed her for a long time on her lips.

-Woo-hoo !! Exclaimed Dave, raising his fist in the air. I think this means yes !!  
-We could celebrate both ceremonies the same day! Kevin said, enthused.  
-That's the best idea you've had in a long time, Kev. Replied Anastasya, kissing Dave.  
-Since you agreed to marry me, here's a little token of my love for you, said Holtzmann, pulling out of her pocket the ring she made for Erin.

They all looked in astonishment the engineer's craft as she put the ring around Erin's finger, the ring on which a thousand times was engraved her love for her.

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////

  
The ceremony took place on the first Saturday of November, on a beautiful sunny day and a little warmer for the season.  
For the occasion, a large platform had been mounted above which a large white pennon on which had been written "Thank You Ghostbusters", the No-Ghost logo replacing the letter O. A fanfare was installed there and awaiting the arrival of the heroes to start playing. Several hundred chairs had been placed in front of the platform, and the guests sat there, dressed in their most beautiful clothes.  
The Ghostbusters arrived on board a specially chartered boat for them, accompanied by Mayor Bradley, Secretary Lynch, and agents Shin and Jones. Seeing the second banner that decorated the Statue of Liberty saying: NY Loves Liberty, Dave smiled and said:

-Damn right.

The fanfare began to play a wild music, composed by a certain Ray Erskine Parker Jr, called Ghostbusters, under the applause of the gathered crowd, while the Ghostbusters set foot on the dock.  Kevin, a greenish complexion on his face (because he had hardly a sailor's foot), was slightly stunned and took a deep breath, supported by Dave and Patty who said:

-Now, dontcha be sick on my coat, Kev!  
-Come on, Patty, give him some space to breathe a little, Dave said, smiling. His colors are already coming back.  
-I'm feeling better, thank you. Said Kevin, shaking his head.

They went up on the platform and when the band finished playing, they sat down, except the Mayor standing behind his lectern.

-Welcome to all of you for attending this ceremony. Today we honor a group of exceptionally brave people who did not hesitated to risk their lives in order to save those of their fellow citizens. Abigail Yates, Patricia Tolan, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, David Guile, Anastasya Everrand, and Kevin Beckman, for the benefit of those few, I imagine, who don't know who you are, will you please stand up?

They all stood up, saluted the crowd, smiling, blowing kisses, and then sat down again. During the nearly three-hours long ceremony, during which all of the team's distinct awards were presented, Dave noticed that Jillian gave frequent glances at the Statue of Liberty. What worried him was that he could see the gears turning in the engineer's head and he remembered the joke he had once made, saying that they could use the Statue of Liberty in their fight against ghosts. Dave, ignoring the Mayor's speech, leaned over to his friend and whispered in her ear:

-Forget about it, Jill.  It'll never happen, she'll never walk.  
-Bummer, replied Jillian, turning to her friend. I would have liked to see her walking, but you're right. She would have to jump from her pedestal and she is so old that she wouldn't stand the shock.  
-Glad to see you won't try it... replied Dave, smiling.

He quickly lost his smile when Holtzmann said, with a teasing smile:

-Well don't bet on it, I still have a few tricks in my bag, Gwilly!

The mayor again asked them to get up, which they did, and then presented each of them with the keys to the city.

  
Under the cheers of the people in front of them, the Ghostbusters embraced each under the sunny blue sky of New York, now a safe place again.

Until next time... 

The end........................?

  
October 22nd, 2016  
February 11th, 2017

_**Revision and correction:  June 16th - June 19th 2017** _

_**2nd revision and correction:  The whole month of March 2018, april 1st 2018.**_  
_**If I did this second revision, it was because there were lots of typos I needed to correct and some spots needed some tweaking.** _  
_**There's a reason for that...** _  
_**See ya all next time.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been quite a ride! But as all good things must some to an end, this fan fiction needed to end one way or another. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.  
> Writing this fan fiction was a blast and I had a great time bringing it to you.  
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and like it, comment it also.  
> I sure hope that my average english wasn't too horrendous to read.
> 
> please tell me which characters you enjoyed the most and the ones you enjoyed the least :)
> 
> Thanks a million.


End file.
